Harry Potter y los Herederos Perdidos
by Anna Diggory
Summary: Harry tiene que encontrar a los hijos gemelos de Sirius antes que Voldemort lo haga antes que él. Secuela de 'Una Historia para Contar'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ¡¡¡HOLAS!!! ¿Como están? Bueno, este es mi nuevo fic... Les aviso que antes de leer este fic deben leer el anterior llamado: "**_**Una Historia para Contar" **_**para poder entenderlo bien, pero si quieren leer este igual no hay problema... Ahora los dejo con él:**

**Harry Potter y Los Herederos Perdidos.**

**CAPITULO 1: GOODBYE**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. 

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't._

Slipped Away. Avril Lavinge.

_  
_.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. 

En un pueblito llamado Godric's Hollow, una pareja de jóvenes de alrededor de veintiún años, iban tomados de la mano recorriendo las calles del pueblo tranquilamente. Parecían muy enamorados, como si los sucesos que ocurrían fuera del valle le fueran indiferentes. Pero éstos no les eran insignificantes como trataban de aparentar. Sólo disfrutaban del mayor tiempo posible juntos; tal como lo habían hecho durante esos últimos cuatro años... dos de ellos, casados.

Al llegar a la plaza del pueblo se sentaron en uno de los bancos grises haciéndose caricias, viendo como las familias paseaban con sus hijos, los cuales llevaban grandes helados de chocolate. Todos se preparaban para la noche de Halloween.

-¿Quieres un helado?-preguntó el chico. Era alto, con buena figura y muy buen mozo. Llevaba el pelo negro largo que le caía sensualmente sobre sus ojos grises, que desprendían un brillo especial.

-Tú sabes que sí-contestó la chica con una sonrisa en los labios. Era rubia, alta (no tanto como su novio), su cabellera ondulada le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenía los ojos azules cielo. Su sonrisa era una de las cosas que más le fascinaba a su esposo. En su cuello, brillaba un magnífico relicario de color plata con un grabado de un perro, al igual que en el de su chico. Y lucía una hermosa panza de unos siete meses.

-Pues entonces, vamos-le dijo él tomando de la mano a su esposa y yendo hacia la esquina, donde había una heladería llamada _"Lions"._

El lugar era muy lindo y desprendía mucha calidez gracias a los colores vivos (rojo y dorado) que había en las paredes. Estaba decorado con varias calabazas, fantasmas y hadas vivas para la ocasión, Halloween.

-¡Hola!-saludó alegremente el heladero, llamado Daniel Stone, que había sido su compañero del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Era alto, de pelo negro y ojos color azul claro, tenía diecisiete años y hacía muy poco había terminado en Hogwarts, ahora ayudaba a su padre, dueño de _Lions_.

-Buenos días, Dan-saludaron los otros dos a unísono.

-¿Lo de siempre, chicos?

-Lo de siempre-ratificaron a unísono de vuelta; por lo que los tres rieron animadamente.

-Aún recuerdo el día que los conocí a ustedes dos...-comentó Dan, con un deje de nostalgia en la voz, mientras buscaba los conos-. Si alguien se hubiese atrevido a decir que Sirius Black y Lucy McKinnon terminarían juntos y con un hijo en espera hubiese sido expulsado del colegio...

Los tres rieron nuevamente.

-Si es difícil pensar lo mal que me llevaba con Sirs-expresó Lucy, tocándose levemente la panza.

-Yo siempre quise salir contigo, Lu cariño...-dijo Sirius, acariciando la panza de Lucy-. Pero tú me odiabas por lo que te hice el primer día de clases...-a modo de respuesta, Lucy sólo lo besó y luego le dijo a Dan:

-¿Nos alcanzas los helados a las mesitas de afuera?-el heladero sólo asistió, sonriente-. Gracias, Dan. ¿Cuánto es?-preguntó Lucy, cuando Dan se acercó con los dos helados y ellos ya estaban sentados.

-Es regalo de la casa... por los viejos tiempos y su nueva adquisición-señaló Dan, apuntando a la barriga abultada de Lucy.

-Gracias-dijo Sirius-. Oye, Dan, ¿cómo está Diana?-preguntó, después.

-Bien-contestó él, poniéndose un poco colorado. Diana era la novia de Dan, que aún estaba en Hogwarts, cursando su quinto año. Dan se fue y comenzaron a comer sus helados; Sirius de frutilla con crema y Lucy de chocolate.

-¿Cómo te gustaría ponerle?-inquirió Lucy, media acaramelada con Sirius, robándole helado, mientras este pensaba y miraba la panza.

-Si es niño podríamos llamarlo Rigel y si es niña Lyra...

-Los tenías pensados, ¿no?-dijo Lucy, mirándolo con una expresión de enfado falsa.

-No pensarás que no sabría como ponerles a mis hijos, ¿verdad?-preguntó Sirius, robándole un poco de su helado-. Ya sabes que debo seguir con la tradición de ponerle a mis hijos nombres de estrellas, por ser un Black... sabes que no me gusta tener nada que ver con mi familia, pero...-calló de repente debido al beso que le dio Lucy. Amaba cuando él se ponía sentimentalista-. No quiero que pienses que soy raro...-dijo Sirius cuando se despegaron para tomar aire.

-Sirs cariño, te conozco desde los once, sé que eres raro-declaró Lucy con dulzura.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no le digas a Moony... ó sino me dará un discurso porque le encanta que sea sentimentalista...

-Descuida, tú eres solamente mío.

Ese comentario le valió un beso de parte de su novio.

Luego de terminar su helado se dirigieron a la casa de unos de sus mejores amigos: Lily y James Potter. Ellos eran otras de las parejas que fueron inesperadas. Pasaron por la calle _Grifo_ hasta llegar a una bonita casa de dos plantas pintada de color madera clara y con un buzón de color rojo con el nombre "_Potter_" en dorado en él. El jardín estaba lleno de rosas blancas, rojas y lilas. Exhibían unas enormes calabazas con horrendas caras, seguro un regalo de Hagrid. Llegaron a la puerta de madera y llamaron.

-Diga la contraseña-dijo una voz masculina desde adentro.

-No la diré... es estúpida-susurró Sirius. Lucy se rió y dijo en voz clara y fuerte:

-Padfoot es un cachorro.

Después que se escucharan varias risas y una palabrota por parte de Sirius, la puerta de la casa dejando ver a un hombre de pelo negro revuelto, ojos castaños almendrados, anteojos de lentes redondas, nariz recta y porte atlético, sonriendo ampliamente. James Potter abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lucy, luego se abalanzó sobre Sirius tirándolo al piso.

-¡Padfoot!-saludó James, riéndose.

-¡Prongs!-rió Sirius.

-No hay manera de separarlos...-dijo una dulce y amable voz femenina desde la puerta.

Lucy se dio vuelta y un aroma a rosas blancas la inundó por dentro. Una mujer alta y delgada, nariz respingada, con un largo cabello rojo oscuro ondulado y ojos verdes brillantes, sonreía negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, Lily-afirmó Lucy y la abrazó.

-¡¡Como ha crecido desde ayer!!-dijo Lily, mirando la barriga de su amiga con cariño-. Será mejor que los separemos y los llevemos a dentro-agregó, mirando a sus respectivos maridos.

Cada una cogió de la mano a su pareja y entraron a la casa. El recibidor estaba pintado de color blanco con varias fotografías que mostraban a los Potter y su hijo Harry, la graduación, la boda, del día que Lucy, Sirius, Alice, James y Lily se convirtieron en aurores y más de Harry. También se podía ver la escalera de caracol que llevaba a las habitaciones. Al llegar al living comedor se hallaron con cinco personas. Cuatro de ellas iban cogidos de la mano y la otra estaba sola. Alice y Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin y Louren Bones, y Peter Pettigrew, sonrieron al verlos entrar por el hall.

Alice tenía la cara redonda y simpática, bajita, ojos castaños, su pelo negro lacio se extendía hasta la altura de la cintura; vestía una túnica de color canela al cuerpo. Frank, en cambio, era alto, ojos verdes con un toque castaño, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y su cara era delgaducha, este llevaba puesta una elegante túnica negra. En sus brazos, estaba el hijo de estos de unos tres meses llamado Neville, que era la viva imagen de Alice e iba vestido con una ropa de bebé de color azul claro. Alice y Frank se habían casado apenas Alice terminó Hogwarts; ellos eran aurores del ministerio de Magia, tal como lo eran Lily, James, Sirius y Lucy.

Remus era alto, de pelo castaño claro y ojos de un extraño color dorado, llevaba una túnica de color violeta nueva. De la mano iba con Louren. Ella era una chica bajita de ojos cafés y de pelo color negro azabache, iba vestida de color blanco. Louren trabajaba como sanadora en el hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. En cambio, Remus estudiaba para ser docente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Remus, en secreto, esa noche le pediría que se case con él, pues llevaban más de cuatro años de novios. Lo que había costado que se le declarase... Lo que costó que entienda que a Louren no le importaba su "_pequeño problema peludo_", como lo llamaba James y los demás. En los brazos de Remus, estaba un bebé de unos tres meses dormitando. Este no era el hijo de ellos, sino de James y Lily, Harry. Lo único que se veía de ése bebé era su cabello negro, ya sin domar, al igual que su padre.

Peter era un hombre de estatura baja, de ojos color verdes acuosos, cabello color castaño claro y nariz puntiaguda, tenía puesta una toga de color negra muy elegante, rara en él. Peter trabajaba en... bueno, nadie en realidad sabía en realidad de que trabajaba, pero era algo relacionado con el exterior y el grosor de calderos, ó algo así.

Los cinco se levantaron de los cómodos sofás de color lila y fueron a saludar a sus amigos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Siempre tarde, Padfoot-dijo Remus, mientras abrazaba a Lucy con dificultad por la panza de esta y hecho de que el tuviera a Harry en brazos.

-Lucy quería tomar un helado-se defendió Sirius, cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.

-Tú también quisiste, cariño-replicó Lucy, que ahora saludaba a Peter con un beso en la mejilla.

-Es verdad-afirmó Sirius mientras se abalanzaba contra Peter y Remus y caían al piso, con cuidado para que no se caiga el bebé, Remus se lo pasó a su madre.

-¡Hey! ¡Falto yo!-exclamó James, mientras sin esperar respuesta se tiraba en el piso con sus tres amigos.

Luego de un rato de estar hablando sobre cosas que habían hecho en la escuela y en la Academia de aurores el tema se concentró en los bebés en general.

-Y dime, Sirius, ¿ya te preparas para ser padre?-preguntó Frank con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ja, ja, ja-rió sarcásticamente Sirius-. Muy gracioso, Frank. Pero para que no digan que soy malo... Sí, de a poco lo hago...

-Ya pensaste en el nombre, ¿no?-preguntó Louren, mientras sostenía a Neville.

-Sí, hoy-contestó Lucy, sin preocuparse por eso porque ella hacía exactamente lo mismo-. Si es una niña se llamará Lyra y si es niño Rigel. Es una pena que no sepamos que va a ser. En la ecomágica no sale nada. Ni siquiera se cuantos hijos tendré...

-Menos mal que faltan dos meses porque sino se llamarían Sirius júnior ó Lucy hija...-bromeó James.

Todos rieron, luego Lily se levantó de su asiento y le entregó a Lucy el bebé para que ella, pudiera terminar con la comida mientras Alice y Louren la ayudaban.

-Hola, Harry-saludó Lucy, mirando al pequeño. Los demás seguían hablando si Sirius sería responsable como padre ó no-. Pronto podrás jugar con un nuevo amigo... aunque sea unos meses menor que tú...-después bajando la voz, agregó:-. Si es niña te juro que si le tocas un pelo...

-Ei, ei, ei. Deja de amenazar a mi ahijado-saltó en defensa Sirius-. Si el quiere salir con mi niña no habrá problema...

-Punto uno: no eres aún el padrino legal de Harry; punto dos: perdón por haber herido sus sentimientos, señor no-soy-celoso; y punto tres: es NUESTRA niña...-enumeró Lucy.

-Tú aún NO eres su madrina para amenazarlo. Y no soy celoso-se defendió Sirius.

-Sí, claro-ironizó Lucy en voz baja.

-Ya está la comida-anunció Lily desde el comedor.

Con un poco de dificultad, Lucy se levantó del cómodo sofá donde estaba y se dirigió al comedor. Estaba pintado de lila claro, contenía una gran mesa de madera en centro en la cual cabían unas veinte personas. Las sillas estaban revestidas de tapiz rojo.

-¿Dónde dejo a Harry, Lils?-preguntó Lucy.

-Allí, en el corralito-indicó Lily, señalando un corralito de color celeste en donde Neville ya jugaba con una snitch de juguete.

Luego de que Lucy pusiera a su futuro ahijado en el corralito, todos se sentaron a comer. Había empanadas de carne suave y picante, jamón y atún; tartas de los mismos sabores; pollo asado con ensalada rusa; asado con ensalada de lechuga y tomate y matambre. Toda esa comida a Lucy le recordó a algo.

-Tengo la sensación de haber comido esta clase de comida en Hogwarts antes-dijo ella, levantando una empanada y mirándola.

-Y lo hicimos-le aseguró Louren con sus aires de sabelotodo-. En el banquete de principio de séptimo año. Es comida de Argentina.

-Algún día me voy a ir a ése país...-dijo Lucy con una mirada soñadora-. Lily siempre me habla de él... Iremos con nuestros hijos.

-Claro que sí, Lu...

De pronto, Lucy sintió una punteada en el costado de su estómago. Algo le indicó que ya sería madre...

-Y hablando de hijos...-anunció Lucy como de casualidad-creo que el mío nacerá esta noche...

-¿De qué hablas, Lu cariño?-preguntó Sirius, preocupado por su esposa, acercándose a ella.

-Nuestro hijo quiere venir al mundo, Sirius-contestó Lucy, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar de dolor.

-Debemos ir a San Mungo-ordenó Sirius.

-No hay tiempo para ir a San Mungo-dijo Lucy parándose y yendo al sofá de la sala.

-¿Quieres decir que nacerá aquí?-inquirió Sirius, yendo también a la sala con los demás.

-Sí... Lau es una medimaga podrá hacer esto... ¿verdad? Y Lily dejara que su ahijado nazca aquí, ¿no?-dijo Lucy, mirando suplicante a sus amigas, mientras, cansada del esfuerzo, jadeaba. Lily sólo asintió, al igual que Louren.

-Sí-aseguró Louren, quien ya había ayudado a dar a luz a Lily y Alice en San Mungo-. Recuéstate, Lu... Ali, pon un poco de agua caliente en una cubeta... Lils trae un par de toallas limpias... Remus, Peter, James y Frank cuiden a Neville y Harry y esperen afuera... Sirs ven al lado de Lu...

Todos siguieron las instrucciones de Louren que hablaba con mucha calma. Lau cerró la puerta para que no se viera nada. Sirius se ubicó de rodillas al lado de su esposa y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Te gusta mandar, no, Bones?-Louren le dirigió una mirada asesina. Y Sirius se concentró en su esposa-. Todo estará bien, Lu... ya lo verás...

-Sirius... ¡ME DUELE!... ¡SACA A TU HIJO DE AQUÍ, BLACK!...-gritó Lucy, con dolor y apretando fuertemente la mano de Sirius.

-¿Es normal que se ponga un poco agresiva?-inquirió Sirius, asustado por el futuro de su mano.

-Sí, pero... bueno, Lucy siempre fue un caso especial...-susurró Louren mientras convertía con la varita la sala en una improvisada sala de partos. Se agachó y miró la dilatación de su amiga, mientras le ponía una sabana entre las piernas abiertas-... ¡Vaya! Ya está lista para tener... ¡Qué rapidez!-Lily llegó con tres toallas color verde lima y Alice con una cubeta llena de agua tibia y a punto-Denme la toalla y el agua, por favor-dijo Louren, preparándose para ayudar a su amiga-. Gracias... Ahora, Lu, cuando diga puja... lo haces... ¿bien?-Lucy asintió mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y transpiraba-. Uno... dos... tres... PUJA.

-¡¡AHHHHHHH!!-Lucy sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a expulsar un elefante en vez de a su hijo.

-Muy bien, Lu... ya se le ve la cabeza... una más... uno... dos... tres... PUJA... OTRA VEZ... ¡PUJA!

-Respira, cariño...-le susurró Sirius, mientras transpiraba y Lucy también lo hacía.

-¡¡ME DULE, BLACK!!-gritó Lucy-. ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE RESPIRE Y PUJE AL MISMO TIEMPO?

-Ya volvió a tratarme mal-murmuró Sirius para si mismo, mientras Lucy le hacía añicos la mano.

-¡PUJA!-gritó Louren.

El llanto de un bebé llenó la sala.

-¡Es un varón!-exclamó Lily.

Louren cortó el cordón umbilical, limpió al bebé, envolvió a la criatura llena de sangre dentro de una de las toallas y se lo entregó a Alice.

-¿Por qué se los das a Ali?-preguntó Sirius.

-Porque hay otro... son mellizos.

-¡MELLIZOS!-exclamó Lucy, exhausta.

-Cuando diga tres, Lu-indicó Louren-... uno... dos... tres... ¡PUJA!

Un segundo llanto inundó la habitación. Uno más agudo.

-¡Es niña!-expresó Lily.

Louren repitió la misma operación y entregó los recién nacidos a su madre. Luego, junto con Lily y Alice, salieron de la habitación para dejar un momento a solas a la pareja con sus hijos.

-Dos...-dijo Sirius con la mirada perdida en los bebés.

-Sirius... tenemos dos hijos...-dijo Lucy con ternura, llorando de felicidad.

-Dos...

-Rigel y Lyra...

-Dos...

Después de unos diez minutos, la puerta tocó y entró Louren con una planilla en la mano.

-Es el certificado de nacimiento-explicó-. ¿Cómo se llamarán?

-Rigel Adam McKinnon Black-respondió Lucy, orgullosa.

-Dos...-divagó Sirius.

-¿Y la niña?

-Lyra Natalie McKinnon Black-volvió a responder Lucy.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó Louren cuando vio que no reaccionaba. En el rostro bello de Sirius una sonrisa se iluminó.

-Tengo dos hijos. ¡TENGO DOS HIJOS! ¡CHICOS, CHICAS, VENGAN A CONOCER A LOS DOS NUEVOS BLACK: RIGEL ADAM MCKINNON BLACK Y LYRA NATALIE BLACK! ¡PRONGS TE HE GANADO!-gritó orgulloso.

----------------------------------

Casi un año después de eso, las cosas ya no eran fáciles ni felices en el Valle de Godric. Y todo era culpa de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. Si bien ellos conocían a Voldemort antes de que se volviera muy poderoso, pero ahora, en su punto más alto de poder, todo indicaba peligro. No se podía confiar en nadie en esos días. Aún así, todos juntos luchaban para derrotarlo. Para peor, Voldemort tenía a muchos seguidores en el mundo. Pero ellos no iban a dar a torcer el brazo fácilmente.

Ellos tenían una organización llamada la Orden del Fénix que combatía a Voldemort. Lucy, sin pertenecer a esta organización, y Sirius habían escapado de sus garras unas cinco veces y por muy poco. Sus hijos corrían un grave riesgo.

El 31 de Octubre de ese año, las cosas en el Valle de Godric NO estaban tan tranquilas como el año pasado. No había niños en la calle pidiendo dulces, ni decoraciones y los negociosos habían cerrado. Los Black se encontraban en su casa del número 23 festejando el primer cumpleaños de sus dos hijos: Lyra y Rigel. Habían venido los Potter, los Longbottom, Peter (que parecía muy nervioso) y los que pronto serían los Lupin (porque Remus le pidió casamiento el mismo día, sólo que un año atrás). También estaban los padres de Lucy, los McKinnon, Marlene y Dean, y su hermana, Emma de 16 años. Si bien, Emma debía estar en Hogwarts, pero sus padres consideraron que era mejor que estuviera en casa.

Los bebés, Harry, Neville, Rigel y Lyra (estos últimos con unos relicarios exactos al de su madre y padre, con forma de perro), estaban jugando pacíficamente en su corralito sin saber que toda la gente mayor de su alrededor estaban realmente preocupados por lo que pasaba. Harry era el calco de James, pero sin anteojos y con el color de ojos de Lily; Neville tenía la misma cara que Alice, pero físicamente era igual a Frank; Lyra y Rigel eran exactamente iguales en todo: el mismo color negro del pelo y los ojos grises con un brillo especial en los ojos, iguales a los de Sirius, pero tenían unos hermosos bucles en su poco pelo. Todos se encontraban dentro de la casa, la cual tenía un estilo modernista. Lily los miraba con tranquilidad mientras Lyra jugaba con Harry y se reían.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lils?-preguntó Lucy, acercándosele.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Lu-contestó Lily, sin apartar la mirada de los bebes-. Algo me dice que pasará mucho tiempo y muchas cosas antes de que vuelvan a estar así...

-No seas tan melodramática, Lily-dijo Lucy con seguridad-¿es por Voldemort que estas así? ¿Por la profecía? Ali y Frank también han estado así... Y yo también...

-¿Para qué quiere a unos niños como ellos? ¿Qué tienen de especial Neville, Lyra, Rigel y Harry? ¿Para qué?

-Quisiera poder contestarte, Lily...-dijo Lucy con tristeza-pero ya sabes lo que dice la profecía acerca... Lo que no me cabe es ¿para qué quiere a Lyra y Rigel? No hay ninguna profecía y los busca... reconozco que son bebés especiales, pero no sé...

Lily asintió, pero no dijo nada. Las dos centraron su vista en los niños. Lucy también tenía una extraña sensación, pero con todos. Algo le decía que era la última vez que vería a algunas de esas personas. "Mucho tiempo con Sirius" pensó Lucy. La fiesta terminó, dejando a los Black y a los McKinnon solos. Pero antes de irse, James, muy serio, se acercó a Sirius y le dijo:

-Cuando puedas, dale esto a Harry, cuando sientas que es el momento-le entrego un colgante de plata con forma de ciervo y se fue.

Sirius le dio el colgante a Lucy una hora después, diciéndole que ella lo cuidaría mejor que él.

¡PUM!

Un ruido proveniente de algún lugar del Valle de Godric asustó a los que estaban en esa casa. Sirius corrió a la ventana y miró hacia fuera. Su cara palideció.

-Mortífagos. Están atacando el pueblo...-dijo con voz ahogada-... Peter, no puedo creerlo...

-Ve...-dijo Lucy con el mismo tono de voz que su esposo-. Ve por él...

-Te amo, Lu y diles a los niños que también los amo...

Y eso fue lo último que Lucy escucharía de Sirius, antes de que saliera por la puerta y un ruido de una moto plateada indurara la cuadra. No reaccionó para contestarle... ni siquiera un adiós...

Sus padres estaban atentos a cualquier disturbio. Pronto los pasos de las líneas mortífagas llenaron al Valle... Lyra y Rigel comenzaron a llorar... Emma intentó acallarlos, pero ella también estaba muy asustada...

-Lucy-dijo la voz profunda de Dean McKinnon-. Emma. Hagan un traslador y váyanse lo más lejos posible...

-Pero, papá...-protestó Emma.

-Si te quedas te matarán, Emma-dijo firmemente Lucy en un tono que no admitía suplicas, recuperándose de su ensoñación-. Sube con Rigel, empaca un par de cosas y quédate allí hasta que yo vaya...

Emma no se hizo rogar, subió rápidamente con Rigel en sus brazos mientras se escuchaban los gritos de los vecinos. Lucy tomó a Lyra en brazos y le puso el colgante que Sirius le había dado junto con el del perro, mientras buscaba un objeto para hacerlo traslador.

_-¡Portus!_-una copa con el emblema de la familia Black vino volando hasta donde estaba ella. Iba a empezar a subir la escalera, cuando...

_-¡BOMBARDA!_-la puerta del número 23 salió despedida en pedazos. Mortífagos a montones entraron y Lucy se escondió con su hija debajo de la mesa del comedor. Sus padres tenían las varitas en alto.

-¡Ah! Si son los fabulosos aurores Marlene y Dean McKinnon-dijo la voz de una mujer, que Lucy conocía muy bien. Era Bellatrix Black, que ahora era Lestrange porque se había casado con Rodolphus. Apuntó su varita al centro del corazón de los McKinnon, al igual que los demás mortífagos.

-_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_-gritaron todos juntos.

Una luz verde inundó la habitación y a continuación los cuerpos de los padres de Lucy, cayeron al piso. Unas lagrimas silenciosas cayeron sobre su bello rostro. Su hija ya no lloraba. Parecía que había comprendido todo lo que había pasado. Sin hacer ruido, Lucy subió las escaleras, pero el destello de plata de la copa la delató.

-¡Es McKinnon!-gritó una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Esa voz también la conoció. Era Lucius Malfoy.

Lucy llegó a la habitación de sus hijos y vio a Emma parada con Rigel y un pequeño bolso, llorando. Seguro que Emma había escuchado todo y ahora lo sabía.

-Agarra la copa, Emma-Lucy extendió la copa y Emma puso el dedo allí, mientras se escuchaban pasos acercarse.

-¡ESTAN AQUÍ!-gritó un mortífago.

-Tres... Dos... Uno...

Antes de sentir la sensación de un gancho que le agarraba el estómago y diera de lleno en el frío césped, Lucy escuchó una maldición asesina por parte de los mortífagos que las perseguían, la cual no llegó a destino, y una indiferente y aguda risa que de a poco a poco iba llenando de pánico y terror el tranquilo Valle de Godric...

------------------------------------

**A/N: Holas again!! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capi, me salió muy largo a decir vedad, pero no se acostumbren porque yo soy de hacer más cortos, de unas 8 paginas más ó menos.**

**Dejen su opinión! El prox. Capi se llamará: "Alone". Quiero aclarar que esta historia está hecha en el quinto año; así que les tengo un notición: SIRIUS BLACK NO MUERE!! (ó al menos por ahora... jeje!). Sin nada más, me despido...**

**Besos, Anna Diggory.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: ALONE.**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. 

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone._

Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Green Day.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. 

Casi quince años después de esa fatal y horrible noche, Harry Potter se encontraba leyendo el diario del mundo mágico, _El Profeta, _acostado en su cama, aunque ya era de día hacía bastante rato Pero no había nada que le interesase en ése diario. Nada. Tiró el periódico al otro lado de su habitación en el número cuatro de Privet Drive con enojo, haciéndolo un bollo, donde había una gran pila de diarios de viejos, y bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor de sus tíos para poder desayunar.

Todos los días era lo mismo: NADA y comenzaba a molestarse.

Angustia.

Ansiedad.

Enojo.

Irritación.

Impotencia.

Nerviosismo.

Tensión.

Tristeza.

Soledad...

Esos eran algunos de los muchos sentimientos en orden alfabético que Harry experimentaba a diario en el día a día; y los cuales se repetían una y otra vez cuando leía los títulos del _Profeta_, para luego tirar el diario al otro lado de su habitación, como había hecho con el de ése día. Y el sentimiento que más se repetía era el último: soledad, teniendo en cuenta que estaba confinado allí, donde odiaba estar.

Soledad...

Les había escrito a sus mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, sobre sus sentimientos con respecto al maldito diario y al confinamiento en Privet Drive, y ellos sólo le contestaron que no piense mucho en todo eso porque podría darle un ataque muy grande de estrés. Y también le dijeron que no haga ninguna estupidez. "_Como inflar a tu tía, por ejemplo_" le había escrito Hermione. Pero, por favor, ¿_él_ cometiendo idioteces?.

También le había escrito a su padrino, Sirius Black. Pero él no pensaba lo mismo que los amigos de Harry. Su padrino le había dejado bien en claro que cuando se vieran, lo ayudaría a recuperarse. Sirius le había dicho también que muy pronto se verían en sus cartas. Harry sólo esperaba que ese "**muy pronto**" sea muy rápidamente.

A medida que la fecha de su cumpleaños se acercaba, Harry deseaba cada vez más que lo rescatasen de la casa de sus tíos, los Dursley. En la casa de sus tíos había se había encerrado en sí mismo y sentía que si no venían pronto en su busca podía reventar como una bomba en una película de acción de James Bond ó algún otro estúpido.

Harry no era cualquier chico y eso se notaba a simple vista. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y sin dominar, anteojos de lente redonda y unos **hermosos** ojos color verde esmeralda brillantes. Era flaco, pero había crecido un par de centímetros en lo que iba del verano. Además, Harry era mago.

Sin embargo, lo que mas sorprendía de Harry, era la delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo iluminada, que se hallaba debajo de una mata de su pelo negro. Y era esa bendita (por no decir una palabrota) cicatriz la causa de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo y principalmente, que Harry viviera con sus tíos en vez que con sus padres.

Cuando Harry tenía un año, un poderoso mago llamado Lord Voldemort mató a sus padres e intentó matar a Harry, pero el amor de su madre, que le quedó grabado en su piel, logró que sólo le quedara la cicatriz, haciendo que la maldición asesina, _Avada Kedavra_, rebotará contra Lord Voldemort y lo dejara semimuerto, como una sombra maligna y oscura. Y así dándole la oportunidad a la Comunidad Mágica de tener trece años de paz imperturbable.

Aún así, en Junio de ese año Voldemort había regresado y había matado a Cedric Diggory, quien había caído junto con Harry en la trampa de Voldemort por equivocación y este lo había matado por entorpecer su regreso esperado por trece años. Su muerte aún divagaba por la mente ausente de Harry y producía el mal sueño, pesadillas y culpa.

Ninguna de las noches subsiguientes a la muerte de Cedric había sido muy buena. Soñaba continuamente con el cementerio donde Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo. Luego de ver una vez más caer a Cedric, éste se transformaba en una chica de largo y ondulado cabello negro, el cual no dejaba que le viese la cara; en seguida, despertaba sobresaltado y traspirado sin entender quien era ésa chica.

Y lo peor era que cuando despertaba, una lechuza lo esperaba con el_ Profeta_ y eso significaba problemas. Esperando encontrar algo que tenga que ver con la vuelta de Voldemort, ataques en multitud ó escapes en masa de la prisión de magos, Azkaban, Harry se desilusionaba cuando al leer veía un motón de basura hablando mal de Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y de él mismo.

¿Cómo podía ser que nadie le hubiera creído que Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ó como uno quisiera llamarlo había vuelto? ¿Por qué los criticaban tanto a él y a Dumbledore? ¿Cómo podía ser que Voldemort siguiera afuera suelto mientras los padres de Cedric lloraban desconsolados en los rincones por la reciente muerte de su hijo? Voldemort había vuelto hacía ya más de un mes y aún no había hecho nada de nada, ¿cómo era eso posible?...

¿Cómo había pasado todo eso, en el transcurso de un mes?

La poca cantidad de noticias que tenía sobre Lord Voldemort sólo se comparaba con la poca paciencia de Vernon Dursley respecto a su sobrino, Harry.

-¡Dile a tus raros amiguitos que sí vuelven a hacer esto una sola VEZ más los demandaré!-le espetó el jueves 29 de Julio por la mañana durante el desayuno.

Harry lo miró extrañado. Tío Vernon, en cambio, extendió un sobre que tenía sólo una estampilla ("_Gracias a Dios_", pensó, Harry mientras recordaba cuando el año pasado la madre de Ron les mandó una carta a sus tíos con, por lo menos, unas cincuenta estampillas). Harry la tomó y subió rápidamente a su habitación en la segunda planta, sin desayunar.

Al entrar a su cuarto, el panorama no era el mejor, comparado con la pulcra casa en general. La cama era un revoltijo de sabanas y pergaminos; en el piso había bollos de papel, excremento de lechuza, envoltorios de golosinas mágicas, la pila periódicos viejos y mucha ropa tanto sucia como limpia. Su baúl estaba totalmente atestado de cosas: sus túnicas del colegio estaban arrugadas, su caldero en algún lugar en el fondo de él, sus libros amontonados por cualquier lugar...

En fin, su cuarto era realmente un desastre.

Se sentó en su cama y miró el remitente, el cual sólo tenía una palabra: _"Snuffles"._ Mientras Harry abría la carta, se preguntaba por qué Sirius le había mandado una carta por el medio _muggle_ en vez de mandarla vía lechuza, tal vez por miedo a que la interceptaran...

La carta, que era muy corta, decía así:

_Harry:_

_Sé que esto es muy apurado, pero te iré a buscar a la casa de tus tíos hoy a las cinco de la tarde. Prepara tus cosas para irte y regresar el próximo año. Tengo noticias muy, pero muy importantes para ti._

_Cuídate, Snuffles._

Se quedó totalmente intrigado con saber que le tenía que revelar Sirius. Tal vez era algo relacionado con el trabajo que Dumbledore le había mandado a hacer a finales de su cuarto curso, junto con Snape. Pero algo realmente lo inquietaba... ¿Sirius no era acaso el mago más buscado en el Mundo Mágico, después de Lord Voldemort?

Decidió juntar sus cosas para tardar el menor tiempo posible en irse de la casa de sus tíos. Acomodó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se dio cuenta que había esparcido sus cosas en toda la habitación.

--------------------------------

Esperó impaciente que sean las cinco de la tarde. Un poco de sol se asomaba a esa hora y el calor infernal que había hecho todo el día llegaba a su fin. Dio largas vueltas en su habitación hasta que a las cinco menos diez decidió bajar su baúl. Sus tíos y su primo estaban en el comedor mirando la televisión de pantalla plana como los ojos de cerditos fijos en ella, mirando el programa de Humberto, que gracias a el, Dudley se habría aprendido los días de la semana ó, por lo menos, se había aprendido los días de la semana en los que pasaban a ése programa de televisión.

Harry no les avisó de que su padrino, un ex-convicto que había escapado de la prisión de magos ilegalmente, que estuvo preso por doce años por un error por un asesinato que no cometió y que había hecho un ex-mejor amigo, que había resultado ser ése traidor, venía a buscarlo esa tarde. _"Mejor que se lleven la muy agradable sorpresa"_ pensó Harry, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Los diez minutos que esperó, se comió las uñas impacientemente. Esperaba realmente muy, pero muy ansioso la llegada de Sirius. Y realmente esperaba que no hubiera sido puro cuento...

A las cinco en punto, tocaron timbre en la puerta y tío Vernon fue atender, campante.

-¿Sí?-preguntó tío Vernon, desdeñosamente, abriendo la puerta, pero sin dejar ver quien era.

-¿Señor Dursley?-era la voz de Sirius, sin duda-. Soy Sirius Black, padrino de Harry y vengo a buscarlo.

-¿Usted es el padrino de Harry?-inquirió con desconfianza y temor tío Vernon, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Sí-dijo Sirius-. Si me permite pasar...

Sin esperar la respuesta de tío Vernon, Sirius entró a la casa como si fuese la suya propia y Harry pudo notar el verdadero cambio de su padrino.

Había rejuvenecido bastante, había recuperado algo de peso, su pelo estaba corto y sus ojos volvían a cobrar poco a poco su brillo de antaño. Vestía ropa _muggle_ bastante moderna: una campera de cuero y unos jeans gastados en las rodillas. Ahora entendía por qué tío Vernon lo veía con desconfianza, aunque tratándose de Harry, tío Vernon hubiera puesto ésa cara de aprensión ó una peor.

Y Harry comprendió que su padrino estaba muy parecido a la foto que tenía de él en el casamiento de sus padres, diecisiete años atrás, muy diferentes a las que el Ministerio de la Magia tenían de él, y que, por lo tanto, no podrían encontrarlo tan fácilmente.

-¡Harry!-gritó Sirius-. ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó viendo con enfado a tío Vernon.

-He estado mejor-respondió Harry, sonriendo un poco.

-De eso, no tengo duda alguna-comentó Sirius, mirando de arriba abajo a Harry, que había perdido unos cinco kilos, estaba bastante pálido y tenía unas grandes ojeras-. Molly se preocupará mucho cuando te vea. ¿Acaso no has comido nada?

-Sí que lo ha hecho-dijo tío Vernon, defendiéndose y sacando pecho, indicándole que era mejor que él-. ¿Cuándo se lo llevara?-agregó con felicidad, pero sin perder su toque de altanería.

-Ahora-contestó Sirius, mirando las maletas ya bajadas de Harry-. ¿Nos vamos, Harry?.

-Sí, por supuesto-contestó Harry.

Antes de salir, tía Petunia apreció en requiso de la puerta que unía el hall de entrada con el living. Dudley también surgió en escena, pero estaba complemente asustado por tener un mago adulto enfrente de él, así que trató de esconderse de tras de su madre, sin éxito, ya que durante el último año, había engordado mucho. Una vez más, como en el pasado lo había hecho, mientras se tocaba el trasero y se miraba la lengua con terror y pánico garantizado.

-¿Sirius?-llamó tía Petunia.

Harry y el aludido se pararon en seco en la puerta. Sirius se dio vuelta y miró a tía Petunia, mientras tenía la mano en el picaporte.

-¿Sí, señora Dursley?

-Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto, pero... Cuida a Harry, Sirius, por favor-le dijo tía Petunia con preocupación. Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de que era la hermana de su madre, por primera vez en todos los largos años que conocía a tía Petunia.

-Descuide, lo haré-respondió Sirius, entre seguro y confundido por el extraño pedido.

Sirius tomó el baúl de Harry con una fuerza increíble y Harry llevaba la jaula de Hedwig vacía, detrás de él. Harry y Sirius salieron del número cuatro de Privet Drive parpadeando ante la poca luz del sol.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry?-preguntó Sirius, mientras salían de la calle de Privet Drive por ése año.

-Es que siempre que me vienen a buscar les pasa algo a mis tíos... ó a mi primo...-contestó Harry, recordando anteriores despedidas.

-¿Desde cuando tan preocupado por ellos, Harry?-sonrió Sirius-. Además, no creas que esta vez es la excepción...

-¿Por qué lo dices?-inquirió Harry.

-Deje un picaporte falso, hecho por los gemelos Weasley, que vuelve a la gente que lo toca azul... No te preocupes se va en unos cinco minutos... aproximadamente en tres segundos, tu tío gritará de rabia... uno... dos... tres...

-¡¡¡POTTER!!!-se escuchó desde el número cuatro.

-Ya la hicimos muy bien-Sirius sonrió con malicia, al mismo tiempo que Harry hacía lo propio, entonces sacó una copa con un emblema que Harry distinguió como dos serpientes y un perro, alrededor de una gran B con relieve y florituras-. Es un traslador-explicó Sirius, al ver la cara de su ahijado-. Tócalo y así nos iremos a Londres, entonces te podré allí explicar las miles de cosas que quieres saber-agregó Sirius como si supiera lo que Harry quería preguntar en concreto.

Harry obedeció a su padrino, y en tres segundos sintió cómo un gancho le agarraba el ombligo, todo a su alrededor se ponía negro y pasaba velozmente a su lado. Podía ver como Sirius iba igual de rápido junto con él.

Cayó a la tierra nuevamente en un campo totalmente deshabitado y descuidado con pasto realmente alto, desde allí podía ver una cuadra de casas de dos plantas altas y destartaladas. Misteriosamente, la luz del sol que aún estaba las iluminaba tétricamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Harry, mirando a su alrededor, mientras comenzaba a anochecer de repente.

-En Londres-contestó Sirius, pero al ver que Harry aún no había entendido, agregó haciendo un gesto de obviedad con su cabeza:-. En la parte menos conocida de Londres, mejor dicho, estamos en sus suburbios y la calle ésta se llama Grimmauld Place.

Harry pudo ver con más claridad, acomodándose bien sus anteojos, que se habían caído con el viaje por traslador, que al lado de la casa 11 estaba la casa 13.

De la 12, ni rastros había.

-Lee este papel-le indicó Sirius.

Sirius le entregó un pergamino un poco, ó mejor dicho bastante, amarillento cerrado con el emblema de la B en rojo con las serpientes y el perro de color plateado, entrelazados. Harry lo abrió con cuidado y vio en él unos trazos en color verde esmeralda que le resultaron muy vagamente conocidos.

"_El número doce de Grimmauld Place es el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix"._

-¿Qué es la Orden del...?-preguntó Harry en voz alta.

-Harry, no hables tan alto, por favor...-lo retó Sirius, en voz baja, amistosamente-. La Orden del Fénix es una conspiración secreta que lucha en contra de Voldemort y es manejada por Dumbledore. Ahora mira allá-señaló con su dedo índice la casa que de repente se había materializado entre los números 11 y 13.

Era la casa doce.

Incluso era mucho más destartalada que las otras y mucho más lúgubre. Sin embargo, Sirius, sin miedo, se encaminó hacia allí con todas las cosas de Harry y con éste detrás. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, que tenía una serpiente enroscada a modo de picaporte, la que Harry pensó que se movía y le hablaba en susurros, mientras su ahijado lo miraba entre intrigado y temeroso.

-No te preocupes que no hay más hechizos ni nada para que la gente se ponga azul-sonrió Sirius contento, luego su expresión se tornó mucho más melancólica-. Bienvenido a mi casa, Harry.

Al entrar a la casa, Harry pudo darse cuenta de que no era nada de lo que aparentaba afuera.

------------------------------------

**A/N: ¡Olas a todos! ¿Cómo están? Estoy totalmente consiente que este capi no tiene ninguna emoción ni nada, pero había que hacerlo para introducir el estado ánimo de Harry y el rescate por parte de Sirius.**

**Sé que se parece mucho a los primeros capis de "La Orden del Fénix" (de paso les digo que lo que se parezca a la "Orden..." es creación de la genia de J.K. Rowling... P), pero prometo que el próximo no lo hará y si lo hace pueden mandarme un hechizo ó maldición a mi mail. Como me gusta que martirizarme a mí sola, verdad?...**

**Por cierto, el próximo se llamará: "CAPITULO 3: NUNCA PUEDEN TOMAR TU VERDAD", en que Harry conocerá a la Orden, pero serán bastante distintos a lo que han leído...**

**Les pido que si ****NO**** leyeron "**_**Una historia para Contar**_**", traten de leerla porque si no aparecerán cosas más adelante que no entenderán mucho (ó nada, jeje). ¡Dejen reviews, por favor!**

**Cuídense mucho...**

**Besos, Anna Diggory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: NUNCA PUEDEN TOMAR TU VERDAD.**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. 

_People can take anything away from you  
But they can never take away your truth_

_But the question is,  
Can you handle mine?  
_

My perrogative. Britney Spears.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Al entrar a la casa, Harry pudo darse cuenta de que no era nada de lo que aparentaba afuera.

El vestíbulo estaba pintado de blanco perla, como los fantasmas que habitaban Hogwarts, y tenía muchas ventanas, donde todavía podía ver el aspecto destartalado y sucio de afuera, lo que le daba bastante luminosidad. Había cuadros pintados a mano con varios paisajes, desde un hermoso y azulado amanecer hasta un precioso y rojizo atardecer. En centro había unas escaleras de color de madera clara. En el piso había una gran alfombra lisa de color rojo magneta bien fuerte.

Tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda de Harry había dos arcadas decoradas con relieves en negros y, a pesar que Harry no las estudiaba, sabía que eran runas.

-Por aquí, Harry-dijo Sirius, indicando la arcada de la izquierda.

Sirius dejó el equipaje de Harry en el vestíbulo y lo acompañó hacia lo que terminó siendo la cocina de la casa.

La cocina, al igual que el vestíbulo, no estaba en conjunto con la fachada del número doce. Había una gran mesa de madera pulida, que podía albergar unas treinta personas, pero en ése momento sólo había unas doce sillas, que tenían un revestido azul con bordes plateados. El piso era de madera a rayas jugando con tonalidades oscuras y claras.

-Siéntate-le indicó Sirius-. En cualquier momento llegaran los demás y podremos hablar claramente. ¿Quieres una cerveza de manteca?.

-Bueno, gracias-dijo Harry, tomando asiento. Las sillas eran muy, pero muy cómodas-. ¿Los demás?

-Los otros miembros de la Orden-contestó Sirius, mientras sacaba de la estantería dos cervezas de manteca y le pasaba una a Harry.

-¿Quiénes la integran?

-Dumbledore, como te dije, la encabeza-le explicó, mientras Harry bebía la cerveza de manteca-. Después están McGonagall, los Weasley, Remus, Moody, Hagrid y, bueno, un montón de gente que no conoces... ¡Ah!. Y Snape...-agregó con total desprecio.

-¿Snape?-preguntó atónito Harry-. Pero él... él...

-Ya sé lo que piensas-lo cortó Sirius-. Pero él, desgraciadamente, el es un muy buen espía...

-¿Espía?-inquirió Harry, entre confundido y asombrado-. ¿Quieres decir qué está con los mortífagos y aquí en la Orden?

-Exacto-afirmó su padrino, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sirius, ¿por qué me fuiste a buscar a la casa de mis tíos?-preguntó Harry de improvisto. Era algo que le carcomía la cabeza-. Se supone que eres el ex-convicto más buscado, después de Voldemort, claro...

-Oh, ésa es fácil...-opinó Sirius como si estuviera en un programa de televisión de preguntas y respuestas-. Como podrás haberte dado cuenta, Harry, mi aspecto a mejorado bastante por lo que el Ministerio no sabe ó, mejor dicho, no recuerda que años atrás éste era mi aspecto. Además la gente puede creer cualquier cosa que hagas, sin verla directamente, pero nunca van a tomar tu verdad, si mientes se lo creen, pero si dices la verdad jamás te creen.

-Ah, sí, claro...-dijo Harry muy poco convencido, pero no pudo seguir preguntando porque en ése momento unas veinte personas hicieron su aparición por la puerta de la cocina.

Todas ellas llevaban túnicas de color verde claro con un instintivo de color dorado de un fénix rojo y amarrillo (a Harry le pareció reconocerlo) saliendo de las llamas lentamente y volviéndose a meter en ellas nuevamente.

Entre las diez personas que conocía, estaban (tal como Sirius le había dicho) los señores Weasley, Charlie y Bill Weasley (al parecer Percy no se había unido al grupo), el verdadero Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, Remus Lupin (Harry jamás lo había visto con una túnica nueva y sonrió interiormente por verlo así), Hagrid (que había puesto bastantes añadidos y parches a la túnica); la profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall; una de las personas más odiada por Harry: Severus Snape (que no parecía muy contento por haber dejado su color clásico negro y Harry estaba seguro que Dumbledore había tenido que ver con ése hecho) y el propio Albus Dumbledore.

-Hola, Harry cariño...-dijo la señora Weasley, mientras lo achuchaba con un fuerte abrazo maternal-. ¿Estás bien?. Pareces medio pálido y estás muy flacucho...

-Buenas noches, señora Weasley-saludó Harry-. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar...

-Harry Potter-expresó el señor Weasley, también acercándose y tendiéndole la mano.

-Señor Weasley-dijo Harry, estrechándola gentilmente.

-Hola, Harry-los dos hermanos más grandes Weasley se acercaron y Harry los saludó de la misma manera que el señor Weasley, pero con menos rigidez.

-Hola, Harry-dijo una voz amable por detrás de los Weasley. Era Lupin.

-Buenas noches, profesor Lupin-comentó Harry.

-Remus, Harry, dime Remus, ya no soy más tu profesor...-le indicó con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pro... Remus-se corrigió Harry rápidamente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Hola, Harry-saludó amablemente Albus Dumbledore, sonriendo, cuando los Weasley ocuparon sus puestos en la gran mesa-. ¿Has pasado un buen verano?.

-Hola, señor-dijo Harry, un poco cohibido por hablar con el director de la escuela-. Mi verano podría haber sido peor, menos mal que Sirius me res... me trajo aquí-arregló rápidamente.

-Está bien... Mmm... Ahora, Harry, quiero presentarte a los miembros de la Orden, que no conoces-indicó Dumbledore-. Ella es Nymphadora Tonks-una bruja joven con cara pálida en forma de corazón, ojos oscuros centellantes y pelo color rosa chicle en punta, le sonrió.

-Sólo Tonks-replicó con una sonrisa.

-Él es Kingsley Shacklebolt-un mago calvo, alto, con un aro en la nariz y negro, hizo un asentamiento de cabeza-. Emmelince Vance-una bruja con un chal verde y porte majestuoso lo saludó con la mano-. Hestia Jones-una mujer de mejillas rosadas y cabellos negros le sonrió abiertamente-. Daniel Stone-un hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético, mirada amable, cabello negro corto y ojos celestes claros, se acercó hacia Harry tendiéndole la mano.

-Un placer, Harry-dijo, su voz era pausada. Harry le estrechó la mano que le ofrecía-. Llámame Dan.

-Encantado-dijo Harry.

-Y por último, Diana Stone, esposa de Daniel-terminó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

La última era una mujer de 30 años, de cabello negro levemente ondulado y profundos ojos del color de avellanas. Se acercó a Harry con una radiante sonrisa.

-Si me permites decírtelo... Eres igual a James, pero tienes los ojos de Lily; Remus tenía razón-comentó tímidamente.

-Gracias-dijo Harry. Y ella volvió a su lugar, al lado de su marido.

-Ahora, Harry-dijo Dumbledore-. Si nos disculpas tenemos una reunión... puedes subir con Sirius... Creo que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger han esperado bastante.

-¿Ron y Hermione están aquí?-preguntó Harry, asombrado.

-Sí-contestó Dumbledore, dirigiéndole una mirada amable-, llegaron ayer por la tarde.

Sirius lo tomó por el hombro y lo condujo a través de la puerta de la cocina hacia el vestíbulo (donde las maletas ya habían desaparecido).

-Sube hasta el primer piso y camina por el pasillo de la derecha-le indicó Sirius-. Tu cuarto es el tercero del lado de la izquierda; allí ya están tus maletas y, por supuesto, Ron y Hermione.

-Gracias-dijo Harry y comenzó a subir rápidamente, mientras su padrino se metía en la cocina nuevamente.

Caminó por el pasillo donde Sirius le había marcado, en cual había fotos mágicas, que mostraban a Sirius (con unos 17 ú 18 años) con una chica rubia con rulos muy bonita (de la misma edad más ó menos), tomados de la mano y abrazados. En otra dándose un beso, mientras se separaban por un molesto flash. Justo al lado de esa, había una foto que lo hizo detenerse.

Allí habían cuatro parejas: una era Sirius con la misma chica sonriendo, mientras sacaban la lengua. A su lado había otra de un chico de pelo color castaño claro y ojos dorados, que le era vagamente familiar, con una chica de cabello oscuro, ojos cafés y bajita, abrazada al chico, sonriendo. La pareja de al lado era una chica bajita, de pelo color negro y rostro redondo y feliz (que también le resultaba conocido) junto con un chico alto, moreno y de ojos verdes almendrados, que se besaban en la mejilla. La última pareja estaba compuesta por una chica de largo y ondulado cabello de color rojo oscuro con unos ojos verdes brillantes, iguales a los de Harry, y por un chico que era igual a Harry, excepto por los ojos que eran de color de avellanas y porque no tenía una cicatriz en la frente. Estaban abrazados y sonreían a la cámara. Todos rondaban los 20 años y parecían muy felices.

Y Harry concluyó que eran sus padres con sus amigos.

Tratando de borrar la sensación de tristeza y nostalgia que lo había llenado al ver las fotos, siguió caminado, sin mirar las fotos, pero nuevamente una lo hizo detenerse.

En ella había cuatro bebés, todos rondando el año, dentro de un corralito color celeste. Uno de los bebés tenía la cara redonda y simpática, ojos color negro y pelo del mismo color... Su cara le sonaba a Harry... ¡Ya lo tenía! ¡Debía ser el hijo de la chica bajita con rostro feliz y el hombre alto!. Sin embargo, le sonaba a otra cosa, pero se concentró en el siguiente.

Un bebé de cabello negro ondulado y ojos grises brillosos. Sus ojos le hacían acordar, sin saber por qué, a los de su padrino. El niño tenía un relicario de plata con un perro grabado en él. A Harry le llamó la atención el collar, pero miró al siguiente bebé.

Ése bebé era él mismo, pero muchísimos años antes. Su cabello era igual de rebelde y no llevaba gafas ni tenía una cicatriz en la frente. Sonreía como nunca lo había hecho mientras jugaba con una snitch de juguete con el cuarto y último bebé.

Era una niña, a diferencia de los tres primeros. Era igualita al niño de melena negro ondulado y ojos grises, lo único que la diferenciaba era que tenía el pelo más largo y gran moño de color rosa. Harry supuso que debía ser la melliza del niño, ya que tenía es mismo colgante que el niño.

Sin saber por qué, alargó los dedos para tocar delicadamente la foto, pasó la punta de sus dedos por cada uno de los rostros de los bebés y al llegar al de la niña tuvo una pequeña descarga.

Se le vino a la mente el sueño del cementerio nuevamente y ya no vio el cuerpo de Cedric tirado en el piso, sino el de la chica de largo cabello negro ondulado.

-¡Harry!-un grito agudo lo hizo girar.

Hermione y Ron estaban allí sonriéndole. Hermione estaba igual que siempre, aunque más tostada y Ron había crecido varios centímetros desde Junio, al igual que Harry. Harry les sonrió mientras se le acercaba a los chicos; chocó las manos con Ron y Hermione lo abrazó rápidamente.

-¿CómoestásHarry?-preguntó con urgencia Hermione.

-Estoy bien-era cierto. A pesar de que había llegado hacía unos minutos a la casa, al estar con gente soportaba su presencia sus ánimos habían subido mucho.

-Ven, Harry, es aquí-le indicó Ron, señalando la puerta que Sirius le había dicho a Harry. Ron lo dejó pasar y pudo ver la luminosidad de la habitación, provocada por un gran ventanal. Allí había dos camas con frazadas de todos colores, una de ellas con el baúl de Harry a los pies, y un gran ropero de color madera.

-¿Y cómo fue tu verano con tus tíos, Harry?-preguntó Hermione sentándose en la cama de Ron.

-Bueno...-Harry les contó que había pasado en su verano, obviando los sueños porque estaba seguro que ellos se preocuparían. Cuando terminó, preguntó:-. ¿Y cómo es qué están aquí?.

-He pasado casi todo el verano en casa, ayer nos trajeron aquí-contestó Ron.

-Lo mismo conmigo-explicó Hermione-. Dumbledore le mandó una carta a mis padres para que venga aquí ayer.

-¿Y para qué quieren que estemos aquí?-inquirió Harry.

-Me parece que para una misión-respondió Ron, Hermione asintió y Harry lo miró asombrado-. Ayer con Hermione probamos el último invento de Fred y George-sacó de su bolsillo un cordón de color carne-: Orejas Extensibles, nos permiten escuchar sin que sean detectadas. Pero el caso es que hablaban de una misión para nosotros tres... luego mamá se puso a llorar diciendo que éramos demasiado jóvenes-Ron soltó un bufido, claramente enojado-; Sirius nos defendió y la discusión acabó. Es una lástima que no pudimos oír de que se trataba...

-Creo que hoy nos dirán de que se trata-opinó Hermione, pensativa-. Ya que llegaste...

-Sí, tal vez-dijo Harry, luego se callaron y preguntó:-. ¿Saben quienes son los de la fotos del pasillo?.

-Me parece que son tus padres y sus amigos-respondió Hermione.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé...-dijo Harry-. Me refería a los bebés...

-Le preguntamos a Sirius-contestó Ron-, pero se puso mal y nos contestó que nos acomodáramos.

-Oh...-comentó Harry, un poco decepcionado. Quería saber quienes eran los de la foto...-. ¿Y la casa?.

-Es de Sirius. Bueno, en realidad es de los padres, pero cómo murieron, Sirius la heredó-explicó Hermione, como si le hubieran preguntado algo de la escuela-. Nos ha dicho que la remodeló y quedó cómo su casa en el Valle de Godric, dónde vivía antes de...-la chica calló de repente.

-Entiendo-dijo Harry, para alivio de Hermione.

Tocaron a la puerta y la cabeza de Sirius se hizo ver.

-Los he venido a buscar-explicó al ver la cara de los tres chicos-, la Orden los llama.

Los tres chicos no se hicieron rogar y salieron de la habitación. Harry se apresuró a llegar a la altura de su padrino.

-¿Quiénes son los de las fotos, Sirius?-preguntó Harry.

Sirius se giró para mirarlo y sonrió tristemente. Ron y Hermione también se detuvieron y los miraron guardando silencio.

-Estos son mis amigos-explicó Sirius, deteniéndose en la foto en la que estaban todos los jóvenes-. Fue el día que Lily nos dijo que estaba embarazada-miró a Harry fugazmente, quien sonrió con tristeza-. Ellos son Alice y Frank Longbottom-señaló a la mujer bajita y a su marido alto... ¡Claro se parecían a Neville!, pensó Harry-. Este es Remus y la que está a su lado Louren Bones, su novia-el chico de ojos dorados era sin duda Lupin, pero estaba muy joven como para que Harry lo reconociera-. Bueno, estos son tus padres-Harry volvió a sentir desazón en su estomago-. Los últimos... este soy yo-aclaró mirando al chico feliz de la foto-... y ella es mi... era mi esposa...-dijo con la voz quebrada.

Harry no sabía que decir. ¿Sirius estaba casado?. No lo sabía... ¿Estaría viva? Porque él dijo "_era mi esposa..._"

-¡Bajen!-gritó una voz desde abajo. Parecía que a Molly Weasley no le gustaba esperar.

-Vamos-susurró Sirius, claramente afectado.

Harry decidió no hacer más preguntas y volvió con sus amigos, mientras bajaban las escaleras. En el rellano de la casa algunos miembros de la Orden se iban y saludaron a Sirius y Harry con un movimiento de cabeza. Snape no fue uno, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó.

-Ya llegaron, chicos-dijo Dumbledore cuando entraron a la cocina. No quedaba mucha gente: los señores Weasley, Lupin, Tonks y el matrimonio Stone. El anciano estaba sentado en la cabecera y les ofreció sentarse con ademán de la mano-. Queríamos hablarles de una misión que se llevará a cabo desde mañana.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-preguntó Ron apresuradamente, quedando un poco maleducado, pero intencionalmente.

-¡Ron! ¡No seas grosero!-lo reprendió la señora Weasley.

-Lo siento-murmuró Ron, bajando la cabeza, arrepentido.

-Está bien, señor Weasley-aceptó Dumbledore, reprimiendo una sonrisa-. No hay problema con ser impaciente...-los chicos se sentaron-. Durante Junio del año pasado nos hemos enterado de cierta información importante-el director jugueteó con sus dedos-. En la cuál necesitamos _su_ ayuda.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con el cejo fruncido y luego volvieron su mirada a Dumbledore.

-Hace muchos años (dieciséis para ser exactos), Sirius...-Dumbledore dudó y miró a Sirius. Este hizo un apesumbrado movimiento de asentimiento de cabeza-. Sirius tuvo dos hijos. Mellizos.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse y, esta vez, también a Sirius. Parecía triste, pero Dumbledore siguió:

-Antes de cumplir el año ya demostraban grandes poderes, eran niños muy especiales-volvió a jugar con la punta de sus dedos, pensativo-. El día que cumplieron el año fue el día que todas las familias amigas de Sirius se desmoronaron.

-¿Qué pasó, señor?-preguntó educadamente Harry.

-Fue el día que Voldemort atacó el Valle de Godric-contestó Dumbledore-. El 31 de Octubre.

El silencio rodeó la sala.

-¿Y qué pasó con los niños?-volvió a preguntar Harry, ahora claramente afectado.

-Hasta hace un par de meses los creíamos muertos-respondió Dumbledore-, al igual que la esposa de Sirius...

Sirius bajó la mirada y Harry pudo ver que de sus pestañas colgaban lágrimas, que trataba de ocultar sin éxito alguno.

-¿Por qué dijo que hacia unos meses, señor?-preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, ésa noche los mortífagos, que atacaron la mayoría de las casas en el Valle, quemaron la casa-contestó Dumbledore-. Pero jamás se encontraron los cuerpos. Ni de los mellizos, ni de la esposa de Sirius, ni de la hermana de ella; sólo encontraron los cuerpos carbonizados de los suegros de Sirius.

La sala volvió a sumirse en un silencio incómodo. Sirius ya lloraba, claramente dolido por revivir todo aquello.

-¿Y por qué no los buscaron?-inquirió Harry, con la voz tomada.

-Porque Sirius estaba siendo buscado por todos lados cuando eso pasó. Él como familiar de ellos tendría que haber empezado una investigación. Como lo creían culpable de la muerte de Lily y James, decidieron que la familia perdida de un asesino no era importante-contestó Dumbledore.

-¿Y qué pasó con los mellizos?-preguntó Ron.

-De eso se trata la misión-Dumbledore dejó de juguetear con sus dedos y miró a los tres chicos:-. Sirius ha estado investigando por su cuenta después de salir del país hace un año...

-Después de que ustedes supieran la verdad, de que Harry la supiera-dijo Sirius, sin levantar la cabeza-, me marché del país porque era muy riesgoso estar aquí. Ese año me la pasé buscándolos.

-Ahora sé que hacías-dijo Harry, pensativo.

-Sí... Los busqué por todos lados y los encontré-confesó Sirius.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio después de ésa bomba.

-¿Y?-preguntó Harry, impacientemente.

-Están en Estados Unidos. Se cambiaron el apellido y mi esposa hasta el nombre.

-¿Los viste?

-No-contestó Sirius-. No tengo ni idea de cómo son ni que apellido se pusieron, ni nada.

-¿Entonces cómo sabes que son ellos?-preguntó Harry, confundido.

-Entré al Ministerio de la Magia de Estados Unidos y busqué a los inmigrantes del año 1991 y del día 1º de Noviembre. Allí estaba una familia compuesta por cuatro personas: dos bebés de año (un niño y una niña), una chica de 16 años y una mujer de 22 años. Además aclaraban sus características. Eran ellos-contestó Sirius.

-¿No había nada más?-preguntó Hermione.

-No. Ni foto, ni el apellido que tenían ni el que se habían puesto para cambiarlo, nada.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de qué se han cambiado el apellido?-preguntó Harry.

-Conozco a mi esposa mejor que la palma de mi mano.

-¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto?-preguntó Ron, después de un rato de silencio.

-Bueno...-dijo Dumbledore-. Deben viajar a Estados Unidos e ir a la escuela de magos que hay allí.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntó Hermione, asombrada-. Lo siento-agregó al darse cuenta su reacción violenta-. ¿Iremos a vivir a Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué?

-Deben encontrar a los niños-dijo Dumbledore-. Deben estar por cumplir quince y seguro van a ir a Houdini. Estoy seguro que irán, muy al pesar de la esposa de Sirius.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron.

-Conociéndola se habrá querido abrir de la magia para no ser encontrada-dijo Sirius.

-Y conociendo lo testaruda que es Emma, la hermana-dijo Diana Stone, hablando por primera vez que estaban allí-, estoy segura que no la habrá dejado hacerlo.

-Ustedes, chicos-Dumbledore volvió al tema-, deben ir al colegio por sólo tres meses, después si todo va bien, volverán con los chicos.

-Deben encontrarlos y acercarse a ellos-dijo Lupin-. Una vez que lo hagan deben convencerlos de volver a Inglaterra.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry.

-Creo que es suficiente-dijo la señora Weasley, deteniendo a Sirius, que iba a contestar-. Es hora de comer.

Con un movimiento de varita puso la mesa y comida apareció.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-preguntó Harry a Sirius.

-¿Qué?-dijo éste con la mirada perdida en la tarta de melaza.

-Tus hijos y tu esposa-contestó Harry.

-¡Oh!-dijo Sirius-. Rigel y Lyra. Y mi esposa es Lucy. Mi cuñada se llama Emma.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y empezaron a irse, cuando a Harry se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

-¿Quiénes irán con nosotros?-preguntó Harry. Estaba seguro que no los dejarían ir solos a Estados Unidos.

-Bueno, eso es algo que me había olvidado-dijo Dumbledore-. No pueden ir con sus apellidos originales, en realidad, sólo tu Harry causas muchos más problemas. No puedes ir a Estados Unidos diciendo que eres Harry Potter porque te descubrirán. Nymphadora, Remus, Sirius, Diana y Daniel los acompañarán. Nymphadora y Remus irán encubiertos como los padres de Hermione-la chica asintió-. Tendrán los mismos nombres, solo que se apellidarán Granger. Ronald, en cambio, irá con Sirius porque será menos dudoso que si va con Harry y también toma el apellido de él, por lo que será Weasley. Y Harry, tú irás con Diana y Daniel, pero te llamarás Harry Stone. Se preguntarán porque hemos cambiados los apellidos-los chicos asintieron-. Bueno, si Remus, Sirius y Harry van con su apellido, Lucy se enterara y no queremos que eso pase, al menos no antes de tiempo-los chicos asintieron-. Ah, me olvidaba. Saldrán mañana.

-¿Qué?.

-Mañana irán hacia allí-aclaró Dumbledore-. No se preocupe, señorita Granger, sus padres ya lo saben y le han dado permiso. Ahora que está todo aclarado, creo que es hora de ir a dormir.

Sin decir más nada, se encaminaron a las habitaciones para ir a dormir tranquilamente.

--------------------------------------

**A/N: Holas!! Cómo están?? Yo agobiada, pero bien. Vuelvo a repetir: para los que se sienten medio perdidos con la historia, lean "****Una historia para contar****", ahí van a saber quienes son los personajes nuevos que van aparecer.**

**Bueno acá otro capi hecho, espero que dejen reviews. Si se aburren se pasan por otros fics míos, si no los leyeron todavía y dejan reviews, jejeje. Ahora, en el próximo:**

**-Las despedidas.**

**-Los chicos viajan hacia su misión.**

**-Y aclaran un par de puntos más, pero serán más confusos.**

**Bueno eso es todo. Nos vemos en próximo capi!**

**Besos, Anna Diggory!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: LIVING WITHOUT YOU**

_.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.  
_

_But life still goes on_

_I can't get used to, living without,_

_Living without,_

_Living without you_

_By my side_

_I don't wanna live alone._

_Ooh-ooh._

I want to break free. Queen.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Caminaba por el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton nuevamente. Estaba oscuro porque era de noche; hacía muchísimo frío. Podía sentir como el viento congelado le calaba los huesos.

Sintió como la cicatriz se le partía a la mitad... Él estaba cerca...

-Oh, Harry-siseó una voz aguda y fría. Era Lord Voldemort, Harry lo sabía, aunque no le podía ver la cara porque la llevaba cubierta por una túnica negra con capucha-. Veo que te nos has unido.

Harry miró a su alrededor. La chica que veía morir en sus sueños estaba allí, atada a la lapida de Tom Riddle. No le podía ver la cara, ya que una cortina de pelo color negro, largo y enrulado se la cubría. Llevaba una túnica color azul, que parecía muy antigua y un adornado de flores en la cabeza en forma de corona.

Parecía muy herida y totalmente débil. Harry la miró como temiendo que le pasara algo.

-Harry, espero que no te hayas emocionado al ver a esta chica-dijo Voldemort con sorna-. Pero ahora, para que pienses en lo que le puede pasar si te le acercas... _¡Avada Kedavra!._

-¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!-gritó Harry, al ver que la cabeza de la chica colgó sin fuerza ni vida.

-¡Despierta!

Harry abrió los ojos al sentir un golpe en su cabeza, provocado por el almohadonzazo de Ron. Ron lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-preguntó.

-Na-da. Nada-contestó Harry entrecortadamente, mientras recuperaba la respiración. Estaba todo sudado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué decías cosas como "Voldemort" y "la chica no"?-inquirió Ron, alarmado.

-Te estás juntando mucho con Hermione-opinó Harry, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba-. Soñé con la noche del cementerio de nuevo, eso es todo.

Ron asintió.

-Sirius quiere que bajemos a desayunar-indicó, mientras aún lo miraba preocupado-. En una hora partimos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 5-contestó Ron, conteniendo un bostezo.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Harry, viendo el reloj que había en la mesita de luz. Eran las 5:05 a.m.

-Sí, el _jabón_ sale a las 6:30.

-¿No querrás decir "avión"?-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso-dijo Ron-. Vístete y baja porque sino a mi madre le agarrará un ataque.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry.

-Ya lo verás-contestó Ron, saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando se vistió, bajó por la escalera hasta llegar a la cocina. Se entretuvo de nuevo mirando las fotos de los pasillos y cuando entró la señora Weasley lo regañó levemente. Ahora sí sabía de los que Ron le hablaba. Se sentó en la larga mesa junto con a Sirius y empezó a engullir el tocino que la señora Weasley le puso delante. Levantó la mirada se dio cuenta que sólo estaban Hermione, los señores Weasley, Ginny, los gemelos y Sirius (vestido como muggle con una camisa color azul y unos jeans).

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó.

-Dan y Diana se han ido a su casa a preparar sus cosas y vendrán a las seis en punto junto con Remus y Tonks-contestó Sirius.

Después se dedicaron a comer porque aún tenían mucho sueño. Incluso los gemelos estaban callados. Hablaron de cosas, pero no eran importantes como para contarlas.

-Ron, Harry-dijo la señora Weasley, mientras ella, Hermione y Ginny levantaban los platos, después de media hora-. Vayan a buscar su equipaje y de paso el de las chicas.

-¿Chicas? ¿Qué chicas?-preguntó Ron, confuso.

-Ayer por la noche han decidido que yo también vaya-respondió Ginny rápidamente.

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió Ron.

-Planes de la Orden-contestó la señora Weasley, quien no parecía estar muy a gusto con ésa decisión, por Ginny-. Ahora suban.

Harry y Ron salieron de la cocina.

-¿Ves lo que te decía, Harry?. Está alteradísima-comentó Ron, mientras subían las escaleras hacia tu habitación.

-Debe ser porque está Ginny también en el plan-supuso Harry cuando entraban al cuarto de las chicas, que era igual al de Harry.

-Claro-aseguró Ron, tomando el baúl de Hermione-. Creo que Hermione tiene ladrillos aquí dentro.

-Seguro son libros, Ron-contestó Harry, al tiempo que levantaba el baúl de Ginny, que no pesaba nada-. ¿Es que no conoces a Hermione aún?.

-Tú sabes lo loca que esta-respondió Ron-, así que no me sorprendería por eso...

Harry negó con la cabeza y fueron hacia su habitación. Después de cinco minutos bajaban a la cocina de nuevo, dejando los equipajes de las chicas y los de ellos en el vestíbulo (junto con las mascotas de Ron, Hermione y Harry, Pig, Crookshanks y Hedwig, respectivamente), donde ya descansaba uno que tenía las iniciales S.B.

TOC, TOC.

-Harry, por favor, abre la puerta-dijo Sirius desde la cocina-deben ser Dan, Diana, Remus y Tonks.

Efectivamente, cuando Harry abrió la puerta se encontró con ellos (todos vestidos como muggles) y sus grandes equipajes. Entraron al Hall del Grimmauld Place, al tiempo que saludaban a Harry.

-¿Ya estamos todos?-preguntó Sirius apareciendo por el resquicio de la puerta que unía la cocina con el Hall.

Hubo un asentimiento general por todos y los Weasley se prepararon para despedirlos. La señora Weasley abrazó a todos, sin excepción, aunque los abrazos de Ginny y Ron fueron más largos. El señor Weasley les indicó que se cuidasen y que si podían que le trajeran al algún recuerdo (lo que ganó una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Weasley). Los gemelos les estrecharon las manos y secretamente les dieron a los chicos un par de Surtidos de Saltaclases, Orejas Extensibles y Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley, alegando que los necesitarían (para lo que ganaron una mirada reprobatoria de Hermione y la señora Weasley, pero ninguna dijo nada).

Harry los guardó en su baúl, mientras Ginny y Ron hacían lo mismo.

-Suerte-susurró la señora Weasley, antes de que Sirius cerrara la puerta detrás de todos.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Hermione.

-Los taxis-dijo Remus, al tiempo que tres taxis aparecían.

Los taxistas no parecían muy conformes con transportar dos lechuzas y un gato en cada uno de los taxis, pero al ver el billete de cien libras con las que Sirius le pagaría a cada uno cambiaron de parecer. Se acomodaron en las "familias" que Dumbledore les había indicado. Remus, Tonks, Hermione y Crookshanks subieron al primer taxi, ya que los tres tenían más conocimiento sobre donde estaba el aeropuerto. Ron, Ginny, Sirius y Pig subieron al siguiente taxi, mirando todo meticulosamente. Y por último, Harry, los Stone y Hedwig subieron en el último.

El viaje fue tranquilo y ninguno de los dos Stone hablaron porque al parecer, según Harry, consideraban que dormir era una mejor opción. Harry también durmió un poco. A los quince minutos bajaron del taxi y tomaron unos carritos (un poco más grandes que los que había en King Cross) y se dirigieron a recepción.

Tanto Sirius, Ron y Ginny como Dan Stone miraban totalmente fascinados cada centímetro del aeropuerto. Desde las puertas corredizas hasta los negocios de obsequios.

Se pusieron en la cola de la recepcionista y cada "familia" se separó.

-Hola, bienvenidos a British Airlanes-dijo la recepcionista, que era una mujer joven-. ¿Cuál es su destino?.

-Estados Unidos, New York-respondió Diana.

-¿Motivo de la visita?.

-Trabajo-contestó Dan.

-Sus pasaportes, por favor-pidió la azafata. Dan le entregó tres pasaportes, que tenían unas pequeñas fotos en ella. Después de verificarlos, la azafata le entregó los pasajes a Dan-. Sus pasajes, señor. Que tenga un buen viaje, buenos días.

-Gracias-dijo Dan. Luego comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿Qué te pasa, Di?-preguntó Tonks cuando llegaron.

Harry la miró y fue entonces cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta que Diana estaba enojada. Dejaron las maletas grandes en el portaequipaje y los animales en otro donde iban las mascotas de otras personas. Después se dirigieron a la entrada a la avión y fue cuando Diana se limitó a contestar molesta:

-Nada-dijo rechinando los dientes de furia que tenía.

-Vamos, Di-la alentó su esposo-. Mentir no es tu fuerte.

-¿Qué me dices de la azafata, eh?-dijo Diana con rabia-. ¿Ella sabe mentir, no? "Sus pasajes, señor. Que tenga un buen viaje, buenos días", ¿no te pareció algo muy falso?.

-Di, por favor ahora no-pidió Dan, entregándole los pasajes a la azafata que los esperaba en la puerta de la entrada al avión.

-¿Ahora no, qué?-exigió Diana enfadada con las manos en las caderas-. Ah, ya sé. No quieres que haga una escena, ¿verdad?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Exacto-respondió Dan sin darse cuenta en el tono que había hablado Diana.

-Pues que pena-dijo Diana antes de sentarse en el piso de en medio de la fila para entrar al avión.

-Di...-llamó Dan, pero ella se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado, muy ofendida-. Bueno, pues más golosinas gratis para mí-agregó Dan, caminado hacia la entrada.

-¿Has dicho golosinas?-preguntó Diana. Dan asintió-. Entonces voy. Pero sigo enojada contigo por coquetearle a la azafata oxigenada esa-se levantó del piso y caminó hacia la entrada con los demás.

-La tienes dominada-comentó Sirius, riendo, mientras le mostraba su pasaje y los de Ginny y Ron a la azafata de la entrada.

-Te equivocas-replicó Dan-. _Me tiene_ dominado.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Sirius, cuando pasaban por el túnel que unía al aeropuerto con el avión.

Al llegar al avión y subir por las escaleritas, Ron, Ginny y Sirius no cabían en su asombro.

-Todavía no puedo creer como los _muggles_ son capaces de inventar estas cosas-comentó Ron cuando estaban dentro del avión.

Estaban en clase de turista por lo que en una fila que estaba delante se sentaron Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Ron y Ginny, y en la otra, que estaba detrás Harry, Sirius, Dan y Diana, quedando libre un lugar que nadie ocupó (sólo los bolsos de mano de ellos).

-Harry, ¿me pasas mi bolso?-pidió Diana, mientras el avión despegaba y se escuchaba a Ron decir "El _jabón_ se mueve" y Hermione le indicaba que no se llamaba así-. Es la cartera azul-le aclaró.

Harry le pasó el bolso y pudo ver cómo Diana sacaba miles de cosas del bolso, como por ejemplo, cosméticos, caramelos con sabor a chocolate (que se los repartió a todos), un reproductor de MP3, un celular, una agenda, una lapicera, galeons, sickles, Knuts y libras y, por último, un libro de Quidditch.

Abrió el libro y tomando delicadamente sacó una especie de pergamino amarillento y se lo tendió a Harry.

-La vieja Orden-le dijo-. Dumbledore me la dio el otro día.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta que no era un pergamino amarillento, sino una foto en blanco y negro que se movía.

Dentro de ella pudo ver a los miembros que Dumbledore le había presentado la noche anterior un poco más jóvenes. Como pudo notar, ni Dan, ni Tonks, ni Diana y ni los Weasley estaban en la foto. A cambio estaban: dos hombres de cabello pelirrojo (que se parecían a la señora Weasley), los padres de Harry (que sintió un vuelco al corazón) y a su lado... la rata traidora. Harry lo miró con odio.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-le preguntó Harry a Sirius (que estaba a su lado), señalando a los pelirrojos.

-Son Gidgeon y Fabian Prewett-contestó Sirius-, hermanos de Molly, tíos de Ron y Ginny.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Harry-. No lo sabía.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Diana-, debe ser que a Molly no le gusta hablar de sus hermanos muertos...

-¿Muertos?-preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

-Voldemort los mató un día después de que nos sacamos la foto-aclaró Sirius.

La cara de Harry palideció, pero optó por hacer otra pregunta:

-¿Dónde están Tonks, Diana y tú?-le preguntó a Dan.

-Tonks creo que tenía once años, así que debía estar en Hogwarts-contestó Dan-. Diana tenía 16 y también estaba en Hogwarts. Y yo tenía 18 y no tenía ni idea que existía la Orden.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Harry, mientras Diana volvía a rebuscar en su bolso, murmurando a sí misma.

-También traje esta-dijo Diana pasándole una foto de apariencia más nueva.

En esta, el padre de Harry, embarrado y lleno de pasto, levantaba la mano orgulloso al mismo tiempo que la gente lo subía a los hombros y Dumbledore le daba la copa de Quidditch sonriendo.

-Esa foto la sacó Emma, la cuñada de Sirius-comentó Diana-. Dijo que quería guardar a James para la posteridad.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Harry sin entender.

-A Emma le gustaba James-dijo Sirius sonriendo con nostalgia-, y pensaba que Lucy estaba de novia con él y que yo andaba con Lily, pero nosotros éramos amigos, yo iba detrás de Lucy y James de Lily. Aunque ninguna de las dos nos hicieran mucho caso...

-¿Me cuentas?-pidió Harry.

-Bueno...-comenzó Sirius-. Lucy y Lily nos odiaban a mí y a James respectivamente, pero en séptimo...

Durante las cuatro horas y media que separaban a Londres de New York, Sirius le contó a Harry, con ayuda de Dan y Diana, las anécdotas más memorables de los Merodeadores y de las locas de las chicas, y cómo terminaron juntos Lily y James, y él y Lucy.

-¿Y qué pasó con Louren y Remus?-preguntó Harry mientras cruzaban el océano atlántico.

-Estuvieron de novios varios años-susurró Sirius para que no escuchara Remus que estaba detrás-. Luego de lo que pasó... no sé que fue de ella.

Siguieron hablando de las trastadas de James y Sirius, tratando de dejar los recuerdos dolorosos de lado, pero Harry sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera no le gustaría para nada.

De pronto el avión se detuvo y la voz de la azafata se escuchó por encima de sus cabezas.

-Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos a New York.

---------------------------------------

**A/N: Holas!! Cómo andan?? A que les sorprendió el tiempo que tardé en actualizar? Seguro que sí. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen las reviews maravillosas que hasta ahora me van dejando.**

**Próximo capitulo: ****"New York, New York"**

**-Los chicos descubren el brillo de New York.**

**-Se instalan en un departamento.**

**-Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny van a un bar, donde estarán un paso más cerca de su misión.**

**Besos, Anna Diggory.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. 

_Start spreading the news,_

_I'm leaving today,_

_I want to be part of it,_

_New York, New York._

New York, New York. Frank Sinatra.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. 

Desde el piso número 10 de un rascacielos de 30 pisos, Harry podía aún ver tranquilamente, a través de una ventana de su habitación, la Estatua de la Libertad, en la Isla Ellis, que le había llamado la atención al bajar del autobús mágico que los acercaron al departamento de la calle 24, cerca del Madison Square Garden.

Ya era de noche y la cuidad seguía en movimiento. No por nada, la azafata del aeropuerto JRK de New York les había dicho que era conocida como "la Cuidad que nunca duerme". En Inglaterra dejaba de haber movimiento después de las siete, y allí ya eran las nueve y la gente aún diamulaba por las calles.

Miró alrededor. Era una habitación grande con dos camas (de tipo marineras) y dos roperos. Allí dormían Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Los chicos dormían en la cama gemela situada al lado de la ventana, mientras que ellas dormían en la más cercana a la puerta.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro pecoso de Ron.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?-preguntó Harry al verle la cara preocupada de su mejor amigo.

-Prepárate para el show-dijo Ron, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda por compasión.

-¿Para el qué?-preguntó Harry, sin entender.

Pero la respuesta llegó por sí sola.

-Por favor, Remus, déjanos ir-pidió Ginny, apareciendo en la habitación por la puerta junto con Hermione y Sirius.

Las chicas revoleteaban alrededor de Remus, sin que este les prestase la mínima atención. Sirius iba detrás de ellos arrastrando los pies con apariencia de querer dormir.

-Sí, Remus, déjalas ir-dijo Sirius en tono cansado, mientras se acostaba en una de las camas.

-Vamos, por favor-solicitó Hermione, juntando las manos-. Dan, Diana, Tonks y Sirius ya nos han dejado y tú no...

-Tomen chicos-dijo Remus sin prestarle atención a las chicas, dándoles a Harry y Ron un pergamino, sellado con un escudo de armas formado por una lechuza, un lobo, una rata y un ciervo, todos rodeando una doble H.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Harry.

-La carta de admisión para ir a Houdini-contestó Sirius con un bostezo.

Harry dio vuelta la carta, que estaba destinada a Harry Stone, de la Calle número 24, Piso 10, Madison Square Graden, New York, la abrió y la leyó rápidamente:

_Estimado señor Stone:_

_Estamos alegres de confirmar que su solicitud de ingreso al Colegio de Magia Harry Houdini ha sido aceptada y que usted podrá empezar las clases el 1º de Septiembre._

_Adjuntamos la lista de materiales que necesitará para el siguiente año lectivo._

_Esperando que sea de su agrado, se despide:_

_Marie Dobbs._

_Subdirectora._

Harry sacó el otro pergamino adjunto en el que pedía:

_-Uniforme reglamentario completo (camisa blanca, túnica violeta, pantalón negro)._

_-Libros:_

"_Magia: nivel 5" de Azafa Kuri._

"_Los hongos y yo" de Humberto Badía._

"_Historia de la Magia, nivel 5" de Bathilda Bagshot._

"_Autodefensa: La clave de las Artes Blancas" de William Cook._

"_¿Sueños ó actos fallidos?" de Sigmund Freud._

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, Remus, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor-seguían pidiendo Hermione y Ginny, ahora a unísono.

-Está bien-aceptó Remus con un mohín de cansancio, dejando la habitación con gesto resignado.

Hermione y Ginny soltaron un grito triunfal.

-¡Ey!-dijo Sirius llamándoles la atención. Las chicas lo miraron-. Quiero dormir y si ustedes gritan no puedo...

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros y siguieron dando saltitos emocionados, pero esta vez en silencio.

-¿Dónde es que quieren ir?-preguntó Harry, un poco confundido.

-A un bar cerca de aquí-contestó Hermione, aún visiblemente emocionada-. Lo vimos en el autobús mágico cuando veníamos aquí.

-¿Es un bar _muggle_?-inquirió Ron. A Harry le pareció que estaba contento de que haya un bar cerca.

-No-respondió Ginny-. Eso es lo mejor, es totalmente de magos.

-¿Y por qué tienen tanta insistencia en ir?-preguntó Harry.

-Porque así podremos conocer a la gente mágica de aquí-dijo Hermione en un tono poco convincente.

-¿Por qué tengo la idea de que no es para lo único que quieren ir?-preguntó Harry, mirándolas celosamente.

-Emm... Se descubrió el pastel, Hermione...-dijo Ginny-. Es que habrá una banda esta noche y hemos escuchado por ahí (toda la gente del departamento son magos), que son buenísimos. Además el guitarrista y el de la batería son chicos muy lindos.

-Ya me parecía-refunfuñó Ron.

-¿Y cómo sabes que son lindos?-preguntó Harry, sin hacerle caso a Ron.

-Por esto-respondió Hermione, mostrándole una foto en movimiento de dos chicos rubios: uno tenía ojos color azul cielo y el otro un azul mucho más oscuros. El de ojos azul claro tenía el pelo muy corto y prolijo, además usaba lentes de forma cuadrada. El otro tenía el pelo más largo y le caía sensualmente sobre los ojos. Ambos vestían ropa deportiva y posaban para la foto con una pose elegante.

-¿A qué son lindos?-inquirió Ginny, emocionada.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto?

-Nos lo dieron-contestó Hermione-. La banda se llama Black Stars.

-¿Sólo ellos están en la banda?-indagó Ron, mirando la foto con el ceño fruncido.

-No, hay uno más-dijo Hermione-. Es una chica.

La cara de Ron cambió, como Harry pudo ver.

-¿E iremos hoy?-preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!-expresó Ginny, contenta-. Veremos a los rubios bombones...

-¡Sí!-dijo Hermione con gritito agudo, lo que hizo que Ron la mirara muy mal de nuevo y se refunfuñara mucho más.

-Si no es de su molestia, ¿podrían salir de la habitación?. Es que estoy tratando de dormir, no sé si les dije-anunció una voz soñolienta y falsamente amable.

-Está bien-dijeron los cuatro antes de salir de la habitación.

------------------------------------

Esa misma noche, pero más tarde (alrededor de las once de la noche), los chicos salían de su departamento rumbo al bar que estaba a unas dos cuadras en diagonal. Se habían vestido muy sencillamente: jeans, remera y zapatillas, pero las chicas se habían maquillado bastante.

-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó Ron.

-Sí-dijo Ginny parándose frente a una puerta pequeña con cartel que rezaba "Sólo menores de edad (17)", y a un lado de ese otro que decía: "Club Cool Site Bar".

Hermione golpeó la puerta. Un hombre joven salió de allí con cara de duda.

-¿Edades?-preguntó con una voz ronca.

-14-dijeron Hermione y Harry, quien se quedó pensando en algo importante para cualquier persona (por primera vez que estaba en New York): dentro de una hora tendría quince años.

-13-respondió Ginny.

-Yo tengo 15-Ron miró al hombre.

-Pueden pasar-accedió el hombre, dejándolos pasar.

Dentro el bar era espacioso. Tenía la barra de bebidas en un costado y unas veinte mesas pequeñas y redondas y con varias sillas altas cada una. En frente de las mesas había un pequeño escenario donde ya había una batería, una guitarra y un micrófono para el cantante. Estaba bastante lleno y la gente reía animadamente.

-Genial-escuchó decir a Ron a sus espaldas.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda color caoba de cuatro sillas, en el centro de la mesa había una lámpara de onda hippie que iluminaba un pequeño menú.

-¿Qué desean?-dijo una voz cantarina y femenina, proveniente de una camarera de unos 20 años vestida con delantal verde.

-Er, ¿tiene cerveza de manteca?-preguntó Ron.

-Oh, ingles...-suspiró la mujer-. Si hay cerveza.

-Pues traiga cuatro-dijo Harry.

-Otro más-dijo la mujer sorprendida-. Sí, enseguida lo traigo.

Hizo levitar unas jarras llenas de cerveza de espuma de la barra y las posó en la mesa. Harry buscaba su dinero cuando la mujer dijo:

-Invitación de la casa.

-Ok, gracias-dijo Harry.

Estuvieron tomando la cerveza y comentando que linda era la cuidad cuando de pronto se apagaron las luces del bar, sólo iluminando las pequeñas lámparas hippie. Unas luces de colores parpadeaban en torno al escenario rápidamente.

-Ahora-dijo una bastante potente voz masculina-, desde el mismo centro de New York, salidos del corazón de la Isla Ellis, aquí están los ¡¡¡BLACK STARRRRRSSSSS!!

Todo se volvió más negro de repente, una guitarra comenzó a sonar con una melodía muy lenta y hermosa, a medida que la gente (que parecía conocer a la banda desde siempre) comenzaba a gritar por la emoción y la luz iluminó al guitarrista. Era el chico rubio de anteojos cuadrados de la foto que Hermione le había mostrado a Harry, estaba vestido con un jean roto y una camisa negra que le quedaba muy bien (A/N: Esto no lo dice Harry, lo digo yo).

Una voz hermosa se elevó por el aire y la luz dio a conocer a su dueña: una chica delgada y alta de alrededor de 15 años, rubia con rulos y ojos azules, muy parecida al otro chico de la foto (el que no llevaba anteojos). Estaba vestida con una minifalda de jean que dejaba ver sus hermosas y largas piernas, unos zapatos taco aguja y una musculosa con escote. Estaba sentada en un banquito junto al guitarrista y tomó el micrófono en sus manos de largas uñas.

_Love of my life, you hurt me.  
You've broken my heart, and now you leave me.  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it me back, bring it me back  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me.  
_

La guitarra sonó de vuelta sola y Harry se perdió entre las cuerdas vocales de la cantante, observándola embelesado.

_Love of my life, don't leave me.  
You've stolen my love, and now you desert me.  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it me back, bring it me back  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me.  
_

Sin pausa, la chica siguió cantando:

_  
__You won't remember,  
When this is blown over  
And everything's all by the way.  
When I get older,  
I will be there, by your side to remind you,  
How I still love you, I still love you._

Back hurry, back  
Please don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me.  
_Love of my life_

_Love of my life..._

En cuanto la chica terminó con la hermosa canción fue ovacionada por la gente del bar. Harry despertó de su letargo y comenzó a aplaudir junto con sus amigos.

-Bien-dijo la chica tomando el micrófono, su voz sonaba a la que tiene un chiste por contar-, quiero un fuerte aplauso para mi amigo y guitarrista, ¡Alan Bocca!.

La gente aplaudió con entusiasmo.

-Gracias-dijo Alan Bocca con una sonrisa seductora, que derritió a más de una chica-. Ahora tocaremos una canción un poco más movida... un fuerte aplauso para mi amigo y baterista de la banda: ¡Adam White!

El chico rubio y de ojos azules apareció detrás de la batería (vestido igual que su amigo), saludó rápidamente con la mano y contó tres tiempos. La música era rápida casi no se podía ver los dedos del baterista. La chica comenzó a cantar:

_There's not much going on today_

_I'm really bored it's getting late_

_What happened to my Saturday_

_Monday's the day I hate_

_I'll sit on my bed alone_

_Staring at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

Siguió cantando hasta terminar la canción. Fueron ovacionados nuevamente y al agacharse, Harry pudo ver dos destellos en los cuellos de Adam White y la chica, pero no supo que eran.

Los tres bajaron del escenario, donde fueron invadidos por sus locos y locas fans, para que firmasen autógrafos.

-Marine-llamó a chica exhausta cuando se sentó en una mesa cerca de los chicos.

-¿Sí?-la camarera que antes había atendido a los chicos se presentó frente a la rubia.

-Un vaso de agua, por favor-suplicó la chica, cerrando los ojos con gesto de cansancio. Curiosamente, su acento era raro; nada que ver con el que tenían los neoyorquinos (que se limitaban a pronunciar todo con eres y en un tono bajo, que ninguno lograba entender bien).

-Enseguida-accedió la chica.

La chica se debió sentir mirada porque volvió su vista a Harry (quien no le había despegado un ojo desde que bajó al escenario).

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-preguntó haciendo sonrojar a Harry-. Lo siento, es que estoy muy cansada. ¿Quiénes son?. Jamás los había visto.

-Es que nos mudamos a New York hace poco-contestó Ginny. A Harry le dio la impresión de que estaba emocionada por hablar con ella-. Somos de Inglaterra.

-Ya veo. Tienen un acento muy fuerte-opinó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes-le dijo la camarera Marine a la chica dándole un vaso de agua con hielo.

-Gracias-dijo la chica, Marine devolvió el gesto como de que no le costaba nada y se fue detrás de la barra-. ¿Van a Houdini?-siguió preguntando, mirando a Harry.

-Esta tarde nos acaban de admitir en el colegio, así que sí iremos-respondió Ron.

-Bien. ¿Qué año hacen?.

-Ella-Ron señaló a Ginny-hará cuarto y nosotros quinto.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la chica alegremente. Los cuatro asintieron-. Entonces ustedes tres estarán conmigo. Espero que queden en Delta.

-¿Delta?-preguntaron los cuatro.

La chica rió.

-Es una de las cuatro casas-explicó-. Después lo sabrán bien.

-Ah-suspiraron los cuatro.

-¡¡NAT!!-gritó una voz masculina.

-Uy, creo que me descubrió-dijo la chica con sonrisa pícara-, debo irme antes de que mi hermano me mate. Por cierto, mi nombre es Natalie White.

-Ellos son Ginny y Ron Weasley-Hermione hizo las presentaciones-, Harry Stone y yo soy Hermione Granger.

-Un gusto, chicos. Los veo en Houdini-dijo Natalie, aún mirando a Harry.

-¡NATALIE!-gritó la voz masculina de nuevo.

-¡Ya voy, Adam!. Adiós-y desapareció por las bambalinas del escenario.

-Adiós-dijeron los cuatro antes de que Natalie desaparezca.

Harry se quedó mirando la bambalina por la que la chica desapareció, totalmente embalado.

-¿Harry? ¡¿Harry?! ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry volviendo a la realidad.

-Te estaba preguntando si te cayo bien esta Natalie-dijo Ron con fastidio porque Harry no lo había escuchado.

-¿No lo ves, Ron?-contestó Hermione por Harry-. A Harry le ha caído más que bien Natalie.

-Sí, es verdad-aceptó Ginny. Luego tomó un par de servilletas y agregó, alcanzándoselas a Harry:-. Sirven de babero.

Ron y Hermione rieron junto con Ginny, pero Harry no les hizo caso y miró para otro lado.

Después de un par de horas más, volvieron al departamento. Cuando Harry pisó el vestíbulo de su departamento miró el reloj que marcaba las dos de la mañana. Así hacía dos horas que había cumplido 15 años y no se había dado cuenta.

-Uno, dos, tres...-escuchó contar detrás de él.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY-dijeron Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dan y Diana encendiendo las luces.

-Gracias-dijo Harry un poco azorado.

Después que le dieran los regalos (los adultos le regalaron ropa moderna y sus amigos un libro de Quidditch titulado: _"Los 100 mejores buscadores del siglo XX"_) y comieran un poco de pastel delicioso (de chocolate, preparado por Remus), todos se fueron a la cama.

Cuando Harry se acostó en su cama de arriba mirando las luces de New York titilar, pensó en los misterios que tendría que resolver teniendo quince años. Uno de los cuales sería, porque sabía que sería así aunque no supiera cómo lo sabía, era todo lo que atendiera a Natalie White y su entorno.

**------------------------------------**

**A/N: Holas! Ok, otro capi terminado. Ahora prox capi: ****"Una chica material"**

**-Los chicos se prepararan para ir a Houdini y hacen compras.**

**-El viaje a Houdini.**

**-Conocen a más gente y una especial que no se la traga nadie (por eso el titulo del capi).**

**Eso es todo, amigos (re de Looney Tones). Dejaran reviews, me imagino, no??. **

**Besos, Anna Diggory!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: UNA CHICA MATERIAL.******

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away._

Material Girl. Madonna.  
**  
**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó bastante tarde. Al levantarse de su cama y mirar que ni Ron se encontraba en la habitación, supuso que debía ser demasiado tarde.

Se levantó y se fue a duchar directamente (el baño estaba al lado de la pieza), quince minutos más tarde salía del baño, duchado y cambiado, y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Por fin te levantas, bello durmiente-opinó una voz semejante a la de un ladrido. Era Sirius.

Harry sonrió y miró a su alrededor para comprobar quien estaba. Los otros adultos no estaban, Ron y Ginny miraban la televisión sentados en un gran sillón de color azul marino, comentando los inventos de los muggles (en ese momento comentaban algo sobre los dibujos animados, mientras veían a Bugs Bunny y el Pato Lucas), y por último, Hermione estaba a un lado en sillón mullido color azul leyendo un gran volumen que se titulaba "_Harry Houdini, la escuela"._

-¿Qué quieres comer, Harry?-interrogó Sirius, mientras Harry saludaba a sus amigos.

-¿Comer?-preguntó confundido.

-Son las dos de la tarde-contestó Hermione, sin despegar el ojo del libro.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya!-exclamó Harry asombrado, confirmando la hora con el reloj de la cocina-. ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer de comer?.

-Tú dime y yo hago-contestó Sirius, poniéndose un delantal rosa con flores grandes del mismo color.

-Pizza estaría bien-dijo Harry, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por no reírse de su padrino vestido con... con... eso, cosa que Ron y Ginny ya hacían. Harry creía que Hermione también lo hacía, pero detrás del libro.

-Pizza dentro de un minuto-Sirius hizo un movimiento de saludo militar e indicó a Harry que se siente en la mesa, de vidrio y patas de madera.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?-preguntó Harry a Hermione, que era la que estaba más cerca, mientras que Sirius tarareaba la música de los Simpsons (programa que Ginny y Ron miraban en ese momento).**  
**  
-Remus y Tonks estaban hablando de eso hoy a la mañana-contestó Hermione mirándolo por encima del libro-. Dijeron que está recuperando poco a poco, todo lo que perdió ese 31 de Octubre y en Azkaban. Y que además, buscar a sus hijos y esposa le debe hacer mucha ilusión.

-¿Tonks lo conocía de antes?-preguntó Harry.

-Sí, Tonks es mi sobrina-contestó la voz de Sirius detrás de ellos. Traía consigo cinco porciones de pizza con queso derretido y las dejó arriba de la mesa, al momento que se sentaba al lado de Harry-. Su madre, Andrómeda, era mi prima favorita. Ahora come, si no se va enfriar y más rica caliente.

Harry engulló todo con gusto y sin poner quejas. La verdad era que Sirius cocinaba muy bien.

-¿Alguien más de la Orden es tu familia?-preguntó Harry, mientras se metía tercera porción en la boca.**  
**  
-Más ó menos-contestó Sirius-. Arthur es como mi primo segundo y Molly mi prima política.

-Entonces, ¿estás emparentado con los Weasley?.

-Todos los magos de "sangre limpia", como solía llamarla mi madre-dijo Sirius, usando especial énfasis de desprecio en la palabra "limpia", como en la de "madre"-, todos están emparentados entre sí.

-¿Y cómo con quiénes?-Harry temió su propia pregunta.

-Con los Malfoy, por ejemplo-Harry lo miró asombrado-. Narcisa era mi prima menos favorita junto con Bellatrix. Eran hermanas de Andrómeda. Pero se desligaron de cualquier parentesco cuando Andrómeda se casó con un hijo de _muggles_, y ellas con respetables hombres de la comunidad mágica. Narcisa se casó con Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix con Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Lestrange...-dijo Harry-. Me suena...

-Sí has leído sobre los juicios de mortífagos, después de la caída de Voldemort, seguro que sí-lo ayudó Sirius, al mismo tiempo levantaba el plato vacío de la mesa-. Ellos, junto con Barty Crouch Jr y Rabastan Lestrange, arruinaron la vida de Frank y Alice Longbottom.

-No me dijiste que era tu...-a Harry le faltaban las palabras.

-¿Importa que sea mi prima?-Harry negó con la cabeza-. Toda la familia Black (excepto Andrómeda, mi tío Alpahard, Tonks, supongo que mis hijos y yo) adoraban las artes oscuras y no son mi familia, claro que cuando había alguien decente en la familia lo odiaban.

-No sabía nada de eso-dijo Harry sorprendido.

-No tiene importancia-aclaró Sirius, mientras lavaba los platos, desanimado-. Era cambiemos de tema, por favor.

Harry miró a Sirius. Supuso, según las expresiones de Sirius y todo lo que sabía de su pasado, que Sirius no tuvo algo para llamar "familia" hasta que conoció a los Merodeadores. Luego vino Lucy y formaron una familia que no duró por Voldemort, Voldemort... ¿No parecía destruir todas las vidas familiares de la gente? Los Longbottom estaban locos, los Black (de la familia que fundó Sirius) separados y sin saber dónde están sus hijos y los Potter... muertos por querer salvar a su hijo.

-¿Cuándo vamos a comprar las cosas que necesitamos?-preguntó Hermione, haciendo que Harry diese un resigno. Había olvidado que estaban allí.

-Hoy-respondió Sirius, un poco más animado-, vayan a agarrar sus cosas que salimos en unos minutos.

-¿Y los demás?-inquirió Ron, apagando la televisión y estirándose mientras se levantaba.

-No van. Yo los llevaré-dijo Sirius-. Hay que comprar varias cosas además de los útiles...

-Pero Sirius...-dijeron los cuatro. Harry no había traído mucho dinero, y parecía que los demás tampoco.

-No se preocupen-los atajó Sirius-, no se es el último de los herederos Black legítimamente sin tener un poco de dinero. Mis padres eran asquerosamente ricos.

Una vez todo aclarado, los chicos fueron a arreglarse un poco, tomaron su poco dinero y salieron del departamento.

Caminaron por las calles de la cuidad de New York hasta llegar al Central Park (que estaba a cinco cuadras del departamento), que era enorme, y de ahí anduvieron hasta la fuente más grande y llena de agua.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer aquí?-preguntó Hermione.

-Esta es la entrada al Wall Hall, una especie de Callejón Diagon-respondió Sirius sentándose en la fuente.

-¿Cómo se hace para entrar?-inquirió Harry, que no entendía por qué su padrino estaba sentando tan tranquilo cuando iban a entrar al mundo mágico a través de una fuente llena de agua, a la luz del sol y quién sabe con cuantos miles de _muggles._

-Fácil-dijo Sirius, invitándolos a sentarse. Los chicos lo miraron como a un loco y luego se sentaron-. Ahora cierren los ojos, no les gustará el viaje-Sirius sacó su varita.

Recelosamente, los chicos cerraron sus ojos.

En ese momento, Harry pudo sentir una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago mientras sentía como atravesaba una superficie cristalina sin mojarse.

-Ábranlos-indicó Sirius.

Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una especie de cuidad debajo de la fuente. Todo tenía un aspecto azulado, como cuando en los zoológicos se va al acuario. Había muchos negocios y muchísima gente.

-Ahora caminemos juntos-dijo Sirius, mientras se adentraban en la cuidad sub-fuente.

------------------------------------

-No entiendo por qué compararon esa clase de zapatos-rezongaba Ron, más tarde en su cuarto.

-Tú no entiendes a las mujeres, hermanito-replicó Ginny.

-Si no hubiera sido por sus estúpidos zapatos podríamos habernos quedado más tiempo-siguió Ron sin escuchar a Ginny-. ¿Verdad, Harry?.

Harry sólo puso en blanco los ojos y se dedicó seguir escuchando música en el MP3 que le había prestado Diana ésa tarde (dónde escuchaba al grupo favorito de Diana: "_Queen_"), cuando volvieron, y que además servía para acallar los gritos de sus amigos. Hacía rato ya que no participaba de la discusión, que había empezado hace dos horas y él estaba ausente hacía una hora y cincuenta y nueve minutos.

La razón de la discusión fue la compra de dos pares de zapatos de taco aguja de 10 centímetros que las chicas, pidieron de regalo (luego de comprar los útiles en Wall Hall, se fueron a las tiendas cerca de las calles de Broadway y Sirius les exigió elegir regalos para cada uno de ellos), lo que les provocó una torcedura de tobillo a cada una y el regreso pronto al departamento.

-... no sé como Natalie White hace para caminar con _estas_ cosas...-dijo Ginny, en ese momento haciendo que Harry la mirase-. Tenía unos zapatos como de 5 centímetros y la aguja muy finita, y no le quedó el pie pegado en un chicle, cayó al piso y se torció el pie...

-Por favor, Ginny. Ella es profesional-replicó Ron.

-Por lo menos los zapatos salieron buenos-comentó Hermione-. No se rompieron cuando nos caímos.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada y se puso a acomodar la ropa y los libros para el colegio que Sirius le había comprado.

-Me voy a ver la tele-declaró Ginny, saliendo de la habitación, descalza-. Hay compañías que prefiero no soportar ni un minuto más.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina a Ron (que devolvió) y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Sin decir nada, Hermione se levantó de su cama y siguió a su amiga, mientras miraba mal a Ron, y daba otro portazo.

-Mujeres...-masculló Ron, doblando su ropa con fuerza.

Harry se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que él tampoco las entendía, y siguió escuchando una canción muy movida. De repente, en el MP3 se empezó a escuchar unos acordes de guitarra muy conocidos...

_Love of my life, you hurt me._

-¡Ron!-Harry llamó a su amigo mientras se levantaba de su cama rápidamente y le ponía el audífono en la oreja-. ¿Esta es la canción que cantaba Natalie White, no?.

_Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it me back, bring it me back  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me._

-Sí, ésa es la canción-reconoció Ron, sacándose el audífono de la oreja-. ¿Por qué preguntas?.

-Sólo por curiosidad-contestó Harry, volviendo a su cama.

Se dio vuelta para mirar el paisaje de New York, al mismo tiempo que pensaba, sin saber por qué, en Natalie White con un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

------------------------------------

El mes de Agosto pasó rápidamente en New York. Fue un mes caluroso del cual los chicos aprovecharon pasear por _la cuidad que nunca duerme_. Fueron a varios centros comerciales (que sirvieron para vencer al calor, gracias al aire acondicionado), al teatro (a ver algo que trataba sobre unos gatos) y al cine (Ron se emocionó al ver algo llamado _Star Wars_).

Pero Harry en ese tiempo no hizo otra cosa más que pensar en Natalie White. No sabía por qué le había afectado esa chica, por eso, le expresó lo que le pasaba a Ron.

-No debes preocuparte por ella ahora-le aconsejó antes de ir a pelearse con Ginny por dejar los zapatos de taco aguja en la puerta y casi provocar su muerte.

Pero el día lunes 1º de Septiembre, Harry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y se comía las uñas. A pesar de volver a ir al bar, los Black Stars no habían vuelto a tocar allí, por lo que Harry vería ése día a Natalie White.

Y al parecer, Harry no era el único que ambicionaba con ver a uno de los Black Stars.

-¡No veo la hora de ver de nuevo a Alan Bocca!-exclamó Ginny a sus amigos, mientras bajaban por el ascensor al vestíbulo para tomar el transporte a Houdini a las diez de la mañana.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que él estará allí?-preguntó Ron de mal humor; hacía días que Hermione no le halaba y ambos estaban muy irritables y de mal humor.

-Natalie White dijo que ella iba a Delta, su hermano y amigo deben ir a la misma casa-respondió Ginny.

-¿En qué transporte vamos?-preguntó Harry a Sirius, antes que Ron abra la boca y se pusieran a discutir con Ginny.

-Van a ir en tranvía-contestó Diana, que también había bajado para despedirlos.

-¿Cómo van a entrar todos los alumnos en tranvía?-inquirió Hermione.

-Lo que pasa es que Houdini no es el único colegio de Magia, aquí en Estados Unidos-explicó Sirius-. Está Salem, Hawai, el de Texas... hay varios porque el territorio es demasiado extenso. Pero Lyra y Rigel seguro que van a Houdini-contestó Sirius antes de que Hermione preguntara eso.

-Igual es mucha gente que transportar-aclaró Harry.

-Bueno, no somos magos sólo por agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas-respondió Diana-. Seguro que debieron aplicar un hechizo para que sea más grande... además hay dos líneas de tranvías.

Llegaron a la puerta e inmediatamente un tranvía apreció materializado en un radiante color violeta con dos H superpuestas en plateado. También llevaba el escudo de Houdini (la lechuza, el lobo, la rata y el ciervo).

-Aquí es donde nos separamos-dijo Diana.

-Cuídense-aconsejó Sirius.

Los chicos abrazaron a Diana y Sirius y subieron al tranvía cargando con sus baúles. El tranvía estaba vacío, excepto por el conductor (una versión norteamericana de Stan Shunpike). Se acomodaron en la parte trasera del vehículo con sus cosas y comprobaron que Diana tenía razón y el tranvía estaba agrandado.

Saludaron con la mano a Diana y Sirius por la ventanilla, y el tranvía salió de allí rápidamente como un rayo.

Se detuvieron a los pocos segundos en el barrio del Bronx, que estaba bastante lejos del hotel. Allí subieron unos veinte estudiantes, que los miraron con curiosidad. Luego se movió nuevamente como rayo hasta llegar a Quenns, donde subieron alrededor de diez personas, que hicieron lo mismo que las primeras. De allí fueron a Staten Island, Manhattan y Brooklyn, llenando el tranvía hasta ser alrededor de 150 estudiantes. Todos los miraban como bichos raros y se sentaron lejos de ellos.

Como última instancia pasaron por el barrio de Broadway, donde por fin subieron los Black Stars, junto con una chica rubia de ojos verdes de 15 años de mirada de asco y un chico rubio más oscuro de ojos azules, muy parecido a Alan Bocca, pero sin anteojos, muy guapo. Al entrar al tranvía, los Black Stars fueron recibidos con aplausos.

Natalie White estaba incluso hasta más despampanante que el día que la vieron actuar. Llevaba el pelo suelto, una pollera vaquera corta y una remera con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Los Black Stars sonrieron por los aplausos y se sentaron en la parte de atrás donde estaban sólo los chicos.

-Hola-saludó Natalie-, me alegra verlos. Creo que no se los presenté. El-señaló a Adam-, es mi hermano gemelo, Adam. Y él-señaló a Alan, que se sentó en el lugar vacío al lado de Ginny-, es Alan Bocca, nuestro amigo.

Los chicos saludaron y se presentaron, estaban haciendo buenas migas, pero una presencia rubia los interrumpió:

-Disculpen-dijo la chica que había subido con los Black Stars, parecía no sentir el "disculpen"-, pero ustedes están sentados en mi lugar y el de mis amigas-señaló los lugares donde Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados. Detrás de ella, había otras tres rubias que tal vez, con suerte, tenían una neurona.

-Yo no veo tu nombre escrito, Delaloye-le espetó Natalie, cambiando su tono amistoso por uno agrio-. Déjalos en paz.

-Contéstale, Sheila-le dijo una rubia, como si la otra no supiera que hacer.

-Eres una idiota, White-le dijo con desprecio-. No debes enfrentarte a mí...

-No me hagas reír-Natalie lanzó una risa irónica-. Tú ni sabes como agarrar la varita...

Sheila parecía lanzarse a la yugular de ella en cualquier momento, pero Adam se lo impidió.

-Haya paz...-pidió mirando a Sheila.

-No sé como puedes ser su hermana, _Addie_-dijo la chica cambiando su tono de asco por uno meloso.

-Lo soy...-afirmó Adam, mientras la rubia le tocaba el pecho.

-¿Cuando volverás?. Mi cama te extraña...-dijo Sheila melosamente, mientras lo acariciaba.

-Sheila, ¿tus zapatos no han pasado de moda?-preguntó Adam.

-¡Tiene razón, Sheila!-dijo una de sus amigas.

-¡Oh, por Dios!-exclamó Sheila. Y salió pitando a un asiento de adelante.

-Gracias, Adam. Es una pesadilla-agradeció Natalie-. No sé como pudiste dormir con ella...-esbozó una mueca de asco.

-Nat tiene razón-afirmó Alan.

-Horrores que uno comete-dijo Adam.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Ginny.

-Sheila Delaloye, ó de la olla, como prefieras llamarla-contestó Natalie-. La MG.

-¿La qué?-preguntaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Conocen la canción de Madonna, "chica material"?-Harry y Hermione asintieron-. Pues es ella.

-Estamos por llegar-anunció la voz del conductor.

Y de pronto el tranvía se encontró debajo del agua...

------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: UN NUEVO DÍA.  
**  
.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

_It's a new day,  
But it all feels the same._

The Anthem. Good Charlotte.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

-Estamos por llegar-anunció la voz del conductor.

Y de pronto el tranvía se encontró debajo del agua.

Lo curioso fue lo rápido que entró al río Hudson sin que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba. Harry había pensado que el conductor había querido matarlos, pero luego recordó que tal vez era la única forma de llegar a Houdini.

El tranvía parecía estar dentro de un burbuja de oxigeno, que le permitía estar debajo del río junto con los peces, sin que casi 200 estudiantes murieran ahogados. De hecho, escuchó a Hermione explicárselo a Ron, que parecía muy asustado:

-El colegio está debajo de la Estatua de la Libertad-le explicaba en ese momento.

-¿Por qué lo sabes todo?-preguntó Ron.

-Los libros lo muerden, Ronald-dijo severamente Hermione-. Además _Harry Houdini, la escuela_ es un libro fascinante...

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú-comentó Adam.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Hermione, confusa.

-Que eres mala mintiendo-aclaró Alan, mientras Adam le daba la razón con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Yo no miento-dijo Hermione.

-No puedes _admitir_ que te gustó ése libro...-Natalie parecía entre sorprendida y enojada.

-Pues sí-refutó Hermione.

-Como digas-dijo Natalie mirándola mal-. Es un libro muy malo, por cierto.

Cada uno se sumió en sus propios pensamientos mientras veían a un grupo de peces de colores vivos pasar a un lado de la ventana. Harry pudo ver una enorme sombra debajo de la estatua.

-¿Dónde está la escuela?-preguntó Harry, al ver que lo que decía Hermione no estaba.

-Lo que pasa-le explicó Natalie, antes de que Hermione abriera la boca para contestar-, es que los _muggles_ también pasean por el río, por lo que tiene un hechizo para que no vean nada. Cuando nos acerquemos más, verás el colegio...

-Es como en Hogwarts, Harry-completó Hermione, ganándose una mirada cargada de censura por parte de Natalie.

A dos metros, Harry pudo distinguir una especie de cuidad bajo el agua, metida dentro de una burbuja. Había un edificio cuadrado con un gran patio lleno de plantas, como árboles y flores.

Al llegar pasó la cosa más increíble: el tranvía cruzó el vidrio de la burbuja sin ni siquiera romperlo. Tal como en la Plataforma 9 ¾. Harry sintió como algo helado lo atravesaba y de pronto, el tranvía se vio enfrente de un cartel que rezaba:

"_Colegio de Magia: HARRY HOUDINI"._

"Desde 1920".

Era un edificio enorme de dos pisos, con aspecto de una cabaña gigantesca. A Harry le recordó a la cabaña de Hagrid en doble tamaño.

-Hemos llegado-anunció la voz del conductor.

-Vamos-dijeron Natalie, Adam y Alan.

Los Black Stars bajaron primero del tranvía con sus cosas, luego bajaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Cuando bajaron con todas sus valijas, el tranvía salió pitando de nuevo hacia la superficie.

-Por aquí-les indicó Natalie.

Los condujo a través de la gran puerta de madera de la entrada, que estaba abierta. Por dentro de cabaña no tenía nada: las paredes eran de una superficie lisa de color marrón oscuro, había pequeños clóset a lo largo de la pared, interrumpido por unas tres puertas y una escalera de caracol que llevaba al piso de arriba.

Al otro lado, había una burificación. Natalie los hizo caminar a través del pasillo, a medida que les explicaba algunas cosas, con ayuda de su hermano y amigo.

-La primera puerta es del aula de Transformaciones; la segunda es de Encantamientos, y la otra es de Jeroglíficos...-Natalie llegó hasta la escalera ubicada al final del pasillo-. Esta escalera lleva al cuarto de los de primer, segundo y tercer año, que se subdividen en las cuatro casas del colegio-dieron la vuelta por la burificación. El pasillo era igual al anterior.

-¿Por qué hay tres cursos juntos?-preguntó Ginny.

-Bueno, los niños de once, doce y trece años que vienen a la escuela son muy pocos y por eso están dentro de la escuela-le contestó Adam-. Pero a partir de cuarto cada curso tiene una cabaña dentro del campus, donde estamos nosotros.

-Este es el aula de Pociones-les indicó Alan, señalando las puertas-, allí enfrente están los baños... Ese es el de Vida Cotidiana Muggle... El de Historia de la Magia...

-Yo que pensaba que me había salvado de esa materia-comentó Ron por lo bajo.

Harry rió en voz baja.

Siguieron caminando por el largo y angosto pasillo hasta llegar a la próxima burificación.

Donde todo cambió.

De un lado había lo que parecía una mini-selva dentro de un aula. Del otro un gran salón lleno de alfombras y puffs y una vista al cielo que había arriba, en la superficie. El otro salón era grande y espacioso con sillones y minis-bibliotecas. Y el último había cajas de madera, donde podría caber una persona adulta junto con un montón de cadenas.

-Ese es el de Herbología-aclaró Adam, señalando la mini-selva-. El otro es el de Astrología...-marcó el del cielo en la superficie-. El de al lado es el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... y el último es el Escapismo.

-¿Escapismo?-preguntaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-Mañana cuando empiecen las clases lo sabrán-dijo misteriosamente Alan.

-Está bien-dijeron los cuatro.

Los llevaron por otra burificación, apareciendo en lo que Natalie les indicó como el despacho del director, la biblioteca, la cafetería y la entrada al gimnasio (todo en ese momento cerrado).

Había una puerta que conducía hacía los jardines y las cabañas, por donde pasaron. El jardín era hermoso y tenía un gran campo verde donde había un enorme arco, de más de quince metros de altura, que dejaron a Harry y Ron pensando para qué servía ese aro en el Quidditch.

Al verlos pensativos, Adam les explicó:

-Aquí no jugamos Quidditch. Jugamos _Quodpot_, mañana se los explicaremos, chicos.

"Todo mañana", pensó Harry.

Ellos asintieron y siguieron caminando hacia las cabañas, que eran de madera y muy grandes. Había dieciséis cabañas, una con cada número de curso y casa, en las que subdividían.

-Esta es la nuestra y ahora suya, también-dijo Natalie, abriendo la puerta de la cabaña con el número 5D en ella.

-¿Por qué nuestra?-preguntó Hermione.

-Ustedes vienen de la casa de los valientes de Hogwarts-gruñó Natalie. El gruñido recordó al de un perro-. Gryffindor, ó algo así. Por eso, no necesitan que se haga selección; pertenecen a Delta ahora.

Por dentro era bastante espaciosa, tenía una escalera recta de madera, en la cual se podía ver que llevaba a dos habitaciones y un baño. Una de las tres puertas que había en el vestíbulo de la casa llevaba a la cocina-comedor, otra al living y la última al baño.

-Vengan, chicos, les enseñaremos sus habitaciones-les indicó Alan a Harry y a Ron.

Los cuatro chicos subieron a la primera de las habitaciones junto con sus equipajes, mientras que Natalie le daba a las chicas una visita turística por la casa, para después llevar a Ginny a la cabaña con el número 4D.

Al entrar a la habitación, Harry pudo ver el desorden que caracterizaba a Adam y Alan. Había dos camas gemelas de un lado que estaban contra la ventana, que a su vez daba a el paisaje marino. Ambas camas estaban sin hacer y con mucha ropa sobre ella.

De las paredes celestes colgaban varios posters grupos de rock, como Green Day, Queen y The Weird Sisters. Había un enorme ropero de color caoba, un mueble donde descansaba un DVD, un televisor de pantalla plana y un equipo de música junto con un montón de cd's, y otra cama gemelas en frente de la otra, pero con sábanas impecables y relucientes. También había una cama solitaria, en las mismas condiciones que las otras.

-Esas son sus camas-les explicó Adam, poniendo su equipaje en la cama de arriba de cerca de la ventana (la más desordenada).

-¿Por qué hay tanto desorden?-preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-Bueno-dijo Alan-, vivimos aquí hace un año y no la hemos limpiado desde entonces. Toda esta ropa está aquí desde Junio...

Harry y Ron asintieron y se dispusieron a desempacar. Harry se quedó con la litera de arriba y Ron con la de abajo.

-¿Les molesta si pongo un poco de música?-inquirió Adam, mientras desempacaban.

-No.

-Esto les gustará-comentó Alan, al tiempo que Adam introducía un cd en el equipo de música-. Es de su país.

_This thing called love  
I just can't handle it  
This thing called love  
I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love._

-Esto no suena a Celestina Warbeck-opinó Ron.

Adam y Alan se rieron.

-Es lo que escucha mi madre-murmuró Ron con las orejas enrojecidas.

-No te preocupes-le aclaró Adam-. Muchos magos, no saben de música muggle... Tú sabes quiénes son, ¿no, Harry?.

-Creo que no-dijo Harry-. Me parecen que se llaman _King_ ó algo así. Jamás los escuché...

-Se llaman _Queen_-explicó Alan-. Y si los conoces.

Harry recordó que había escuchado a esa banda en el MP3 de Diana, pero no esa canción. Aunque otro recuerdo le vino a la mente...

-¡Son de la canción que cantó Natalie!-exclamó.

Tal vez fue su imaginación ó algo, pero por un momento le pareció ver una mirada sombría en Alan y una sonrisa pícara por parte de Adam. Luego volvieron a sus expresiones normales.

-¡Muy bien, Harry!-lo felicitó Adam-. Si son ellos, a los tres nos encantan... son maravillosos...

-Sí, lo son-accedió Harry.

Cuando estaban acomodando sus cosas en el ropero escucharon un portazo desde el vestíbulo y varios gritos femeninos:

-¡No lo entiendes!. ¡Houdini era el maestro del Escapismo!. ¡Merlín no sabía ni que era eso en su época!.

-Y yo digo que sí.

-¡Si fuera un maestro del escapismo, se habría liberado del engaño de la Dama del Lago!.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron al descubrir las voces de: Hermione y Natalie.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Alan, al llegar y ver la cara de exasperación de Natalie y la imperturbable paz de Hermione.

-Esta-dijo Natalie, señalando a Hermione desdeñosamente-, dice que Merlín era el maestro del escapismo. Todos sabemos que es Houdini el que se escapó de una caja llena de cerraduras, y no Merlín.

-Eso es verdad-dijeron Alan, Adam y Ron.

-¿Te pones de su lado?-le preguntó Hermione a Ron, sin poder creerlo.

-Yo... Eso me lo contó mi padre-dijo Ron, mirando nerviosamente a Hermione.

Hermione miró a Ron muy mal, y se marchó ofendida y con la cabeza en alto a la segunda puerta de arriba con un portazo.

-Me huele a que está enamorada de ti, Ron-dijo Adam, muy decisivamente.

Ron no dijo nada y dejó que su cara y pelo pasen a ser el mismo tono de rojo, entonces subió a su habitación.

-Mmm... me huele a noviazgo-volvió a hablar Adam.

-Menos mal que no me toca dormir con la loca de Granger-comentó Natalie, sin hacerle caso a su hermano, que preparaba el casamiento de Ron y Hermione-. Ya la aguantará De La Olla y su par de tontas.

-No es tan mala como parece-dijo Harry-. Con el tiempo te caerá bien-Natalie optó por un posición un tanto altiva-.¿Por qué no duermes con ellas?-preguntó Harry, cambiando de tema.

-Yo contesto esto-se ofreció Adam. Natalie le hizo un gesto y los cuatro pasaron a sentarse al sofá del living. Adam, Alan y Harry se sentaron en el gran sofá-. Cuando estábamos en primero, Nat se llevaba muy mal con Sheila...

-Como si ahora no lo hiciera-refutó Natalie, sentada en un sofá individual, cruzada de piernas y brazos.

-El punto-siguió Adam, sin hacerle caso a su hermana-es que Natalie es mucho más linda que Sheila con ó sin maquillaje, y eso es lo que siempre le molestó a Sheila. Y cuando estábamos en primero, Sheila hizo todo lo posible para poner en ridículo a Nat... cosa que logró.

-¿Y qué hizo?-preguntó Harry.

-Le exhibió a toda la escuela mi ropa interior-contestó Natalie, no muy afectada-. Claro que después de llorar unos cinco minutos, le partí la cara de un puñetazo-e hizo un ademán con el puño, bastante violento-. Nadie se mete conmigo y sale victorioso.

-Después de eso, que, por cierto, le pegó cuando la Cafetería estaba completamente llena, haciendo que quede en ridículo Sheila-agregó Adam, con una pizca de orgullo-; Natalie se cambió a nuestra habitación.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego lo ocultó. Claro, para eso servía la cama solitaria, era de Natalie.

-Y ahí no termina el asunto-dijo Alan.

-¿Ah, no?-expresó Harry.

-No, luego le compite por casi todo-respondió Adam-. Chicos, ropa, estudios... La pobre Sheila piensa que le puede ganar en dos terrenos, pero ni es suficientemente linda y tiene dos neuronas que sirven para combinar su ropa y nada más, no para estudiar sobre... las Transformaciones Humanas, por ejemplo.

Y luego, como si la hubieran llamado, hizo su aparición: Sheila Delaloye estaba parada en el umbral del living. Entró y se sentó sobre las piernas de Adam, sin que el otro le molestara en lo más mínimo.

-Ay, _Addie_, amor, ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó con su repugnante tono de voz meloso.

-Con mis nuevos amigos, los ingleses-contestó Adam, señalando a Harry.

-Oh, no nos han presentado-dijo Delaloye, levantándose de arriba de Adam-, soy Sheila Madeline Delaloye.

Sheila le ofreció la mano, pero Harry no la tomó. Aún recordaba lo mal que los había tratado en el tranvía.

-Soy Harry P... Stone-dijo Harry, arreglándolo a tiempo. Pero fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para Natalie.

-Un placer conocerte, Harry-y Sheila se le tiró a los brazos para poder abrazarlo. Harry no la tomó en brazos y parecía como si una garrapata de color rosa lo tomara fuerte-. Seremos grandes amigos... Te presentaré a una amiga mía y podremos salir los cuatro: Addie y yo, y tú y Jennifer.

Por encima del hombro de Delaloye, Harry pudo ver a Natalie con la mirada fija en ella y cerrando los puños.

-Sheila... los ingleses no están acostumbrados a tanto... eh... afecto-indicó Adam, sacándola de encima de Harry.

-Cierto-corroboraron Natalie, Alan y el mismo Harry.

-Ya te acostumbrarás a mis muestras de afecto-Sheila lo soltó.

"Yo creo que no" pensó Harry.

-Será mejor que desempaque-dijo Sheila. Al instante aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta unos veinte mayordomos con dos valijas cada uno-. Deposítenlas en mi cuarto ordenadamente.

-Sí, niña-corearon los mayordomos.

Los veinte subieron y detrás Sheila se fue de ellos.

-¿Siempre es así?-preguntó Harry cuando estaba seguro que ella no podía escucharlos.

-Siempre-dijeron a unísono Alan, Adam y Natalie.

-Y ten cuidado cuando quiera presentarte a Jennifer-le indicó Alan-. Una vez salí con ella. Es peor que una garrapata, además de tener, con suerte, un cuarto de neurona.

-Gracias por el consejo-dijo Harry.

-Voy a hacer el almuerzo-dijo Adam.

-Ok-dijeron Natalie y Alan.

Harry miró extrañado a Adam y luego a Natalie.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos gemelos en un tono muy parecido.

Pero Alan entendió la mirada de Harry y se rió.

-Si Nat cocina algo lo quemará, excepto si es un bizcochuelo, aquí el maestro de la cocina es Adam-le explicó Alan entre carcajadas.

Adam se fue a la cocina mientras se ponía un delantal rosa, mientras que Natalie tomaba uno de los libros de la biblioteca gigantesca cerca de ellos, titulado _"Leyendas y verdades sobre el rey Arturo"._

-¿Le gusta leer?-le preguntó Harry a Alan, ya que Natalie estaba sumergida en su libro.

-Le encanta-contestó Alan, mirándola embelesado. Luego sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su embobamiento-. Ven, ayudemos a Adam.

Cuando Harry cruzó el umbral de la cocina cerró los ojos por la claridad y limpieza que desprendía. Era tanta la pulcritud de la cocina que la cocina de tía Petunia estaba sucia en comparación con esta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Alan.

Adam estaba cortando cebollas y las ponía en una sartén con aceite.

-Sí, pon la mesa.

Entre Alan y Harry acomodaron la mesa para las nueve personas de la casa.

-En Hogwarts comemos todos en un Gran Salón-comentó Harry.

-¿En serio?. Aquí comen cada uno en su casa, sólo los de primero, segundo y tercero comen juntos en la cafetería-dijo Alan.

Cuando Adam sirvió en la mesa su salsa de tomate y sus pastas, gritó:

-¡A COMER!.

Ron, Hermione, Natalie, Sheila y sus dos amigas (las rubias sin neuronas) bajaron a comer.

Hermione se sentó entre Alan y Adam para estar lo más lejos posible de Ron y Natalie, ellos se sentaron juntos lejos de Sheila. Y Sheila, por desgracia, se sentó al lado de Harry junto con sus dos amigas.

-Ella es Jennifer, Harry-dijo Sheila, presentando a la rubia que en el tranvía le había dado la razón a Adam con los zapatos. Era alta, bastante delgada, su pelo era lacio, ojos color negros y con una nariz que parecía operada. Nada en especial-. Es de la que te hablé.

-Un placer-dijo Harry, maldiciendo mentalmente la caballerosidad de los ingleses y de los Gryffindor.

-Y ella es Jazmine-siguió Sheila. Esta era baja, rubia de bote y con una sonrisita tonta.

Harry asintió y se concentró en sus espaguetis.

A pesar de estar tomando agua, Harry dejó su imaginación volar para no tener que escuchar a Sheila y sus amigas (que le recordaban a los loros) hablar sobre qué rosa estaba de moda en otoño. Su mente divagó hasta un bosque y una noche cálida con luna creciente.

La chica que veía morir en sus sueños apareció. Su cara le sonaba bastante, y una cortina de pelo color negro, largo y enrulado la enmarcaba. Llevaba una túnica color azul, que parecía muy antigua y un adornado de flores en la cabeza en forma de corona.

Por primera vez vio sus ojos hermosos grises... grises... ¿Dónde vio ese color de ojos antes?.

La chica se acercó a él, lo suficiente para quedar a la par de su oído y susurrar:

-Estás cerca, Harry.

-¿Harry?-varias voces lo sacaron de su letargo.

Harry abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la cara de preocupación de Natalie y dejó escapar una sola palabra:

-Lyra.

Luego cayó desmayado.

------------------------------------

**A/N: Hola!!! Como están?? Yo estoy bien y viva, para el que necesite saber. Aunque se que decirles esto tal vez sea repetitivo, lo diré: ¡PERDON!. Razones de mi tardanza: primero es que hace un calor infernal acá en Argentina; la segunda es que no estuve en mi casa bastante tiempo y, por lo tanto, no tenía computadora y no pude escribir.**

El capi tendrá que ver con la integración de los chicos a Houdini y las clases. El próximo capi se llamará: "ALL I SEE". Una cosa que quiero aclarar: SHEILA EXISTE!! Sheila Madeline Delaloye fue una compañera que tuve en primaria, que siempre odié, porque no le bastaba con ser flaca y bonita, sino que criticarme porque era gorda!! Pero ahora yo soy flaca y con cerebro y ella, pobrecita, no!!!

Ah, me olvidaba y gracias por sus reviews!!!

Besos, Anna Diggory.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: ALL I SEE.  
**  
.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Whatever this world  
Can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see.

You're my best friend. Queen.  
**  
**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.  
**  
**Harry abrió los ojos y tanteó la repisa que había por encima de él en busca de sus anteojos.

Era de día, pero bastante temprano. Ron, debajo de él, roncaba. Enfrente de él y contra la ventana, Adam y Alan estaban iguales que su amigo. En la cama solitaria de la punta no había nadie y la cama ya estaba hecha.

Harry se vistió y bajó la escalera hasta la cocina. Al llegar, se dio cuenta que no era el único que había madrugado.

-Hola, Harry-dijo la suave voz de Natalie, desde cerca del microondas. Desde allí Harry sólo le veía la cabeza, porque la luz reflejaba sólo eso-. ¿Has dormido bien?.

-Sí-dijo Harry, sentándose en la mesa-. ¿Me he desmayado, no?.

-Pues sí-contestó Natalie, asomándose a la luz. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta (que procuró volver a cerrar rápidamente, mientras observaba), llevaba un pijama de dos piezas de un rosa pálido, con un short bastante corto, dejando lucir sus lindas piernas y una coleta bien alta, dejando caer sus rulos desordenadamente en su cara. En sus manos llevaba una taza blanca con la inicial L-. ¿Quieres café?. No tenemos té...

-No soy un inglés convencional-refutó Harry, sonriendo un poco-. Café está bien.

-¿Por qué te desmayaste ayer?-preguntó Natalie, haciendo el café, de espaldas a él-. ¿Fue por el perfume horrible de Delaloye?.

-No-dijo Harry con una risita. Estaba bastante nervioso, sin saber por qué-. No sé por qué me desmaye...

-Parecías estar en un trance...-lo ayudó Natalie.

-Bueno, es que traté de no escuchar lo que decía Sheila sobre colores rosas de moda...-dijo Harry, tratando de recordar.

-Lógico-acotó Natalie.

-Después...-dubitó Harry, no sabía si seguir ó no-. Verás, hace un par de meses que sueño con una chica, que ni siquiera conozco, se muere por mi culpa... Y en mi "trance", por así decirlo, estaba ella y me decía que el tiempo había llegado.

Natalie era buen público. Cuando Harry terminó con su historia, ella se quedó pensativa.

-Ayer me llamaste Lyra... ¿No será ése el nombre de la chica?-preguntó Natalie, después de unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente mientras le daba su taza celeste para el café.

-Supongo... no estoy seguro-dijo Harry, un poco confundido.

-¿Quién es Lyra?-inquirió Natalie con curiosidad.

-Es la hija de mi padrino, pero no la conozco porque ella y su familia se fueron de Inglaterra hace mucho y no sé donde están-contestó Harry, tratando de no develar nada peligroso.

-¿La estás buscando?.

-Se podría decir que sí-contestó Harry.

-Yo te ayudaré-dijo Natalie-. Pero no le digas a los demás. Ni a Alan y Adam se lo diré yo y tú ni a Ron, Ginny y Granger.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Harry, escandalizado.

-Que te ayudaré y con esa condición: que no le digas a Ron, Ginny y Granger y yo tampoco a Alan y Adam-repitió Natalie-, pero primero prometamos que no habrá ningún secreto entre nosotros.

-Está bien-dijo Harry, sabiendo que no podía cumplirlo así como así.

-Entonces... ¿Quién eres realmente, Harry Stone?-preguntó Natalie.

"Que sagaz" pensó Harry.

No podía decirle que era Harry Potter, que buscaba a los gemelos Black, hijos del famoso asesino (aunque sin serlo) y buscado por todo el mundo: Sirius Black, que además era su padrino.

Pero ya lo había prometido, no podía echarse atrás.

-Yo...

-Buenos días-dijo entrando a la cocina Adam, totalmente somnoliento.

Natalie miró a Harry con una cara de "De esta no te salvas y me dices después". Luego, le sirvió café a su hermano, en una taza blanca que tenía una R. Después de un par de sorbos a su café en silencio, Natalie y Harry se sobresaltaron con el grito de un ya despierto Adam (después de terminar el café):

-¡QUE HACES PUESTO CON ESTO, NATALIE!

-¿Qué?-se hizo la inocente Natalie.

-Pues... eso-dijo Adam, señalando el short de su hermana. Se paró y le puso una bata encima, que había por ahí-. No debes andar así por la casa, Natalie, ahora hay otras personas...

-Déjame decirte dos cositas, _Addie_-dijo en un tono que pretendía ser dulce, mientras forcejaba con Adam con la bata y remarcaba el apodo odioso hecho por De La Olla.-. Primero, que el papel de hermano protector no pega nada contigo y segundo que es un short, yo no me paseo desnuda como la puta de Delaloye.

-Sí, pero Delaloye no me interesa porque no es MI hermana, Natalie-replicó Adam.

-Si ella no te interesa, ¿por qué te acostaste con ella?-le espetó Natalie maliciosamente.

Adam abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar rápidamente. La apuntó con el dedo para regañarla, como pensando en que decir. Natalie lo miró altivamente.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Natalie con esa postura.

-No te importa-susurró Adam.

-Eres insoportable, Adam. Adiós-terminó Natalie, saliendo de la cocina. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el portazo en el baño.

-Hermanas-murmuró Adam, un tanto malhumorado-. Seguro que ahora se pondrá la pollera más corta que tenga, debajo de la túnica del colegio...-soltó un gruñido y agregó:-. Y, por cierto, ¿qué hacías mirándole las piernas a mi hermana, Stone?.

-Yo...

-¡Buenos días!-saludó Alan alegremente.

-Me da miedo cuando estás tan contento, Alan-dijo Adam, olvidándose de Harry-. ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Nada-pero eso no era lo que decía la cara de Alan: estaba ruborizado y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Oh, no me digas que es por...-empezó Adam, enfureciéndose.

-Si digo que sí, ¿seguirás siendo mi amigo, verdad?-preguntó Alan, en un tono un poco asustado.

-¡OH, ALAN! ¡TE MATARE!-y Adam comenzó a correrlo alrededor de la cocina.

-¡Qué salvajes son!-dijo una voz desde la puerta. Natalie estaba vestida con el uniforme de Houdini, que consistía en una camisa blanca (desabrochada hasta el principio del escote), la corbata roja (mal puesta) con un prendedor de una D en oro en la punta, una pollera-minifalda de colegio de tabletas, medias cortas rojas y zapatos negros. A todo se sumaba la túnica violeta común con un ciervo en rojo en relieves dorados.

A pesar de llevar el uniforme del colegio, Harry la encontró muy hermosa. Pero no fue el único que lo hizo. Alan la miraba con los ojos brillantes, ya que Adam lo había dejado de correr.

-¡¿Qué haces con esa minifalda?!-se escandalizó Adam, que por suerte no se percató de que forma la miraban Harry y Alan.

-Es el uniforme, querido hermano-dijo Natalie, poniendo las manos en las caderas, en forma de jarra, y usando un especial énfasis de desagrado en la palabra "querido"-. Tú también lo usas.

-Sí-afirmó Adam, poniéndose en la misma posición que su hermana, quedando prácticamente iguales-, pero yo no uso minifalda.

-Está claro que es más fácil hablarle a la pared que a ti, _Addie_-le espetó Natalie-. Me voy a buscar a Ginny a su cabaña-y Natalie se fue.

-Hermanas-volvió a repetir Adam.

-Yo creo que no deberías tratarla así, Adam-dijo Alan.

-Yo contigo aún no termino-amenazó Adam, empezando a correrlo nuevamente por la cocina.

Harry se levantó de su asiento para ir a despertar a Ron, y de paso ponerse el uniforme, y negó con la cabeza. Con que el tiempo que se quedara allí se pelearán así, sería un interesante curso. Llegó a su habitación, mientras escuchaba gritos del otro de la puerta.

Las voces fueron reconocidas como las de Ron y Hermione.

-¿POR QUÉ ME PELEAS TANTO, RONALD? ¿Es que acaso no soportas? SI LO HACES, DIMELO.

-¡¡No es eso!!. Es que... ¡argh!... ¡No puedo decírtelo!

-Pues si no lo haces pronto, puede que nuestra amistad se rompa, Ron-Hermione sonaba entristecida.

Lo próximo que escuchó Harry fue el sonido del picaporte abriéndose y dejando pasar a una triste Hermione.

-Buenos días, Harry-saludó Hermione para ir a su habitación luego.

-Creo que no hace falta que te cuente lo que pasó-dijo Ron, cuando Hermione se encerró en su cuarto-. Pasa ya.

Ron ya estaba vestido con el uniforme, así que Harry entró a la habitación solo a cambiarse. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en que como Ron y Hermione no terminasen juntos antes de Navidad, le iban a causar algo a Harry. No podía ser que discutiesen día y noche. Tal vez debería pedirle ayuda a Adam, como estaba tan interesado en planificar la boda de ellos el día anterior... Sí, tal vez luego hablara con Adam.

Cuando ya estuvo listo, bajó por las escaleras y se encontró con Ron y Hermione que lo estaban esperando.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó Harry, al no verlos allí.

-Adam y Alan se cambiaron en los baños y ya han salido-contestó Ron.

Luego de tomar sus útiles salieron de la cabaña con destino a las clases. Fuera de la cabaña, Ginny y Natalie los esperaban, los cinco juntos se encaminaron por la puerta trasera del colegio para ser comenzados a ser observados por el colegio entero como bichos raros.

-Tomen, estos son sus horarios-dijo Natalie, entregándoles un pedazo de pergamino a Ron, Harry y Hermione-. Lo siento, Ginny, pero no tengo los tuyos... deberás perdérselos a una alumna de tu curso...

-Está bien. Creo que hay una por allí-indicó Ginny, mirando dentro de la cafetería-. Nos vemos más tarde. Adiós.

Ginny salió en busca de sus compañeras, dejando a los chicos solos en el corredor. Natalie los condujo a través del pasillo hasta la sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Tenemos dos horas por la mañana de hoy y tres el miércoles por la tarde-comentó Ron, leyendo el pergamino-. ¿Ustedes también tienen un profesor nuevo de Defensa cada año?.

-¿Qué?-dijo Natalie sin entender.

-Nosotros tuvimos todos los años un profesor diferente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-le explicó Ron-. Se dice que el puesto está embrujado hace años.

-Oh-dijo Natalie entendiendo-. No, nuestro profesor está hace años aquí. Es inglés, como ustedes.

-¿En serio?-dijeron los tres chicos, incrédulos.

-Sí-afirmó Natalie, abriendo la puerta del salón y dejándolos pasar.

Dentro grande y espacioso con sillones y minis-bibliotecas. Había unos veinte pupitres dobles y aún no había llegado nadie.

-¿Por qué hay tantos pupitres?-preguntó Hermione, como siempre, observadora.

-Eso es porque todos los sub-cursos de Delta, Alpha, Gamma y Beta, que pertenezcan al nuestro (a quinto), estudiamos juntos todas las materias, Granger-explicó Natalie con monotonía.

-Bueno, bueno, si es mi mejor amiga-dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta.

Un chico alto, delgado, de pelo negro lacio y ojos azules, un tanto guapo, miraba a Natalie de arriba abajo, como analizándola. A su lado había una chica que era su duplica, sólo que con cabello largo. Esta miraba a Harry con insinuación.

-¿Qué quieres, Blaken?-preguntó Natalie con enojo.

-Quería ver a la chica que me roba el sueño-satirizó el chico.

-No saldré contigo, Blaken-declaró Natalie con una expresión de odio.

-Pero si ya lo has hecho otra veces-replicó el chico-. Y te gustó...

-No, Richard-apuntó Natalie, negando con la cabeza-. No me gustó nada y fue el peor horror de mi vida salir contigo... No queda nada más que discutir, Blaken-luego, Natalie se fue a sentar al asiento más alejado de la pizarra del salón.

-Sí, Blaken-afirmó Adam, que aparecía en la puerta junto con Alan-, deja en paz a MI hermana.

-Mira, White, contigo no estoy hablando así que no te metas-refutó el chico.

-¿Otra vez peleando, señor Blaken?-dijo una voz amable desde la puerta, que se notaba el acento inglés. Era un hombre bajo, flaco, de pelo color castaño y con un ojo de color celeste y el otro verde claro.

-Disculpe, profesor Drake-dijo el chico-. No volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero-dijo el hombre-. Ahora, señores Blaken, White y Bocca, sin son tan amables de sentarse...

Alan y Adam se sentaron en el último banco, por delante de Natalie. Los otros dos gemelos se sentaron juntos lejos de ellos. Un minuto más tarde, Sheila Delaloye hizo su aparición con su par de tontas (Jazmine y Jennifer, quien sonrió a Harry al pasar a su lado), las tres se sentaron delante de los gemelos morenos.

Y un minuto más tarde aparecieron más alumnos, dejando un asiento libre delante de todo y uno al lado de Natalie. Cuando estaban un poco acomodados, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

-Buenos días, chicos-dijo el profesor al verlo sentados a casi a todos.

-Buenos días, profesor Drake.

-Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas vacaciones, pero ahora debo presentar a sus nuevos compañeros de la cabaña Delta-dijo leyendo un pedazo de pergamino-. Ellos son: Ronald Weasley-Ron hizo un amago de sonrisa-, Hermione Granger-ella sonrió- y Harry Stone-Harry hizo un movimiento con la cabeza (a Harry le gustó que no murmuraran cuando dijeron su nombre), luego el hombre se volvió hacia ellos-. Yo soy el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Julian Drake.

Los chicos asintieron.

-Pueden tomar asiento, chicos-indicó Drake. Ron y Hermione se sentaron en el primer banco libre y Harry con Natalie, quien le sonrió.

-Ellos son ingleses y fueron transferidos de Hogwarts-hubo un deje nostálgico en la voz de Drake-. Bueno-dijo, recomponiéndose-, hoy trabajaremos de a dos con un pequeño cuestionario sobre las criaturas tenebrosas-hubo un mohín de disgusto en los alumnos-. Es un múltiple choice. Será fácil...

Con un golpe de su varita, Drake hizo aparecer una hoja de pergamino en cada banco. Tenía 50 preguntas con tres respuestas cada una, para marcar la correcta con una cruz.

-Ya pueden empezar-dijo Drake, sentándose en su escritorio.

-¿Por qué te sentabas sola?-preguntó Harry a Natalie, mientras sacaba su tintero de la mochila.

-Porque Alan y Adam son inseparables-contestó Natalie, mojando la pluma en su tintero.

-¿Quién era el chico que te estaba molestando?-inquirió Harry, tratando de ocultar la mueca de disgusto.**  
**  
-Oh, era Richard Blaken y la otra es su hermana gemela Lynn. Son unos pesados-respondió Natalie, señalándolos con disimulo-. Salí Richard el año pasado y no me ha dejado molestar para hacerlo de nuevo... Pero yo no quiero nada más con él...

-Entiendo-dijo Harry, comprensivamente-. No los he visto en Delta...

-Van a Gamma-contestó Natalie, mirándolos-, sus túnicas tienen colores verdes y una rata como animal de la cabaña. Odio las ratas-agregó con una mueca de asco.

Harry rió por lo bajo. El tenía otras cuestiones para odiar a las ratas, bueno, una en especial.

-Será mejor que hagamos esto-dijo Natalie, señalando el pergamino.

-Sí-afirmó Harry, leyó el pergamino-. ¿Cuál es el arma letal del dementor? A)-"El abrazo del Dementor". B)- "El beso del Dementor". C)- Ninguna de las anteriores.

-Por supuesto que B-dijeron a unísono Natalie y Harry. Se miraron sonrientes y volvieron a su trabajo.

Una hora y media después, Drake pasaba a recoger los trabajos banco por banco. Natalie y Harry ya habían terminado hace rato y jugaban al ahorcado en silencio.

-Bueno, señorita White, a ver con que me sorprende hoy...-opinó Drake-. Ah, y ha trabajado con el señor Stone...-luego Drake miró extrañamente a Harry. Pudo ver como la boca de su profesor decía un ligero "¿Potter?", casi imperceptible para el oído humano. Pero tanto como Harry como Natalie lo habían escuchado. El profesor ladeó la cabeza y se centró en el pergamino de los chicos-. Sí, todo está excelente... sí, ¡veinte puntos para Delta por los dos, señorita White y señor Stone!.

Ambos sonrieron y Drake se fue a otras mesas. Ganaron otros veinte puntos por los trabajos de Adam y Alan, y de Ron y Hermione, pero perdieron diez puntos de los cuarenta por el desastroso trabajo que habían hecho Delaloye y Jennifer.

-¿Cómo De La Olla puede estar en Delta?-preguntó Ron, cuando salieron de la clase, minutos después.

-Pagó para estar allí-contestó Alan-, una buena cantidad de galeons no le vino mal al director... Ella fue sorteada a Gamma, pero el verde no combinaba con su ropa y le pidió a su padre que la cambie a una cabaña que sí... Y por eso la aguantamos hace cinco años.

La siguiente clase fue de Transformaciones con un profesor llamado Camilo Montez, un cubano residido en Miami, que enseñaba en New York, fue una clase bastante distinta a la de McGonagall porque el no era nada severa (un poco más y sacaba maracas para bailar la conga). Luego vino las dos horas del almuerzo, donde se encontraron con Ginny (que miró embelesada a Alan casi todas las dos horas del almuerzo y cuando Alan le ofreció su jugo, Ginny se cayó de su asiento). Después del almuerzo, tuvieron una hora de Encantamientos con una profesora alta, francesa y vieja, llamada Amelie Deum.

Llegaron las cinco de la tarde dando por terminada la agotadora jornada. Los siete chicos volvieron juntos a la cabaña 5D. Adam y Alan se fueron a su habitación a ensayar nuevas canciones, ya que Natalie sólo tenía que cantar, Hermione se fue a su habitación a hacer su tarea. Ginny y Ron se fueron a ver el ensayo, así que en la cocina sólo quedaron Harry y Natalie.

-¿Quieres café?-preguntó Natalie.

-Está bien.

Después de unos minutos ambos estaban sentados en la mesa.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Natalie, impaciente.

-¿Qué?-Harry se acordaba de la charla de la mañana, pero si podía atrasarlo lo haría...

-¿Quién eres realmente, Harry Stone?-repitió Natalie.

-Yo soy Harry Potter-dijo Harry, esperando el golpe.

-Oh, eso explica todo... ¡LO SABIA!-exclamó Natalie-. Tu cicatriz no era normal... Eres Harry Potter, claro...

-¿No estás enojada?

-No-dijo Natalie.

-Perdón por mentirte-Harry estaba muy arrepentido y se atrevió a mirar los ojos azules de Natalie.

Al hacerlo se sumergió en un mar de emociones, ¿qué sentía por ella?. No lo sabía... Todo lo que veía estaba relacionado con dos personas Lyra y Natalie... pero, ¿qué sentía por cada una?. A Lyra no la conocía y a Natalie sí. Pero Lyra moriría si no la encontraba. Natalie lo ayudaría a encontrarla...

-Estás perdonado, Harry-anunció Natalie, sacándolo de sus dudas.

Luego se quedaron mirando hasta que Adam le gritó a Natalie que vaya a cantar. Natalie gritó un "ya voy" y se paró de su silla. Y antes de salir de la cocina le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

-Nos vemos, Harry Potter.

Y subió a su cuarto.

-Lyra... Digo, Natalie-dijo Harry embobado, mientras se tocaba la mejilla-. Que lío es todo esto... Natalie es mi amiga, pero ¿quiero que lo sea?... Malditas hormonas...

------------------------------------  
**  
A/N: ¡¡HOLAS!! Como están?? Vieron, no?? Yo les dije viernes y aquí está, Viernes!!! No quiero adelantar nada para el próximo capi pero será sobre las clases de Escapismo y Quodpot. Espero que este les haya gustado y que me dejen las maravillosas reviews que van dejando.**

Nos vemos!!

Besos, Anna Diggory.

P.D: Si tienen canciones de grupos de música que creen que pueden ir en el fic, mándenla a mi mail que es: 


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: LOOK IN HER EYES.  
**  
.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸.

_Believe, that magic works  
Don't be afraid, of being hurt  
Don't let, this magic die  
The answer's there… just look in her eyes._  
  
Magic Works. Jarvis Cocker. _(Soundtrack of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire film)._  
  
.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Durante la noche después de comer, los chicos se fueron a dormir. Natalie puso una película en DVD del cuarto de los chicos (por lo que Nat le había explicado, las cosas _muggles_ en Houdini funcionaban).

Los cinco se quedaron mirando la película (que se trataba de una prostituta que cantaba y un chico que se enamoraba de ella), pero a los diez minutos un ronquido interrumpió mientras cantaban los protagonistas. Ron había caído en el mundo de los sueños.

A diferencia de Ron, Adam, Alan, Harry y Natalie se quedaron hasta las once de la noche mirando la película. Cuando terminó, tanto Alan como Adam estaban llorando porque la protagonista se murió, luego comenzaron a acomodar las cosas para irse a dormir.

-No sé porqué me gusta tanto esa película-comentó Natalie, juntando el pochoclo tirado en la habitación-. La he visto montones de veces desde que la estrenaron. Sólo lloré cuando Satine cae muerta al final y era en el cine cuando tenía diez años. Estos dos tontos siguen llorando después de todos estos años-agregó mirando a su hermano y amigo.

-No entiendes, Nat-replicó Adam con un sollozo-. Es como "Titanic", un final trágico... ¡¡Pobre Jack!! Morir por Rose fue lo que lo consagró como el mejor héroe de amor...-luego se quedó pensativo-. Lo malo de estas películas es que las chicas quieren que seas como Jack ó Christian.

-No entiendo cómo alguien tan insensible como tú puede disfrutar este tipo de películas-opinó Natalie con naturalidad-. Te acuestas con cualquier cosa que tenga faldas (no me extraña si empiezas a probar con los escoceses). Digamos que después de eso, que llores porque Di Caprio y Nicole Kidman se murieron en una peli de amor... Es bastante raro.

-Pero, Nat...-sollozó Adam-. Jack... Satine... todos mueren por amor...-Y Adam se largó a llorar.

Alan, lloroso, lo abrazó y le susurró "Ellos no se merecían este mundo, Adam". Juntos caminaron hacia la cocina, donde seguramente ahogarían sus penas con torta de chocolate, como le dijo Nat a Harry.

-Es un sentimentalista-comentó Natalie cuando ellos se fueron-, pero no quiere que nadie sepa de esa etapa suya.

Harry se rió. Hacia rato que reía de la conversación.

-¿Te gustó la película?-preguntó Natalie, desconectando el DVD.

-Es muy linda-contestó Harry. La verdad era que le había gustado mucho la película.

-Sí, lo es-dijo Natalie-. Voy a molestar a Doyle hasta que haga ese musical para otoño.

-¿Quién es Doyle? ¿Musical?-inquirió Harry confundido.

-Doyle es el director-contestó Natalie- y siempre se hacen musicales para otoño y primavera.

-Oh-exclamó Harry.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya-sugirió Natalie.

Harry asintió y se acostó en su cama.

-Hasta mañana, Harry-dijo la voz de Natalie en medio de la oscuridad.

Harry no supo si fue su imaginación ó qué, pero podría jurar sobre su Saeta de Fuego que vio algo brillar cerca del cuello de Natalie. Luego, cayó profundamente dormido.

------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó con el tiempo justo para ir a clases. Ya no había nadie en la cabaña, por lo que debía ser bastante tarde. Con la corbata mal puesta, la camisa mal abrochada. Los libros en mano y los pasillos del colegio sin gente, Harry se fue corriendo hasta el salón de Escapismo. Harry abrió la puerta del salón y alguien canturreó desagradablemente: "Alguien está en problemas".

-Disculpe-dijo Harry a la profesora.

Al darse la vuelta, vio una linda mujer. Era alta, delgada, de cabello largo lacio y rubio, y tenía ojos azules. Se parecía mucho a Nat y Adam.

-No importa, señor Stone-dijo la mujer-. Vaya a trabajar con la señorita White-Nat levantó la cabeza de su asiento de la última fila y le sonrió-. Por cierto, soy Marie Dobbs, su profesora y vicedirectora.

Harry sonriente se acercó a Nat, mientras veía la cara de decepción de Richard y Lynn Blaken.

-Te quedaste dormido-no era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación.

-Un poco-dijo Harry-. ¿Qué debemos hacer?.

-Leer esto-Natalie le mostró el libro llamado _"Secretos del Escapismo profesional"_-. Son de la biblioteca.

Harry y Natalie se pusieron a leer el libro. Muy diferente a lo que Harry pensaba, Escapismo era una materia sumamente fácil. Según el libro, escapar de una caja llena de cadenas en el medio del mar, se lograba a partir de un simple conjuro sin varita, que se conseguía a partir con concentración y tranquilidad. "Es como el yoga", le dijo Nat.

La profesora Dobbs se paseaba por los bancos explicando a cada uno de sus alumnos los conceptos que no entendían. Cuando llegó al asiento de Natalie y Harry, saludó a la primera con jovialidad.

-Hola, Nat-dijo la profesora Dobbs-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, tía. ¿Mamá cómo está? ¿Y tío Ed? ¿Y Freddie?.

A Harry la cabeza le daba vueltas "¿Tía?".

-Bien, los extrañan un poco-contestó la profesora con una sonrisa.

-Creo que después le enviaré una lechuza-dijo Natalie, pensativa-. Ah, él es mi amigo, tía, Harry-la profesora le dedicó una sonrisa-. Harry, ella es mi tía, la hermana de mi madre.

-Un placer, Harry-dijo la profesora Dobbs-. Debo ver a los demás y decirle a Adam que le saque el hechizo al oso de peluche de Freddie. Nos vemos, chicos-los saludó con la mano y se fue al asiento de Sheila y Jennifer, donde habían intentado probar escapar de una caja sin poder salir.

-No sabía que tenías una tía-comentó Harry.

-Hay muchas cosas que nos sabes de mí-refutó Nat, sonriendo.

-¿Quién es Freddie?-preguntó Harry.

-Mi primo, tiene tres años-respondió Natalie-. Es el hijo de mi tía Marie y su marido Edward. Creo que en mi cuaderno tengo...-dijo mientras buscaba en su mochila el cuaderno. De allí sacó una foto mágica a color-. Esta es mi tía Marie-señaló a la mujer rubia sonriente en la foto-, mi primo Freddie-un niño de tres años se movía impaciente en los brazos de su madre. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y ojos celestes-. Este es mi tío Ed-un hombre de la misma edad que la profesora Dobbs, fornido y de pelo y ojos castaños-, dice mamá que tía Marie se lo buscó a propósito así por un chico que le gustaba cuando era chica... Ah, esta es mamá-al lado de la pareja y el niño había una mujer de alrededor de 37 años, de pelo rubio muy oscuro y ojos marrones sonriendo. Harry reconoció la sonrisa. Era la misma de Natalie.

-Linda foto-opinó Harry.

-Adam y yo la sacamos antes de que empiecen las clases-dijo Natalie, guardando la foto.

Después de eso, ambos volvieron a su lectura y, más tarde, comenzaron a realizar las pruebas de Escapismo. Natalie se metió primero en la caja. Harry no quiso ponerle los veinte candados, pero ella insistió. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Nat salió de la caja, superando a Hermione, que lo había hecho en seis.

Luego le tocó el turno a Harry, al entrar en la caja, escuchó rápidamente el sonido de quince candados y cadenas cerrándose mágicamente. Primero, Harry se desesperó al saber que estaba debajo de quince candados y sin varita mágica. Después de calmarse, Harry se dijo así mismo que el único hechizo que serviría en eso sería un "Alohomora". Sorprendido, escuchó el ligero click de los quince candados y el sonido de las cadenas caerse. Abrió la puerta de la caja y se encontró con una Natalie muy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Salir tan rápido-contestó Natalie.

-No lo sé-dijo Harry-. ¿Cuánto tardé?.

-Dos minutos-respondió Nat, extrañada.

-¿Cómo está todo aquí??-inquirió la voz de la profesora Dobbs-. ¿Cuánto tiempo han tardado?.

-Natalie cinco minutos-dijo Harry.

-Y Harry dos minutos-contestó Natalie, aún sorprendida.

La profesora miró a Harry intensamente. Harry juró ver mover sus labios en un "¿James?". Sin embargo, la mujer no se inmutó:

-Bueno, diez puntos para ti, Nat. Y cincuenta puntos a Harry-luego la profesora se fue al banco de Ron y Hermione, donde Ron gritaba desesperado que lo dejen salir.

-----------------------------------

Por la tarde, tuvieron nuevamente Transformaciones, esta vez Camilo Montez bailó la conga cuando Hermione y Natalie transformaron los conejos blancos en zapatillas del mismo color. Después de Transformaciones, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron llamados al despacho del director; Natalie los acompañó, ya que Adam y Alan arguyeron que "Cuanto más lejos de allí mejor... por ahora".

En la puerta había un cartel que indicaba: -Bruce Doyle, director-, Harry tocó la puerta y se escuchó un "adelante". Natalie los saludó con la mano y los esperó afuera sentada en un banco. Al entrar, Harry deseó ver a Dumbledore, pero lo que vio le recordó más a una mezcla rara entre Malfoy padre, Snape y Voldemort.

El despacho era sombrío, y no había juguetitos de metal en la mesa del director. El hombre que había en el despacho sentado en una silla similar a un trono, era cuarentón, de pelo rubio, expresión de mafioso y ojos negros. Tenía un habano en la mano.

-Siéntense, Stone, Granger, Weasleys-dijo el director con voz tomada por el cigarrillo (A/N: Que va, es la replica del _Padrino_ mejorada!).

-¿Nos quería para algo, director?-preguntó Hermione, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No, quería saber si estaba todo en orden-dijo el hombre-. Pueden volver a su cabaña-los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos-. Ah, por cierto, díganle a la señorita White que pase.

Ellos asintieron y salieron del despacho. Natalie aún los esperaba.

-Qué visita corta-comentó. Todos sonrieron.

-Dijo que pases-dijo Harry.

Natalie se levantó de su asiento y entró al despacho del director. Los chicos se sentaron a esperarla, pero Hermione se fue alegando que tenía que estudiar mucho.

-¡Está loca!-exclamó Ron-. Es el segundo día de clases y no nos han dado tarea hoy.

Diez minutos más tarde, Nat salió del despacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry.

-Doyle dijo que se haría el musical de otoño... y que sería "_Moulin Rouge"_-dijo Nat.

-¡Qué bueno!-dijeron Ron, Ginny y Harry.

Después se encaminaron a la cabaña 5D, Natalie y Ginny iban adelante y hablaban de quién haría el musical, quiénes serían los protagonistas, cuándo sería, el vestuario que se usaría... Bueno, cosas de chicas. Detrás, Ron y Harry venían hablando de una cosa mucho más aburrida: las clases, pero en realidad, sólo Ron hablaba.

Harry se había quedado mirando a Natalie, contento que sonría tanto... Le gustaba mucho su sonrisa.

-... entonces, ¿qué piensas?-dijo Ron, trayéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Qué?

-¿No me estabas escuchando?-Ron parecía decepcionado.

-Err...-sin querer, Harry miró a Nat de nuevo.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Ron, cambiando su expresión de desilusión por una sonrisa pícara-. ¿Sabes?, creo que deberías comprarte un babero.

Ron se echó a reír todo el camino restante a la cabaña, mientras que Harry estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Al entrar a la cabaña, pusieron un papel debajo de la nariz de cada uno de ellos. Sheila miraba con autosuficiencia a Natalie desde la escalera. Harry agarró el papel que decía:

"BAILE DE BIENVENIDA"  
_Sábado por la noche en el gimnasio. Ropa elegante, sin túnicas._

-¿Qué? ¿Otro baile?-preguntó la voz de Adam, detrás Ron y Harry. El y Alan acababan de llegar.

-Sí, _Addie_-afirmó Sheila con su voz melosa-. Y supongo que aún no tienes con quien ir...

-Ehhh...-la cara de Adam palideció.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Sheila dando un aplauso entusiasmada-. Podremos ir juntos, _Addie_...-a continuación, agarró a un estupefacto y pálido Adam por la corbata y se lo llevó a su habitación.

-¡Genial!-dijo con sarcasmo Natalie-. ¡Simplemente genial!-gritando como una histérica se fue de la habitación, para ir a la suya dando un portazo.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó Harry, a quien el tema de un baile le traía malos recuerdos.

-Siempre se pone así en los bailes-aclaró Alan-. Es algo que es más fuerte que ella... Supongo que será porque cuando estábamos tercero (en Houdini te permiten ir desde allí a los bailes) ella invitó a mi hermano que estaba en quinto (ahora está en séptimo)-la expresión de Alan se transformó en la de disgusto-. Ella lo invitó por carta, pero jamás llegó; pero sí a los amigos de mi hermano. Ellos leyeron la carta y mandaron la contestación diciéndole que era una niñita. Eso cansó a Natalie y después de llorar un rato fue a la cabaña 5D, de esa época, y le partió la cara de un puñetazo, diciéndole "¿Quién es la niñita ahora, pedazo de idiota?"-si Alan parecía disgustado antes, ahora estaba pletórico.

-¿Y luego qué pasó?-preguntó Ginny, mientras entraban a la cocina.

-Bueno... El pidió disculpas por sus amigos y le dijo que él no fue, pero como Nat es cabezota no le creyó... Sin embargo, después con los años le creyó y lo peor es que aún le gusta mi hermano, pero parece que él también está colado por ella desde siempre, y después de lo que pasó la invitó a todos los bailes que ha habido... y la repuesta sigue siendo que no.

-Pero si él le pidió perdón y ella le creyó...-dijo Ginny-, ¿por qué no dice que sí?.

-Natalie es muy orgullosa-explicó Alan.

Harry no sabía que decir... Otra vez le pasaba lo mismo, la chica que le gustaba estaba colada por otro, primero Cho y ahora, Natalie... Pero, ¿qué pensaba?. Nat era su amiga y, por encima de todo, la hermana de un amigo; ya Adam lo había agarrado mirando las piernas de Natalie y se puso como loco, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si se enteraba que le gustaba... ¿Pero le gustaba?. Si la conocía hacía muy poquito, pero ella sabía sobre la misión y su verdadera identidad. ¿Qué era lo que demonios le pasaba por Natalie?. ¿Qué era?.

-¿Harry?

Alan y Ginny lo miraban preocupados. Harry los miró.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Alan.

-¡Sí, perfecto!-la voz era muy eufórica y no se parecía a la de él.

Ginny se le acercó y preguntó en un susurro:

-¿Te duele la cicatriz?.

-No-dijo Harry y se levantó de su asiento para ir a su cuarto.

Cuando entró, vio a Nat recostada en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, mientras sostenía una carta en la mano.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry.

Ella se asustó, porque no lo vio entrar, y se cayó de la cama.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Harry.

-Está bien, no te vi entrar-dijo ella volviendo a su cama, pero para sentarse-. Estaba pensando.

-¿Y en qué?-preguntó Harry.

-En Ryan y su carta de invitación-Harry la miró sin entender-. Ryan es el hermano de Alan. Ya sé que él te contó la historia, es un bocón.

-Sí, lo ha hecho-afirmó Harry.

-No importa-dijo Natalie-. La cuestión es que voy a rechazarlo otra vez... junto con los otros veinte que lo han hecho-ella señaló la bolsa de cuero al lado de su cama, donde había alrededor de veinte cartas.

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Claro, pensó, como alguien como ella querría ir al baile con él si tenía más de veinte personas que querían ir con ella.

-Y si te gusta Ryan, ¿por qué siempre dices que no?-inquirió Harry.

-No estoy segura si me sigue gustando Ryan, Harry-dijo Natalie, mirándolo fijamente-. Además, no es con él con quién quiero ir al baile este año.

-¿Y con quién...?-preguntó Harry, sintiéndose cohibido ante la mirada de Natalie.

Una voz en la cabeza de Harry dijo: ¡INVITALA! ¡Y NO PIERDAS CONTACTO VISUAL CON ELLA!. Ella lo seguía mirando fijamente.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?-preguntó Harry, sin trabarse, pero sintiéndose muy nervioso y mirándola a los ojos.

-Me encantaría-dijo Natalie.

¡Era él!. Ella quería ir al baile con él.

-Debo bajar ahora-dijo Nat-. Si no lo hago no comemos-aclaró.

Se levantó de su cama y al pasar al lado de Harry, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos, Harry.

"No ha sido un día tan malo", pensó Harry, al tiempo que se acostaba en su cama sonriente.

------------------------------------

**A/N: ¡¡HOLAS!! Como están?? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ya tienen idea de lo que les depara para el prox capi (que ya empecé a escribir). Quiero agradecerles por todas sus reviews!! Son maravillosos!!!**

Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo. Besos!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: SOMETHING NEW.  
**  
.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

_I know that something has changed,  
Never felt this way.  
And right here tonight,  
This could be the start of something new.  
It feels so right to be here with you._

High School Musical. _Soundtrack of the motion picture_).  
  
.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Como si sus vidas estuvieran metidas dentro de un reloj, el tiempo pasó volando. Entre las clases, las cuales se acortaban la primer semana de estudios para que te acostumbres al ritmo de nuevo y volvían a la normalidad en la segunda (por lo que los chicos fueron sólo a las clases de Defensa, Escapismo, Transformaciones y Encantamientos), y los preparativos del baile anual de bienvenida, Harry y los demás llegaron a pensar que sus relojes habían sido adelantados.

Natalie y Ginny salieron un día por el pueblo que estaba cerca de la sumergida Houdini. Después de volver seis horas más tarde, cansadas y con diez bolsas las dos (una de Natalie y nueve de Ginny), parecían satisfechas. Hermione no fue al pueblo porque tenía que estudiar (cosa que nadie creyó... Bueno, tal vez Sheila), pero le había encargado a Ginny un par de cosas.

Los chicos no fueron a comprar cosas para el baile, Adam y Alan dijeron que ellos les prestarían ropa si les faltase a Harry y Ron. Además, prometieron cambiarles el _look._

-Con esa pinta no ligan ni una mosca-dijo Adam, mirando su aspecto el jueves por la tarde con aire de experto y critico.

Obviamente, Harry no le había dicho Adam que había invitado al baile a Natalie. Tampoco le dijo nada a Alan y Ron, pero si le contó a Hermione, que últimamente parecía muy pensativa y leía un gordo libro llamado _"Inmigrantes mágicos de la última época"._

-Yo creo que no te deberías encariñar mucho con Natalie, Harry-opinó, sin sacar sus ojos del libro-. Recuerda que estamos aquí por una misión que nos encomendó Dumbledore...

Siendo algo un poco más que obvio, Harry no le hizo caso. Aún no tenía ni rastro de los dos gemelos Black y ahora que invitó a una de las chicas más lindas del colegio, eso era lo que importaba. A pesar de eso, las pesadillas en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, donde aparecían Lyra y Voldemort y ella moría, se repetían día tras día...

Durante la semana también, Natalie tuvo que mandarle diez rechazos por carta a Ryan, el hermano de Alan, sin contar las tres docenas de chicos que la invitaron al baile (incluido Richard Blaken), que también rechazó. Harry también tuvo que rechazar a algunas chicas y se sintió muy mal por hacerlo, no quería lastimar a nadie.

El sábado, día del baile, Harry fue despertado por una suave voz, que venía desde debajo de las escaleras. Creía que debía tratarse de una sirena, pero luego recordó que, a pesar que vivía dentro de una burbuja debajo del mar donde eso era posible, las sirenas fuera del agua cantaban alaridos; tenía experiencia con ellas por lo que pasó en su último año en Hogwarts.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing.  
Watch your smile while you are sleeping.  
__While you are far away and dreaming._

Harry caminó hacia la cocina, siguiendo la dulce voz, que cantaba a capella.  
_  
__I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  
I could stay lost to this moment forever.  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.___

Harry entró a la cocina, interrumpiendo la canción de Natalie. Ella ya estaba vestida, muy hogareñamente: llevaba una remera azul lisa (que hacía resaltar sus ojos) y un jogging verde oscuro con zapatillas color blancas.

-Buenos días-dijo él, avergonzado de haberla interrumpido-. Lo siento, Nat; no fue mi intención.

-No hay problema. Buenos días-contestó Nat, volviendo a su desayuno, que era lo que estaba haciendo cuando Harry entró a la cocina-. ¿Quieres desayunar?.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Harry.

-Son las diez de la mañana-contestó Nat, consultando el reloj.

-Entonces está bien-dijo Harry.

Natalie se paró de su silla y comenzó a prepararle café con un par de tostadas, que en un par de segundos gracias a la magia ya tenía enfrente suyo.

-Gracias-susurró Harry, antes de meterse una tostada en la boca.

-Me voy a ensayar para los Black Stars-dijo Natalie, juntando sus cosas-. Después no creo que me veas hasta el baile. ¿Te parece si nos encontramos aquí a las ocho?.

-Por mí está bien-dijo Harry.

-Nos vemos más tarde-Natalie le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la habitación.

Harry, que ya se había acostumbrado a las despedidas de Nat, observó como ella salía de la cabaña, cantando.

-Hola, Harry-dijo una voz nada parecida a la de Nat, desde el arco de la puerta. Era Jennifer, la amiga de Delaloye.

-Hola-contestó Harry, sin mucho entusiasmo. Jennifer lo había perseguido toda la semana junto con Sheila y Jazmine; había tratado de llamar su atención vestida como una prostituta (aunque Harry creía que ella no sabía que lo parecía), tratando de decir cosas inteligentes en clase y en la cabaña (lo cual, obviamente, no le salió), y darle celos con Alan, que tampoco la registraba en ningún sentido.

-¿Irás al baile hoy?-preguntó Jennifer, acercándose peligrosamente.

-Sí-contestó Harry secamente. Jennifer no reparaba esa actitud porque Sheila había dicho en una cena, delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que los ingleses "son tan fríos como cubos de hielo".

-Oh, ¿y tienes con quién ir?-Jennifer cada vez estaba más cerca.

-Sí-dijo Harry-, iré con Natalie.

La cara de Jennifer cambió de prostituta barata a actriz de peli de terror barata, en cuestión de segundos.

-¡¿Con la perra de White?!-se escandalizó, dejándose de acercar.

-Ella no es tal cosa-refutó Harry, sin levantar la voz, pero muy enojado-. Es mucho más mujer que tú. Ahora, si me disculpas...

Harry la apartó a un lado y paso por delante de una estupefacta Jennifer, para ir a su habitación y despertar a Alan, Adam y Ron (tarea de la que se veía obligado hacer desde el miércoles).

-¡DESPIERTEN!-gritó Harry y con su varita hizo que tres chorros de agua fría cayeran en la cara de sus amigos.

-¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Una vez despiertos (y mojados), Alan y Adam se vistieron y salieron de la cabaña para ir a ensayar, prometiéndoles a Harry y Ron que llegarían a tiempo para cambiarles el "look".

Durante el resto de la tarde y parte de la mañana, Harry y Ron se dedicaron a hablar sobre lo distinto que era Houdini y Hogwarts, el Quidditch y el Quodpot (un deporte que se parecía mucho al básquet _muggle_ y del cual sólo participan chicos sin mucho cerebro, porque eran demasiado músculo y poco cerebro); más tarde el tema se centró en el baile y sus parejas.

-¿Tú con quién irás?-preguntó Harry a Ron, ya que en la semana Harry se había olvidado de sonsacarle.

-Con Hermione-contestó, dejando sorprendido a Harry-. Es que quiero arreglar las cosas con ella-agregó rápidamente con las orejas rojas-, no podemos estar peleados para siempre...-por un momento se quedó pensativo y luego dijo:-. Ya pensaré en algo... ¿Tú con quién irás?. No te he visto pedírselo a nadie... y Jennifer parecía muy enojada ésta mañana...

-Bueno... yo tampoco te he visto pedirle a Hermione que sea tu pareja-replicó Harry-. Estamos a mano.

-Es que se lo pedí cuando estábamos en clase de Escapismo el miércoles-contestó Ron, aún rojo-. Pero no cambies de tema, ¿con quién irás?

-Con...-pero Harry no pudo terminar porque en ese momento aparecieron Alan y Adam-. ¿Cómo fue el ensayo?

-Agotador-dijo con un suspiro Adam-. Pero salió bien.

Los cuatro juntos se metieron a la cabaña para comenzar a cambiar sus "looks", ya que eran las cinco y media de la tarde y baile comenzaba a las ocho.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar por la ropa-comenzó Adam con aires de experto.

-Tienes razón-afirmó Alan-. ¿Qué tenían pensado ponerse?

Tanto Harry como Ron miraron su ropa y a los chicos luego. Llevaban ropa hogareña (ropa que uno se pone para andar entre casa), nada en especial, y daban a entender que irían vestidos así al baile.

-Oh, esto está muy mal-opinó Adam, mirando con desconfianza la ropa de ambos-. Probemos con...

De los placares, tanto Adam como Alan sacaron alrededor de cien camisas cada uno. Había de muchos colores y telas, de lo cual disfrutaron ambos cuando usaron de modelos de camisas a Ron y a Harry para ver cual le quedaba mejor a cada uno. Después de hora y media, ya tenían las camisas: Ron iría con una azul pálido y abierta por dos botones (que resaltaba sus ojos) y Harry con una camisa negra un poco más desabrochada (que le que daba muy bien).

(A/N: Este mensaje es para las chicas que leen el fic: ¿se han dado cuenta que ningún hombre queda mal con camisa negra? Más si es el que te gusta... baba!).

-Bien, ahora el pelo-anunció Alan, feliz.

A Ron lo despeinaron y eso funcionó. Luego, Ron se puso un pantalón negro de vestir y ya estaba listo para el baile. Con Harry fue un poco más complicado; no lograron peinarlo, pero revolvieron su cabello un poco más lo que le dio un resultado muy bueno. Harry se puso unos jeans oscuros y Alan le ordenó que se saque los anteojos.

-Pero no veo nada sin ellos-replicó Harry.

-Eso se puede arreglar por unas horas-dijo Alan, sacando su varita y apuntado hacia la vista de Harry ya sin anteojos-. ¡_Oculus Maximus_!

Primero Harry veía formas borrosas, pero después de un rato pudo ver las caras de sus amigos.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo dura el hechizo?-preguntó Harry.

-Por unas cinco horas-respondió Adam, desde el baño, donde se estaba cambiando-. Lo suficiente para el baile.

-Por cierto, Harry, no nos has dicho con quien irás...-comentó Alan.

-Tú tampoco-dijeron a unísono Ron y Harry.

-Iré con Ginny-contestó Alan tranquilamente.

-¿QUE?-Ron lo miró con furia.

-Ron, es muy malo ser el típico hermano celoso...-advirtió Alan, ya no tan relajado.

-¿Y tú con quién irás, Adam?-preguntó Harry para aliviar la tensión en el habiente.

-Con una de Delta de cuarto, es compañera de Ginny-contestó Adam-. Por suerte, me libré de Sheila, que tenía una cita con su cirujano plástico. ¡Bendita sea su nariz horrible!

Harry rió. Menos mal que no le había contado nada a Adam sobre con quién iría al baile. Lo único que le faltaba es que Adam actuase como Ron con Alan e iba muerto.

Cuando Adam salió del baño, vestido con una camisa azul oscuro y pantalón de vestir negro, Alan entró rápidamente, para escapar de las miradas asesinas de Ron. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, en el que se dedicaron a ver televisión en la habitación, Alan salió vestido con una camisa blanca con detalles oscuros y pantalón de jean.

-Odio ponerme zapatos-protestó, cuando puso su pie dentro de un zapato de hombre-. Siento que parezco una chica...

Alrededor de siete y media bajaron al living, sabiendo que las chicas no estaban listas aún, decidieron esperarlas. Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia (como de los ronquidos de Ron) hasta que Alan preguntó:

-¿Alguien sabe con quién va Nat? Ya rechazó a mi hermano cinco veces y ha dicho que tenía pareja. Raro, Nat jamás va a los bailes...

-No lo sé-dijo Adam-. Será una nueva táctica para evadir a tu hermano...

Los cuatro rieron.

-¿Y tú, Harry?-preguntó Alan, sonriendo-. No nos has dicho quien es tu chica misteriosa...

-Ella es...

Pero Harry fue salvado por tercera vez en el día (¿quién dijo que la tercera es la vencida?).

Ginny apareció en el marco de la puerta de la cabaña, vestida con un gran vestido rosa (de esos que tienen enagua y esas cosas), de corte en v y maquillada a conjunto; llevaba el pelo lacio suelto y brillante. Estaba muy linda.

Los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta. Adam le dio un empujón a Alan para que se levantara.

-Suerte, Alan-dijo Adam, aguantándose una risita.

-Jeannette ya viene, Adam-anunció Ginny. Adam asintió.

Aún con la boca abierta, Alan condujo a una ruborizada Ginny al baile. Pero pronto, de la habitación de las chicas salió otra persona que los dejó con la boca más abierta (en boca cerrada no entran moscas). Era Hermione.

Hermione tenía puesto un vestido color verde claro sencillo y recto, con tiras en la espalda cruzadas y zapatos bajos. Llevaba el pelo atado en un elegante rodete, un escote recto y estaba maquillada a conjunto.

-¿Vamos, Ron?-preguntó Hermione.

-Ss-sí-tartamudeó él.

Ron se llevó a Hermione al baile.

-Suertudos-comentó Adam.

Al instante una chica morena de ojos verdes con un vestido rojo puesto, que tenía un gran escote y un tajo en el costado, además de ser ceñido al cuerpo y usar taco aguja de por lo menos 20 centímetros, apareció en el marco de la puerta, dejando impresionado a Adam.

-¿Jeannette?-preguntó Adam.

La chica asintió y como si fuese poseído por un hechizo de amor, Adam salió flotando hasta la puerta para ir al baile.

A le tocaba a Harry. Pero pasaron cinco minutos y Natalie no aparecía por ningún lado. Empezó a bostezar... le empezaron a caer los párpados por el sueño...

Otra vez caminaba por las lapidas del cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, el frío le atravesaba cada centímetro de su piel... Su cicatriz se dilataba, …l estaba muy cerca...

Una figura vestida con una túnica color azul, que parecía muy antigua y un adornado de flores en la cabeza en forma de corona, se le acercó. Su cara le sonaba bastante, y una cortina de pelo color negro, largo y enrulado la enmarcaba. Parecía estar muy asustada, además de estar toda lastimada y con la túnica llena de agujeros, a causa de ellos.

-¡Debes irte, Harry!-gritó exaltada.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él.

-¡Voldemort viene! ¡Debes encontrarnos e irte de aquí!

-¿Cómo te encuentro?

-Busca en tu interior, tienes la respuesta ahí...-la voz se fue apagando y ella comenzó a desaparecer.

-¡Espera! ¡Lyra! ¡LYRA!

-No me grites, Potter, que no soy Lyra-dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, lo estaba reprendiendo en broma.

-Lo siento, Nat, me quedé dormido-Harry abrió los ojos.

Natalie estaba vestida con un vestido gris sencillo y detalles en plateado, que le llegaba a los pies y su pelo enrulado raramente suelto (siempre lo llevaba en una coleta). El vestido era ajustado arriba (llevaba un escote sencillo), pero luego caía majestuosamente hasta el piso. En su pelo suelto tenía pequeñas flores blancas que hacían juego con los dos colgantes en forma de perro y ciervo, ambos plateados, que llevaba en el cuello. A Harry le sonaban conocidos, pero entre el aturdimiento que tenía del sueño y el de ver a Nat tan hermosa, se olvidó de ellos.

-Estás muy linda-dijo Harry, demasiado atolondrado como para ruborizarse ó trabarse.

-Gracias-Nat sí se ruborizó-. Veo que mi hermano ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, tú también estás guapo.

Harry se puso más rojo que el pelo de Ron.

-Gracias-repuso-. ¿Nos vamos?

Natalie asintió. Ambos salieron de la cabaña, Nat lo tomó del brazo y ambos se encaminaron al colegio. Había luces blancas por todos lados y parejas yendo al baile también. Entraron por la puerta del gimnasio, en el cual Harry todavía no había entrado, era grande y estaba decorado con colores vivos y globos por todas partes, estaba prácticamente lleno. A un lado es había una mesa muy larga llena de bandejas de comida de aspecto delicioso. Un gran cartel ocupaba la pista de baile, iluminada y vacía por el momento, en cual decía "¡BIENVENIDOS!".

Pasaron entre la gente, que los miraba con envidia:

-¿Ese es el inglés nuevo? No sabía que era tan guapo... ¡Mataré a la perra de White!-escuchó que dijo la voz de Lynn Blaken.

-Mira al inglés tonto... Se cree mucho solo porque va con ella,... pero White es mía-amenazó Richard Blaken.

Harry hizo oídos sordos y logró localizar a sus amigos. Ron y Hermione estaban a un lado de la mesa hablando y riendo (Harry sonrió interiormente); tal vez las peleas terminarían. También vio a Adam, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado en el escote de su pareja, lo cual le daba una ventaja a Harry para que no viera que su pareja era la hermana de él. Pero también vio a Alan, quien no parecía nada contento de ver a Nat colgada del brazo de Harry como su pareja.

Tratando de no sentirse muy mal de la cara de su amigo, Harry dirigió a Nat al lado opuesto de ellos, cerca de la pista de baile. En ese momento, Bruce Doyle, el director, apareció de la nada en el centro de la pista junto con un micrófono.

-¡Bienvenidos a todos al Baile Anual de Bienvenida!-dijo con un toque de falsedad en la voz-. Espero que lo disfruten; pero antes, tengo una cosa que anunciar-Doyle carraspeó sonoramente-. Este año el musical de otoño será basado en una _celícola_ (algo _muggle_ que todavía no entiendo) llamada: ¡_Moulin Rouge_!. Las audiciones se realizarán a partir del viernes por la tarde, durante una semana; serán precedidas por los profesores Drake, Dobbs y Montez.

Pero ahora... ¡A disfrutar del baile!

Doyle volvió a desaparecer y con él la luz, dejando las clásicas luces de disco junto con una canción muy movida.

-¿Bailamos?-preguntó Nat.

-Si no queda otra opción...-dijo Harry, mientras era conducido por la mano de Nat al centro de la pista. Entre la semi-oscuridad, Harry notó la sonrisa de Natalie.

Comenzaron a bailar. A diferencia del Baile de Navidad al que fue Harry el año anterior, este se podía bailar suelto aún, sin necesidad de agarrarse de la manos. Vieron a Ron y Hermione hablando cerca uno del otro, un poco lejos de ellos.

-No creo que estén hablando-indicó Nat con aires de experta, por encima de la fuerte música, mientras los miraban-. En cualquier momento Ron se le declara y Granger cae muerta a sus pies.

Siguieron bailando a pesar que la música cada vez era más lenta. Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido, al igual que Adam y su pareja, Jeannette; pero Alan estaba a un costado de la pista viendo con el ceño fruncido todo y con Ginny a su lado preguntándole que le pasaba, seguramente. Se la veía impaciente.

De repente la música cambió totalmente para convertirse en una balada, y Nat se detuvo.

-¿Quieres seguir bailando ó...?

-Bailemos-refutó Harry, decidido. Nat le acomodó sus dos manos en su cintura, haciéndole sentirse colorado, y ella rodeó su cuello con sus delicadas manos.

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate?  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old._

'Cos I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead.

Harry y Nat cada vez se acercaban más sin intención. Se miraron uno al otro y conectados por sus miradas se acercaron más sin prestar atención a nadie más allí. Harry podía sentir su corazón latir muy rápido, al igual que el de Nat.

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that live won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love.

And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead...

Sin evitarlo, ni pensarlo, Nat y Harry se besaron.

Pero no duró más de treinta segundos cuando fueron separados por un brazo que apartó a Nat.

-Ahora entiendo porqué no querías ir al baile conmigo, Nat-dijo una voz grave, pero a Harry le sonó conocida.

------------------------------------  
**  
A/N: Holas!! Cómo están??? Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capi. Espero no haber tardado mucho y que lo hayan disfrutado aunque les corté en la mejor parte (Sí, soy muy mala, ya lo sé y no me arrepiento; así me van a dejar más reviews... q mala!!).**

En el próximo capi sabremos quién le ha cortado el rollo a Nat y aviso... ¡NO ES ALAN!. Pero pueden tratar de adivinar quien es... muajajajaja... Se los traeré tal vez el miércoles, si ando inspirada, así que si dejan review tal vez llega inspiración necesaria... jeje.

Ahora, los dejo. Pero antes les aviso a los que leen mis otras historias que tengo un pequeño bloqueo con ellas (porque ahora se me dio por esta), así que van a tener que esperar un tiempo.

Au revoir...

Besos, Anna Diggory.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: SOÑANDO CONTIGO (Despierto).  
**  
.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_Look to the past  
And remember her smile  
And maybe tonight  
I can breathe for awhile  
I'm not in the seat  
I think I'm falling' asleep  
But then all that it means is  
I'll always be dreaming of you._

Feeling this. Blink-182.  
  
.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Sin evitarlo, ni pensarlo, Nat y Harry se besaron.

Pero no duró más de treinta segundos cuando fueron separados por un brazo que apartó a Nat.

-Ahora entiendo porqué no querías ir al baile conmigo, Nat-dijo una voz grave, pero a Harry le sonó conocida.

Harry miró para arriba y pudo ver a un chico bastante alto, de pelo color rubio oscuro y ojos azules, debía tener unos diecisiete años y se parecía mucho a Alan. Si Harry estaba en lo cierto (y esperaba que no), ese era el hermano de Alan, Ryan Bocca.

-Déjame, Ryan-dijo Natalie, soltándose del brazo del chico-. Yo ya estoy grandecita y no necesito decirte los motivos por los que no voy contigo al baile. Si quisieras que vaya contigo deberías frecuentar menos a tus odiosas amistades...-agregó enojada-. Igualmente, ya no eres mi tipo... Gracias a Dios, por supuesto.

-¿Y lo es este inglés tonto?-preguntó en tono despectivo Ryan. Harry lo miró con furia.

-Para tu información se llama Harry y él sí tienen amigos que valen la pena, incluso Granger. Además, es mucho más hombre que tú-Harry sonrió interiormente-. Y ahora vete, Ryan.

-Yo me voy, pero antes concédeme un baile-sin esperar respuesta, Ryan la tomó de la cintura, mientras Nat forcejeaba.

-¡Harry!-gritó Natalie, siendo alejada de él-. ¡Suéltame, Ryan! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!

La gente fue atraída por el grito de Natalie y miraron a Harry para ver que hacía.

Una voz en la cabeza de Harry le gritó: "¡Defiéndela, tonto!".

Harry tomó con fuerza del brazo de Ryan, pero el problema era que medía, por lo menos, una cabeza y media más que Harry. Sin embargo, Ryan se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Stone?-preguntó de mal talante.

-Que la dejes en paz de una vez, Bocca-a pesar que horas más le dolería la mano, Harry le dio un puñetazo. Luego le tendió la mano a Nat-. Vámonos, Nat.

Por entremedio de la multitud (alrededor de veinte personas se habían detenido a mirar como Harry le pegaba un puñetazo a Ryan), Harry condujo a Nat hasta los terrenos de la mano.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió Harry, después de sentarse en unos de los bancos iluminados cerca de la cancha de Quodpot.

Tal vez era por la luz, pero Natalie parecía pálida.

-Un poco-contestó con voz débil-. Jamás hubiera pensado que Ryan era de ese tipo de personas...-se quedó pensativa unos segundos y luego le sonrió-. Gracias, Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-Por defenderme-contestó Nat con obviedad-. Lo has hecho dos veces el día de hoy.

-¿Cómo...?

-Sé lo que le dijiste a la pobre tonta de Jennifer hoy-respondió Nat, sonriendo levemente, a la pregunta sin terminar de Harry-. A un White no se le escapa nada. Y después le has pegado a Ryan para alejarme de él... Así que, muchas gracias, Harry.

Harry sonrió restándole importancia.

-Tú también lo has hecho-Nat lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules cómo indagándolo, y Harry agregó sonriendo:-. Cuando Ryan se acercó dijiste que era más hombre que él y que tenía mejores amigos que él. Y defendiste a Hermione también.

-Eso es algo que él sólo ha demostrado-contestó Natalie, frunciendo el entrecejo-. No es un hombre, es un chiquillo malcriado y sus amigos son de lo peor... Fue sólo la verdad.

-Lo que le dije a Jennifer también era la verdad-refutó Harry, haciendo sonrojar a Nat.

Se quedaron unos minutos más en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

Harry aún podía sentir las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le provocó besar a Natalie, las sentía por todo el cuerpo. Había sido su primer beso, sí y con una chica que él quería mucho, pero... ¿qué quería él ahora? ¿Ser novio de Nat? O, ¿sólo un amigo?.

-He tratado de averiguar sobre Lyra en la biblioteca del colegio, Harry-dijo Natalie, rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba-. Pero no hay nadie que tenga ese nombre, aquí en Estados Unidos. En Inglaterra hubo una, pero murió hace catorce años. No hay más Lyra en ningún lado. Me di cuenta que no me diste el nombre completo-agregó.

-No lo sé completo. Sé que es Lyra Black-respondió Harry.

-Es curioso-murmuró Natalie.

-¿Qué?

-Esa Lyra, la que murió hace catorce años, se apellidaba Black-contestó Natalie.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Eso no podía ser cierto, Lyra tenía que estar viva, _debía_ estarlo... Sirius estaba convencido de eso y las visiones de Harry no podían hacerse si ella había muerto con un año de vida...; Quiso decir algo, pero alguien interrumpió:

-¡Nat!-era la voz de Alan-. ¡Natalie!

-¡Aquí!-dijo Natalie.

Alan llegó hasta donde ellos estaban, solo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry.

-Adam va a cantar-respondió Alan, sin mirar a Harry-. Y quiere que estés, Nat...

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, Nat-contestó Alan, aún mirando a Natalie-. Pero quiere que estés allí...

-¿No estaba con Jeannette?-preguntó Natalie. Era una chica muy suspicaz, pensó Harry.

-Ya no-dijo Alan, que parecía fastidiado de las preguntas de Natalie.

Así, los tres fueron hasta el gimnasio de vuelta. Alan no miraba a Harry, parecía enfadado con él. Llegaron hasta el centro de la pista, Harry se quedó a un costado, y una luz de la nada iluminó a Alan, que tenía un micrófono en la mano.

-Te mentí-le dijo Alan a Nat-. Yo cantaré.

Una música comenzó a sonar, era dulce y Alan comenzó a cantar. No cantaba mal y la gente miraba a Alan, pero él sólo tenía ojos para Natalie.

_My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now it's done._

_(Mi regalo es mi canción y esta es para ti,  
Y tu puedes decirles a todos que esta es tu canción,  
Y puede ser un poco simple, pero ya está hecha).  
_  
"Alan se le está declarando a Natalie", pensó Harry, "Es por eso que me miró mal toda la noche, por salir hoy con Nat".

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words,  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

_(Espero que no te importe, Espero que no te importe,  
Que haya escrito:  
Cuán maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo)._

-No, Alan-dijo Nat, interrumpiendo la canción y la inspiración de Alan en seguir cantando-. Sé lo que tratas de hacer y funcionó con Satine y Christian, pero conmigo no.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Alan, mientras la luz iluminaban a ambos.

-Tú sólo eres mi amigo, uno muy bueno, pero mi amigo-dijo Nat. Y salió del gimnasio, corriendo.

Alan salió tras ella y la luz se apagó, todos siguieron bailando, pero Harry fue a buscar a Natalie. Caminó por donde habían estado hacía unos minutos, pero no la encontró. No sabía si estaba enojado con Alan ó no. ¿Alan estaba enamorado de Natalie?.

Encontró a Nat, cerca de la entrada principal del colegio, sentada en los escalones, pero no estaba sola. Alan estaba con ella y no precisamente hablando.

Se estaban besando.

Harry no aguantó más y se fue a la cabaña corriendo.

Entró a su habitación, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas de cristal intentaban salir de sus ojos, pateó con furia y rabia su baúl haciendo que, aparte del dolor que sentía sentimentalmente, le doliera el dedo gordo del pie.

Harry quedó dormido al instante en un sueño intranquilo, a la vez que una tormenta se desataba en la superficie, haciendo que el río Hudson provocará un terrible mini-maremoto. Pero mientras que estuvieran dentro de la burbuja del colegio, no pasaría nada.

En sus sueños Harry vio cómo mataban a Lyra y a un chico que no conocía, pero era igual a ella, para luego ver como una vez Natalie y Alan se besaban enfrente de él.

------------------------------------  
**  
A/N: Holas!! Sí, lo sé, un capi muy corto, distinto a los que acostumbro con este fic (unas 10 hojas del Word). Sepan que lamento escribir las penas de Harry..., aunque no parezca ¡YO LO AMO! Odio cuando lo hacen sufrir, como yo acabo de hacer... Debería lastimarme a mi misma, jeje... (ah-re, re masoquista la mina).**

Hablemos del futuro capi, tratará del día después y de las clases que faltan (veremos a Camilo Montez bailar la conga??). Además compensará la falta de hojas de este.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews y los que leen la historia!!!

Los quiero!!

Besos, Anna Diggory.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capitulo 12-DID I...?  
**  
.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_Did I disappoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love.  
__And you want me to go without.__  
_  
One. U2.  
**  
**.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Se despertó todavía vestido con la ropa del baile. Estaba en su cama; ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado allí. El sol se elevaba desde el horizonte. Era demasiado temprano. Lo primero que recordó fue que el hechizo de Adam para que viera sin anteojos ya no funcionaba. Buscó entre sus cosas y se puso los anteojos.

En la habitación sólo estaban él y Ron. De Adam, Alan y Natalie, no había ni rastro. Sintió un poco de rabia al pensar en Alan y Natalie. "Seguro que se besuquearon toda la noche" pensó con furia.

Salió de su cama, se cambió, tomó su mochila con una pluma, un pergamino y un tintero, y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina. Al llegar allí comprobó que no estaba solo.

En la silla más alejada de la puerta y cerca de la heladera, Natalie dormía en un sueño intranquilo. Enfrente de ella había un plato con restos de lo que fue una gran torta de chocolate, que Adam había preparado el viernes. Estaba totalmente despeinada y su vestido gris, que había usado en el baile, estaba totalmente rasgado, como si se hubiese metido dentro de un rosal. En su cara también había cortes y signos de que había llorado. Bastante.

Harry se acercó a ella y la vio apenado. Luego recordó que estaba enojado con ella y se alejó. Salió de la cabaña y decidió mandarle una carta a Sirius y los demás para decirles que no tenía ni idea de Lyra y que quería volver a Hogwarts. Si Natalie lo usaba y andaba con Alan, él volvería a Inglaterra, a pesar de haber fallado en su misión de encontrar a los gemelos.

Pero en su camino se encontró con una persona media borracha, despeinada y con la ropa mal puesta. Era Adam.

-Oh, Harry, amigo mío... ¡hip!-dijo Adam, mientras se acercaba tambaleándose hacia él y lo abrazaba por los hombros-. ¿Qué hacés... ¡hip...! tan temprano... ¡hip!?

-Lo mismo digo-repuso Harry, asombrado de ver borracho a Adam-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Es que con... ¡hip!... Jeannette bebimos mucho anoche y te puedes... ¡hip!... imaginar cómo terminó todo... ¡hip!... Cuando me vio en su cama desnudo... ¡hip!... ¡Me echó, Harry!-y de la nada, Adam se largó a llorar en el hombro de Harry.

-No debe ser tan grave-dijo Harry, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Adam dejó de llorar y miró a Harry con los ojos como platos.

-Tienes razón, Stone-afirmó Adam, dándole palmadas en la espalda a Harry-. Buscaré a ¡hip!... Sheila.

Y sin que Harry pudiese hacer nada, Adam se fue hacia 5D, llamando a una "gatita".

-El pobre no tiene remedio-dijo una voz detrás de Harry. Era Alan.

Harry lo ignoró, ni siquiera lo miró, y siguió su camino hacia la lechucería. Esta estaba a un lado de la puerta trasera del colegio. Las lechuzas eran metidas dentro de un tranvía especial, para que pudieran hacer sus entregas en la superficie. Entró allí y sacó las cosas de la mochila y comenzó a escribir la carta:

_Querido Sirius:  
Lamento no haber escrito antes, pero estaba ocupado. Escribo para informarte a ti y al resto de la Orden, que no he encontrado nada relacionado con los gemelos y me preguntaba si podría volver a Inglaterra lo más rápido posible. En cuanto puedas contéstame, por favor._

Lo siento. Harry.  
**  
**Puso la carta en la pata de una lechuza color marrón que andaba por allí (ya que no tenía ni idea por donde andaba Hedwig) y la lechuza despegó para ir dentro del tranvía que salía en ese momento.

Harry volvió sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, no se paró para escuchar los gritos de Natalie a Alan, por lo que no sabía porque discutían, y subió directamente a su habitación. Tomó un libro de la mesita de luz de Ron (al parecer ya se había levantado porque no estaba allí), titulado "Inmigrantes mágicos de la última época". Por un momento, Harry recordó haber visto ese titulo antes.

Tomó el gran libro entre sus manos y lo abrió en la página señalada. En ella, indicaba la cantidad de inmigrantes que entraron a Estados Unidos durante el 91'. Y sus características, día por día. En esa pagina estaba los días 31 de Octubre y 1º de Noviembre. Sólo dos familias habían entrado; no decían quienes eran, pero daban las características físicas:

"Una mujer rubia de 22 años, una adolescente rubia de 16 años y dos bebés morenos de alrededor de un año".

En ambos días decía exactamente lo mismo, Harry creyó que debía ser un error de impresión. Había un papel dentro que decía: 'Blaken Black', la letra era de Hermione, sin duda.

Harry se recostó en su cama, pensando en lo que acababa de leer. ¿Eran Richard y Lynn Blaken los gemelos que buscaban? No podía ser cierto.

Producto del sueño, por haber dormido mal durante la noche, Harry cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, pensando en los gemelos Black y sin poder creer aún en la conclusión de Hermione.

--

Harry despertó al día siguiente. Tarde, para variar. Tomó todo rápidamente y se dirigió a la primera clase del día: Astrología. Entró al salón con vista al cielo, abriéndose paso entre puffs y alfombras, aún con la camisa del pijama puesta debajo de su túnica violeta oscuro del colegio.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera que la profesora aún no había llegado y que el único asiento disponible era el puff al lado de Natalie. Antes de sentarse con ella, viendo que no le quedaba opción, vio a sus amigos (a quienes no veía desde el día anterior, ya que había estado durmiendo).

Ron y Hermione estaban hablando tranquilamente, mientras que el primero acariciaba una mejilla de ella. Harry se preguntó si se había perdido de algo, seguro que sí.

Adam estaba sentado junto con Alan y ninguno de los dos tenía buen aspecto: Adam lucía unas ojeras tan negras, que demacraban sus lindos ojos y parecía estar molesto. En cuanto a Alan, estaba pálido, sudoroso y lucía un moretón en el ojo, pareciéndose a un panda, además, parecía preocupado.

Cuando se sentó al lado de Natalie, notó el cambio. Ella vestía con la ropa del colegio, pero no era como la que había usado la semana anterior, era más... seria. Camisa, corbata, pollera, túnica... todo arreglado bastante bien (aunque no perfectamente como lo haría Hermione). Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta baja, no estaba maquillada y parecía muy triste. Aún tenía los rasguños en su cara.

-Hola-murmuró Natalie, cuando Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Hola-dijo Harry, pero no más que eso.

En ese momento de silencio incomodo, apareció la profesora. Era lo menos parecida a la profesora Trelawney de lo que uno se pueda imaginar. Llevaba un traje de ejecutiva muggle azul que hacía juego con una túnica del mismo color. Tenía un firme rodete, ojos negros y su pelo del mismo color.

-Buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días, profesora Lee-contestaron sus alumnos, excepto Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes no la conocían.

-Hoy trabajaremos con los planes estelares. ¿Alguien puede decirme algo sobre esto?-Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada en despeinar a Ron como para levantar la mano y Natalie simulaba estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Dígame, señor White, ¿sabe que son los mapas estelares?-preguntó la profesora Lee, tomando al más despistado de sus estudiantes en ese momento, Adam.

-Los mapas estelares son cálculos que se hacen entre las diferentes constelaciones para adivinar el futuro-recitó Adam, con cara de aburrimiento. Al parecer, pensó Harry, era tan inteligente como Natalie.

-Muy bien, señor White. Diez puntos para Delta-anunció la profesora-. La primera tarea de hoy será enumerar todas las constelaciones que pueden verse tanto en el hemisferio sur como en el norte-la mujer tronó los dedos dejándolos en la oscuridad absoluta para que, poco a poco aparecieran miles de estrellas-. Comiencen.

Harry empezó anotando las constelaciones más cercanas: Orion, Cruz del Sur, Canis Minor, Ursa Minor y Major, al mismo tiempo que trataba de no estar incomodo al sentir los ojos azules de Natalie mirándolo intensamente. Cuando estaba por anotar "Hydrus", Natalie lo llamó:  
**  
**-Harry... ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Como respuesta, Harry volvió su vista al pergamino y escribió Hydrus.

-Entonces, sí lo estás-dedujo Natalie-. Yo... yo no tengo la culpa que Alan haya perdido la cabeza y se haya declarado.

-No es por eso-dijo Harry, aún sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué es?

-Porque los vi besándose-contestó Harry, alzando la mirada-. Pensé que era tu amigo nada más.

-Oh-exclamó Natalie-, él me tomó de sorpresa... Luego lo saqué y le pegué un puñetazo en el ojo-señaló al ojo del chico panda-. Adam se enteró después de lo que hizo y no le habla; está enojado.

-Lo siento... yo no sabía...-Harry se sentía un completo idiota.

-No te preocupes-dijo Nat, sonriendo-. ¿Amigos?-tendió su delicada mano.

-Amigos-afirmó Harry, tomándola. "Ya veremos si algo más" pensó.

Luego cada uno volvió a su trabajo.

-Pts. ¡Harry!-chistó Nat, después de unos minutos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mira-Nat le entregó su pergamino con las constelaciones-. Lyra es una constelación.

Harry vio los puntos detallados allí: "Con forma de lira, su estrella principal es Vega". Debajo de esa constelación estaba la de Orión y recalcaba sólo una estrella de gran magnitud: Rigel. Y sin más, debajo de esa la constelación Canis Major, mencionaba la estrella más brillante del firmamento nocturno: Sirio, Sirius en latín. Si Harry casi le da algo, lo escondió muy bien.

-La que más me gusta es Sirio-declaró Nat-. Es interesante saber cuanto brilla...

-Es bonita...-Harry no dijo más nada porque en ese momento algo pasó...

--  
**  
A/N: Olass!! Cómo están? Siento mucho que el capi sea tan corto, aunque es revelador, no?? Además una vez más, los dejé con la interrogante. Qué pasará?? Se aceptan apuestas!!**

Espero escribir el capi pronto, de momento les digo el nombre "KEEP IN TRTYIN'" y que volverán a aparecer los miembros de la Orden.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan reviews!! Y a los que lo van a hacer al termino de esta nota!! (Por qué lo harán, no?? Anna pone cara de angelito y ruega que dejen).

Nos vemos pronto!!

Besos!!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capitulo 13- KEEP ON TRYIN'  
**

_Oh yes we'll keep on tryin'  
Tread that fine line  
Oh we'll keep on tryin yeah  
Just passing our time._

Innuendo. Queen.  
**  
**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Estaba parado en medio de un prado. Había un par de troncos tirados por el suelo, alrededor de lo que fue una fogata. Eran cuatro troncos y dos ya estaban ocupados.

A la derecha de Harry estaba Lyra, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, parecía estar desesperada. A la izquierda de él, había un chico de la misma edad, igual en todo, su pelo negro y ondulado era corto y su bello rostro era enmarcado por unos ojos de color gris. Vestía ropa de época color azul marino, al igual que Lyra. Parecía divertido de la cara de Lyra.

Era _Rigel_, de eso Harry estaba seguro.

-¿Por qué no nos encontraste aún?-preguntó Lyra con desesperación en la voz, mirándolo-. ¿Es que necesitas un mapa ó que?

-Creo que ya sé quienes son-dijo Harry, pensando en el papel que leyó del libro de Hermione.

-Espero que no te equivoques-suspiró Rigel, hablando por primera vez-. Voldemort cada vez está más cerca y una vez que nos encuentre... será lo peor.

-¿Cómo que lo peor?-preguntó Harry.

-Lo peor-afirmaron los dos hermanos en un tono parecido.

-¿Por qué hay cuatro troncos? ¿Esperan a alguien?-preguntó Harry, viendo que los gemelos no le dirían nada sobre "lo peor".

-A ti, Harry-dijo Lyra, mirándolo-. Debes encontrarnos primero. Y el otro tronco, no lo sabemos.

-Pero debes apurarte-tomó la palabra Rigel-. Nuestro tiempo se agota... Debes llegar antes que él...

Todo se volvió muy confuso en el momento siguiente y Harry no se enteró de nada más... por el momento.

-¡Harry! ¡¡HARRY!! Por Dios, despierta de una maldita vez. No me hagas esto, Harry...

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba tendido en el alfombrado piso de la sala de Astrología. Nat lo miraba preocupada y con lagrimas en los ojos. A su alrededor estaban Ron, Hermione, Adam, Alan y la profesora Lee mirándolo con la misma cara de Nat, aunque sin lágrimas.

-¡Gracias a Dios!-exclamó Nat, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasó?-logró preguntar, ya que sus cuerdas vocales se veían obstruidas por el abrazo de Nat.

Viendo lo que estaba haciendo, Nat lo soltó y Adam le contestó por ella, ya que se la veía muy afectada:

-Estábamos hablando sobre las estrellas (bueno tú con Nat) y de repente te comenzaste a desmayar...

-Alguien no se puede empezar a desmayar, idiota...-se atinó a decir Nat, aún llorosa.

-¡Señorita White!-dijo escandalizada la profesora Lee.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, como sea-dijo Adam, sin darle importancia-. Luego empezaste a tener como convulsiones... Has estado así como unos diez minutos. La profesora Lee ha sacado a todos de la clase.

-¿Cómo se siente, señor Stone?-preguntó la profesora.

-Bien-dijo Harry.

-Entonces puede irse-aceptó la profesora Lee.

--

Los demás días en Houdini pasaron tranquilos. Al menos lo parecían. El martes por la tarde tuvieron clase de Jeroglíficos, que según Hermione se parecía mucho a una mezcla entre Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia y que ellos lo sabrían si no fueran flojos y se hubieran anotado en tan interesante materia lo hubieran sabido.

-Nosotros no somos flojos-le dijo Ron el martes por la noche-. Sólo que nos gusta el trabajo fácil...

Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

Obviamente, esa materia sólo se les daba bien a Hermione, Adam y Natalie, como no, los mejores de la clase.

El jueves por la mañana tuvieron Vida Cotidiana _Muggle_, según Hermione "una copia de Estudios _Muggles_". Hermione también les dijo, mientras Harry y Ron se quejaban de hacer la tarea, que en Houdini, al no tener tantas materias, se hacían todas sin chistar. Está claro que para Harry Vida Cotidiana _Muggle_ era una perdida de tiempo, ya que los ejemplos eran más parecidos a la vida con los Dursley que otra cosa, por lo que en las horas de esa materia se dedicaba a jugar con Natalie al ahorcado y al tatetí.

Lo que no andaba nada bien era la relación entre Adam y Alan. El primero estaba enojado con Alan por no decirle antes que gustaba de su hermana y por haberla besado cuando ella no quería. Y Alan estaba asustado de que Adam llegase un día y le pegara un puñetazo. Incluso Alan estaba más con el grupo de Ginny que con los de quinto.

De acuerdo con Nat, los ensayos eran cada vez peores, y en último incluso Alan dejó de ir. Por lo que ahora no tenían guitarrista principal.

Lo que sí parecía ir más que bien era lo que ni Ron ni Hermione le habían dicho a Harry sobre porqué estaban tan cariñosos. Harry no quería presionarlos, pero cada que entraba a un lugar donde estaban ellos solos parecían muy asustados.

Llegó el viernes y con el, las audiciones para el musical de otoño. Lo malo es que todos de cuarto para arriba debían audicionar. Es más se cortarían las clases el viernes por la tarde para poder elegir a los dos principales. Christian y Satine.

-Tú harías bien de Satine, Ginny-comentó Nat, mientras esperaban a entrar a la audición, fuera del gimnasio-. Ella era pelirroja igual que tú...

-Pero yo no sé cantar-refutó Ginny-. Eso es principal.

-Cuarto y Quinto Alpha-llamó la voz del profesor Montez.

Los mencionados entraron.

-Nos queda un buen rato, si llama por orden somos de los últimos-dedujo Adam.

Después de cinco grupos y que salgan los grupos unos alegres otros llorando, los llamaron:

-Cuarto y quinto Delta

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Natalie, Adam, Alan, Sheila, Jazmine, Jennifer, Ginny, Jeannette y los demás de 4D entraron a la sala.

El gimnasio había sido acondicionado para que una mesa pequeña con tres sillas se ubicara allí. Los profesores Camilo Montez (Transformaciones), Marie Dobbs (tía de Nat y Adam y profesora de Escapismo) y Julian Drake (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) estaban sentados allí mirándolos.

-Antes de escuchar sus hermosas voces-comenzó Montez-, quiero aclararles que el noble arte de la actuación y el canto no son juegos simples. Deben sentirse libres de poder expresar sus ideas más originales y...

-Los llamaré por su apellido, chicos-lo cortó Dobbs, haciendo que Montez la mirara con el entrecejo fruncido-. La primera es Bars Jeannette.

Jeannette se acercó y cantó un poco no lo hacía tan mal. Luego de ella llamaron a todos los compañeros de Ginny, quedando ella última.

-Ginevra Weasley.

-¿Te llamas Ginevra?-preguntó Adam con dificultad para no reírse.

Ginny hizo oídos sordos y cantó. No lo hacía mal, pero al estar tan nerviosa su voz fallaba en muchas de las notas altas. Cuando terminó, los profesores hicieron salir a los de cuarto diciendo que la siguiente semana tendrían los resultados. Después empezaron con los de quinto:

-Bocca, Alan.

A pesar que dos de sus compañeros lo miraban resentidos (Adam y Harry), Alan no lo hizo tan mal. Aunque, ya lo había demostrado en el baile, cuando le cantó a Nat.

-Cabe, Jennifer.

Aunque la pobre Jennifer se esforzó, desafinaba demasiado. Tanto que, Sheila la empujó a un lado, tomó un micrófono, se aclaró la garganta, tronó los dedos haciendo que las luces se apaguen y una distante música movida comenzó a sonar...  
_  
'Cause we are  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl_

Nadie podía imaginar cómo un ser humano podía gritar tanto, desafinar y llegar anotas donde no se tienen acceso en el mundo real, encima Sheila parecía creer que cantaba bien. Hasta por un momento, Harry sintió como los cristales de sus anteojos estaban por romperse en mil pedazos. Alan debía sentir lo mismo, porque tenía agarrados a sus anteojos, como si temiese lo mismo que Harry.

-Te dije que era un total chica material-dijo Nat en su oído.

Harry asintió sonriendo.  
**  
**-¡Gracias, Sheila!-gritó la profesora Dobbs, por arriba de los alaridos de Delaloye-. ¡Siguiente, Hermione Granger!

_'cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

Hermione cantaba con miedo, pero no desafinó para deleite de nuestros amigos.

-Parker, Jazmine.

Al igual que sus amigas, Jazmine desafinó aunque no tanto como Sheila, pero sí como Jennifer.

-Stone, Harry-llamó Julian Drake.

Harry no supo como lo hizo porque trataba de no escucharse a sí mismo. Pero a juzgar de las expresiones de todos, ó lo debía hacer muy mal ó muy bien; todos parecían muy sorprendidos y tenían los ojos como platos, que hacía que Harry no pudiese saber con certeza si era malo ó bueno. No sabía si fue lo correcto interpretar la canción de la película (es que no sabía otra):

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more._

Listen to my heart can you hear it says?  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change...  
Winter to Spring,  
But I love you until the end of time.

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day.****

Harry terminó de cantar y se puso a un lado. Cuando todos salieron de su asombro, Dobbs llamó a:

-Adam White.

Adam hizo un despliegue de su voz espectacular, cantando Roxanne.

-Es que yo quiero ser el Argentino que sufre de Narcolepsia-explicó cuando terminó de cantar-. Se queda con las mejores tipas...

-¡ADAM!-gritaron escandalizadas sus parientes, Marie Dobbs y Natalie, obviamente.

-No se puede ser sincero en este país-comentó Adam.

-Natalie White-dijo Montez.

_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will life begins  
To live again?_

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this in Yesterday  
What more could your love do for me?  
When love lies be trough me.

Why live life from dream to Dream?

-¡Espléndido, señorita White!-la felicitó el profesor Drake.

Nat se ubicó cerca de Harry y su hermano con una sonrisa.

El pobre Ron quedó último.

-Ronald Weasley.

-¿Te llamas Ronald?-preguntó Adam en el mismo tono que lo había hecho con Ginny.

Ron no le hizo caso, pero sus orejas se tiñeron del mismo color que su pelo. Al igual que Hermione, cantó con miedo, pero sin desafinar. Hasta cantó la misma canción que ella.

-Muy bien todos-dijo Camilo Montez, tomando la palabra-. El viernes que viene tendrán los resultados.

Los chicos fueron directamente a su cabaña, mientras oían hablar en voz alta a Sheila:

-Creo que tengo el papel principal.

-Los has cautivado con tu preciosa voz-afirmaron sus amigas.

--

La semana siguiente pasó entre idas y venidas de los profesores Drake, Dobbs y Montez esquivando a los alumnos que preguntaban constantemente si habían quedado en el musical.

-El viernes por la tarde tendrán la respuesta-decían hasta el cansancio los tres profesores.

La semana tuvo dos cosas buenas y una mala. Las dos buenas fueron que Harry no tuvo sueños con Lyra ni visiones y que Alan le pidió perdón a Nat y Adam, porque lo que volvieron a ser amigos y a ensayar. También Harry se amigó con Alan.

La mala fue que Harry recibió la contestación de Sirius (ya se había olvidado de que había escrito esa carta), aunque no era de Sirius la respuesta y ni siquiera era una carta.

Era un vociferador.

-¡HARRY JAMES STONE!-conocía esa voz, era la de Diana y Dan Stone-. COMO TE ATREVES A ESCRIBIR SEMEJANTE CARTA. ¿ES QUE NO SABES LA ILUSION DE TU PADRINO POR ESTAR CON SU FAMILIA? SE LA PASA LLORANDO PORLOS RINCONES ¿NO TIENES CORAZON?-luego la única voz que escuchó fue la de Dan-. ¡AHORA TU MADRE, DIANA, ESTA EMBARAZADA, HARRY! ¡Y TU HACES QUE TENGA ESTOS ATAQUES! ¡ESPERO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ PIENSES EN LO QUE ESCRIBES, JOVENCITO O TE CASTIGARE!.

Quedando aturdido por un momento, Harry pensó que Dan y Diana se tomaron muy en serio el tema de ser sus padres postizos, lamentaba mucho haber escrito esa carta. Rápidamente tomó un tintero, una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir una disculpa.

"_Siento mucho haber escrito esa carta, ese día no estaba en mis cabales y me dio por tirar todo por la borda. Seguiré intentando en buscar algo sobre los gemelos. Espero que puedan perdonarme todos._

¿Es cierto que Diana está embarazada?.

Lo siento de nuevo, Harry".

Afortunadamente, en la sala sólo estaban Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Natalie, por lo que no le dio explicaciones de más a nadie.

El viernes por la tarde, todos estaban impacientes. Al terminar la clase de Herbología y tocar el timbre, todo el colegio se dirigió al tablero de anuncios de la entrada.

Ginny salió de la multitud, saltando de alegría:

-¡Soy la prostituta Nº 2!-exclamó con alegría. Adam, Alan, Harry y Ron la miraron raro-. Del musical, tontos-aclaró.

Los demás se acercaron.

-¡Genial soy Marie!. La costurera que ayuda a Satine-dijo Hermione.

-Y yo...-Ron se buscó en la lista-, ¡soy Harold Ziddler!

-Adam White... White...-decía Adam, mientras se buscaba-. ¡Sí! ¡Soy el argentino!.

-Yo soy Satie, el que compone-dijo Alan.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Soy la prostituta Nº 45!-dijo con cara de horror Sheila.

-Nosotras las 44 y 43-agregó Jennifer, refiriéndose a ella y Jazmine.

-¿Cuantas prostitutas hay en la obra?-preguntó Adam.

-45-contestó Natalie, que se buscaba en la lista, al igual que Harry, pero no se encontraban.

Sheila se fue gritando que llamaría a su padre.

-No estoy por ningún lado-dijeron Natalie y Harry, con decepción.

-Quítense del medio-dijo la voz malhumorada de Doyle, que ponía un cartel con los protagonistas, decía así:

SUPLENTES: _Ryan Bocca y Lynn Blaken._

Christian y Satine:

**HARRY STONE Y NATALIE WHITE.  
**  
Al lado de Harry, Natalie se desmayó.**  
**

**A/N: Holas!! Como están?? Ahora no se pueden quejar, eh?? Largo, rápido. Ahora van a tener que esperar que me agarre otro ataque de inspiración repentina. Así que lo siento, pero el prox capi estará recién para la semana que viene (después de dos capis en la semana no tienen que pedir mucho).**

**Aclaraciones****: Cuando Ginny canta imaginen cuando Cameron Díaz cantaba en la "**_**Boda de mi mejor amigo**_**". La parte en la que Harry despierta del desmayo y Adam dice que Harry "se empezó a desmayar" y Nat contesta "Alguien no se puede empezar a desmayar, idiota...", les tiene que sonar. A ver quien averigua!! Por cierto, puede que en la parte que Adam está borracho (capi anterior a este) y llama a una "gatita", les suene a cuando Mónica se emborrachó en la "boda" de Ross y llamaba a Chandler por "gatito", en la serie de **_**Friends**_**. Me olvidé de aclararlo la vez anterior. La canción de Sheila es Material Girl de Madonna, la de Hermy es **_**Perfect **_**de Simple Plan y las de Harry y Nat son del Sountrack Original de Moulin Rouge, **_**Come What May**_** y **_**One day I'll Fly Away**_**.**

Sobre el prox capi... Bueno, aún no sé cómo se llamará, pero tendrá los ensayos y vuelven los sueños con los gemelos Black para Harry. Además, Hermione intentará acercarse a los Blaken y ver si su teoría es cierta, y Harry hará un gran descubrimiento.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan review y me dan pie a seguir escribiendo... Espero que dejen en este!

Nos vemos!

Besos, Anna Diggory. Fiel seguidora de Harry Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capitulo 14: MEDIA HERMY.**

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

_La Verónica mitad dice siempre la verdad,  
pero está cansada de esperar._  
**  
**Media Verónica. Andrés Calamaro.  


La noticia de que el inglés nuevo y guapo, Harry Stone, y que la hermosa cantante de los Black Stars, Natalie White, cantarían como los protagonistas del musical de otoño aún estaba en boca de todos.

Sin embargo, Harry y Nat no les prestaban atención. Ya tenían suficiente entre los ensayos y las clases para tener que preocuparse por algo que ya lo tenían asumido hacía más de una semana.

Después de "resucitar" a Natalie, ambos habían sido felicitado y odiados por sus todos compañeros de Houdini. Luego, todos los días, al termino de las clases, eran los ensayos. Todos los de la obra debían practicar, pero como Nat y Harry debían ir todos los días, ya que debían medirle vestuario, preparar personificaciones, mejorar la actuación, perfeccionar canto y baile, hacer las coreografías...

Una completa locura.

La última semana de septiembre pasó volando. A pesar de los ensayos, Harry pudo notar como sus mejores amigos se comportaban extrañamente: Ron y Hermione parecían esconder algo, aunque la más escurridiza en ver era Hermione. Un día, Harry había visto como entraban por separado al baño por separado y salían minutos después de la misma manera, despeinados y acalorados. Además, Harry quería hablar con Hermione sobre los Blaken, pero ella muy nerviosa decía rápidamente:

-Ahora no puedo, debo estudiar-y subía a su habitación.

Por otra parte, Harry recibió la contestación de sus tutores, aunque (gracias a Dios) no se trataba de un vociferador. En ella decía así:

"_Querido Harry:_

Siento haberte gritado así por carta (ni que fuera tu padre), pero me sacaste de mis casillas. Entre que Diana ya molesta bastante con el tema de los antojos y que sé yo, llega tu carta y debo aguantar a tu padrino llorando por los rincones. Encima, Tonks y Remus no son de ayuda: dile a Hermione que sus "padres" se harán pareja oficial en cualquier momento. Que beso aquí, que beso allá... Me fastidia.

Pero me alegra que hayas recapacitado, yo sé lo que es esa sensación de no encontrar nada y querer tirar todo por la borda. Me pasó cuando buscaba el internado donde Diana fue mandada después de que el Innombrable haya tomado tanto poder.

Por cierto, Diana esta embarazada desde antes de llegar aquí, tiene casi tres meses y ¡no había dicho nada!. Lo tendrá para Marzo más ó menos... Espero que renuncie pronto a la vida de auror ó le hará mal al niño que esperamos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Escribe seguido, Harry.

Saludos,

Dan".**  
**  
El primer lunes de Octubre se caracterizó por ser una mañana fría en la burbuja de Houdini. Los chicos se levantaron temprano, se fueron a clase y más tarde al ensayo. No ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, salvo que Richard Blaken había hecho explotar su caldero en Pociones porque Hermione, sentada a su lado, no paraba de hacerle preguntas, ó eso dijo él molesto con ella.

Por la noche, los Black Stars se fueron a ensayar al gimnasio. Sheila y su par de tontas fueron a escribir una lechuza para quejarse con sus respectivos padres (ya lo habían hecho más cien veces) por quedar con un papel más importante en la obra. Por lo tanto, sólo Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la cabaña 5D.

Harry, acostado en su cama, leía el libreto del musical con el ceño fruncido, concentrado. Sus amigos estaban abajo solos. Pero pusieron a su concentración un fin.

-¡Cómo me puedes decir que no!-la voz era de Hermione.

-¡Aún no podemos decirlo, Hermione!-Ron contestaba.

Harry dejó el libreto a un lado y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para detener el griterío. O la matanza, depende. Estaban en el living, uno a cada lado del sofá. Tenían las caras rojas y parecían muy nerviosos. A Harry le recordó a su pelea después del Baile de Navidad, el año pasado.

-¡POR QUE NO!-gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡¡Harry es nuestro mejor amigo, tiene derecho a saberlo!!

-¡Pero que pasa si no funciona!-Hermione se puso pálida-. Piensa que Harry tendrá que elegir entre uno de los dos...

-¿Piensas que no funcionará?-preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-No es eso-dijo Ron, tratando de enmendar su error-. Necesitamos más tiempo, entonces se...

-¿Tiempo?-inquirió Hermione, subiendo peligrosamente la voz-. ¿TIEMPO? ¿Y QUE FUERON TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, RONALD WEASLEY? ¿TARTAS DE CALABAZA? NOOOO, ¡FUE TIEMPO! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESPERAR A QUE TE DECIDAS A HACER ALGO! PARECIERA QUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE AMENAZARTE. PERDEREMOS A TODOS NUESTROS AMIGOS SINO DECIMOS LA VERDAD, ¿ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES?

-Tienes razón, pero...-dijo mansamente Ron, aunque el "pero" no le gustó a Hermione.

-¡¿Pero?! ¡Estás loco! ¡Las mayorías de las veces tengo razón, Ronald! Mira, o haces algo ó... ¡NO ME VERÁS MáS LA CARA EN TODA TU VIDA! ¡Y SE ACABA PARA SIEMPRE!

Y salió rumbo a su cuarto.

-Es una loca-murmuró Ron.

-Pero tiene razón, ¿sabes?-dijo Harry, sabiendo que ya era hora de aparecer.

-Escuchaste todo, ¿no?-preguntó Ron con la vista clavada en el piso.

-Imposible no hacerlo-respondió Harry.

-¿Y qué te pareció?

-Que me hubiera gustado que ambos me cuenten que salen juntos en vez de enterarme por ahí-contestó Harry con voz decepcionada-. Se supone que somos amigos hace años, que nos tenemos confianza. ¿Y no fueron capaces de contarme algo así? Yo me hubiera puesto feliz por verlos juntos, las peleas hubieran terminado de una vez.

Sin dejar que Ron diga nada más, Harry se dio vuelta sobre sus talones salió hacia su habitación, dejando solo en el living a Ron.

Harry no estaba lo que se dice enojado con Ron y Hermione, más bien decepcionado. Y eso era peor.

--

Eran las seis de la tarde del día siguiente, Harry y Nat estaban en el ensayo junto con la vestuarista y el peluquero, alumnos de Alpha y Beta, respectivamente, Annie Hunt y Giles Giberlt. Extravagantes y de ropa rara, eran simpáticos.

-Creo que tendrás que cambiarte el color de pelo, Natalie-opinó Giles, mientras examinaba el pelo de Nat-. Y ponerte extensiones. Satine es pelirroja de pelo largo. Tiene ojos azules, así que en eso no tendrás ningún problema.

-Y tú, Harry-dijo Annie, después de dar el visto bueno a lo que dijo su compañero-, tendrás que cambiarte el color de ojos a celestes, y obviamente deshacerte de tus anteojos.

Por más de media hora, ambos se probaron vestuario. Harry debía vestir ropa de principio de siglo bastante gastada y un traje elegante negro. Pero sin duda la que más problemas tendría sería Natalie: un vestido corto parecido a un traje al principio, uno con plumas, un camisón negro, un vestido rojo entallado, ropa casual, un traje de cortesana árabe, una bata y un vestido de novia.

Cuando salieron del gimnasio, estaban agotados. Al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña se encontraron con Ron y Hermione parados en la puerta, besándose apasionadamente.

-¡Ehem!-tosió falsamente Natalie. Ellos la miraron sin avergonzarse-. ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

-Hermione y yo somos novios-dijo Ron.

-Los felicito-Nat abrazó a Ron y le dio la mano a Hermione-. Cuando Adam se entere les prepara la boda...

La pareja rió.

-De hecho, ya lo sabe y la ha empezado a preparar-rió Ron-. ¿Crees que le puedas sacar de la cabeza que Hermione y yo no nos casaremos en tres meses?.

-No te preocupes-dijo Nat, que se había dado cuenta que Harry no había dicho nada y se estaba por ir-. Me voy adentro-sacó a Harry de la puerta y entró ella-. Habla con ellos-murmuró-. Ah, y Granger...-llamó en voz más alta-. Si le haces daño a Ron te daré un puñetazo, ¿entendido?-dijo con tono duro, pero escondía una sonrisa.

-Sí-contestó Hermione.

Y Nat se fue.

-Creo que te pidamos perdón no es mucho, ¿verdad?

-La verdad, no-dijo Harry con cara de ofendido-. Esto les costará mucho…

-¿En serio?-preguntó Ron, divertido, al ver que Harry ponía la misma cara-. ¿Qué será?

-No más secretos-pidió Harry, a lo cual los chicos accedieron.

-¡Chicos!-gritó Adam, entrando en escena-. ¿Qué color prefieren de mantel de la mesa principal de bodas? ¿Blanco ó crudo?.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y trataron de hacer entender a Adam que no se casarían.

Lo cual fue un fracaso.

--

Cuando Harry entró al aula de Transformaciones, el jueves por la mañana temprano, la clase ya había empezado.

-Llega tarde, señor Stone-dijo el profesor Montez jovialmente-. Siéntense-Harry se sentó al lado de Nat, como de costumbre-. Hoy transformaremos las maracas de la conga en plumas-Natalie y Harry trataron de no reír-. Si la transformación de algo pequeño en algo grande es complicada, ¿por qué lo es más a la inversa, señorita White?

-Descomponer moléculas es más difícil que armarlas-explicó Natalie, ya sin reírse-. Hasta algunas deben suprimirse.

-¡Muy bien, señorita!-dijo Montez con los ojos bien abiertos, dándole una apariencia de chiflado más de la que tenía-. Diez puntos para Delta. Empiecen ahora, niños.

Hora y media después, salían del salón con la cabeza llena de plumas.

-Harry-lo llamó Hermione, mientras ella iba tomada de la mano de Ron-, más tarde debo hablar contigo-susurró-, es sobre los Black. En realidad, debo hablar con todos de la misión.

-Ok, en media hora en la cafetería, avísenle a Ginny-dijo Harry, dejando a la pareja sola.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Natalie, al verlo alejado.

-Hermione nos quiere contar algo sobre los Black-repitió Harry-. Después te cuento, lo prometo.

Natalie asintió.

Después todos se fueron a la cabaña, donde Sheila le gritaba a su padre a través de un teléfono celular en la cocina. Aún Sheila se quejaba de no tener el papel principal en la obra, a pesar que la elección ya había sido hacía dos semanas.

-¿Cómo puede tenerlo aquí?-preguntó Harry en la sala de estar.

-¿El qué?-Adam parecía distraído.

-El celular-contestó Harry.

-Oh-exclamó, volviendo a la realidad-. Aquí en Houdini los objetos muggles funcionan de maravilla-luego Adam se paró del sofá-. Creo que me voy a acostar un ratito, antes de que empiecen las clases.

Y Adam se fue bostezando hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Harry a Nat, ya que estaban solos.

-Tiene sueño-respondió Nat-. Anda a saber que hizo anoche. No lo quiero ni pensar-Nat puso cara de horror y Harry rió-. ¿A qué hora debes encontrarte con Ron, Granger y Ginny?

-Dentro de...-Harry miró el reloj de la sala-. Dentro de diez minutos...

-Será mejor que vayas, se te hará tarde...-Nat parecía aburrida.

-¿No quieres venir?-preguntó Harry, teniendo de repente una idea.

-Pero, Harry, acordamos que no diríamos nada a...-empezó Natalie.

-Tengo una capa invisible-declaró Harry.

Natalie lo miró con sorpresa, pero frunciendo el entrecejo.

Cinco minutos después, Harry salía de la cabaña, aparentemente solo.

-¿Estás ahí?-preguntó Harry a la nada.

-Sí-contestó la voz de Natalie-, estoy al lado tuyo.

-Entonces vamos-dijo Harry.

Caminaron juntos hasta la cafetería donde ya estaban Ron, Ginny y Hermione, sentados en una de las mesas más alejas de la barra principal. La cafetería estaba casi vacía, a excepción de unos pocos estudiantes de séptimo de todas las cabañas.

-Llegaste-anunció Ron.

-Sí-dijo Harry.

-Hermione le ha dado vueltas al asunto y no nos ha dicho que es lo quiere antes de que llegues tú-le contó Ginny, mientras Harry se sentaba.

-Ok, ¿qué es lo que has averiguado, Hermione?-inquirió Harry.

Hermione sacó un libro titulado "_Inmigrantes mágicos de la última época_". Tomó un pedazo de pergamino que había dentro y les mostró el libro. Apuntaba en la página 123 y los días 31 de Octubre y 1º de Noviembre de 1991. Harry se dio cuenta que era lo mismo que había leído unas semanas antes.

"_Una mujer rubia de 22 años, una adolescente rubia de 16 años y dos bebés morenos de alrededor de un año_".

-¿De dónde sacaste este libro?-preguntó Ron.

-Sirius me lo dio antes de venir a Houdini-explicó Hermione-. Es el que se robó del Ministerio de Magia de EEUU.

-¿Cómo sabes que son ellos?-inquirió Ginny.

-Por las fotos que vimos. Lucy era rubia, Emma también y los bebés eran morenos. ¡Todo concuerda!-dio rápidamente.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en un libro que dice dos veces lo mismo?-preguntó Ron, ganándose una mirada asesina.

-¿Y sabes quiénes son?-preguntó Ginny, para que no comiencen una nueva pelea.

-Creo que sí-Hermione le extendió el pedazo de pergamino.

Lo mismo que vio Harry. 'Blaken Black'

-¿En serio crees que Lynn y Richard Blaken son Lyra y Rigel?-preguntó Ron, como si pensara que Hermione estaba demente-. No pueden ser hijos de Sirius esos dos.

-Claro que sí-replicó Hermione-. Traté de hablar con Richard y me dijo que no nació aquí...

-¿Y qué más hablaste con _Richie_?-preguntó celoso Ron.

-Oh, Ron, no seas inmaduro-se exasperó Hermione-. Es parte de la misión, nada más.

-¡YO NOY SOY INMADURO!-exclamó Ron, enojado.

-¡Si no lo eres, compórtate como debes!-gritó Hermione.

-¡Chicos!-les llamó la atención Ginny.

-¿QUE?

-Richard y Lynn no tienen ojos grises, ni rulos, ni se parecen a Sirius-dijo Ginny-. Lucy pudo haberlos cambiado en apariencia, pero si se parecen a él no podría sacarles el parentesco...

-En eso tiene razón-afirmó Harry.

-Además-agregó Ginny-. No son los únicos mellizos aquí. Hay otros Alpha cuatro que son pelirrojos y están Nat y Adam.

-Pero ellos no son Lyra y Rigel-negó Ron.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-preguntó Ginny.

-Nos hubieran dicho-aclaró Ron-. Y ellos nacieron aquí, en EEUU.

-Seguiremos buscando, entonces-declaró Hermione, juntando sus cosas-. Ginny encárgate de averiguar sobre los de Alpha. Ron y yo seguiremos con los Blaken, tú pruebas con Lynn y yo sigo con Richard-aclaró. Ron y Ginny asintieron.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Harry.

-Tú debes ensayar-dijo Hermione.

Ron, Ginny y ella se despidieron de Harry dejándolo aparentemente solo. Nat se sacó la capa y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tu padrino es Sirius Black?-preguntó.

-¿Cómo...?

-Mira, no hace falta ser un genio para saberlo-lo cortó Nat-. Me dijiste que buscabas a los hijos de tu padrino, luego me dijiste que su apellido era Black y Ron dijo que Richard y Lynn no podían ser hijos de Sirius. Sólo basta conectar ideas.

-Siento no habértelo dicho-se lamentó Harry.

-Está bien-accedió Nat-. O sea que eres el ahijado de un prófugo, ¿verdad?.

-Sí, pero él no fue culpable de lo que pasó-replicó Harry.

-Entiendo-dijo Nat-. No quiero preguntarte, pero no me puedo contener. ¿Quiénes son Lucy y Emma?

-Lucy era la esposa de Sirius-explicó Harry-. Y Emma su cuñada.

-Es extraño-dijo pensativa Nat.

-¿El qué?

-Mi madre y mi tía tienen esos nombres como segundos-declaró Nat.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-Sí, Marie Emma y Aphril Lucy McKinnon.

-¿McKinnon?

-Sí-dijo Nat-. Nacieron en Inglaterra. Igual que nosotros, Ron se habrá equivocado.

-¿Naciste en Inglaterra?-preguntó Harry, cada vez más sorprendido-. Nunca me lo dijiste.

-Tú nunca preguntaste-dijo Nat tranquilamente-. Lo que pasa es que viví toda mi vida acá. Me mude cuando tenía un año, recién cumplidos. Papá nos abandonó.

-Tu padre no lo hizo-dijo Harry, sorprendido sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y tú como sabes?

-Porque el mismo me lo dijo-explicó Harry, aún estupefacto-. Tú eres Lyra Black.

Pero tanto como ella y Harry se desmayaron después de eso.

--  
**  
A/N: HOLAS!! Cómo están?? Quiero aclararles mi tardanza: estaba sin mi compu!! La pobre estaba en el técnico porque andaba media mal (ahora anda de maravilla). Estuve escribiendo algo, pero no era lo mismo en mi cuaderno...**

Con respecto al capi, no sé si saben lo que significa esto, pero... ¡¡LLUVIA DE CHANES!! Jajaja... Yo les dije que Harry haría un GRAN descubrimiento. Del prox no les cuento nada, quiero que sea sorpresa.

Besos!!

Los quiero!!

P.D: Estoy enojada con ustedes porque nadie sabe de donde salió la frase "se empezó a desmayar" y Nat contesta "Alguien no se puede empezar a desmayar, idiota...", a ver quien lo hace!!

Anna Diggory. Fiel seguidora de Harry Potter. Fan número uno de Daniel Radcliffe


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 15: Breaking Free.  
**

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach._

If we're trying  
So we're breaking free.

High School Musical. _Soundtrack of the motion picture_).  


Estaba en un bosque de aspecto lúgubre, pero aún así hermoso, a su lado ella se levantaba del golpe que les produjo entrar precipitadamente en ese bosque.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó ella, limpiándose la tierra de la túnica violeta de Houdini.

-No lo sé-contestó Harry-. Se parece a mis sueños… ya sabes.

-¿Quieres decir que estamos en tu cabeza?-preguntó Natalie, totalmente asombrada.

-Eso parece-dijo Harry.

De pronto, la imagen de la chica que aparecía en su sueños apareció detrás de un árbol. Lyra llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino y su cabello iba suelto haciendo que sus rulos se movieran graciosamente. Sonreía. Cuando se paró frente a ellos, Harry pudo notar que la diferencia entre Lyra Black y Natalie White era el color de pelo, tanto color el color de ojos, porque por lo demás eran idénticas.

-¡Me encontraste, Harry!-exclamó Lyra felizmente. Su voz sonaba igual a la de Nat-. Aunque no soy totalmente yo aún.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Natalie, confundida.

-Lyra Natalie Black McKinnon a tus servicios-dijo rápidamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia-. Ó mejor dicho, tu espíritu.

-¿He muerto?-preguntó Natalie, más confundida que antes y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No-respondió Lyra, sonriendo-. Soy parte de ti. ¿Nunca te has sentido un poco vacía? ¿Cómo si te faltara algo?

Natalie puso cara de asustada, confirmando lo que le decía Lyra.

-Debes estar en un error-dijo mirando a otro lado-. Yo soy Natalie Anne White McKinnon. No puedo ser tú.

-Como se nota que mamá tiene hasta metidos los codos en esto, ese nombre no pega ni con moco-comentó como para sí misma Lyra-. Yo soy algo así como tu memoria. La que ella borró la noche que llegamos a Estados Unidos, y alojó en tu relicario, al igual que tu verdadera apariencia-dijo Lyra, señalando el cuello de Nat. Ella se tocó el cuello instintivamente, pero sin revelar nada.

-No lo entiendo…-Nat parecía muy confundida-. ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser otra persona? ¿Y tú cómo es que aparentas tener quince años? ¿No deberías ser un bebé? ¿Y dónde estamos?

-Mira-explicó Lyra-, cuando mamá encerró tu memoria de tu primer año de vida y tu aspecto original en el relicario que tienes, yo empecé a crecer contigo, por eso luzco de quince. Tú eres Lyra Black, no cambias en nada, yo soy igual a ti aunque con unos recuerdos más, algunos muy lindos y otros terribles-la cara de Lyra se ensombreció por un momento-, y tengo otro aspecto, luego somos la misma persona. Con respecto a donde estamos,… estamos dentro de tu relicario.

-Si he podido entrar ahora…-dijo Natalie-. ¿Por qué jamás he podido hacerlo antes?

-Necesitaba alguien para llamar-contestó Lyra-. Ahí es donde entras tú, Harry-él la miró intensamente-. Sólo podía llamar a otro heredero del relicario, estaba claro que no podía ser el de Rigel, Adam para ti, porque estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, nos podíamos comunicar entre nosotros, pero no a ustedes. Cuando Harry llegó a aquí decidimos que era el momento de actuar y empezamos a hablar con él. Por eso se desmayaba ó tenía sueños…

-¿Heredero del relicario?-preguntó Harry, confundido.

-Eso es algo que ni yo comprendo del todo-aclaró Lyra-. Sólo sabía eso, era más intuición.

-¿Cómo hago para recuperar mis recuerdos y todo?-preguntó Natalie.

-Hay que esperar a Rigel-anunció Lyra.

Y como si lo hubieran llamado, Adam apareció en el claro del bosque, con aspecto somnoliento. Llevaba sólo unos boxers y en su cuello lucía un delicado relicario de plata con forma de perro.

-Ay, tápate-dijeron a unísono e igual de disgustadas Lyra y Natalie, mientras miraban a otro lado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Adam, totalmente sorprendido.

-Eso te lo explico yo-dijo la réplica de Adam morena y de ojos grises, apareciendo de la nada. Llevaba puesto un traje de seda fina color azul marino, al igual que Lyra. Su cabello ondeado se movía al compás de la suave brisa. Era Rigel.

Adam lo miró extrañado. Rigel le hizo una seña y los condujo un poco más alejado de ellos y le empezó a hablar.

Lyra se sentó en el pasto.

-Será mejor que tomen asiento-les comentó-, con lo cabezota que es Rigel, tardara. Es como papá…

-¿Conociste a mi padre?-preguntó Nat, ansiosa, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Ya te dije que tengo todos tus recuerdos de tu primer año de vida-le contestó Lyra pacientemente-. ¡Claro que lo conocí! Y era igual de cabezota…

-Mamá siempre comentó que tanto Adam como yo heredamos eso-dijo Natalie.

-Te sorprendería saber cuantas cosas tienes en común con él-agregó Lyra, convencida.

En ese momento su conversación fue interrumpida por un grito por parte de Adam:

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Mira que a Adam Nathan White McKinnon no lo engañan!

-Creo que se enteró-opinó Natalie.

-¿Segura que no sabes nada sobre los relicarios?-preguntó Harry a Lyra.

-No-dijo tristemente-, lo que sé lo sé por estar encerrada aquí adentro durante casi quince años. Sabía que debía buscar a alguien más. Y el relicario brilló la primera vez que ella te vio (la noche que cantó en el bar). Entonces supimos que tú eras uno de los herederos.

-¿Uno de ellos? ¿Cuántos hay?-inquirió Harry.

-Supongo que son cuatro-contestó pensativa Lyra.

-Ya está-dijo la voz de Rigel a su lado.

Adam estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y miraba con duda a Rigel y Lyra, luego su mirada se concentró en Harry.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras, Harry?-preguntó.

-No debía saberlo nadie-explicó Harry-. Me encomendaron la misión de encontrar a los gemelos Black y eso hice. Pero si hubiera dicho que era Harry Potter, hubiera complicado más aún las cosas.

-Oh, entiendo-dijo Adam-. Ahora, ¿qué debemos hacer?-preguntó a Rigel y Lyra.

-Fácil quédense allí-contestaron ambos gemelos.

-Pero antes debo pedirles un favor-dijo Lyra-. Harry, ¿recuerdas cuando nos encontraste en el bosque sentados en unos troncos?**  
**  
-Sí.

-Yo te dije que la cuarta persona no sabía quién era-dijo Lyra-. Por favor, búsquenla. Sé que es súper importante encontrarla.

-Ly, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo… Voldemort nos encontrará sino...-la apremió Rigel.

-¿Voldemort? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?-preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Todo-contestaron como toda respuesta Lyra y Rigel.

-¿Hablan de Quién-Ustedes-Saben?-preguntaron a acorde Adam y Natalie.

-Sí-dijeron Harry, Lyra y Rigel.

-El es una persona no grata para mí, como ya deben saber-dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto de obviedad con las manos.

-Ya basta de explicaciones-dijo Rigel, parecía muy cansado y un poco harto-. Debemos volver a sus mentes, sino será demasiado tarde... El ya está bastante cerca.

-Denme sus relicarios, por favor-les indicó Lyra a Adam y Natalie. Ellos se miraron entre sí y luego a Lyra, pero ambos le dieron lo que pedía-. Ahora cierren los ojos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y Lyra sacó una pequeña bolsa color violeta de un bolsillo de su túnica y metió la mano en ella, para luego sacar un extraño polvo rojo con brillos y los sopló en dirección a los gemelos.

Ellos empezaron a brillar intensamente con una luz blanca, al igual que los dos relicarios que tenía Lyra en su mano. Ahora que los veía más de cerca, Harry comprobó que ambos tenían forma de perro y eran plateados, tales como los de la foto que vio cuando eran pequeños.

Lyra tomó la mano de Rigel, en el momento que Adam y Natalie hacían lo mismo, pero con los ojos cerrados. Lyra y Rigel comenzaron a decir unas palabras en un idioma que Harry no entendía y ellos comenzaron a brillar también.

En ese momento, ambos se convirtieron en una especie de fantasma de color blanco puro, por lo Harry tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos porque la luz le hacía daño, y entraron en los cuerpos de Adam y Natalie. Enseguida produjo efecto.

El cabello de ambos se oscureció hasta ser negro, su piel blanca pasó a ser un poco más tostada y abrieron sus ojos para dejar al descubierto un color gris brillantes en ellos.

Luego, volvieron a cerrar los ojos y cayeron desmayados en el suelo vestidos con la ropa que traían sus "recuerdos" y con los relicarios en sus cuellos brillando intensamente.

Harry no supo si fue cansancio ó debilidad, pero cayó desmayado al momento siguiente y no se enteró de nada más.

--

-¿Crees que esté bien?

-Sí. Aunque lo más probable sea que se haya dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…

-Eres un idiota, Ad... ¿Cómo debería llamarte ahora?

-Llámame Rigel, pero dime Ray. De todos modos, jamás me gustó Adam, ¿y a ti cómo?

-Lyra, después de todo son nuestros nombres ahora.

Harry se movió un poco. Estaba acostado sobre algo muy blando y cómodo, afortunadamente. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados parecían pesar mucho más. Probó devuelta y resultó. Lo primero que vio fueron formas borrosas de color negro y azul.

-Toma-dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

Harry tomó sus lentes vio que la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida le sonreía. Tenía el pelo negro recogido en una coleta mal hecha, haciendo que muchos mechones ondulados cayeran sobre su tostada piel graciosamente, enmarcando sus grandes ojos grises. Estaba vestida muy sencillamente: unos jeans gastados, zapatillas blancas y una remera azul escotada.**  
**  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó.

-Bien, Nat...-contestó Harry.

-Llámame Lyra, ahora, Harry-pidió la chica-. También puedes decirme Ly, si quieres.

-Está bien, Ly-dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-Aún existo, ¿saben?-los reprochó una voz masculina conocida.

Era un muchacho de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros ondulado, ojos grises grandes. Al igual que su gemela, llevaba puesto jeans y una camisa de color azul.  
**  
**-Lo siento, Adam-se disculpó Harry, desviando la mirada de Lyra.

-Rigel, Harry-dijo-. Ó dime Ray, si quieres.

-Está bien, Ray.

Se quedaron callados un momento y Harry miró a su alrededor. Estaban en su habitación y acostaron a Harry en la cama de Lyra.

-¿Creen que deberíamos vernos así de ahora en más?-preguntó Lyra al viento.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Rigel, confundido.

-Nuestro aspecto-aclaró Lyra-. Ya no somos rubios y está claro que no somos Adam y Natalie ya...

-Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con nuestros padres-opinó Rigel.

-Guau, no puedo creer que esa idea haya salido de tu cabeza-comentó Lyra, haciéndose la sorprendida.

-Ja, ja, ja-rió sarcásticamente Rigel-. Búrlate si quieres, pero sabes que tengo razón.

-Harry, ¿nuestro padre está en New York?-le preguntó Lyra.

-Sí-respondió Harry.

-Llévanos con él ahora, por favor-le pidió Lyra.

-Los llevaría, pero ¿cómo hacemos para salir de aquí? Estamos debajo del río-expresó Harry.

-Por eso no te preocupes-le restó importancia Rigel-. Yo tengo la solución.

-Dime la dirección donde está, Harry-indicó Lyra, buscando un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero en su mochila-. Le escribiré a mamá diciéndole que vaya a esta dirección que es asunto de vida ó muerte. Irá inmediatamente.

Harry se levantó de la cama y le dio la dirección a Lyra cuando se ponía las zapatillas, mientras Rigel salía de la habitación a buscar las cosas para poder salir del colegio.

-¿Cómo harás para mandarlo?-preguntó Harry-. Una lechuza por lo menos tiene un día de viaje.

-No preguntes cómo lo sé porqué no tengo ni idea-dijo Lyra sellando el pergamino-. Sé que mamá tiene otro relicario igual que el mío y que si lo deseo la carta aparecerá en sus narices ya.

Harry la miró asombrado, pero no dijo nada porque ella cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza su relicario. En segundos la carta desapareció. Pero Lyra se recostó en la cama como si hubiese usado mucha fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-inquirió Harry, al ver el estado de la chica.

-Sí, por supuesto-dijo ella, levantándose de la cama como si nada hubiera pasado-. Prométeme que estarás con nosotros allí.

-Pero es algo personal...-se excusó Harry-. Tus padres se reencontrarán después de casi quince años y deben hablar de cosas importantes. Yo estaría demás allí. Los espero mejor.

-No digas estupideces, Harry-dijo Lyra. Harry la miró sabiendo que era la misma chica que él conoció, ó sea Natalie-. Él es tu padrino y nuestro amigo, tienes derecho a saberlo también-lo dijo en un tono que no admitía replicas y Harry no lo desafiaría.

Rigel volvió a la habitación aparentemente sin nada.

-Vamos-ordenó-. Pónganse en circulo.

Los tres lo hicieron y Rigel sacó una moto negra en miniatura del bolsillo de su pantalón, al igual que su varita. Puso la moto en el piso.

-¡_Engorgio_!-exclamó apuntando a la moto.

Al instante, una gran moto reluciente de color negra se materializó en la habitación. Era tan gran que había espacio para que tres personas viajaran cómodamente sentadas.

-Mi pequeña Blackie-susurró Rigel acariciando en manubrio-. Harry esta es mi moto, Blackie.

Harry lo miró extrañado por ponerle nombre a una moto, pero prefirió no decir nada. Rigel tomó en asiento del conductor y Lyra se subió detrás de su hermano, aferrándose a la cintura de él. Harry los miró.

-Súbete detrás de Lyra, Harry-pidió Rigel, pero Harry no se movió-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo una moto logrará atravesar el río?-preguntó.

-No es una moto cualquiera-respondió Lyra-. Es mágica, mamá nos la regaló antes de venir al colegio. Tiene una burbuja de oxigeno incorporada, un botón de invisibilidad y vuela. No te preocupes y súbete.

Harry subió a la moto. Rigel prendió el motor y dirigió la moto hacia la gran ventana de la habitación.

-¡Agarrense fuerte!-exclamó al momento que atravesaban la ventana para salir fuera de la cabaña.

Harry tomó con miedo la cintura de Lyra, pero ella se volteó, tomó sus manos y las colocó bien en su cintura. Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de algo.

¡VOLABAN!

También se dio cuenta de la extraña sensación que le producía tener en sus manos el cuerpo de Lyra. Era la misma que cuando ella lo besaba en la mejilla.

Atravesaron la burbuja de Houdini y Harry creyó que se ahogaría, pero la burbuja de la moto se activó rápidamente y Adam subió a toda velocidad a la superficie, como si se tratara de una escoba.

Al llegar a la superficie, ya era de noche. La moto rompió el aspecto tranquilo del río Hudson y siguió volando hasta la dirección que Harry le había dado a Lyra: calle 24, cerca del Madison Square Garden.

Cuando ya estaban cerca del Madison Square, Rigel bajó la moto y le sacó el botón de invisibilidad, atravesaron como un rayo hasta la calle 24 y pararon en un rascacielos de 30 pisos.

En la puerta y a pesar de la oscuridad, había una mujer de unos treinta y siete años, esperándolos. Era una mujer muy linda de pelo rubio muy oscuro y ojos marrones sonriendo.

-¿Me quieren decir que es lo qué pasa?-ordenó autoritariamente.

Vio a los que bajaban de la moto y se tapó la boca sorprendida.

-La que va a dar explicaciones serás tú, mamá-aclaró Lyra.

-Harry, llama a tu piso-pidió Rigel.

Harry llamó por el portero eléctrico al piso número diez. Afortunadamente, fue Sirius quién atendió.

-¿Hola?

-Sirius, baja-susurró.

-¿Harry?

-Sí, baja, por favor.

Y cortó. Durante unos segundos todos se miraron entre sí. Pero Sirius apareció en la puerta del departamento.

-¿Harry, qué...?-comenzó a decir, viéndolo.

Luego hizo el mismo gesto que la mujer.

-Subamos-propuso Harry.

Esperaron el ascensor y subieron.

Nadie sabía que vendría ahora...

--  
**  
A/N: HOLASSS!! Cómo están?? Yo de maravilla (a quién le interese). Ya lo sé, me echaran varios Avadas Kedavra por haberlos dejado nuevamente con la intriga, pero creo que es mejor así.**

En el próximo capi veremos EL reencuentro, ¿cómo creen que resultará? Ya conocen las personalidades de todos, así que ustedes dirán... jeje... Además tendrán varias sorpresitas, pero no les puedo adelantar mucho.

Muchísimas gracias por todas sus reviews

Ahora, sí, nos vemos próximamente. (Me sienta mal el calor).

Au revoir!

Besos, Anna Diggory. Fiel seguidora de Harry Potter. Fan número uno de Daniel Radcliffe. Gran admiradora de J.K. Rowling.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 16: HURT.  
**

_If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time._

Christina Aguilera. Hurt.  


Silencio.

Eso era lo que invadía el piso número diez del departamento en la calle 24, cera del Madison Square Garden, en la espaciosa cocina. Tres miradas eran exactamente iguales (las de Lyra, Rigel y Sirius), luego estaba la de la mujer de ojos marrones y la verde esmeralda de Harry. Todos estaban parados. Lyra y Rigel estaban juntos en un extremo de la mesa, Harry estaba cerca de la puerta, Sirius de pie junto a él y la mujer lo más alejada posible de todos los presentes.

Fue Lyra la que rompió el silencio que los invadía.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó simplemente, mirando a su madre-. ¿Por qué nos mentiste a mí y a Rigel, mamá?.

La mujer abrió la boca, pero al parecer le faltaban palabras. Sirius la miró sin poder creerlo.

-Vamos, madre, respóndele a Lyra-alentó severamente Rigel-. Es algo que yo también quiero saber...

-¿Lyra? ¿Rigel?-preguntó Sirius, totalmente perdido en la conversación, viendo a la chica y al chico.

Ambos lo miraron. Harry podía decir exactamente lo que los dos decían con esa mirada, lo mucho que lo habían extrañado durante esos largos años.

-Sí-dijo Lyra-. ¿Tú eres Sirius Black, verdad?

Sirius asintió suavemente. Y tanto Lyra como Rigel se echaron a sus brazos y gritaron ¡PAPÁ!, donde primera vez Harry vio llorar a los tres. Lo curioso era que sus lágrimas parecían pequeñas gotas de plata, cayendo de la tostada piel de los Black.

A su lado, la mujer contemplaba todo con expresión sorprendida.

-Bravo, querido Sirius-dijo sarcásticamente ella, aplaudiendo-. ¿Te sientes satisfecho, Black?-dejó de aplaudir y lo miró desdeñosamente-. Has desaparecido durante quince años, nos abandonaste para traicionar a Lily y James, mataste a Peter, caes en Azkaban, luego te haces la víctima y buscas a los niños. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te harás el héroe después de todos los años de ausencia en sus vidas? ¿Quién crees que los protegió? ¡¡Yo lo hice todo el tiempo sola!!-estalló, mientras las lágrimas de rabia surcaban su delicado y blanco rostro.

Sirius se soltó de Lyra y Rigel y encaró a la mujer.

-¿Tú quién eres?

La mujer se exasperó.

-Siempre tan elocuente-satirizó la mujer, rodando sus ojos hacia el cielo raso del departamento-. ¿Es que después de doce años de conocerme no me reconoces?-por un momento pareció decepcionada, pero luego volvió a su tono totalmente sarcástico-. Claro, olvidé que el famoso ligador de Hogwarts, Sirius Black, no recordaría a ninguna chica... ¡ya que el quiere vivir "_la vida loca_"!

Sirius se quedó totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Lucy?-musitó inaudiblemente.

-McKinnon para ti-aclaró la mujer, pero dándole la razón a Sirius. Luego, sacó de su bolsillo un delicado relicario de plata, igual al de los gemelos, con forma de perro y lo apretó con fuerza cerrando los ojos.

Al instante, su corto cabello rubio oscuro lacio, pasó a ser un rubio más claro, pero con mechas negras, largo hasta la cintura y con muchos rulos, idénticos a los de Lyra y Rigel. Sus ojos se volvieron totalmente azules, dejando el marrón de lado. Harry no podía creerlo, pero era la replica de la apariencia de Lyra como Natalie.

Era Lucy McKinnon, tal como Harry la había visto en las fotos que le habían mostrado, aunque unos años más vieja.

Tanto como Lyra, Rigel y Sirius estaban sorprendidos.

-¡Mamá!-exclamaron los gemelos.

-¡Lucy!-exclamó Sirius, al verla.

-Veo que me reconoces ahora-dijo Lucy sarcásticamente.

-¿Puedes comportarte como la edad que tienes?-preguntó Sirius, cansado de la actitud de Lucy.

-Mira, quién habla. Azkaban te ha hecho madurar-opinó irónicamente.

-Deja tus comentarios mordaces para después, mamá-pidieron Lyra y Rigel al mismo tiempo-. Queremos la verdad.

-¿Sobre qué?-dijo orgullosa-. ¿Cómo su padre nos abandonó? Eso pueden oírlo de la boca de él.

-Eso no es verdad-replicó Sirius, enojado.

-No te hagas el héroe aquí, Black-dijo Lucy-. ¡¡Me dejaste sola esa noche con dos bebés de un año, mis padres (aurores retirados y viejos) y la pobre Emma de dieciséis años, sólo para servirle a tu querido Voldy!!

-¡¿Puedes callarte?!-preguntó Sirius totalmente exasperado-. ¡NO LO ENTIENDES!.

-¿Qué debo entender?-Lucy no se alteró por los gritos de Sirius-. ¿Tu insensibilidad?

-¡Estuve preso en Azkaban por algo que no hice!-gritó Sirius, parecía al borde de las lágrimas-. ¡¡Yo jamás hubiera traicionado a Lily y ni hablar de James...!!

-¡Oh! Pobre de Black-ridiculizó Lucy-. ¿Me dirás que fue... no sé... Peter?. Vamos, él no tenía la inteligencia para una cosa así-luego se quedó pensativa y agregó-. De hecho, jamás la tuvo.

-Aunque no me creas-replicó Sirius, sin hacer caso a las sátiras de la mujer-, fue él.

Lucy comenzó a reírse. Era lo único que se oía en la estancia. La hueca e irónica risa de Lucy.

-¡Cómo me haces reír, Black!-exclamó.

-¡El dice la verdad!-lo defendió Harry, hablando por primera vez desde que subieron al departamento-. Yo vi a Pettigrew con mis propios ojos, él no murió.

Lucy volvió su mirada azul a Harry y lo miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Cuánto te pagó Black?-le espetó.

-Háblale bien, querida-dijo Sirius con sorna y enojo-. ¿Aún no sabes quién es? ¿Tu enojo te ciega?.

Lucy miró detenidamente a Harry.

-Black, ¿qué...?-pero se cortó al fijarse en los ojos de Harry-. Lily...-susurró por lo bajó, totalmente sorprendida y sentándose en la silla más cercana-. Lily...

-Ahora ya lo sabes, "McKinnon"-dijo duramente Sirius, recalcando su apellido.

-Harry-murmuró Lucy, parecía arrepentida.

Harry no dijo nada.

-Sirius-llamó Lyra. Sirius la miró, parecía un poco decepcionado que no lo llamara papá, pero seguro no quería presionarla demasiado-. ¿Qué pasó la noche que nos dejaste?.

Sirius tomó aire.

-El 31 de Octubre de 1991 fue el día que cumplieron un año-los gemelos asintieron-. Luego de la pequeña fiesta (no se podían hacer grandes cosas, ya que Voldemort tenía mucho poder), sus abuelos se quedaron un rato más en la casa. Una explosión resonó en el Valle de Godric, donde vivíamos, y venía de la casa de los Potter... Yo fui a ver que pasaba y al llegar la casa estaba en ruinas y...-la expresión de Sirius se tornó llorosa-. Vi a Lily... y a James... mi hermano, mi amigo... estaban muertos-terminó Sirius con dificultad-. Pero Harry vivía...

Ambos gemelos miraron intensamente a Harry y luego a su padre, que siguió con la historia.

-Pero llegó alguien que dijo que lo llevaría a la casa de unos tíos. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi durante años. Pero fue allí cuando me di cuenta que fue Peter (en realidad, sospechaba de él hacía un tiempo), el que yo consideré mi amigo durante años, quién traicionó a Lily y James. Fui por Pettigrew y cuando lo pude acorralar, representó una escena, quedando yo como el que entregó a Lily y James, luego mató a trece personas e incluso fingió su propia muerta, cortándose un dedo para luego escabullirse como la rata de alcantarilla que es, porque él es un animago y se convierte en eso. Después vino el Escuadrón de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales y como yo estaba en lugar equivocado... Bueno, la cuestión es que estuve trece años por algo que no hice. Hasta que logré escapar.

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó Rigel, entusiasmado con la historia.

-Soy una animago ilegal-respondió Sirius.

-¡Wow!-exclamaron ambos gemelos.

-Vaya ejemplo que les das a tus hijos... Animago ilegal, querer matar a uno de tus amigos, escaparse de la prisión de máxima seguridad de magos...-comentó Lucy.

-Mamá-dijo Lyra-, ¿por qué vinimos a Estados Unidos?

Sirius la miró para escuchar su historia.

-Luego de que Black se fue-comenzó Lucy-, los mortífagos, los seguidores de Voldemort, empezaron a atacar el pueblo. Y al menos unos diez mortífagos entraron a nuestra casa. Mis padres...-a Lucy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-, bueno ellos nos cubrieron a mí y a Emma para salir de la casa con los niños. Bella, tu querida prima, Black, fue quien los asesinó-agregó duramente-, ella, Malfoy y un par más. Yo escapé justo a tiempo con Nata... con Lyra-aclaró-, y con Emma y Rigel fuimos al primer lugar más lejos en ese momento. Estados Unidos.

-¿Y la casa?-inquirió Rigel, claramente afectado.

-Los mortífagos la quemaron-contestó Lyra.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Rigel, sorprendido.

-Busqué información sobre mi misma-respondió Lyra-, pero aún no sabía que era yo.

-¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?-Rigel estaba cada vez más confundido y se rasco la cabeza en señal de eso.

-Me enteré que Harry buscaba a los Black y quién era él en realidad-respondió Lyra-. Y decidí ayudarlo y no decir nada. En la biblioteca de la escuela busqué sobre Lyra y encontré que Inglaterra murió una al año.

-Pero tú no estas muerta-negó Rigel.

-A nadie le gustaba buscar la desaparecida familia de un asesino, Rigel-dijo Sirius-. A mí me consideraban uno y si mi familia andaba por cualquier lado en el mundo no les importaba... y encerrado en Azkaban, sólo supe que se les dio por muertos a todos, pero que no habían encontrado los cuerpos... sólo los de sus abuelos. Aunque tampoco sería fácil buscarlos si su madre les cambia su aspecto, el apellido, el nombre-enumeró Sirius, mirando a Lucy reprobatoriamente.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?-preguntó Lucy, mirándolo-. Estaba sola en este país desconocido, encima ese mismo día salía por todos lados que Lily y James... ¡Por todos las lados decían que tú eras el asesino de tus mejores amigos!-Lucy comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente-. Tuve que cambiar nuestro aspecto... ¡no quería que tú nos encontraras! ¡Era joven y tenía mucho miedo!

-¡Lucy! ¡Me conoces desde pequeño!-exclamó Sirius-. ¡Sabes que jamás haría algo así!

-Pero fue lo que pensé en ese momento sola con tres niños, porque Emma tenía sólo dieciséis. Creí que era lo mejor...

-Pero mantuviste una mentira por catorce años-contradijo Lyra-. ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría?

Lucy no dijo nada.**  
**  
-Nunca nos dijiste el nombre de nuestro padre, decías que éramos hijos del viento-dijo Rigel rígidamente-. Sólo sabíamos que se apellidaba White... y encima resultó que ese no era su apellido.

-Lo siento, niños-dijo Lucy, totalmente arrepentida, aún con lágrimas en los ojos-. Si hice lo que hice es sólo porque no quería perderlos. Los quiero demasiado... y no quería perderlos como a...-pero calló de repente y por el rabillo del ojo miró a Sirius. Cosa que no pasó desadvertida para Harry y ni para Lyra.

-No me han contado algo...-dijo Sirius, pensativo, rompiendo el silencio que se había generado luego de la declaración de Lucy-. ¿Cómo los encontró Harry?

-Cuando llegué a Houdini empecé a tener visiones raras...-explicó Harry-. En ellas, siempre aparecía Lyra, pero al principio no la conocía... Cuando caí en la cuenta y me dijo que debía buscarlos, a ambos... porque Voldemort se acercaba...-Rigel se estremeció al oír el nombre, pero fue el único que lo hizo allí-. Hoy por la tarde estábamos hablando con Natalie y de sospechas de quien podía ser Lyra... y el tema de su apellido, señorita McKinnon-Harry miró a Lucy, quien lo miró al referirse a ella con tanta amabilidad-salió a flote y entonces descubrí que Natalie era Lyra Black, la que buscaba... Después ambos fuimos transportados por el relicario de Lyra a un bosque, allí ella nos explicó que Lucy había escondido la apariencia de ambos en sus relicarios y su memoria de un año... Luego vinieron Rigel y Adam... Lo que pasó después fue que Lyra y Rigel entraron a los cuerpos de Natalie y Adam para transformarlos en ellos mismos.

-La magia de los relicarios-dijeron por lo bajo Lucy y Sirius, muy sorprendidos.

-¡Oh! Ese era otro tema que me gustaría que me aclaren-soltó Lyra, recordando algo-. ¿Cómo mi relicario puede hacer tener visiones a Harry, transportarnos a un bosque dentro de él y guardar en ellos la apariencia y la memoria? ¡No existe tal cosa!

-Lo de los relicarios es un tema complicado-empezó Sirius, hablando despacio para que le entendieran-. A nosotros nos dieron cuatro relicarios, el padre de James se los dio antes de morir. Los cuatro tenían forma de perro y eran para nosotros cuatro. Pero James tenía un solo relicario en forma de ciervo... Los relicarios son mágicos y se iluminan depende el estado de sus dueños... Si ellos están divididos sus relicarios no brillan como de costumbre. Los dueños de los relicarios son sus herederos y llaman a los demás herederos a través de su magia.

-La Lyra del relicario dijo que llamaba a Harry porque era un heredero, eso es lo que ella dijo-informó Rigel, conmemorando la visita al bosque-. Pero él no tiene un relicario.

-James sabía que su relicario en forma de ciervo era para su hijo-le contestó Lucy-. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía.

-Pero, ¿y el relicario?-preguntó Harry.

-Lo tiene Natalie... digo Lyra-dijo Lucy, señalando el cuello de su hija.

-¿De qué...?-comenzó Lyra, confundida.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando tenías cinco años me preguntaste por qué tú tenías dos relicarios y Rigel sólo uno?-Lyra asintió-. Yo te dije que no era tuyo, pero que lo cuides como tal.

Lyra separó dos cadenas que tenía en el cuello, escondidas de la vista del público, y se sacó el relicario en forma de ciervo.

Cuando Harry lo vio, recordó que alguna vez ya lo había visto, aunque hacia mucho tiempo de eso. Era plateado con forma de un hermoso ciervo (igual a su Patronus) y desprendía un brillo casi único, el mismo que los relicarios de Lyra y Rigel. Lyra se lo tendió y Harry lo tomó en sus manos.

En ese momento una luz especial brilló en él y luego cesó. Mientras la luz lo llenaba vio pasar un montón de imágenes en su cabeza... Unos chicos de alrededor de diecisiete años hablando y riendo,... Supo quienes eran... Su madre, su padre, Sirius, Lucy, Lupin y otro chica morena que Harry no conocía.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Lyra al verlo tan débil y sentarse en una silla.

-Mejor que nunca-respondió Harry, mientras el relicario en su mano brillaba intensamente.

Harry se lo puso.

-Eso le pasa sólo a los herederos-comentó Lucy-. Brillan con esa luz al tocar sus relicarios. Y sólo los otros herederos pueden verlo.

-¿Y para qué más sirven?-preguntó Rigel, entusiasmado.

-Eso-dijo Sirius-, lo tienen que averiguar ustedes... tal como Lucy, James, Lily y yo lo hicimos cuando nos lo dieron.

Harry, Lyra y Rigel pusieron cara de fastidio.

-No se enojen-replicó Lucy-. Pronto tendrán la ayuda que necesitan.

Todo volvió a sumirse en silencio.

-Creo que es hora de dormir-indicó Sirius, estirándose. Eran las dos y media de la mañana.

-Yo no puedo volver a Broadway a esta hora-dijo Lucy-, no hay ningún transporte.

-Duerman todos aquí-sugirió Harry.

-Bueno, tú puedes dormir en tu habitación, Harry, con los chicos-explicó Sirius-. McKinnon si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación y yo duermo en el sofá...

-Está bien.

Media hora más tarde todos estaban acostados, Lyra, Rigel y Harry estaban acostados en las camas marineras, pero ninguno podía dormir porque toda la información que se habían enterado esa noche aún daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Harry en medio de la oscuridad escuchó un sollozo. Lyra lloraba. Se acercó silenciosamente y la vio por la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede, Ly?

-Yo vi como murieron mis abuelos-dijo Lyra-. Lo vi caer... después de una luz verde... estaban tiesos... muertos.

Lyra se echó a llorar y Harry la abrazó, sintiendo la calidez de la chica junto a él.

Poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos en la misma cama y abrazados, con la sensación de paz de estar uno junto a otro.

--

A/N: Holas!! Cómo están?? Yo bien, para quién quiere saber. Aquí otro capi hecho aunque costó más porque no estuve en mi casa y no podía escribir (aunque escribí algo en mi cuaderno).

Sobre el próximo capi: Harry, Lyra y Rigel vuelven a Houdini a hacer el musical. Veremos a Diana embarazada y a un Dan desesperado... Y como plus la relación de Lupin con Tonks!! Por cierto, se llamará: El show debe continuar. 

Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Espero verlos pronto!!

Besos, Anna Diggory. Fiel seguidora de Harry Potter. Fan número uno de Daniel Radcliffe. Gran admiradora de J.K. Rowling. Shipper de R/Hr.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capitulo 17: EL SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR.  
**

_Whatever happens  
I'll leave it all to chance  
Another heartache  
Another failed romance  
On and on  
Does anybody know  
What we are living for?_

Show must go on. Queen.  


-¡Qué monos!

-Si parece que la pasaron bien anoche... No como otros...

-¡Mira lo que dices de tu hermana! Están vestidos, Rigel.

-Si, trata mejor a tu hermana, jovencito... Lo único que nos faltaba es que llames cualquiera a tu hermana...

-Además, Harry no es de esos que se aprovechan de las situaciones.

-James lo era.**  
**  
-Sí, pero Harry no se parece a James en eso. Creo que es ahí donde está el gen de Lily...

Harry se removió de donde estaba y la luz lo molestó, sintió un peso muerto encima de él... ¡Alguien dormía abrazado a él...! Pero Harry recordó que la noche anterior consoló a Lyra, porque estaba triste... Seguramente se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama. Las voces... le eran conocidas. Una parecía divertida, la otra también, pero también tenía enojo y la otra al parecer envidia.

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Lo primero que vio fue cuatro figuras borrosas: tres mirándolo de pie enfrente de él y otra aún dormida, acurrucada en sus brazos.

-Toma-le espetó la forma borrosa negra y azul, con un tono de envidia, entregándole sus anteojos.****

Harry se los puso y vio que la forma borrosa era nada menos que Rigel y las otras dos, Sirius y Lucy.

-Buenos días-dijo Harry, luego comprobó que la última forma borrosa lo abrazaba como si tuviera miedo a perderlo. Era Lyra, por lo que enrojeció tanto que su cara recordó al pelo de los Weasley.

-Buenos días, Harry-saludaron los demás.

-No es por ser un guardabosques, pero... ¿Qué haces durmiendo en la misma cama que _mi_ niña?-preguntó Sirius, en un tono un poco posesivo que daba un poco de miedo.

-No es tuya solamente-replicó Lucy a su lado. Parecía estar un poco de mejor humor que la noche anterior-. Los dos la hicimos.

-¿Es necesario saber lo que _hicieron_ para que nosotros naciéramos?-inquirió Rigel, daba la impresión de que estaba asqueado-. Hace dos horas que me levante y han hablado de _eso_ solamente. Si tantas ganas de acostarse juntos tienen, hay tres cuartos en el departamento.

Sirius y Lucy se sonrojaron.

-¿Sabes, Rigel? _Eso_, como dices, está más familiarizado contigo que cualquier cosa-dijo una voz somnolienta al lado de Harry. Lyra estaba despierta y aún abrazaba a Harry.

Esta vez fue Rigel quien se sonrojó, aunque no mucho.

-Ahora, si no les importa a ustedes tres chismosos-Lyra miró a su hermano y a sus padres con reproche y usó un tono amenazador-. ¿Pueden salir que quiero levantarme cómo se debe?

Los tres salieron, temerosos de que Lyra les tire un Avada Kedavra si no lo hacían.

-Cuando hace eso, me recuerda a ti-le comentó Lucy a Sirius, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al lado de Harry, Lyra suspiró.

-Quería agradecerte por quedarte acá anoche, fue un día de lo más raro-dijo Lyra, mirándolo.

-No es nada-respondió Harry, dispuesto a levantarse de la cama, pero Lyra lo tomó de la mano suavemente.

-Sí, es mucho-replicó.

Lyra lo miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos grises.

-Yo...-comenzó Lyra indecisa-. Yo... quería hablar sobre lo que pasó la noche del baile.

Harry la miró con ojos desorbitados.

-Eso fue hace mucho-refutó Harry. Y tenía razón había pasado más de un mes.

-No importa-negó Lyra, aún sin soltar la mano de Harry-. No me lo he podido quitar de la cabeza.

-Tú dijiste que quedábamos como amigos-dijo Harry, un poco enojado al recordar eso-. Eso fue lo dijiste.

-Pero... ¿Tú quieres eso?-preguntó Lyra, mirándolo.

Harry iba a responder, aunque no sabía qué, pero Rigel entró en la habitación y dijo:

-Potter, estás pervirtiendo a mi hermana más de lo que es-le dijo, aparentemente enojado-. Ya están hablando de _eso_.

Sin más miramientos, Rigel tomó a Lyra por la cintura, levantándola de la cama y la llevó hasta la cocina, al son "¡Bájame imbecil! ¡Rigel bájame!" de los gritos de Lyra.

Sin que le quede otra alternativa, Harry se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la cocina. Allí ya estaban, Dan, Diana (con una panza de cuatro meses notable), Sirius, Lucy, Rigel riéndose y Lyra enfurruñada.**  
**  
-Buenos días, Harry-lo saludó Dan, ya que Lucy y Sirius retaban a Rigel por violar la privacidad de su hermana y Lyra metía púa para que Rigel no se le haga tan fácil.

-Hola, Dan. Diana-saludó Harry-. ¿Cómo están?

-Bien-dijo Dan.

-Estaría bien si Daniel me hubiera traído el chocolate que le pedí hace media hora-contestó Diana, tocándose el abultado vientre y poniendo cara de pobrecita.

-Di, nos levantamos hace diez minutos-refutó Dan.

-Pero me tienes que leer la mente cuando yo quiero algo, Daniel-dijo Diana-, las embarazadas funcionamos así.

Dan puso cara de susto y fue por el chocolate.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Harry, extrañado.

-Está un poco harto que le grite cuando no me cumple mis caprichos-le respondió Diana con una sonrisa, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-. Pobre Daniel.

-¿Por qué le dices Daniel?

-Capricho de embarazada, a él le molesta que le digan Daniel-dijo Diana, sacando del bolsillo de su bata un chocolate, el mismo que el pobre Dan le había traído en cuanto se lo pidió-. ¿A qué es maravilloso ver a Lyra, Rigel y Lucy otra vez?-comentó Diana, cambiando olímpicamente de tema.

-¿Tú los conocías?-preguntó Harry.

-Emma era mi mejor amiga en el colegio-explicó Diana, mientras comía su chocolate-. ¡Obvio que los conocía!. Y para serte franca, Sirius y Lucy se llevaban mejor cuando tenían 17 que ahora... Ayer por la noche me despertaron sus gritos... ¡Y eso que a los 17 Lucy lo odiaba!

-¿Y Sirius?

-Por lo que tengo entendido-dijo Diana-, Sirius le gustó desde el primer momento que la vio. Pero cómo era bastante engreído, Lucy lo daba por idiota-ella sacó otro chocolate-, después, por lo que sé, a Sirius se le dio por acostarse con medio Hogwarts, la otra mitad era de James... Creo que eso hizo la relación mucho más difícil, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, a Lucy le gustaba...

-¿Y a Rigel y Lyra?

-Unos días después de que nacieron, Emma me llevó al Valle de Godric a conocerlos. Estaba orgullosa de sus sobrinos-dijo Diana con una sonrisa, terminando su chocolate.

-Harry, ve a despertar a Remus y Tonks-pidió Sirius, mientras seguía regañando a su hijo.

Harry tocó la puerta de la habitación de Remus, a la derecha de la suya, pero allí no había nadie. Fue enfrente, donde dormía Tonks, llamó a la puerta y nada. Otra vez. Nada. Decidió abrir la puerta despacio y lo que vio fue algo que lo dejó algo asombrado todo el día.

-Harry, ¿qué mi...?-comenzó Lyra, que pasaba a su lado para ir a la habitación y miró lo mismo que Harry-. ¡OH POR DIOS!

Y claro, ver a un hombre y a una mujer en una posición incomoda durmiendo es una cosa. Pero para Harry, ver a tu ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durmiendo desnudo (lo tapaba una gruesa sabana) junto a la prima de tu padrino también desnuda, resultaba algo... perturbador. ¿Dije algo? Quise decir bastante.

-¡OH POR DIOS!-exclamaron tres voces, detrás de ellos.

Rigel, Sirius y Lucy miraban la escena con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?-preguntó somnolienta Tonks.

Remus abrió los ojos rápidamente y los miró asustado. Pero su mirada se detuvo en Lucy.

-¿Lu? ¿Lucy?-preguntó.

Lucy asintió y Remus la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Moony, Moony, Moony-lo regañó en Sirius, en tono que decía "Nunca cambiarás"-. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi pobre sobrina?

-¿Sobrina?-preguntaron Lyra y Rigel.

-¿Sobrina?-preguntó Lucy, sorprendida-. ¿Nymphadora?

-Soy yo... ¿Tú eres...?-asintió Tonks.

-Lucy McKinnon-dijo la aludida.

-¿Tú no estabas muerta?

-Eso es lo que la gente cree.

-Moony, ¿no te da vergüenza?-preguntaba Sirius-. ¡Tonks es por lo menos diez años menor que tú!

Remus ya estaba bastante rojo, por lo que no le hizo caso al comentario de Sirius.

-¿Estás viva?-inquirió Lupin, mirando a Lucy-. ¿Pero cómo?

-En cuanto te vistas, Remus, te cuento-respondió Lucy-. Por lo demás, recuerdo cuando Nymp era una niña de once años... y creo que esto no es un espectáculo apto para que lo vean mis hijos y mi ahijado...

-¿Hijos?-dijo Remus confundido.

-¿Ahijado?-se extrañó Harry.

-Lyra y Rigel-presentó Lucy, contestando sólo a la pregunta de Remus.

Éste abrió aún más los ojos.

-¿Ly?-dijo mirando a la muchacha con cariño. Ella lo miró con extrañeza-. Lyra... que crecida estás...-Lyra parecía no comprender porque había tanto cariño en la palabras del hombre.

-Remus es tu padrino, hija-anunció Sirius-. Y Lily, la madre de Harry era tu madrina.

Lyra frunció el entrecejo y miró a su madre con reproche:

-Hasta esto ocultas, mujer.

Y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo, que luego se escuchó en la que dormía.

-Uy, qué brava está la cosa-comentó Rigel, hablando por primera vez-. Si Lyra te dijo "mujer" estás en problemas.

-Lo sé-respondió Lucy.

-Rigel, tú también has crecido-comentó Remus y Rigel sonrió con orgullo.

-La belleza es hereditaria-dijeron a unísono Rigel y Sirius.

-Igual de engreídos-susurró Lucy, en un tono audible.

-Si no les importa... ¡PUEDEN SALIR DE LA HABITACION!-pidió "amablemente" Tonks.

Nadie se hizo rogar y en cinco segundos todos estaban afuera. Harry encaró a Lucy.

-¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste "mi ahijado"?-preguntó.

-Eso. Eres mi ahijado, compartido por el energúmeno este-dijo, señalando a Sirius.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy tal cosa-replicó Sirius.

-Hablando de ahijados y padrinos... ¿A mí también me mentiste?-preguntó Rigel con voz dudosa-. ¿Tengo la de madrina a un hada como la Cenicienta esa?

-No-dijo Lucy-. Tu madrina es Emma y tu padrino... fue James, el padre de Harry.

-Oh-dijo Rigel-. Lo siento.

El resto de la mañana pasó normalmente, aunque Lyra no salió de su habitación en todo el día, por lo que Rigel y Harry tuvieron que estar en la cocina y el comedor todo la mañana. Remus y Tonks se dedicaron a hacer la comida, aunque Remus era sólo quién la hacía, ya que Tonks era muy torpe para tareas de la casa. Lucy y Sirius se habían encerrado en la habitación del segundo para discutir sobre varias cosas: los gemelos, su separación ese octubre del 91', los gemelos, actos de cada uno y por último, los gemelos. Diana se la pasó acostada en el sofá viendo tele con Harry y Rigel, donde ella lloró al ver "_Liberen a Willy_".

-¡Pensar que quedaré así!-exclamó entre lagrimas.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Rigel, a quien le habían caído bien todas las personas que conoció ese día.

-¡Cómo Willy!-sollozó Diana.

Cuando llegó el mediodía, Sirius y Lucy salieron de la habitación del primero con voces un poco roncas, de seguro se habían gritado de todo. Pero aparentaban ser felices. Dentro de lo que se cabe, obvio.

-¿Qué les sucede?-preguntó Rigel, que parecía preocupado por el estado de demencia que podían llegar a tener sus padres.

-Los vamos a anotar en Hogwarts, pero primero tienen que terminar este mes en Houdini-les dijo Sirius.

-El show debe continuar-susurró Rigel-. Tenemos que terminar el musical. ¿O sea que nos mudaremos a Inglaterra?-inquirió luego.

-Sí.

-¡Genial! Conseguiré más conquistas-dijo Rigel, entusiasmado. Pero de repente se desinfló-. Alan quedará solo...

-¿Quién es Alan?-interrogó Sirius

-Es el mejor amigo de Rigel, como tu lo fuiste con James-le explicó brevemente Lucy.

-¿Le puedo ofrecer cambiarse de escuela?-preguntó Rigel.

-Claro, no veo el problema-dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros-. Explícale todo y listo.

-¿Y ustedes?-Rigel preguntó de la nada eso.

-¿Qué?-Sirius se hizo el tonto.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Con quién viviremos?

-Yo... Ehem... Tengo que declarar mi inocencia aún-contestó Sirius, ligeramente incómodo-. Cuando atrapemos a Pettigrew la podré demostrar y quedaré libre.

-¿Y tú, mamá?

-No tengo casa en Inglaterra y Sirius-dijo Lucy, llamando por primera vez por el nombre de pila al mencionado-dijo que podíamos ir a su casa de Grimmauld Place en Londres, por lo menos hasta que yo haga todos los papeles para adquirir la antigua casa de mis padres.

-Entonces no volverán a estar juntos-afirmó Rigel, decepcionado.

-No-contestaron ambos.

Rigel estaba desilusionado y Harry lo entendía. Después de quince años soñando con un padre, una familia completa y unida, no se la daban como él imaginaba.

-¡A comer!-por suerte la voz de Remus salvó la situación.

-Harry, ¿puedes llamar a Lyra, por favor?-le pidió amablemente Lucy, ya que aún no lo conocía bien.

-Por supuesto-contestó Harry, dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Al entrar, creyó que se había hecho de noche de repente. Las ventanas de la luminosa habitación estaban completamente cerradas, por lo que Harry tuvo cuidado al caminar para que no tropezar. Decidió llamar a Lyra en medio de la oscuridad, pero una voz lo sobresaltó.

-No debieron enviarte, Harry-era Lyra, estaba seguro.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?-preguntó Harry.

-Tu olor-contestó la voz de Lyra. Y en un minuto, Harry creyó que se volvería ciego de la luz repentina que le golpeó en la cara, al abrirse las ventanas de la nada. Miró a su alrededor y Lyra estaba acostada en unas de las camas, de espaldas a él, con la varita levantada, sin haber pronunciado un hechizo, ni mirar lo que hechizaba.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-inquirió Harry, sorprendido.

-¿El qué?

-Hechizos no verbales-aclaró Harry.

-Oh, es algo que siempre hice-dijo como si nada Lyra, con voz monótono.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry, acercándose a la cama.

-No-respondió ella, dándose la vuelta. Lyra estaba hecha un completo mar de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que la veía tan... mal. Al mirarlo, Lyra comenzó a llorar nuevamente-. No puedo, Harry... Es demasiado para mí... Todo esto... Todas las mentiras...

Harry volvió a abrazarla como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Al hacerlo, sintió pequeñas descargas en todo el cuerpo, como si le estuviesen avisando algo, pero en ese momento no lo comprendió.

-No llores, Ly...-la consoló-. Es hasta que te acostumbres... A mí también me dijeron muchas mentiras. Sé lo que se siente.

Lyra lo abrazó con más fuerza, como si tuviera miedo a que se le escape de sus brazos, cosa que Harry no haría. Sollozó en silencio abrazada a Harry y se calmó un poco.

-Gracias-le susurró en el oído, sin soltarlo aún.

-Creo que es hora que les pegues un par de puñetazos-comentó Harry, sonriendo.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Lyra, soltándolo un poco para verlo bien, confundida.

-Claro-dijo Harry, sintiendo el deseo de besar a Lyra en ese momento, que la tenía tan cerca-, cuando alguien te hace algo, lloras unos minutos y luego le pegas un puñetazo.

Lyra rió.

-Me gusta que rías-opinó Harry, sonriéndole-. Eres mucho más bonita de lo que eres si lo haces.

Lyra se sonrojó, al igual que Harry al caer de lo que había dicho. Lentamente se fueron acercando... Harry esperaba tocar nuevamente sus labios con deseo...

Finalmente los juntaron. Se besaron con ternura infinita y Lyra puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Sus lenguas se encontraron, haciendo que profundicen aún más el beso, pero aún había ternura en la forma que se besaban. Harry sintió que en el cuerpo le recorrían millones de pequeñas descargas eléctricas, mezcladas con una extraña y maravillosa sensación en la boca del estomago. Sólo pararon de besarse cuando el suministro de aire se hizo demasiado escaso.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a comer-sugirió, todavía no conciente de lo que acaban de hacer.

-Sí, tienes razón-le dio la razón Lyra, que estaba en el mismo estado que estaba Harry.

Durante la comida, Sirius y Lucy le contaron a Lyra sobre lo que habían discutido a la mañana y le indicaron que más tarde tomarían un traslador al colegio (Lucy, Rigel, Harry y Lyra, Sirius no porque lo buscaban todos los aurores) y explicarían a Bruce Doyle, el director, lo que había pasado (omitiendo alguno detalles). Pero Lyra tal vez no escuchó nada (aunque asentía en los momentos necesarios) porque se dedicó a lanzarle miradas furtivas a Harry.

Por la tarde, Lucy preparó un traslador con una pluma vieja y después de que como u gancho los tomara debajo del ombligo, pisaron tierra firme (ó mejor dicho, mar firme) en Houdini. Los gemelos y Harry acompañaron a Lucy hasta el despacho del director (a donde Lucy llevaba bastante dinero, de no poder convencerlo fácilmente lo usaría) y luego se dirigieron a la cabaña, que estaba vacía.

-Deben estar en clase-opinó Lyra.

-Yo voy a hacer sociales con unas de cuarto Alpha-dijo Rigel-. Quiero ver que impacto causo con mi nuevo look.

Y salió de la cabaña.

-Creo que debemos hablar-anunció Lyra.

-Tienes razón-aceptó Harry, pero Lyra se le acercó y volvió a besar.

Claramente, Lyra pensaba que eso era hablar, pero a Harry, obviamente, no le molestaba.

--

**A/N: Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Tuvieron bastante: relación de Remus y Tonks (no metan a Louren en esto... aún), discusiones Black, embarazo de Diana y al pobre de Dan, y... EL BESO DE HARRY Y LYRA!! Prox capi: El musical con bombos y platillos!. Nos meteremos detrás de cámara para ver cómo se las arreglan con el **_**Moulin Rouge**_**. Bueno, lo que acabo de decir parece más la propaganda de un detrás de escena de una película que esto, pero en fin...**

Nada más por ahora. Los quiero!

Besos, Anna Diggory. Fiel seguidora de Harry Potter. Fan número uno de Daniel Radcliffe. Gran admiradora de J.K. Rowling. Shipper de R/Hr. Fiel a Dumbledore cueste lo que cueste.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capitulo 18: ALGO CONTIGO.  
**

_¿Hace falta qué te diga  
que me muero por tener algo contigo?  
¿Es que no te has dado cuenta  
De lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo?_

Algo contigo. Vincentico.  


La semana trascurrió en un completo caos.

En el fin de semana, Lyra y Rigel Black pasaron desapercibidos gracias a que Harry les dio una mano para ocultarse. Durante esos dos días, Harry les contó libremente sobre las cosas que había hecho en Hogwarts como Harry Potter y no como un Stone que no era.

También les habló sobre los que conocía de los merodeadores, sobre por qué el padre de ellos estuvo preso doce años por algo que no hizo, de Voldemort y de la vida en Hogwarts. Por eso, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Alan y Sheila vivían preguntando donde estaban Nat y Adam, ya que nos los veían nunca (Lyra y Rigel eran los últimos en acostarse y los primeros en levantarse), aunque Harry se las ingenió para decirles que tenían problemas familiares, lo cual no iba muy alejado de la realidad.

Pero si había algo de lo que no habían hablado, fue de las veces que se besaron Harry y Lyra el viernes. Claro que con Rigel dando vueltas por ahí con ellos, recordemos que Rigel es el típico hermano celoso, tampoco no podían hablar mucho. Harry confiaba que una vez pasada la semana como nuevos Black, ya podrían hablar bien.

Pero al llegar el lunes, Harry ya no podía hacer nada con ellos y debían enfrentar al colegio como Lyra y Rigel Black.

-No estés nerviosa-le susurró Harry a Lyra en el oído, teniendo el primer contacto más físico en los últimos tres días. Como era obvio, Lyra se estremeció.

-No lo estoy-dijo con voz tranquila, aunque su cara demostraba todo lo contrario.

-¿Y tú, Rigel?-preguntó Harry.

-¡NO!-exclamó, demostrando totalmente lo contrario.

Estaban frente al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El timbre sonó y todos sus compañeros de quinto comenzaron a entrar. Ron y Hermione miraron extrañados a Harry y a los gemelos, ya que les sonaría su cara (Harry no había hablado con ninguno de los dos sobre lo que había pasado); Alan miró mal a Harry (tal vez porque pensaba que le había sacado a Natalie y encima ahora andaba con otra chica); Sheila, Jazmine y Jennifer miraron con insinuación a Rigel y él les devolvió una mirada sensual. Richard y Lynn Blaken se limitaron a mirar con deseo a Lyra y a Rigel y a Harry, respectivamente.

En eso, apareció el profesor Drake.

-Entra, Harry-dijo jovialmente-, yo presentaré a los señores Black.

-Suena como si fuéramos casados-comentó Lyra con apariencia de querer vomitar.

Harry entró al aula y se sentó en el lugar de siempre. Detrás de él, Alan le preguntó de malas maneras:

-¿Dónde están Nat y Adam, Stone?

-Ahí-dijo Harry, señalando donde Lyra y Rigel habían entrado con el profesor Drake.

-¿Qué...?-empezó Alan.

-Ellos-dijo Drake, haciendo que los murmullos de la clase cesaran-, son Lyra y Rigel Black. Aunque tal vez los conocían como Natalie y Adam White-la clase estaba en un silencio sepulcral-. La razón por la cual su madre optó por cambiarlo de apariencia y de nombre, es personal. Soy el único profesor que hará esta presentación y aclaro que Lyra y Rigel sólo difieren en Natalie y Adam en que son rubios y tienen distintos nombres, porque, por lo demás, son exactamente las mismas personas que los han acompañado durante cinco años... No quiero comentarios. Ambos seguirán teniendo el mismo trato que tenían, así como las mismas notas y obligaciones. Quien tenga algo en contra de todo esto, debe quejarse ante el director Doyle-finalizó Drake con voz apacible.

Sheila abrió la boca y salió del aula enfurecida.

-Tengo una pregunta, profesor-dijo, levantando la mano, Lynn Blaken. Drake hizo un ligero asentimiento, dándole pie a continuar-. ¿Eso quiere decir que Whi... digo Black será la protagonista del musical junto a Stone?

-Exacto. Tanto Lyra como Rigel permanecen en el musical como Satine y el Argentino-contestó Drake impasible.

Lynn, al igual que De La Olla, abrió la boca y salió del aula dando un portazo, seguida de cerca por su hermano, Richard.

-¿Alguien más?-preguntó Drake. La clase estaba en absoluto silencio-. Bueno, entonces, señor y señorita Black siéntense donde siempre y empecemos con la clase-Lyra y Rigel se sentaron al lado de Harry y Alan, respectivamente-. La clase de hoy tiene que ver con los doce usos de la sangre de Dragón, descubridos por Albus Dumbledore, que...

Casi dos horas después, salían del aula de Defensa. No había sido tan mala: todos los alumnos de Alpha, Beta, Delta y Gamma se acostumbraron a ver a los Black como siempre lo hicieron. Incluso, a pesar del miedo que tenía Rigel de perder a su mejor amigo, Alan se lo tomó bien (le parecía emocionante todo lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo ayer por la tarde y estaba un poco triste por habérselo perdido). Ron y Hermione le dijeron que a la tarde hablarían con él, Harry, para que le cuenten qué había pasado, claro que eso debía ser después del ensayo de esa tarde.

Durante el almuerzo en la cafetería, Ginny se enteró de la noticia y abrazó felizmente a Rigel y Lyra, y, haciéndose la que no se dio cuenta por la emoción que sentía, también abrazó a Alan.

Después del almuerzo tuvieron clase con Camilo Montez, quien dijo que bailarían tango a partir de la clase que viene. Lo cual quería decir, en términos comunes de cualquier profesor, que las clases serían más complicadas.

Cuando eran las tres de la tarde, Harry y Lyra fueron al ensayo principal, el que se hacía con todos los integrantes de la obra. Rigel, Ron, Hermione, Alan y Sheila con su grupo de tontas, ya estaban allí cuando llegaron luego de una pequeña caminata silenciosa, en la cual no hablaron de lo que pasó el viernes ni de nada. Luego de dos horas, todos se fueron, dejando a Lyra y Harry ensayar sus protagónicos a solas, junto con Camilo Montez (el director de la obra) y los estilistas (que veían un pequeño problema en que el cabello de Lyra sea negro, porque tardaría más en tomar el color rojo deseado), Annie Hunt y Giles Giberlt.

--

El resto de la semana pasó de ensayo en ensayo. Cada vez salía mejor y mejor. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta era viernes 28 de Octubre. El día en que se estrenaría el musical. Obviamente, la cabaña Delta 5 era un completo caos.

-¡DE LA OLLA! ¡SAL DEL BAÑO YA O TE ECHAR… UN AVADA KEDAVRA! ¡Lo juro por Dios, Merlín, Houdini, Morgana y todos!-exclamó Alan, gritándole al baño.

-No saldrá hasta por lo menos una hora-dijo Lyra, acostada en el sofá, vestida de entrecasa, pantuflas y un rodete desarmado, leyendo "Las Crónicas de Narnia 6: La Silla de Plata".

-Habla la que tiene un camarín para ella sola, claro-contestó Alan, muy enfurruñado-, pero los demás tenemos que vestirnos para la obra rápido. ¡Y YA!

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo Sheila, saliendo del baño. Estaba vestida como una auténtica puta (A/N: Perdón por la expresión, pero es Sheila!!): botas altas negras de taco aguja hasta la rodilla, pollera de cuero de unos cinco centímetros de color negra, remera totalmente escotada y maquillaje en exceso-. ¿Cómo luzco? ¿Preciosa, verdad?-agregó poniendo poses típicas de divas.

Todo el mundo la miraba sin creerlo.

Sin poder creer que fuera tan estúpida.

-Vaya, Shei-dijo Lyra, volviendo a la lectura tranquila de su libro-, luces como una autentica prostituta, pero en esa época usaban cosas más sostificadas que tu ropa para salir los sábados por la noche-todo el mundo en la sala pensaba lo mismo que Lyra.

-¿Y tú que sabes, Blackie?-preguntó Sheila, enojada.

-Que yo soy la protagonista y tú no-respondió Lyra tranquilamente, sin dejar de leer su libro.

-¡¡AAAARRRRGGGG!! ¡¡Me exasperas mucho!!-exclamó Sheila, claramente molesta.

-No sabía que conocieras el significado de esa palabra-replicó Lyra, haciendo que De La Olla se marchase enfurecida a su habitación.

Media hora después, los disfrazados Ron (usaba un traje que lo hacía parecer gordo, un bigote fino y un sombrero, todo de época, ya que interpretaba a Harold Ziddler), Hermione (que estaba peinada con un rodete y llevaba puesto un traje de época), Rigel (que lucía una finísima barba de candado, una musculosa blanca y un pantalón negro con los famosos tirantes) y Alan (que usaba un sombrero gracioso, sus anteojos y ropa de un pobre compositor de piano) acompañaban a los camerinos a Lyra y Harry, que parecían absolutamente tranquilos.

-¿No están nerviosos?-preguntó Hermione, que estaba a punto de comerse las uñas.

-No-dijeron misteriosamente Lyra y Harry.

Lo cierto era que a Harry se le revolvían las entrañas de una forma muy particular (como si tuviera lombrices en el estomago, especialmente inquietas). Suponía que a Lyra también le debía pasar lo mismo porque de vez en cuando la veía agarrarse el estómago. Lo que pasa es que lo disimulaban muy bien.

Llegaron al gimnasio (donde se presentaría la obra) y se despidieron de sus amigos.

-¡_Merde_!-se gritaron unos a otros, riéndose.

Harry y Lyra entraron a diferentes camerinos, que estaban al lado del escenario. Harry se despidió tímidamente de Lyra con la mano (era la primera vez solos en semanas y estaba tan nervioso que prefirió entrar al camarín a cambiarse). El camarín era grande y allí ya lo esperaba Annie Hunt (suponía que Giles Gilbert debía estar con Lyra).

-Primero, tienes que ponerte este traje-le indicó Annie, a penas lo vio entrar, señalando un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, sombrero de hongo marrón, chaqueta del mismo color y zapatos negros, todo ambientado a principio de siglo.

Harry se lo puso detrás de un biombo que había en el camarín. Luego Annie le explicó los cambios de vestuario que debía hacer y que ropa tenía que ponerse, dándole un pequeño croquis con el tiempo que tenía para cambiarse en el corte de cada escena.

Después Annie se fue con Lyra. Y llegó Giles con dos amigas peluqueras de Beta.

-¡Oh, por Dios!-exclamó al llegar a la habitación, mirando la hora y después a Harry-. No, no, no, tengo mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo-dijo en un tono más parecido al de una modelo que a un chico de quince años. También movía mucho las manos.

Hizo que Harry se siente en una cómoda silla frente a un gran espejo del camarín y le dijo que cierre los ojos. Lo primero que Harry sintió fue un ardor en los ojos. Luego sintió pequeños golpes en la cara con algo suave. Alguien le peinaba el cabello.

-Ábrelos-le dijo la voz de Giles.

Lo que Harry vio en el espejo no se parecía mucho a él: el pelo estaba peinado y corto, sus ojos, antes verde esmeralda brillante, ahora eran un celeste cielo. También le habían maquillado muy, pero muy poquito, eso era para que no parezca tan pálido.

-¡Brillante!-dijeron los tres a unísono.

-¡Diez segundos a escena!-dijo la voz de Camilo Montez.

-¡Merde!-exclamó alguien a Harry, haciéndolo salir rápidamente de la habitación.

-¡Merde!-expresó Camilo Montez a todos sus actores-. Harry sales a escena en dos minutos-le indicó-. Quédate en bambalinas y cuando yo dé la señal entras. ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió. Un enorme nudo en la garganta y un revoltijo en el estomago, no le permitieron contestar. Se acercó a bambalinas y Henri Marie Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec Montfa lo saludó. Ó más conocido como sólo Toulouse ó John Lucas, como realmente se llamaba.

Y todo cambió.****

**PARÍS 1900. OTOÑO.  
****  
**(_Un hombre lentamente canta a las desoladas calles de París, en la colina de Monmartre_).

ACTO PRIMERO.

ESCENA PRIMERA. 

  
**  
****TOULOUSE- **

_There was a boy,  
A very strange, enchanted boy.  
They say he wandered very far  
Very far, over land and sea.  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he.  
And then one day,  
One magic day he passed my way  
While we spoke of many things  
Fools and Kings  
This he said to me…  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return._

-¡Harry sales!

(CHRISTIAN _entra en escena y se sienta frente a una maquina de escribir. Tiene aspecto cansado y triste_)****

**CHRISTIAN**-(_escribiendo y recitando al mismo tiempo_) La cosa más maravillosa que aprenderás en tu vida es amar y ser amado (_hace una pausa_). El _Moulin Rouge_. Un club nocturno. Un salón de baile y un burdel, gobernado por Harold Ziddler. Un reino de placeres nocturnos donde los viejos y ricos jugaban con las pobres y hermosas chicas del bajo mundo. La más hermosa de todas es la mujer que amé. Satine. Ella era una cortesana, vendía su amor a los hombres. Ellos la llamaban el _diamante centellante_... Y era la estrella del Moulin Rouge. La mujer que amé está... muerta (_cae una lágrima por su mejilla_).****

**CHRISTIAN**-Primero llegué a París, un año atrás. (_Todo el escenario se vuelve más luminoso y el PUEBLO aparece caminando_). Era 1899, el verano del amor. No sabía nada sobre el Moulin Rouge, Harold Ziddler ni Satine. La revolución bohemia se estaba expandiendo y yo viajé desde Londres para ser parte de ella. En París, cerca de colina de Monmartre. No era como mi padre me dijo...****

**PADRE**-¡Un pueblo de pecado!  
**  
****CHRISTIAN**-Pero si el centro de la revolución bohemia. Pintores, escritores, músicos... nos conocían como los hijos de la revolución. Sí, vine hasta París a vivir la pobreza para escribir sobre la verdad, la belleza, la libertad y sobre todo en lo que más creo: Amor.  
**  
****PADRE**-¡Siempre esa ridícula obsesión con el amor!  
**  
****CHRISTIAN**-Sólo había un problema. Nunca me había enamorado. Afortunadamente, en ese momento un argentino inconsciente cayó de mi techo...

(_Fin de_ ESCENA PRIMERA)

**ESCENA SEGUNDA.**

**  
**(_El telón vuelve a abrirse y parece un departamento viejo y pobre, del techo cuelga ARGENTINO -Rigel- dormido. CHRISTIAN está asombrado. Una voz en OFF cuenta —con la voz del CHRISTIAN que relata la historia_)**  
**  
**OFF**-Y fue rápidamente seguido por un enano vestido como una monja.

**TOULOUSE**-¿Cómo está? Mi nombre es Henri Marie Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec Montfa (_dice todo muy rápido_).  
**  
****CHRISTIAN**-¿Qué?  
**  
****TOULOUSE**-Perdón. Nosotros estábamos ensayando un obra.  
**  
****OFF-**Una obra. Algo muy moderno llamado _Espectáculo Espectacular_.****

**TOULOUSE**-(_viendo al ARGENTINO_) Se desarrolla en Suiza. Perdón por eso. Está conciente un momento e... inconsciente al otro.****

**OFF**-Por suerte, el argentino sufría de una enfermedad llamada Narcolepsia.

(_Tres hombres aparecen donde el ARGENTINO cayó, visten extravagantemente. AUDREY, SATIE y VAGABUNDO miran a TOULOUSE_).

**AUDREY**-Genial, ahora que el argentino está inconsciente no podremos terminar la obra para presentarla al financiador mañana.  
**  
****TOULOUSE**-Entonces buscaremos a alguien que lea el papel.  
**  
****AUDREY**-¿Dónde encontraremos a alguien que pueda representar a un joven y sensible poeta suizo?****

**OFF-**Antes de lo que yo supiera, estaba en el lugar del argentino inconciente.

**ESCENA TERCERA.**

(_Hay un escenario parecido al anterior, pero con decorados suecos. Están todos y el ARGENTINO descansa en una cama cerca, hay un feo sonido_).

**TOULOUSE-**

_The hills are animate  
With the symphonies of descant._

**AUDREY-**Paren, paren. Ese horrible sonido. Está ahogando mis palabras. Me gustaría oír un poco de piano.

**OFF-**Parecía haber diferencias artísticas entre la letra de Audrey y las canciones de Satie.****

**VAGABUNDO-**No creo que una monja debería cantar sobre una colina.

(_Empieza a haber un alboroto, todos hablan al mismo tiempo, discutiendo. El ARGENTINO despierta de repente_).****

**ARGENTINO-**Las colinas están encarnadas con sinfonías melódicas. (_Vuelve a quedar inconciente. Siguen discutiendo y CHRISTIAN trata de hablar. __Pero decide cantar_).  
**  
****CHRISTIAN- **

_The hills are alive  
With the sound of music._

**  
**(_Todos callan_).  
**  
****TOULOUSE**-¡Maravilloso!  
**  
****ARGENTINO** (_despertando de repente y yendo hacia CHRISTIAN_)-Las colinas están vivas con el sonido de la música. ¡Me encanta!  
**  
****TOULOUSE**-Las colinas están vivas...

**SATIE**-(_poniendo música_) Con el sonido de la música. Queda perfecto.

**CHRISTIAN- **

_With songs they have sang,  
For a thousand years…_

**  
****TOULOUSE**-Tú y Audrey deberían escribir la obra juntos.

**OFF**-Pero la sugerencia de Toulouse de que Audrey y yo escribiéramos la obra juntos, no era lo que Audrey quería oír.****

**AUDREY**-¡Adiós! (_Portazo y se va_).

**TOULOUSE**-¡Brindemos por tu primer trabajo en París!  
**  
****SATIE**-Pero Toulouse, Ziddler nunca estará de acuerdo... No quiero ofender, pero ¿has escrito algo como esto antes? (_pregunta mirando a CHRISTIAN_)****

**CHRISTIAN**-¡No!**  
****  
****ARGENTINO-**Ah, ¡el chico tiene talento! ¡Me agrada! (_apoya la mano en una parte sensible de cualquier hombre y la saca rápidamente_). No piensen cualquier cosa, sólo me gusta el talento...****

**SATIE**-¿Pero cómo convenceremos a Ziddler?

**OFF**-Pero Toulouse tenía un plan.  
**  
****TOULOUSE**-Satine.****

**OFF**-Me vestirían con el mejor traje del Argentino y me harían pasar por un escritor inglés famoso. Y cuando Satine escuchara mi poesía moderna quedaría estática y entonces le insistiría a Ziddler que yo escribiera _Espectáculo Espectacular_, el único problema era que no podía sacarme la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza...  
**  
****PADRE**-¡Terminarás arruinando tu vida con una bailarina de cancán del Moulin Rouge!  
**  
****CHIRSTIAN** (_yéndose del lugar_)-¡No puedo escribir una obra para el Moulin Rouge!  
**  
****TOULOUSE**-¡Espera! ¿Crees en la belleza?****

**CHRISTIAN**-Sí.****

**SATIE**-¿En la libertad?  
**  
****CHRISTIAN**-Sí.  
**  
****ARGENTINO**-¿Verdad?  
**  
****CHRISTIAN**-Sí, por supuesto.****

**VAGABUNDO**-¿Amor?  
**  
****CHRISTIAN**-¿Amor? Sobre todas las cosas que creo, creo en el amor. El amor es como oxígeno, el amor nos eleva hasta donde pertenecemos, ¡todo lo que necesitas es amor!.****

**TOULOUSE**-¿Ves no puedes engañarnos? ¡Eres la voz de los hijos de la revolución!  
**  
****TODOS**-¡No puedes engañarnos!****

**TOULOUSE**-¡Aquí está la primera obra totalmente bohemia, que siempre quisimos!  
**  
****OFF**-Así, tomé mi primera copa de ajenjo...  
**  
****OFF CANTANDO**-_There was a boy…__**  
**__  
(Todos comienzan a alucinar_)  
**  
****HADA VERDE**-Soy el hada verde.

**TODOS** _(borrachos)-_

_The hills are alive  
With the sound of music._

_**  
**__(Se produce un momento de colores)_  
**  
****OFF**-Así yo estaba listo para relatarle mi poesía moderna a Satine.

(_Fin de_ ESCENA TERCERA)

**  
**_(A/N: Me adelanto un par de escenas, sino se hace muy largo y hay otras cosas que prefiero escribir. Si quieren saber bien todo vean la película).  
_  
Durante media hora, entre cambio y todo, Harry vio por primera vez a Lyra, personificada como Satine, vestida con un diminuto traje de lentejuelas. Fue en ese momento donde Harry se dio cuenta que Lyra era hermosa con cualquier color de pelo. La expresión de asombro fue tan real, que fue una de las pocas que no fueron actuadas.

Cuando llegó el momento de cantarle a Satine para enamorarla, se lo cantó tan en serio como le salió de la garganta. Pero había una pregunta en su cabeza, mientras cantaban dentro del "elefante", ¿realmente amaba a Lyra Black?. Cuando la besó, en esa misma parte (y luego en todas las otras) sintió la misma sensación que siempre: la de pequeñas descargas junto a la de estar completamente bien.

Sin embargo, a la hora de que el _Duque_ molestaba (casualmente era representado por Ryan Bocca), Harry sentía unos celos incontenibles. Y eso que "solamente" actuaba.

Después de diez minutos, vino la parte que habían ensayado hasta el cansancio. "COME WHAT MAY".

**ACTO QUINTO.**

ESCENA TERCERA.

**CHRISTIAN**-¿Por qué no viniste anoche?

**SATINE**-Ya te dije, estaba enferma.

**CHRISTIAN**-No es necesario que me mientas a mí.

**SATINE**-Tenemos que terminar. Todos lo saben. Harold lo sabe y pronto el Duque lo sabrá. Además, la noche del estreno debo dormir con el Duque y los celos te volverán loco.

**CHRISTIAN** (_Acercándose a SATINE_)- Compondré una canción. Siempre que la cantes, silbes ó tatareares sabrás lo que significa, que nos amamos uno a otro.

**SATINE**-Las cosas no funcionan así, Christian. Debemos terminar.

(_Silencio por dos minutos, luego CHRISTIAN comienza a cantar por lo bajo_).

**CHRISTIAN**-

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart can you hear it says  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change... Winter to Spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day.

_**  
**__(SATINE sonríe y comienza a cantar junto con CHRISTIAN)._

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_**  
**_**CHRISTIAN Y SATINE-**

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_**  
**_**SATINE-**

_It all revolves around you_

_**  
**_**CHRISTIAN Y SATINE-**

_And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you, until the end of time_

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day  
Oh, come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you,  
Until my dying day

_**  
**_**SATINE-**

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_**  
**_**CHRISTIAN Y SATINE-**

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day._

**  
**A pesar de no estar en el libreto, Harry tomó de la cintura a Lyra y la besó con pasión. Para el que no sabía de que iba la obra (los padres) fue algo que encajó perfecto. Para los demás, también. Cuando se soltaron, si Lyra parecía sorprendida, nadie lo notó. Y cerraron el telón una vez más. Camilo Montez los felicitó por la improvisación, aunque no tenía nada que ver con lo que Harry hizo en realidad.

Mucho más tarde, todos en la obra festejaban que el Duque se fue y que Satine y Christian estaban juntos al fin. En eso, Satine caía.

**ACTO DÉCIMO.**

ESCENA CUARTA.

**  
**_SATINE cae debilitada al lado de CHRISTIAN__).  
_  
**CHRISTIAN**-Satine...

(_SATINE comienza a toser sangre_)

**CHRISTIAN**-¡LLAMEN A UN M…DICO!

**SATINE**-Christian... Debes contar nuestra historia...

**CHRISTIAN**-Satine, tú no...

**SATINE**-Te amo...  
**  
**(_SATINE muere, silencio en la sala, roto sólo por el llanto desconsolado de CHRISTIAN_).

**OFF**-Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y así, un día no muy especial, me senté en mi máquina de escribir y conté nuestra historia. Una historia sobre un lugar, gente, una época, pero sobre todo una historia de amor. Un amor que vivirá para siempre. El fin.

**TOULOUSE EN OFF**-Lo más maravilloso que aprenderás en tu vida es amar y ser amado.

**FIN DEL DÉCIMO Y ÚLTIMO ACTO.**

**  
**_Cierran en telón__)  
_  
La gente dentro del gimnasio de Houdini aplaudió con una mezcla de lágrimas y emoción autenticas y de pie. Los actores se juntaron detrás del telón. Primero aparecieron los extras (Sheila quiso destacar, cosa que no logró), luego los secundarios, después los protagonistas y luego aparecieron el Duque (Ryan), Harry (Christian) y por último, Satine (Lyra), quien fue la más aplaudida.

Todos inclinaron sus cabezas felices y Harry, aprovechando un poco el momento, tomó a Lyra en brazos y la besó, cosa que ella no se negó en absoluto. Cuando se soltaron, vieron que Lucy, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Dan y Diana estaban sonriendo.

Tal vez la gente normal no lo notó, pero cinco relicarios brillaron intensamente en el gimnasio. Llenando a sus dueños con una paz interior infinita, aunque los únicos que sabían por qué era eso, no lo podían decir, por lo menos no hasta Navidad.

Sonriendo y con Lyra tomada de la cintura, Harry salió del escenario muy feliz.

--

_A/N: Holas!! Cómo están?? Bueno, he aquí otro capi. Medio largo, no?? Así que no se pueden quejar. Además lo traje a tiempo a pesar que dije que sería mañana..._

En el próximo capi: Será el cumpleaños de Lyra y Rigel. Es muy importante para el fic esto. Después tendrán una sorpresita especial de una persona que aún no apareció en el fic, a ver si adivinan quién es!!

Una vez más quiero agradecer a TODOS los que dejan reviews, que son lo que inspiran a que yo escriba muy rápido, y a mis queridos "musos" (obviamente, qué haría yo sin ellos, no?): dafi, nanune, Mechi, Evy y Lunático.

Los quiero a todos!

Besos, Anna Diggory. Fiel seguidora de Harry Potter. Fan número uno de Daniel Radcliffe. Gran admiradora de J.K. Rowling. Shipper de R/Hr. Fiel a Dumbledore cueste lo que cueste. Lectora de muchos fics de personas increíbles. Oyente de la mejor banda de rock británica, Queen.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 19: NO REGRETS.  
**

_Remember the photographs (insane)  
The ones where we all laugh (so lame)  
We were having the time of our lives  
Well thank you it was a real blast_**  
**  
No regrets. Robbie Williams.  


La semana siguiente al musical fue tranquila. Bueno, lo que se llama tranquila a que Sheila llorase por lo rincones a gritos (porque su padre le había cancelado las tarjetas de crédito por hacer el ridículo en la obra), que Richard y Lynn Blaken los miraran con odio, que sus compañeros y profesores los felicitaran... Normal.

Harry y Lyra aún no habían definido su relación, cada vez que lo intentaban aparecía un profesor que decía "El musical fue perfecto" ó un niño de primero pidiendo autógrafos ó Rigel, tan inoportuno como siempre.

Ése sábado era el cumpleaños de Rigel y Lyra. Harry se levantó muy nervioso esa mañana. Ya que había recordado que día era y que además, no le había comprado un regalo a Lyra y sí a Rigel.

Tendría problemas.

Se vistió y bajó a la cocina, dejando a Ron, Alan y Rigel roncando, Lyra ya debía estar despierta porque su cama ya estaba hecha. Salió directamente de la cabaña para ir por un regalo para Ly. Seguro que encontraba algo en el mercado de la vuelta de la escuela (lo abrieron porque ese día era Halloween).

Caminando por la sumergida Houdini, decorada con fantasmas, calabazas y murciélagos de cartón, llegó hasta los pequeños negocios y comenzó a mirar. Y mirar... y mirar... y mirar. Nada era perfecto para Lyra.

Un hombre, que vendía artesanías, lo llamó:

-¡Muchacho!-Harry se dio vuelta, ya que las demás personas que compraban en la feria eran mujeres-. ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Regalo para alguna chica en especial, quizás? La mayoría de los chicos buscan eso ó sus golosinas preferidas.

-Bueno-dijo Harry, acercándose al puesto-. En realidad, lo que busco es algo especial para una chica.

-No falla-murmuró el hombre para sí, sonriendo-. Tengo algo muy especial. Pero me tienes que decir el nombre de la chica.

-Se llama Lyra-contestó Harry.

-¿Es tu novia?-el hombre sacó la varita e hizo una floritura a algo que Harry no alcanzaba a ver.

-No-respondió Harry con angustia.

-¿Lo será?

-No lo sé...-dijo dudativo.

-¿Quieres que suceda?-curioseó el buen hombre, siguiendo con su trabajo, sin que Harry viese.

-Sí-afirmó con decisión.

-Esto ya está-el hombre le entregó una caja alargada aterciopelada de color rojo y aspecto delicado.

-¿Qué es?-inquirió Harry, mirando la caja.

-Ábrelo-indicó simplemente el hombre.

Harry abrió la caja para encontrarse con un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, convertidas en plata. Seguro a Lyra le gustaría.

-¿Cuánto es?-preguntó Harry, temeroso de que el dinero que traía no fuera de mucha ayuda.

-A colaboración-respondió el hombre-. Esto sólo se realiza con una magia poderosa... Más poderosa que todas... Pon lo que quieras en el tarro. Por esa magia sólo recibes buenas cosas y no es dinero ó poder.

Harry asintió, sin comprender muy bien de qué hablaba el hombre, le dejó unos 30 galeons y se volvió de nuevo a la cabaña. Allí Lyra no estaba, eso era raro. Escondió el regalo en la habitación (ya vacía) y bajó a la cocina con el regalo de Rigel en las manos.

Estaban Rigel, Sheila (quien le cantaba el feliz cumpleaños desafinadamente una y otra vez), Ron y Alan (ambos con caras de dormidos).

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ray-le dijo Harry dándole el paquete mediano y apuntando a la garganta de Sheila murmuró "_Silencius_", la chica dejó de cantar de inmediato y se fue ofendida a su habitación.

-Gracias, Harry-dijo Rigel, al ver un nuevo DVD de Queen-. Por las dos cosas, callar a Sheila es el mejor.

Todos rieron. Alan le dio unos nuevos palillos para la batería y Ron un gorro de los Chudley Cannons.

-¿Qué es exactamente los _Chudley Cannons_?-preguntó Alan.

Entonces, Ron se enfrascó en una conversación con Alan. Rigel, mientras tanto, se acercó a Harry y le preguntó por lo bajo:

-¿Has visto a Ly? No la veo desde la cena de ayer. La verdad es que quiero decirle feliz cumpleaños a mi gemelita...

-Yo tampoco la he visto desde ayer...-respondió Harry, pensativo.

-Qué raro-exclamó Rigel.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, pensé que... Tú y mi hermana... tal vez... ya sabes... Están juntos, ¿verdad?. En la obra estaban más cariñosos de lo que tenía que ser-expuso Rigel, no parecía enojado, como lo hubiera hecho antes, sino más bien preocupado.

-Oh, no tuvimos tiempo para hablar de...-Harry se puso colorado, pero trató de que Rigel no lo notase-... de una relación. No tuvimos tiempo en realidad-contestó Harry.

-Pues deberías hablar con ella-replicó Rigel-. Ella piensa que yo no sé que es lo que siente, es mi hermana y sobre todo mi gemela... Tal vez a veces me equivoque, pero sé lo que siente y estoy seguro que te quiere mucho.

-Gracias, Rigel-dijo Harry, totalmente agradecido.

-Pero como le vuelvas a meter ideas sobre _eso_, vas muy mal...-medio bromeó, medio amenazó Rigel.

Harry no supo si reír ó no. Por las dudas, no lo hizo.

--

Por la tarde noche, Lyra aún no había aparecido, tampoco ni Hermione ni Ginny y durante toda la tarde vino gente a felicitar a los gemelos, aunque se conformaron con Rigel. Cuando se fue Annie Hunt (una de las últimas que vinieron), la puerta volvió a ser golpeada.

-¿Má?-preguntó la voz de Rigel en el Hall.

-¡Feliz cumple, Ray! ¿No hay abrazo para tu madre?-la voz cantarina de Lucy contestó.

Momentos después, Lucy McKinnon apareció en la sala de los 5 delta.

-Hola a todos-saludó. Todos devolvieron el saludo.

-No es por nada, má, pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó confundido Rigel, rascándose la cabeza.

-Reunión en el piso 10-respondió Lucy, inocentemente y encogiéndose de hombros-. Debo llevarme a todos ó casi-sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo-. Los gemelos, Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Ginevra y Alan.

-Eh... bueno-dijo Rigel-, pero hay un problema. No hemos visto a Ly, Hermy y Ginny en toda la tarde. No sabemos donde se han metido.

-No importa-contestó su madre, restándole importancia-. Yo sola nos lo vine a buscar y es mi deber llevarlos por separado de las chicas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Rigel, Harry, Ron y Alan.

-Sorpresa-respondió riendo Lucy.

Así que, Harry, Ron, Rigel y Alan salieron de la cabaña con Lucy con dirección al patio. Lucy sacó de su bolsillo una pluma vieja y les indicó que era un traslador. Un minuto después estaban en el piso número diez, cerca del Madison Square Garden. Estaban en el hall del piso.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Rigel.

-Por aquí-Lucy los condujo hasta el departamento D y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba totalmente oscuro-. Vayan a la habitación de Harry y Ronald, cámbiense, hay ropa allí.

-¿Señora McKinnon?-inquirió Ron, cuando entraban a la habitación-. ¿Cree que podría llamarme Ron?

-Sólo si tú prometes no decirme señora McKinnon-replicó Lucy jovialmente.

Luego vieron que en la habitación había cuatro mudas de ropa para cada uno, constaban de un jean común y una camisa ó una remera, claro que de todos colores diferentes. La de Harry era negra, la de Ron una remera celeste, Rigel camisa blanca y Alan camisa verde.

-¿De dónde sacaron esta ropa?-se preguntó Alan, mientras esperaba que Rigel salga del baño.

-Mamá tiene mucha plata y papá aún más-contestó Rigel desde el baño.

Unos diez minutos después, los cuatros salían del aún oscuro hall, les pareció escuchar voces detrás de ellos, pero no le dieron importancia. Rigel salió último y cuando cerró la puerta, el grito fue ensordecedor:

-¡¡SORPRESA!!

Las luces se prendieron y Sirius, Lucy, Tonks, Remus, Diana y Dan aparecieron de la nada. Sin darse cuenta, tanto Rigel como Lyra estaban juntos en el hall, mientras que Harry, Ron, Alan, Hermione y Ginny estaban en el living.

Las chicas estaban muy lindas. Llevaban diferentes polleras de jean, estaban maquilladas y peinadas, Hermione llevaba una camisa de color azul, Ginny una musculosa de color verde claro y Lyra una negra. Sin embargo, para Harry, ella era la más linda.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijos!-exclamó Lucy, abrazándolos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, chicos-dijo Sirius, haciendo lo mismo que su ex-. Pensé que jamás se los volvería a decir...

Luego de que todos saludaron a los gemelos (Harry evitó a Lyra, quería darle un saludo más... _personal_), pasaron a los regalos. Lucy les regaló a ambos dos sonajeros con las B grabadas en cada uno, uno era celeste y el otro rosa, y eran de ambos cuando eran pequeños. Los gemelos se emocionaron.

Luego llegó Sirius.

-Alguien me contó que ya tenían una moto-dijo Sirius

-Sí, Blackie-contestó Rigel.

-Oh, veo que le pusiste nombre... pero por eso les quiero regalar otra, pero quiero que sea para Lyra, para ti, Rigel, tengo otra cosa que te gustará más que cualquier moto...-Sirius sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña moto, muy parecida a la de Rigel, pero totalmente plateada-. Esta es Silver, Lyls, espero que te guste-dijo entregándosela.

-Gracias, Sirius... Tengo una pregunta, bueno en realidad son dos-dijo Lyra.

-Las que quieras.

-¿Por qué me dices Lyls?

-Siempre te llamé así. Te parecías mucho en tu forma de ser a tu madrina y ahora lo sigues siendo...-contestó Sirius, con ojos brillosos-. Puede que haya sido la mejor amiga de tu madre, pero también fue la mía. Bueno, en realidad, la única mejor amiga mujer que tuve-Lyra estaba de la misma forma que su padre-. ¿Cuál era tu otra pregunta?

-Me preguntaba...-dubitó Lyra-. Si tal vez... Quizá... bueno... ¿puedo decirte papá?

-Claro que sí-dijo Sirius sonriendo, entonces Lyra lo abrazó.

-Todo muy lindo y no es por sentirme mal y ésas cosas, pero...-interrumpió Rigel-. ¿Y mi regalo papá?.

-Esto lo encontré cuando hacía limpieza en mi casa en el verano-dijo Sirius, sacando un libro de su bolsillo-. Creo que te gustará...

El pequeño libro parecía hecho a mano y estaba bastante bien cuidado, a pesar de los años que se notaba que tenía. En la tapa había dos leyendas, en una en letra pequeñas decía "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. M. W. P. P_", y la otra, que era el título del libro, decía "_Manual del ligue del buen merodeador_".

-Fantástico-dijo simplemente Rigel, emocionado.

Remus y Tonks les regalaron "_La enciclopedia de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_", que era de diez tomos. Dan y Diana les regalaron una dotación de chocolate (en realidad, Dan le dio el dinero a Diana para que compre el regalo y ella compró chocolate). Hermione, Ginny y Ron le dieron a Lyra unos zapatos de tacón alto y a Rigel una camisa de aspecto cara (sólo de parte de Hermione y Ginny, ya que Ron le regaló el sombrero de los Chudley Cannons a Rigel). Lyra le regaló a su hermano un pensadero y él a ella uno también. Y, por último, Alan le dio a Lyra un micrófono nuevo.

Mientras todos charlaban animadamente, Harry pudo ver que Lyra estaba sola en el balcón. Fue entonces cuando decidió hablar con ella.

-Hola-dijo al salir al balcón.

-Oh, veo que te dignaste a aparecer-replicó ella irónicamente.

-No aparecí antes porque no era el momento-explicó Harry-. De todas maneras, tú no estuviste en la cabaña en todo el día.

-Fui a comprar un regalo para Rigel-contestó ella-. Me llevó todo el santo día hasta que papá nos buscó en la cabaña de Ginny para venir aquí.

Después se quedaron callados por unos minutos. La noche estaba preciosa, la luna estaba en cuarto menguante, las estrellas brillaban intensamente, en especial Vega, de la constelación Lyra, Sirio y Rigel. Los grises ojos de Lyra resplandecían por la luz del cielo nocturno. Harry jamás la había encontrado tan hermosa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ly-dijo Harry, sacando del bolsillo de su campera un paquete alargado.

Lyra tomó el paquete y lo abrió. El pequeño ramo de rosas blancas en plata brilló con la luz que proporcionaban las estrellas.

-Es precioso, Harry, gracias-agradeció sorprendida, Lyra.

Al parecer, Lyra quiso darle un agradecimiento especial, porque se acercó a Harry, pero la voz de Sirius, desde la cocina, interrumpió.

-¡TORTA!

Ambos, sin otra opción, entraron de nuevo al departamento. La torta tenía forma de cachorro de perro, era de chocolate negro, con mousse de chocolate y cubierta de chocolate. Lucy, los gemelos, Diana y Remus se relamieron, Harry no podía entender como podían ser tan adictos al chocolate (A/N: YO SI!!).

-¡¡Qué los cumplan feliz, qué los cumplan feliz, qué los cumplan feliz, Lyra y Rigel, qué los cumplan feliz!!-entonaron todos en la sala del piso 10, aplaudiendo a tono.

Sirius puso la torta en la mesa, frente a Lyra y Rigel. Lucy y él besaron y abrazaron a sus hijos, aún con las velas de la torta encendidas. Había un gran número quince en el medio y los ojos del perro eran grises, como los de Lyra, Sirius y Rigel.

-¡Pidan un deseo!-exclamó Tonks.

Los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron, luego soplaron las velas. Fue entonces cuando todos en la sala, menos Rigel, Lyra, Harry, Sirius y Lucy, se quedaron quietos.

Todo en la sala estaba como suspendido en el tiempo: los relojes estaban parados, Diana le robaba a su marido un chocolate que tenía en el bolsillo, mientras este distraído miraba a los gemelos. Remus y Tonks estaban abrazados, así como Ron y Hermione. Ginny y Alan estaban ruborizados y miraban fijamente a los gemelos. Pero todos estaban completamente estáticos en sus lugares.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Rigel.

-No lo...-empezó Sirius, pero calló al ver como una intensa luz blanca se proyectaba en la sala.

Una hermosa mujer de alrededor de 22 años apareció en ella. Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca y la cubría un aura del mismo color puro. Su piel era pálida, su cabello caoba oscuro ondulado y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas impresionantes. _Eran iguales a los de Harry_.

A su lado, un hombre muy guapo de la misma edad apareció. Vestía ropa de color blanco, pero su aura, a diferencia de la mujer, era dorada. Tenía el pelo negro indomable, anteojos de montura redonda, ojos castaños como avellanas. Era _igual_ a Harry, excepto por los ojos.

Entonces Harry comprendió que contemplaba a sus padres.

-¿Prongs? ¿Lyls?-dijo Sirius, siendo el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Jimmy? ¿Lil?-Lucy fue la segunda.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?-Harry no podía creer lo que veía.

Los gemelos no dijeron nada, parecían muy sorprendidos.

Tanto Lily como James Potter asintieron. Lily extendió su mano para entregarle una carta corpórea (de aspecto viejo) a Sirius, que este tomó en sus manos.

-Remus...-dijeron ambos con voz sobrenatural. Era dulce, pero si estuviera en un eco débil.

-¿Para Moony?-preguntó Sirius, aún sin salir de su asombro.

Ambos "entes" corpóreos, volvieron a asentir. Los dos hicieron un movimiento con sus manos y Lucy, Sirius, Rigel y Lyra quedaron perdidos en el tiempo tal como todos los demás en la sala. Harry miró a sus padres.

-Harry... prométenos que cuidarás a Lyra...-dijo la débil voz de Lily Potter.

-Ella... es todo, Harry...-explicó James Potter-. Promételo.

-Lo haré-aceptó Harry con determinación. Aunque claro no entendía en ese momento que era lo que aceptaba.

-Recuerda que te queremos...-la voz de Lily se fue perdiendo en las sombras, mientras ella también desaparecía.

-Los que nos aman... jamás nos dejan... siempre estarán... ahí-James señaló el corazón de Harry y desapareció al igual que su esposa.

Con los ojos fijos y vidriosos en el lugar donde habían estado sus padres, Harry sintió como el tiempo volvía a funcionar y todos volvían de su estado estático, confundidos.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Lyra a su lado-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí...-dijo Harry, aún medio shockeado.

-Moony...-llamó Sirius a su amigo, dándole la carta.

-¿Qué...?-Remus se detuvo al ver la caligrafía estilizada con su nombre en ella.

-Léela en voz alta-pidió Lucy.

-Lau...-susurró Remus, para sí mismo, con los ojos totalmente llorosos-. No puedo...

-Dame-dijo Sirius, quitándole la carta-. La leeré por ti.

Sirius se aclaró sonoramente la garganta para todos los presentes, confundidos y afectados. Harry aún estaba muy sensible por haber visto a sus padres, Lyra y Rigel estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver, Remus parecía muy afectado y se había sentado en un sofá, los demás estaban confundidos. Los únicos que actuaban con extraña normalidad, como si ver a un amigo que ha muerto hacía más de quince años fuera cosa de todos los días, eran Lucy y Sirius.

Sirius comenzó a leer:

-"_18 de Febrero de 1992. Cariño, _Remsie_, si lees esta carta es porque el momento llegó. Supongo que querrás saber de que hablo. Pero primero debo hablarte sobre mi huida de Inglaterra._

"Primero de todo, quiero disculparme por haberme ido así. Pero no pude soportar todo lo que pasó. Lily y James... Lucy y los bebés... Sirius... Peter... La traición... Siento haber sido tan egoísta, pero tú siempre fuiste más Gryffindor que yo. Pero hubo algo que descubrí el día del funeral de Lily y James... yo estaba embarazada de tres meses, por eso huí lejos.

"Te extrañé cada día después de eso.

"Busqué trabajo y no lo encontré. Con el poco oro que aún tenía hice lo que pude y llegué a una iglesia-orfanato que por mi poco dinero y ropa vieja me dieron cobijo y comida. Sin embargo, fue un embarazo complicado. Las noches de luna llena eran las peores.

"En el sexto mes de embarazo, me debilité y estuve en cama las veinticuatro horas del día. Y el parto, un mes después y unas horas antes de esta carta, fue horrible.

"Ahora estoy muy débil, este es quizás el día más feliz y el más triste porque sé y estoy completamente segura, por algo lo estudié, también estoy segura de que te culparás por esto, que la licantropía me ha tomado a mí justo cuando he estado más débil y me consume por dentro. Siento que no me queda mucho.

"Ahora mirando a nuestra hija, veo que se parece tanto a ti. ¡Tiene tus ojos dorados!

"Lo que tenía que contar, es muy serio. El momento, quiere decir que los cuatro herederos deben volver a reunirse. Si hay algo que jamás te dije es que soy la última del linaje de Morgan Le Fay (el Hada). Nuestra hija es mi heredera ahora, tiene muchos poderes, además de los de licántropos. Jamás me dijeron quiénes eran los demás herederos, no debían reunirse hasta que fuera el momento. Lo que sí sé es que son descendientes de grades magos y brujas (Merlín, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, semi-dioses).

"Mi niña debe saber de ti. Habértelo dicho antes hubiera sido imposible. Perdóname.

"Búscala en el país más alejado de América, en el pueblo lleno de plantas, busca tu apellido y su nombre de virgen encontrarás. L.L

"Te amaré por siempre, Remus. Lau".

-¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...?-Remus balbuceó algo, totalmente aturdido.

-Debemos buscarla, Remus, es tu hija-dijo Lucy, mirando a su amigo con cara triste-. Tenemos que hacerlo.

-¿Cómo se si es verdad?-preguntó Remus-. ¿Qué pasa si es mentira de Voldemort?-varios en el salón se estremecieron (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Alan, Diana, Dan y Tonks).

-Lily y James nos dieron la carta-respondió Sirius, que parecía afectado, como todos, por la carta.

-¿Qué?-Remus cada vez abría más los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Luego te lo explicamos-lo cortó Lucy-. La pregunta ahora es dónde la encontramos.

-Araghon siempre fue de hacer acertijos-comentó Sirius-. No creo que sea tan difícil.

Lyra le sacó la carta de la mano a su padre y la leyó detenidamente. Pronto esbozó una sonrisa pícara, digna de Sirius.

-Más fácil no puede ser... Hay dos opciones para ir a buscarla. Uruguay ó Argentina-declaró con convicción.

-Yo opto por Argentina-opinó Lucy-. Es un lugar que Louren siempre quiso conocer. Bueno, en realidad, todas queríamos hacerlo-agregó con cierta melancolía.

-Y es el más austral-afirmó Rigel-. Lo más seguro es que sea ese país.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos. Remus parecía perdido, pero Sirius estaba decidido.

-Empaquen. Mañana nos vamos a Argentina-declaró.

--  
**  
A/N: Holas!! Cómo están?? Bueno, he aquí otro capi. Medio largo, no?? Así que no se pueden quejar. Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Y que no me maten!!**

Se preguntaran: ¿Harry Potter en Argentina? Y sí, queridos, Daniel Radcliffe no vendrá, pero Harry sí! Aunque sea virtualmente S... jeje. En el próximo capi, veremos a todos en un paseo en la Argentina, un poco... atropellado, por así decirlo. No puedo hablar mucho, pero tendremos una discusión de pareja, a ver si sacan quiénes son!!

Por ahora nada más, gente, espero que sigan dejando esas maravillosas reviews y saludo grande a mis "musos".

Besos, Anna Diggory. Fiel seguidora de Harry Potter. Fan número uno de Daniel Radcliffe. Gran admiradora de J.K. Rowling. Shipper de R/Hr. Fiel a Dumbledore cueste lo que cueste. Lectora de muchos fics de personas increíbles. Oyente de la mejor banda de rock británica, Queen. Chica rebelde con causas (y consecuencias).


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**CAPITULO 20: CELOS  
**

_Oh jealousy look at me now  
Jealousy you got me somehow  
You gave me no warning  
Took me by surprise  
Jealousy you led me on  
You couldn't lose you couldn't fail  
You had suspicion on my trail._

Jealousy. Queen.  


El sol se elevó rápidamente en el piso número 10, así también las peleas matutinas de las nueve y media.

-Te estoy diciendo que deberías ir a Houdini para decir que ellos no irán más allí. Yo ya lo hice con todos los demás.

-Yo quiero que sigan yendo después de que vuelvan.

-Cabeza dura. Creía haber acordado contigo que irían a Hogwarts luego de este mes.

-Tonto. Lo dije para que me dejaras en paz.

-Es mentira. Sólo quieres tener razón. Eres imposible, McKinnon. ¿Para qué quieres que sigan en Houdini?

-Lo pensé bien y no quiero que Voldemort los encuentre.

-Los encontrará en Houdini ó en Hogwarts ó en China, McKinnon, eso no lo detendrá. Conoces a Voldemort.

-¿Pueden dejar de gritar?-preguntó la voz somnolienta de Rigel, entrando a la cocina, donde todos los demás ya estaban sentados desayunando, mientras Lucy y Sirius discutían.

-No gritamos, hablamos como personas civilizadas-replicó Lucy, cruzada de brazos, mientras que Sirius ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Mentirosa.

-Pretencioso.

-Mala.

-Maldito.

-Perra maleducada.

-Perro faldero.

-Come-Hombres.

-Mujeriego.

-Odiosa.

-Odioso.

-¡YA BASTA!-exclamaron Lyra y Rigel, que estaban hartos al igual que todos en la cocina.

Dan tomó por los hombros a Sirius, lo condujo lejos de Lucy y lo sentó en una silla, mientras ambos ponían caras de niños pequeños. Se hicieron caras de disgustos entre ellos, hasta que Remus, recordemos que de carácter tranquilo, se hartó y estalló, levantándose de la silla y asustando a todos los presentes.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Son personas adultas con hijos! ¡Incluso ellos se portan mejor que ustedes! ¿Pueden poner la cabeza en lo que importa? ¡Yo debo buscar a una hija de la cuál no sabía hacia un par de horas, estoy muy nervioso y ustedes se les ocurre discutir como niños de diez años!-la sala se sumió en total silencio. Remus enfrentó a sus amigos-. Lucy, los gemelos no volverán a Houdini, Sirius no le discutas-ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero Remus los cortó:-. En Hogwarts van a estar más seguros que aquí, debes enfrentar tus obligaciones en Inglaterra como una persona adulta y no huir como lo hiciste hace un par de años, Lucy. ¡No tienes veinte años!-Lucy bajó la cabeza, sumisa. Remus encaró a Sirius-. Y tú, deja de comportarte cómo cuando íbamos a la escuela y discutías con ella por cualquier idiotez, ¡ya no tienes quince años, por el amor de Dios!-suspiró, se sentó nuevamente en su silla y comenzó a desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nadie dio nada por unos minutos, pero luego todos volvieron a sus desayunos en silencio.

-¿En qué iremos?-preguntó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio, cuando todos ya estaban más calmados.

-Bueno... eh...-comenzó Tonks, dudosa-. No todos van a ir a Argentina, chicos-ellos se miraron-. Sólo irán, los gemelos, Harry, Ginny, Diana, Sirius, Lucy y Remus, por supuesto.

-¿Y nosotros qué?-preguntó Ron, ligeramente enfadado y con las orejas tan rojas como su cabello-. Ginny es más pequeña que nosotros y, además, a mi madre no...

-Ya hablamos con ella-lo cortó Dan-. Y créeme que a mi no me hace gracia dejar a Diana sola con el embarazo. Pero son órdenes de Dumbledore, hablamos con él ayer por la noche. Tonks y yo debemos volver a nuestros trabajos de auror, y ustedes-miró a Ron, Hermione y Alan-, deben volver a Hogwarts.

-Yo...-comenzó Alan un poco confundido, pero esta vez fue Sirius, quien interrumpió.

-Convencimos a tu madre de que te fueras a Hogwarts a estudiar durante los años que te quedan, pero no quiere que andes por ahí en "no sé qué país del sur", palabras exactas de la señora Bocca, quiere que te quedes quieto en Hogwarts. A tu hermano creo que no le cayó bien la noticia.

Alan sonrió. Parecía contento.

-¿Cuándo partimos?-inquirió.

-Hoy-respondió Diana.**  
**  
-¿Hoy?-se extrañó Alan, abriendo los ojos-. Pero, mis cosas están Houdini y en mi casa y...

-Las trajimos anoche-dijo Lucy-. No creas que estas ojeras son por diversión-y era cierto. No sólo ella, sino todos los adultos (menos Diana, quien durmió plácidamente) estaban muy ojerosos, pero el peor era Remus, que a pesar de que no era luna llena, parecía que estaba muy mal.

-¿Por qué va Ginny?-preguntó Hermione.

-Porque la chica debe 13 años, más ó menos-respondió Sirius, como si fuese lo más obvio-. Necesitamos que Ginny entre en ese colegio (Dumbledore nos dio una idea, después les diremos), ya que es la más chica. Y _necesitamos_ a Harry, Lyra y Rigel para que la busquen también.

-¿Con los relicarios, no?-adivinó Rigel. Parecía que ese asunto lo divertía enormemente.

-Exacto-dijo su madre-. Terminen de desayunar que nos iremos en traslador dentro de media hora.

Cuando todos estaban listos (los que iban a Argentina, vestidos como muggles y los que no vestidos como siempre), comenzaron las despedidas: Dan no parecía muy dispuesto a dejar a Diana sola, pero no le quedaba otra. Tonks le dio unas palabras de aliento a Remus, quien no las escuchó, Alan y Rigel se consolaron con un "nos vemos en Hogwarts", al igual que lo hicieron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ron le dio miles de consejos a Ginny y luego se fueron para tomar el avión hacia Inglaterra.

En cambio, Harry, los gemelos, Ginny, Diana, Lucy, Remus y Sirius hicieron una ronda alrededor de un plato viejo, junto con sus valijas llenas de pertenencias (tanto Lucy, como los gemelos llevaban todo lo que tenían encogido porque no volverían a Estados Unidos).

-Sirius, ¿qué pasará con el departamento?-preguntó Harry, mirando hacia su alrededor.

-Dumbledore lo tiene como residencia de la Orden, así que no pasa nada-contestó Sirius.

-¿Listos, todos?-preguntó Lucy, a lo que todos asintieron-. Tres... Dos... Uno... ya.

Harry enseguida sintió la ya conocida sensación de que un gancho le agarraba por debajo del ombligo y lo tiraba hacia delante, también sintió como sus pies abandonaban el suelo. A su lado veía unas manchas borrosas de color negro, que era el cabello de Lyra, Rigel, Sirius y Diana. Enfrente de él podía distinguir el cabello pelirrojo de Ginny y el rubio de Lucy y Remus.

Al tocar sus pies en algo duro, tropezó por el cuerpo de Rigel. Lyra, que tenía poca estabilidad para mantenerse en pie, cayó sobre ellos.

-¡Salgan de encima que me aplastan mi hermosa cara!-exclamó Rigel con voz ahogada.

Harry ayudó a Lyra a levantarse y miró a su alrededor. Era mediodía (a diferencia de Estados Unidos), el sol pegaba muy fuerte y se encontraban en un descampado lleno de maleza y bichos. Caminaron en silencio a la salida de aquel lugar. Al salir, notaron que era un lugar lleno de árboles, plantas y casas grandes y muy lindas.

-¿Esta es la idea de Dumbledore?-preguntó Ginny, mirando a todo su alrededor.

-Sí-contestó Remus-. Él leyó el acertijo de Louren y dijo que el pueblo lleno de plantas, es una localidad que se llama "Cuidad Jardín", aunque no sé como lo hizo-aclaró Remus, con cierta dificultad al nombrar el nombre de la cuidad en español.

-¿Y es ahí donde estamos ahora?-preguntó Rigel.

Remus asintió.

-¿Puedo leer el acertijo otra vez, Remus?-preguntó Lyra.

Remus tembloroso le acercó el papel. Lyra lo miró y lo leyó con Harry, Rigel y Ginny.

"_Búscala en el país más alejado de América, en el pueblo lleno de plantas, busca tu apellido y su nombre de virgen encontrarás. L.L_".

-Ya tenemos dos cosas-comentó Lyra, devolviéndole el papel a Remus y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos-. La primera es el país, Argentina; la segunda el pueblo de plantas... Y nos falta el nombre, sabemos que se apellida Lupin...

-Pues, Dumbledore nos dio un listado de los colegios secundarios muggles de la zona-dijo Sirius, sacando de su campera de cuero (la cual se sacó apenas pisó suelo argentino, por el calor que hacía) un pergamino-. No sé cómo consigue toda la información...-comentó así mismo, mientras pasaba el pergamino a su hija.  
**  
**-Pero, papá...-comenzó Lyra, leyendo el pedazo de pergamino-. Sólo hay un colegio aquí.

-Exacto-coincidió Sirius, asintiendo con la cabeza, sonriendo-, lo cual hace más fácil nuestra búsqueda.

-¿Y cómo diablos se pronuncia?-preguntó Rigel, leyendo con dificultad-. ¿Rai-vai-dai-via?

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito!-lo retó Lucy.**  
**  
-¡No, Rigel! Es Ri-va-da-via. Rivadavia-le aclaró Lyra, con perfecta pronunciación y sin hacer caso a su madre.

-¿Entiendes el español, Lyra?-preguntó asombrado Sirius.

-Mamá me mandó a un curso durante cinco años, curso que Rigel no aprobó porque no puede decir ni "Hola"-contestó Lyra, lacónicamente-. ¿Y tú querías ser como el Argentino del _Moulin Rouge?_

-Cállate, Lyra, que callada te ves más bonita-refunfuñó Rigel, cruzándose de brazos.

Lyra le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano y Ginny, como adivinándolo, preguntó:

-¿Nuestros nombres no serán los que tenemos, no?

-Obvio que no-respondió Lucy, hablando por primera vez. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo de su jean y leyó:-. Tú nombre será Gisela Pérez, como tú segundo apellido es Prewett... suena más parecido, bueno, no en realidad, pero... es lo mejor que pudimos hacer-Ginny asintió-. Lyra tu tendrás tu segundo nombre de nuevo, pero en español, ó sea, Natalia; y tú, Rigel, lo mismo, es decir, Adán.

-¿Cómo Adán y Eva?-inquirió Rigel, visiblemente emocionado.

-Claro, hijo-contestó Sirius, robándole el papel a Lucy-. El apellido de ambos pasará a ser Badía-los gemelos pusieron cara de asco, pero no protestaron-. Y tú Harry, serás Enrique Poveda, tratamos de buscar algo mejor, pero... no pudimos.

-Está bien, Sirius-dijo Harry, aunque ese nombre no le gustaba para nada-. ¿Y ustedes como se llamaran?

Lucy comenzó a reírse:

-Black es Sirio Badía-contestó riéndose, luego más seria agregó:-. Yo soy Lucía Martínez, Remus es Rómulo Pérez y Di es Diana (recuerden que es nuestro país suena a "Daiana" y aquí no) Pérez. Aquí serán marido y mujer para poder anotar a Ginny. Yo soy la tutora de Ly y Ray y Black es el de Harry.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar por la calle hasta llegar a la diagonal que a su vez salía a una avenida, todas las calles eran en diagonal. Las casas eran más imponentes y escondido detrás de muchas árboles, estaba el colegio.

Era largo y estaba pintado de blanco sucio y salmón. A un costado se leía el nombre del colegio, y a pesar que Harry no entendía ni jota del español, lo leyó igual: "E.E.M.Nº2 Bernardino Rivadavia". Tenía dos puertas, una lateral y otra central y más grande. A los lados del colegio había varios coches estacionados.

-Me parece que es hora de usar el hechizo para que puedan hablar español, sino se verán como completos idiotas-comentó Sirius, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y apuntó a todos mientras susurraba "_Ligua_"-. Listo. Ahora cuando quieran usar el español sólo piénsenlo y el hechizo se activará; aunque sin pensar en usarlo pueden entenderlo perfectamente. El hechizo durará hasta que salgamos de Argentina.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar al timbre-dijo Remus, señalando la puerta lateral, donde había uno.

-Yo lo hago-dijo Rigel. Y lo tocó.

-¿Sí?-dijo una mujer mayor desde adentro.

-Eh, sí, quería inscribir a mi hija-contestó Remus, señalando a Ginny-. Tengo una cita con la directora Muñoz.

-¿Apellido?-dijo la mujer, sin abrir la puerta aún.

-Pérez.

-Pase-dijo la celadora, abriendo la puerta.

-Quédense aquí, niños-aclaró Sirius por lo bajo en inglés, mientras él, Lucy, Remus, Diana y Ginny entraban, y Lyra, Rigel y Harry se quedaban afuera del establecimiento.

Los chicos se sentaron en frente del colegio donde había césped y esperaron allí.

-¿Por qué creen que la mujer no abrió la puerta?-preguntó Rigel, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-No lo sé-dijo Harry.

-Yo sí. En este país hay mucha inseguridad, la gente no confía en nadie ya-contestó Lyra con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?-inquirió Rigel, asombrado.

-No tengo la menor idea-respondió Lyra, visiblemente confundida.

Pronto los alumnos del colegio, que vestían una remera celeste con cuello y jeans, comenzaron a salir, aunque no había rastro de sus tutores. Decidieron irse de ahí, ya que los alumnos habían comenzado a molestar su visión, y cruzar de nuevo la calle para ver si los veían.

Pero algo pasó.

Alguien gritó "¡cuidado!", pero Harry no alcanzó a darse la vuelta cuando un chico un bicicleta se le acercaba rápidamente.

Fue todo en cámara lenta.

Lo tomaron del brazo y lo sacaron del punto de choque, haciendo que cayera a la vereda sano, pero con alguien encima.

En un primer momento, pensó que era Lyra al ver la mata de pelo negro sobre sus ojos. Pero luego se dio cuenta que ese pelo era lacio y no como el de Ly, que era con rulos. Además vio un par de ojos grises preocupados entre la multitud de personas que se habían acercado.

Su salvador levantó la mirada y Harry se encontró con una linda chica de aproximadamente 14 años con unos impresionantes ojos dorados y un rostro sumamente familiar. Dentro de Harry algo brilló, pero no recordaba qué fue lo que lo hizo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella con voz tranquila.

-Sí, gracias a ti no estoy muerto-dijo Harry, pensado en que ahora debía hablar español.

La chica se lo quedó mirando como hinoptizada y Harry se sonrojó. La chica sólo dejó de mirarlo cuando se escuchó la voz irritada de Lyra sobre la multitud.

-¿Podrías dejar respirar a mi... amigo si no te importa? Acaba de sufrir un accidente-Y Lyra casi sacó a la chica de encima de Harry y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Voy a hablar con el que casi te mata-dijo la chica, luego comenzó a gritar, totalmente desaforada:-. ¡CABAÑA SOS UN BOLUDO! ¡CASI MATÁS AL POBRE CHICO!

-Sorry, Lo-contestó el chico feo desde la calle, donde reía tontamente junto a su bicicleta.

-Andáte a la..., Matías-exigió la chica, usando una mala expresión.

-Qué boquita, amor-ironizó el chico.

La chica suspiró cansada y se volteó a los gemelos y Harry. Rigel la miraba embelesado, Lyra la miraba con rabia, pero la chica sólo tenía ojos para Harry.

-Es boludo total. No le des bola. Nunca te vi por acá. ¿Sos nuevo acá?

-Se podría decir, con total seguridad, que sí-contestó Harry, nervioso-. Gracias por salvarme.

-No, de nada-con un gesto le restó importancia. ¿Vas a ir al Riva?

-¿Eh?

-El colegio este-aclaró la chica, señalando hacia la escuela.

-Ah, no lo creo. No sé que harán mis tutores. Están adentro para inscribir a una amiga-dijo Harry.

-Ah-parecía un poco desilusionada-. ¿De dónde sos?

-Ehh... no de aquí.

-¿Provinciano?

-Ehh... no. Muy lejos de aquí. Otro país-respondió Harry, un poco desorientado, sin saber a que se refería la chica con los términos como "Boludo", "provinciano" ó "No le des bola".

-Eso explica porque hablás tan gracioso-comentó la chica, riendo-. ¡Ah! Me llamo Lourdes.

-Enrique-dijo Harry, sabiendo lo mal que sonaba ese nombre.

-Uy, te mataron con el nombre.

-Ni que lo digas.

Lourdes rió.

-Vinieron nuestros padres, chicos-interrumpió Lyra con voz muy enojada e irritada, Harry podría haber jurado que veía salir humo de su cabeza-. Vámonos ya.

Tomó a Rigel, que seguía atontado, y Harry, y los arrastró hasta donde estaban los adultos.

-Adiós-dijo Harry a lo lejos.

-¡Chau!-exclamó la chica-. Esperá, ¿te voy a volver a ver?

Harry se encogió de hombros y se dejó arrastrar por Lyra, quien estaba muy malhumorada.**  
**  
-Ya inscribimos a Ginny-exclamó Sirius con alegría-. La directora no quería ceder porque están por terminar las clases aquí, pero no nada que una buena poción de convencimiento no pueda lograr... jeje.

-Deberíamos irnos-dijo Remus, quien estaba serio.

-¿Algo emocionante?-preguntó Sirius a Rigel y Harry, cuando se encaminaban en la calle-. ¿Alguna chica?

-Aparte de que un chico muy tonto casi atropella a Harry en bicicleta y que ambos hicieron el tonto con una chica que es mucho más chica que ellos, no nada interesante, padre-contestó Lyra, totalmente enojada.

-Yo creo que alguien está celosa-canturreó Rigel, saliendo de su embelesamiento.

-¿De quién? ¿De mi hermano? ¡Ja! Cómo me haces reír, Rigel, serías tan buen cómico-ironizó Lyra.****

-Yo hablo por Harry-contestó Rigel con maldad.

Tanto Harry como Lyra se sonrojaron, pero Lyra parecía muy enojada.

-¡Eres insufrible, Rigel Black!-exclamó Lyra, yéndose con Remus.

-¡Yo usé la misma frase con Black una vez!-gritó Lucy, emocionada.

-Una no, varias, querida Lucy-refutó Sirius maliciosamente.

Lucy, al igual que su hija, se fue con Remus más adelante.

-Una lección, chicos-dijo Sirius, mientras miraban a madre e hija-. Jamás contradigan a una McKinnon, menos si tiene sangre Black.

--

**A/N: Holas! Cómo están?? Yo bien, aunque este día fue una autentica..., bueno ya saben, no lo voy a decir, sino pierdo el encanto de ser escritora de esta noble página (uy, de dónde salió eso?? se me está pegado de Lunático, jeje) XD.**

Bueno, próximo capi: habrá una pequeña discusión de pareja (a ver si cual es, jaja), ya sé que dije que era en este capi, pero se ha atrasado un poquito. Tendremos un poco más de los celos de Lyra, por lo que un poco más de Lourdes.

**Aclaraciones****: El Riva existe! Fue mi colegio durante 2 años y la verdad es que le tomé mucho cariño. Cuidad Jardín es una cuidad que existe. Matías Cabaña era un compañero mío que... mejor ni hablar. Y nada más creo.**

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews (Nymra, Belu Black) y a mis musos: dafi, Evy, Mechi, nanune y Lunático, que me dan el empujón para seguir escribiendo.

Por ahora nada más, gente. Espero subir el prox capi pronto.

Besos, Anna Diggory. Fiel seguidora de Harry Potter. Fan número uno de Daniel Radcliffe. Gran admiradora de J.K. Rowling. Shipper de R/Hr. Fiel a Dumbledore cueste lo que cueste. Lectora de muchos fics de personas increíbles. Oyente de la mejor banda de rock británica, Queen. Chica rebelde con causas (y consecuencias). Escritora de fics en Potter fics.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

A/N: AL FINAL DEL CAPI, VOCABULARIO. () así aparecerá.****

CAPÍTULO 21-I'LL NEVER WILL BREAK YOUR HEART.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.  
_  
I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey, that's no lie._

I'll never break your heart. Backstreet Boys.  


Caminaba rápidamente por el frío y desolado cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton otra vez. Era de noche, casi medianoche, y estaba totalmente oscuro; hacía mucho frío. Podía sentir como el viento congelado de algo muy tenebroso y malo le calaba cada uno de sus huesos.

Sintió repentinamente como la cicatriz de su frente le perforaba a la mitad su cabeza... El estaba cerca muy cerca...

-Oh, Harry Potter, un invitado muy especial-siseó una voz aguda y fría. Era Lord Voldemort, Harry lo sabía, aunque no le podía ver la cara porque la llevaba cubierta por una túnica negra con capucha-. Veo que te nos has unido a nuestra pequeña reunión...

Harry miró a su alrededor. Una chica estaba ahí, colgada de la tumba de Tom Riddle. Harry sabía que venía ahora. Se trataba de Lyra, ahora lo sabía. Podía reconocer sus preciosos rulos a pesar de la larga distancia que los separaba en el cementerio. Parecía muy herida, tenía un gran corte en la cabeza y estaba totalmente débil. Harry la miró como temiendo que le pasara algo.

Ó lo que ya sabía que le pasaría.

-Harry, espero que no te hayas asustado al ver a la pequeña Lyra Black-dijo Voldemort con sorna-. Sólo una advertencia para que pienses en lo que le puede pasar si te le acercas más de lo debido... ¡Avada Kedavra!.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!-gritó Harry, al ver que la cabeza de Lyra colgó sin fuerza ni vida.

Harry despertó súbitamente, totalmente sudado. Miró a su alrededor y localizó a Lyra en la cama frente a él. Se acercó a ella para cerciorarse que estaba bien.

Lyra respiraba acompensadamente y sus sueños eran tranquilos. Hasta casi esbozaba una sonrisa. Debía estar soñado algo muy bonito. Su rulos estaban alborotados y sueltos. Harry jugó con uno de ellos y sonrió melancólicamente. Ese mínimo contacto, hizo que Lyra sonriera aún mucho más.

Más tranquilo que antes, Harry volvió a su cama, se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

--

-¡Arriba, Harry! ¡Es hora de ir al colegio!-gritó Lucy.

Eso fue lo primero que escuchó Harry a la mañana siguiente de llegar a Argentina.

Eran las seis de la mañana, demasiado temprano para su gusto. ¿Por qué lo despertaban a esa hora? Fácil: Dumbledore había tenido la genial idea de no sólo inscribir a Ginny en la secundaria, sino también a Harry, Rigel y Lyra.

Alguien le alcanzó los anteojos.

No podía creer que después de cinco años de estudiar magia, volviera a un colegio _muggle_. Tampoco le cabía en la cabeza porque Dumbledore quería mandarlos por una semana a ese colegio, pero cuando le preguntó a Sirius el por qué, él contestó simplemente:

-El no quería que perdieran los días del colegio.

Cuando tuvo los anteojos puestos, puedo ver la silueta somnolienta de Lyra frente a él, bostezando. Rigel no estaba en la habitación y Ginny tampoco. Lyra tenía los ojos entrecerrados e hinchados por el sueño. Vestía un pequeño camisón y estaba totalmente despeinada. Harry la vio muy bella, como en la noche, a pesar de todo.

-Vístete. Ginny y Ray están despiertos desde las cinco de la mañana. Gin por los nervios y Ray por ver a esa chica de ayer. Vamos-le ordenó secamente Lyra, bostezando.

"_Aún debe estar enojada por lo de ayer" _pensó Harry. Aunque realmente no entendía porque Lyra estaba enojada con él. No le había hecho nada, ¿verdad?. Claro, más que matarla en un sueño que tenía... Pero ella no sabía eso... Entonces, ¿qué era?.

Sin poder preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba, Lyra salió de la habitación donde dormían los cuatro.

La casa era bastante más chica y con menos lujos que el departamento que tenían en New York. Sólo tenía un piso y había tres habitaciones: dos matrimoniales y una con cuatro camas marineras. En las matrimoniales dormían los adultos así: Diana y Lucy en la que estaba más cerca del pequeño baño con ducha (ya que Diana había empezado a vomitar nuevamente por el embarazo), y Sirius y Remus dormían en la habitación al lado de la cocina ("_Para que Remus pueda comer sus chocolates_", palabras de Sirius).

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, Harry salió de su habitación totalmente resignado y se dirigió a la cocina-living-comedor.

Allí ya estaban todos: Diana tenía la cara de color verde y parecía a punto de enfermarse; Ginny y Rigel hablan animadamente, muy nerviosos, mientras se comían las uñas; Lucy y Sirius directamente no se hablaban, estaban con mala cara y comían sus desayunos en absoluto silencio, mientras se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

Seguramente (y de eso Harry estaba seguro) habían tenido una de sus ya famosas peleas matutinas; Remus también parecía nervioso, aunque trataba que no se notara mientras desenvolvía un chocolate; y Lyra bostezaba descaradamente, al tiempo que se servía café.

-Hola, Harry-lo saludó Sirius, al verlo entrar.

-Hola-devolvió Harry, sentándose lo más alejado posible de Lyra.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó Sirius.

-Mal-dijo Harry, recordando su pesadilla.

-Bueno, ya pasará-se compadeció Lucy, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, igual a la de su hija.

Luego de desayunar, se cambiaron para ir al colegio. Ni Harry ni los demás estaban muy contentos con el uniforme: jean y chomba (1) celeste con el escudo del colegio, que consistía en una B y una R con los colores de la bandera de Argentina (blanca y celeste), un fondo negro y un sol que nacía arriba de todo.

-Me gustaría saber cómo hacen las muggles de este país para soportar esta tela-comentó Ginny, mientras se miraba en un espejo, ya que el celeste no era su mejor color.

Luego de que estuvieron todos cambiados, salieron rumbo hacia el colegio que quedaba a unas tres cuadras. Los cuatro chicos estaban nerviosos, ya que ninguno conocían que estudiaban los muggles. Al llegar a la puerta del colegio, los alumnos que estaban fuera los veían como bichos raros. Aún la puerta no estaba abierta y ellos fueron a un rincón para evitar que los miraran de esa manera.

-No sé nada, no sé nada, no sé nada, no sé nada, no sé nada, no sé nada, no sé nada...-repetía Ginny, como en estado de shock.

-Tranquila, Gin-le decía Lyra, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo-. Si tenemos suerte, tal vez nuestra primera clase sea Inglés. Eso si lo sabes...

-¿Cómo sabes las materias que tienen los _muggles_?-preguntó Rigel, asombrado.

-Ay, Ray, deberías leer los papeles que trajeron mamá y papá de la inscripción. Allí hay una descripción detallada de las materias que tienen estos _muggles_...

-Ay, siempre tú tan lista, hermanita-ironizó Rigel-. ¿Cuáles son las materias, Lyrita?

-Tenemos-comenzó a enumerar Lyra, sin prestarle atención a su hermano-. Historia Argentina del siglo XVIII, Matemática, Lengua y Literatura, Inglés, Salud y Adolescencia, Cultura y Comunicación, Física, Educación Física, Derechos Humanos, Geografía... y Computación. Sólo por estar en tercero de la secundaria tenemos esas materias (2)-finalizó Lyra como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Rigel y Harry pusieron caras de terror. Ginny preguntó, aún sorprendida por todas las materias que tendrían ellos:

-¿Yo también tengo todas esas materias?

-No-dijo Lyra, negando con la cabeza-. Sólo tienes siete.

-Gracias a Merlín-suspiró Ginny.

En ese momento el timbre sonó. Como si fuese una campana que indica una condena, los alumnos del Rivadavia caminaron resignados hacia la puerta del colegio. Harry, Lyra, Rigel y Ginny los siguieron por detrás, tratando de pasar desapercibidos, lo cual fue imposible: claramente eran la nueva novedad.

-¿Viste ese chico tan bueno?

-¿Cuál de los dos? Los dos están para...

-El morocho de esos ojazos grises, boluda.

-¡Ah! Mmm... ¿y el de ojos verdes? Está re(3)-bueno.

-Uy, mira esa colorada(4)... está re-fuerte... Aunque la otra... también...

-Ay, sí, boludo(5), están re-buenas las dos...

Y murmullos parecidos perseguían a los chicos, que la verdad no entendían de que hablaban, ya que el hechizo para hablar español era muy limitado y era un idioma más neutro, sin tantos lunfardos. Y menos mal que no lo hacían porque sino... Digamos que se podría haber armado una furiosa lucha donde ellos tenían ventaja con sus varitas.

-¿En qué año quedaron?-preguntó Ginny, mientras se veía perdida en la inmensidad de pasillos verdes y blancos dentro del colegio.

-Tercera segunda, Humanidades(6)-contestó Lyra, sacando un papel del bolsillo de su jean-. ¿Y tú?

-Segundo segunda. No tiene especialidad-dijo Ginny, leyendo un papel parecido que sacó en ese momento-. ¿Para que sirven esas especialidades, Ly?

-Creo que son una orientación-respondió ella, pensativa-. Eso depende de lo que quieras seguir cuando salgas de la secundaria. Supongo que si nos pusieron en esta especialidad será porque tendrá que ver con nuestro destino... Cosa que, seguramente, se nos oculta-añadió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Caminaron por el pasillo de la izquierda hasta encontrar algo que les sonara familiar. Durante su corto viaje, los alumnos del colegio iban de un lado a otro. Casi en el último salón antes de la Dirección, encontraron el salón de Ginny, ya que en la puerta había un gran letrero indicando "Segundo Segunda".

Allí ya había bastantes chicos y que parecían que estaban dentro de una selva más que de un colegio. Entre los que estaban, Harry reconoció al chico que casi lo mata el día anterior y le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Al verlos así, Lyra le dijo a Ginny, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda:

-Suerte, Gin.

Y se alejaron para buscar su propio salón.

Salieron del pasillo donde estaban para llegar hasta las escaleras. Subieron por ellas para encontrarse con que el primer salón que se veía indicaba: Tercero Segunda, Humanidades.

-Entremos...-dijo Lyra.

Por fortuna, nadie había llegado aún al salón. Prefirieron sentarse en los primeros bancos, dejándole el primero a Lyra que alegó que quería sentarse sola; aunque Harry sabía que ella estaba enojada con él.

Poco a poco, los demás integrantes de tercero segunda comenzaron a llegar. Todos parecían sorprendidos por tener compañeros nuevos en la recta final del año, pero no decían nada más que un "Hola". Desde el lugar donde estaban, Harry podía observar el comportamiento de sus nuevos compañeros. Eran muy cálidos: apenas se veían se abrazaban y se daban besos en las mejillas. Cuando vio eso, Harry sintió una leve nostalgia a la gente fría de Inglaterra.

El timbre sonó una vez más, esta vez para anunciar el inicio de las clases. El profesor que debían tener no llegó rápidamente. Cinco minutos... Diez minutos... Quince... Veinte... Media hora más tarde, una profesora con cara de loca, pelo entrecano castaño claro despeinado, ropa de cinco talles más grande que ella y un carrito, apareció en la puerta del salón.

-¡Buenos días, damas y caballeros!-exclamó la profesora.

Hubo algunos "hola" aislados. Una chica bastante excedida de peso (que miraba a Rigel y Harry continuamente y los ponía nerviosos), levantó la mano para hablar, pero como la profesora estaba ocupada sacando las cosas del carrito, no la vio.

-Profe Dottis... profe Dottis...-empezó a llamar con su chillona voz-. ¡Profesora!

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo exasperada, poniendo cara de tener mucha paciencia con esa chica.

-Profe... Hay tres chicos nuevos-habló la chica, señalando a Lyra, Harry y Rigel.

-¡Sí ya lo sabía, nena! ¡Ahora los presento!-gritó la mujer haciendo que la chica pusiera cara de circunstancias.

-¡Sí Carla! ¡Cállate, gorda!-gritó la mayoría de sus compañeros.

-¡Yo si quiero hablo, Mariano pelotudo!-dijo ella con su chillona y molesta voz.

Pero esa mala palabra, atrajo la atención de la profesora, quien la miró exigiendo una explicación.

-Él empezó-expuso la chica, señalando a su compañero.

-Y vos lo terminaste-arguyó el chico.

-Bueno, ya está-dijo la profesora-. Velásquez-agregó mirando a la chica-, si volvés a hacer eso en mis clases te pongo un parte(7). _Understand_?

-_Yes, teacher_-dijo la chica.

-Y vos, Flores-habló Dottis, mirando al chico-, no digas guarangadas(8), ó también más a tener un parte.

El chico asintió, sonriendo.

-Ahora que está todo aclarado-dijo la profesora, sacando una fotocopia de su carrito y leyéndolo-, voy a presentar a los nuevos. La dama es Natalia Badía; el caballero igualito es su hermano gemelo Adán Badía. Y el otro es Enrique Poveda.

Los tres dijeron un tímido "Buenos días".

-¿De qué escuela vienen?-preguntó un chico de atrás.

-Ehem... Mmm... Venimos de...-comenzó Harry, pero en realidad no tenía de idea que decir.

-Somos de Madrid, pero nuestros padres son de aquí-mintió Lyra rápidamente.

Hubo unos murmullos de excitación por parte de los alumnos. La profesora se adelantó a mirarlos bien de cerca y dijo:

-Yo soy Daniela Dottis, profesora de Inglés-la cara de los chicos se iluminó y miraron a Lyra.

-Bruja-murmuró Rigel en el oído de su hermana.

-Es lo que soy-respondió ella orgullosamente.

Cuando la hora terminó, tanto Harry como los gemelos, tenían cinco diez en Inglés por su buen trabajo. Muy contentos, salieron al recreo para ver si encontraban a Ginny.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la encontraron hablando con una chica de largo pelo negro y ojos dorados. Era Lourdes, la salvadora de Harry.

-Hola, chicos-dijo Ginny, apenas los vio-. Ella es compañera mía, se llama Lourdes Lupin-agregó, recalcando el apellido. Los chicos trataron de no parecer sorprendidos.

-Hola, Enrique-dijo Lourdes, sin mirar a los otros dos y sin despegar su vista de Harry.

-Lourdes, ellos son Adán y Natalia-presentó Ginny a los gemelos.

-Ajá, Gisela-respondió Lourdes sin mirarlos. Lyra estaba que explotaba y Rigel tenía cara de bobo.**  
**  
-¿Me disculpas, Lourdes? Debo llevarme a tu sujeto de observación-dijo Lyra, tomando a Harry del brazo y no dándole a Lourdes tiempo para contestar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó él de malos modos cuando estaban lejos-. ¿No lo ves? ¡La encontramos!

-Yo te pregunto a ti qué te pasa-replicó Lyra-. Pareces idiota.

-¿Me llamas idiota?-exclamó Harry.

-Lo eres, Potter-dijo Lyra, enojada. A Harry le dolió que pronuncie su apellido, pero no lo demostró-, hace tres días querías besarme en el balcón de New York, ¿lo recuerdas? Aunque haya parecido más días fue hace tres... Ahora pareces bobo delante de esta chica... y a mí no prestas atención...

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-preguntó Harry, también enojado-. Vienes y pides explicaciones, pero no somos nada. Sólo amigos. Tú lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

Lyra parecía muy dolida. En sus hermosos y grandes ojos grises, las lágrimas se agalopaban por salir.

-¿Sólo amigos?-preguntó con voz quebrada-. Eres un idiota...

Harry sintió como la delicada, pero pesada mano de Lyra se estampó en su mejilla, haciendo que le doliera. Sin embargo, ver cómo Lyra se alejaba llorado a mares le dolió más.

¿Dónde estaba el que se prometió a sí mismo que nunca haría llorar a Lyra, después de lo que a ella le pasó con Ryan Bocca?

La verdad era que no estaba en el momento que discutían. Pero Lyra con su cachetada hizo que volviera.

Y con sus lágrimas también.

--

**A/N: Holas!! Cómo están?? Por fin terminé!! Ay, dios mío, pensé que jamás lo haría!!. Espero que lo disfruten porque me costó.**

En el próximo capi: Remus se enterará que Lourdes Lupin es su hija y tratará de hablar con ella. Lyra y Harry todavía van a estar peleados, Lucy y Sirius veremos... Diana tendrá una pequeña recaída. Y... nada más por ahora, creo.

**Vocabulario:**** (1): Chomba: Remera con mangas y cuello de camisa. (2): Secundaria: En realidad en Argentina no existe tal cosa, hay algo que se llama Podimodal y ESB (Escuela Secundaria Básica). Podimodal abarca desde los quince hasta los diecisiete, ESB es desde los doce hasta los catorce años. Es un lío, por eso para la historia los junté, cosa que nuestros "queridos" políticos tendrían que hacer. (3): re: prefijo que sirve igual para indicar que algo está "muy". (4): Colorada: Pelirroja. (5): Boludo: Tonto de cariño. (6): Especialidades: Hay cuatro: Humanidades, Economía, Naturales y Arte. Y como explica Lyra, uno las elige depende que quiera ser cuando sea grande. (7): Parte: amonestaciones, infracciones. El parte es de diez, creo. (8): Guarangadas: cosas obscenas, estupideces, etc.**

Bueno, ahora que está todo aclarado, me despido. Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! Y a mi mis musos, por supuesto!

Besos, Anna Diggory. Fiel seguidora de Harry Potter. Fan número uno de Daniel Radcliffe. Gran admiradora de J.K. Rowling. Shipper de R/Hr. Fiel a Dumbledore cueste lo que cueste. Lectora de muchos fics de personas increíbles. Oyente de la mejor banda de rock británica, Queen. Chica rebelde con causas (y consecuencias). Escritora de fics en Potter fics.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 22: EL MAL QUE TE CAUSE.  
**

_  
Te juro por Dios  
Que nunca busque  
Haber provocado el mal que te cause.  
_  
La traición. Miranda!  


Harry estaba muy mal por lo que había hecho: hacer llorar a Lyra. Lo peor era que le había prometido a sus difuntos padres que la cuidaría. Vaya manera de hacerlo.

Por el resto del día, Harry no tuvo noticias de Lyra. Según lo que le había dicho Ginny, después de discutir con y pegarle una cachetada, se había encerrado en el baño de las chicas a llorar.

Cuando el timbre sonó dando por finalizadas las clases, Lyra fue la primera en llegar a la casa y se acostó a dormir a la una de la tarde, sin comer. Estuvo durmiendo durante todo el día y por la noche.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Lyra actuaba como si no pasara nada. Es más, como si Harry hubiera desaparecido para ella.

-Hola, Ray, hermanito-exclamó ella, cuando llegó a la cocina y vio a Rigel, dándole un abrazo y beso en la mejilla. Rigel respondió al cariño de su hermana-. Hola, Gin-saludó a la pelirroja, haciendo lo mismo-. Hola, madre-dijo fríamente, aún no la perdonaba por haberle ocultado quien era por catorce años-. Hola, papi-dijo, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla-. Buenos días, Di, Remus y bebé-saludó a Diana, Remus y al bebé que esperaba la primera.

Cuando la mirada de Lyra se posó en la verde de Harry, sus ojos cálidos al momento de saludar a todos, se tornaron fríos y lo miraron con indeferencia. En ese momento, Harry no sabía por qué, pero esa expresión le recordó mucho a Draco Malfoy.

Después del desayuno, Ginny le dijo a Lupin que hablaría con Lourdes para ver si era la que buscaban (ella ya le había contado a Remus sobre cómo era Lourdes, pero él la mandó a que busque más información así no se ilusionaría tan fácilmente). Ginny prometió que así lo haría y que además la traería esa tarde a la casa para que él mismo indague a la chica. Remus asintió, resignado.

Cuando Lyra se fue a cambiar mientras tarareaba una canción, Sirius se acercó a los chicos y les preguntó:

-¿Qué le pasa? Está muy rara... Ayer llegó llorando y hoy está feliz.

-No lo sé-contestaron Harry y Rigel. Rigel contestó por qué en realidad no lo sabía, pero Harry no quería hablar sobre eso... ni tampoco de que por qué tenía el cachete hinchado.

-Extraña New York-mintió Ginny, aunque le dio una mala y rápida mirada a Harry. Lo cual significaba que Ginny sabía lo que había pasado.

"Genial, si se llegan a enterar Rigel ó Sirius, seguro me matan" pensó Harry afligido.

Cuando Lyra entró devuelta a la cocina callaron. Luego, salieron rumbo al colegio en silencio.

Al llegar, Lourdes ya estaba allí. Saludó a Ginny normalmente y luego a Harry con un sonoro beso en la mejilla; a los Black sólo les dio un distante y despectivo "Hola".

La situación era tensa: Rigel miraba a Lourdes, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Harry, Harry no sabía dónde meterse, Ginny parecía no saber que hacer porque Lyra quería matar con la mirada a Lourdes.

Gracias a Merlín, el timbre sonó y entraron al colegio.

Mientras esperaban que venga el profesor, Lyra se sentó alrededor de todos los nuevos chicos compañeros, que estuvieron diciéndole halagos, mientras ella sonreía seductoramente. Ese tipo de sonrisa, a Harry le hizo recordar a Rigel, no por algo eran hermanos.

-Natalia sos una chica muy linda-le dijo uno, que la miraba embobado.

-Gracias-sonrió ella.

Harry veía todo desde enfrente y la verdad era que se sentía apunto de estallar en cualquier momento. Mataría al próximo idiota que se le acercara a Lyra más de dos centímetros.

Un momento. Lyra era su amiga, ¿no?. Entonces, ¿porqué sentía tantos...? Un momento. ¿Celos? ¿Él? No, él no estaba celoso.

Afortunadamente, antes de que Harry se lanzara a la yugular de Flores y gritara que no estaba celoso, entró el profesor para dar comienzo con la clase de una vez.

La primera clase que tuvieron por la mañana fue Historia Argentina del Siglo XVII, la cual fue bastante aburrida, aunque claro no superaba el aburrimiento de las clases de Binns en Hogwarts. El profesor se llamaba Augusto Kremer y tenía cara de tonto. Harry estaba muy aburrido, por lo que decidió mandarle un papel a Lyra para poder disculparse.

"_¿Podemos hablar?_" escribió Harry y le pasó el papel a Lyra.

"**No**" contestó Lyra.

_"¿Por qué no? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?_".

"**No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, es inútil hacerlo**".

_"¿Sabes? Soy yo el que debería estar ofendido, tengo hinchada la mejilla. ¡Me pegaste!_".

"**Te lo merecías. Además, lo dices como si te hubiera roto la cara a puñetazos, podría haber sido peor**".

_"¡Me llamaste idiota!_".

"**Te lo merecías**".

"_¿Por qué?"_

**"¿Eres idiota ó te haces? Dijiste que no éramos nada, así que ahora no tengo por qué darte explicaciones**".

"_Oh, entiendo. ¿Quieres que seamos algo ó prefieres estar con tus nuevos admiradores?_".

"**Eres un idiota, Harry Potter**".

Luego de leerlo, Harry miró a Lyra que volvía a estar muy enojada. Ella se volteó y estalló:

-¡IDIOTA! ¡No eres nadie para decirme que es lo que debo hacer ó lo que debo dejar de hacer, soy libre de mi vida!. ¡Hago lo que se me antoje!. ¿Entiendes?-los ojos grises de Lyra volvían a ser fríos y oscuros. Harry sintió cómo si ella lo fulminase con la mirada.

-Yo entiendo, Badía-intervino el profesor, asombrado-, pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con la revolución de Mayo?

-¡Argh! ¡Me voy!-exclamó Lyra, juntando sus cosas y abriendo la puerta.

-Si sale por esa puerta, le tendré que poner un parte...-advirtió el profesor Kremer.

-Haga lo que se le antoje-siseó peligrosamente Lyra, antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Harry la siguió rápidamente. No escuchó la llamada de su profesor, ni de Rigel. Corrió por el pasillo, a pesar de la fuerte ventisca. Era raro, era un día soleado. No había nadie por allí. Salió al patio donde una fuerte tormenta comenzaba a desatarse.

Lyra estaba en un rincón llorando y maldiciendo. Se acercó sin dejar que lo viera y le tocó el brazo. Ella levantó la mirada con los ojos rojos por el llanto, pero estaba muy enojada.

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó Lyra, muy enfurecida. Un rayo pasó rozando a Harry, quien soltó a Lyra inmediatamente.

-Ly... ya sé que soy un tonto-comenzó Harry, Lyra lloró más fuerte y una lluvia copiosa empezó a caer estrepitosamente-, pero por favor perdóname. Yo no hago todo esto a propósito. Soy un idiota, lo sé, pero en realidad me gustas y mucho.

Lyra, aún con lágrimas en los ojos lo miró.

-¿No lo dices sólo para que me sienta mejor, no?-preguntó.

-No-contestó firmemente con Harry-. Yo... yo te quiero, Lyra-terminó diciendo sin poder creerlo. Luego, al verla callada se acercó a ella, pero Lyra le dio una nueva cachetada, sólo que era una muy suave, parecida a una caricia.

-Eres idiota-le dijo dulcemente, al tiempo que volvía a llorar-, yo también te quiero, Harry.

Ambos acortaron las distancias entre sí y se besaron. No fue un beso como los otros, inocentes. La lluvia caía sobre los dos y sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez, haciendo que se acloparan perfectamente.

Sólo dejaron de besarse cuando a ambos le faltó el aire. Se dirigieron miradas cómplices y volvieron a besarse.

--

**A/N: Holas!! Cómo están?? Yo estoy perfectamente. Siento que haya sido un capi tan corto, pero no había nada más que poner ahora.**

En el prox capi: Habrá una presentación de los Black Stars, que hace mucho que no se presentan, pero recordemos que Alan no está. Volverán a Inglaterra de una vez por todas y veremos a todos los que me han pedido: Ron, Hermione, Malfoy... bla, bla, bla...

Nos vemos pronto (creo).

Besos, Anna Diggory. Fiel seguidora de Harry Potter. Fan número uno de Daniel Radcliffe. Gran admiradora de J.K. Rowling. Shipper de R/Hr. Fiel a Dumbledore cueste lo que cueste. Lectora de muchos fics de personas increíbles. Oyente de la mejor banda de rock británica, Queen. Chica rebelde con causas (y consecuencias). Escritora de fics en Potter fics.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 23: I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU.  
**

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me._

Since you are the only one  
who knows what its like to be me.

Someone to face the day with,  
make it through all the mess with.

Someone I'll always laugh with,  
even under the worst I'm best with you.

Principal Theme of the TV series, Friends.  
**  
**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Era un día muy soleado después de la "pequeña" tormenta que se había desatado en la mañana. Aunque en la casa se respiraba un ambiente totalmente tenso.

Harry, Lyra, Rigel, Ginny, Diana, Sirius y Lucy estaban en la cocina, expectantes. Dentro de una habitación estaban Lourdes y Remus. Sirius y Lucy caminaban de un lado a otro, nerviosos, y cuando se cruzaban, se miraban con reproche.

Diana comía chocolate sin cesar y hablaba con Ginny sobre que nombre le pondría al bebé, aunque se las notaba alteradas. Rigel escribía una carta a Alan, mientras movía su pierna por un tic nervioso.

Como si estuvieran ajenos a todo eso, Harry y Lyra se lanzaban miradas cómplices. Era una suerte que todos estuvieran demasiados ocupados en saber cómo reaccionaría Lourdes al saber que Remus era su padre, así nadie podía darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento que tenían Lyra y Harry.

-¡NO ES CIERTO, MENTIS!-eso era lo todos estaban esperando: la reacción explosiva de la chica.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un portazo y Lourdes salió como un bólido furioso rumbo a la puerta.

-Déjame explicarte...-siguió Remus, siguiéndola.

-¡¿Cómo sabe que soy su hija?!-se exasperó Lourdes-. ¡Hable! ¡No tiene pruebas!

-Niña, ¿qué pruebas quieres?-intervino Diana, dejando de comer chocolate para defender a Remus-. Tienen exactamente el mismo color de ojos dorados, que no es muy común. Y tu apellido tampoco.

-Pruebas contundentes, señora-dijo Lourdes con un tono impertinente-. Algo más que un apellido y color de ojos. Ah, y palabras de gente que a las que no conozco.

-¿Quieres pruebas?-preguntó Lyra, un tanto exasperada. Tomó a Harry y a Rigel del brazo y se paró frente a Lourdes. Sacó su relicario y el de ambos chicos-. Creo que esto te debe sonar, ¿verdad?

Lourdes abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa.

-No pueden...-murmuró.

-¿Lo sentiste, verdad?-preguntó Lyra-. La primera vez que lo viste a él-señaló a Harry-, sentiste como brillaba el relicario, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabés...?

-No lo sé-respondió sinceramente Lyra-. No sé mucho sobre los relicarios. Pero estoy segura que tú tienes uno del mismo tipo.

Lourdes se llevó una mano a su cuello y sacó una larga cadena plateada de plata donde descansaba un dije de relicario de plata con forma de lobo. Al encontrarse de frente con los otros relicarios, este brilló intensamente.

-Y estoy segura que en el reverso hay una sigla-siguió Lyra-. Las iniciales de su anterior dueño, su anterior heredero... En este caso, las iniciales de tu madre.

Lourdes miró detenidamente el relicario. Harry y Rigel también lo hicieron, jamás se habían fijado en eso. El de Harry tenía las iniciales J.A.P-L.R.E y el de Rigel, S.O.B. El de Lyra rezaba L.A.M. Lourdes se acercó para que vean sus iniciales: L.F.B.

-Louren Frances Bones-leyó Remus a su lado-. Tu madre-Lourdes asintió, asombrada-. Sabes que es verdad todo lo que te ha dicho a Lyra...

-¿Lyra? ¿No se llamaba Natalia?-preguntó Lourdes, confundida.

-Nadie se llama como crees-le aclaró Lucy, hablando por primera vez-. Somos ingleses, no españoles. Harry Potter, Lyra y Rigel Black y Ginny Weasley-señaló a cada uno de los chicos-. Diana Stone, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y yo, Lucy McKinnon. Debíamos buscarte y tratar que no nos encontraran.

-¿Quién los quiere encontrar?-inquirió Lourdes.

-Voldemort-contestaron todos los presentes.

-Después te lo explicaremos bien-le prometió Diana, al ver la cara de no entender nada de Lourdes-. La pregunta es ahora: ¿vendrás con nosotros a Inglaterra?

-No tienes nada que perder-acotó Sirius.

-Sólo quiero que me aclaren una cosita-dijo Lourdes, todos asintieron, expectantes-. ¿Por qué son importantes estos relicarios? Parecen como si tuvieran... soy tonta. Siempre lo sentí... Pero no pueden tenerlo... son cosas que no... que no existen...

-¿El qué?-preguntó impaciente Rigel.

-Parecen que si tuvieran... _magia_-terminó Lourdes y agregó rápidamente:-. ¿Estoy loca, verdad?

-No-dijo Remus, sonriendo comprensivamente-, eres una bruja, Lourdes.

-¿Qué?-definitivamente, Lourdes no se esperaba eso-. ¿Me toman de boluda, verdad?

-Toma-dijo Lyra, dándole su propia varita y poniendo un plato frente a ella-, has que levite. Apunta con la varita.

Lourdes puso cara de escéptica, pero apuntó y el plato comenzó a elevarse rápidamente en el aire. La cara de la chica cambió en un segundo. Parecía tener algo de miedo, pero no soltó la varita y volvió a poner el plato sobre la mesa.

-Sabes que es verdad todo-dijo Lyra, mientras Lourdes mira con atención la varita-. Siempre lo supiste dentro tuyo.

Lourdes miró fijamente a todos en la cocina, como si no hubiera reparado en ellos antes. Se detuvo en Harry y Lyra unos segundos y, luego, le devolvió la varita a Lyra.

-Todos son brujos-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Todos asintieron-. Todos estos años en el orfanato... no sabía... Sola... Pero...-miró a su padre con reproche, pero no le gritó al decir:-. ¿Por qué no me vinieron a buscar antes? No te podés dar una idea de lo sola que me sentí con las monjas... Nunca encajé aunque tengo amigos, ¿por qué?

-Yo...-empezó Remus, que apartó su mirada dorada de la de su hija que era llorosa-, yo no sabía que tu madre estaba embarazada cuando se fue. Hace tres días me llegó esto-Remus sacó la carta de Louren del bolsillo de su pantalón-, creo que sería conveniente que la leas. ¿Entiendes el inglés?

Lourdes tomó la carta, asintiendo y la leyó en un silencio absoluto. Al terminarla, de su rostro caían lágrimas perladas.

-Creo que es hora de que padre e hija tengan una conversación privada-dijo Diana, viendo como Lourdes se prendía del cuello de su padre y lloraba ruidosamente.

Sirius les hizo gestos descarados a Ginny, Rigel, Lyra, Lucy, Diana y Harry para que se fueran. Ginny y Rigel se metieron en su habitación, lo mismo que los tres adultos, pero Harry y Lyra salieron fuera de la casa.

Por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego fue Lyra quien rompió el hielo:

-Pobre Lourdes, ¿no? Digo, enterarse de un día para el otro que eres una bruja y que tu padre está vivo, debe haberla sobrepasado totalmente. Además, seguro que después se va enterar de la licantropía de Remus y de que es una heredera... Pobre chica.

-Bueno, no está muy lejos de lo que te pasó a ti-acotó Harry, sentándose en el cordón de la vereda.

-¿Qué fue lo que descubrí? ¿Qué mi madre fue una mentirosa todos estos años?-preguntó con ironía Lyra, haciendo lo mismo que él.

Harry se quedó en silencio. Lyra estaba aún muy dolida por lo que hizo su madre y, como él sabía lo cabezona que podía llegar a ser, le cambió drásticamente de tema.

-¿Cómo sabías todo eso?-preguntó Harry, asombrado-. No es algo que te enseñan en la escuela...

-No lo sé...-contestó Lyra con la mirada fija en algún punto perdido, pensativa-. Supongo que debe ser alguna secuela de cuando dejé de ser Natalie White. Pero creo que tiene que ver más con los herederos. Creo que ni a ti ni a Rigel les sonó raras las cosas que dije.

-La verdad, no-le dio la razón Harry.

Volvieron a sumirse en sus pensamientos, mientras el sol brillaba intensamente. De repente, Harry recordó algo.

-Nunca había visto esas iniciales.

-Eso es porque mi hermano y tú son muy distraídos-comentó Lyra, sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¿Crees que sean las iniciales de mis padres?-preguntó Harry, viéndolas en ese momento.

-Podría ser-dijo Lyra-, habrá que preguntarle a mi padre.

Harry miró a Lyra intensamente. Entonces se dio cuenta del pelo de ella. No era negro como siempre pensó, sino negro con una extraña mezcla entre azul y violeta. Sus rulos brillaban al sol.

Estaba tan perdido en los rulos de Lyra, que no sintió cuando la chica se recostó en sus piernas y lo miró. Harry le devolvió la mirada y la besó. Cuando se separaron, Harry jugueteó con los rulos de la chica.

-Deja de acariciarme el pelo que creo que me dormiré-dijo la voz somnolienta de Lyra luego de quince minutos de silencio, en los que Harry se había quedado pensando en varias cosas y Lyra se había adormecido.

Lyra se levantó de las piernas de Harry y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, mientras bostezaba.

-Quiero que los Black Stars se presenten-comentó Lyra-, pero antes ir a Inglaterra... quiero despedir América... Creo van a pasar muchos años hasta que volvamos aquí.

-¿Y cómo harán? Alan está en Hogwarts-dijo Harry.

Lyra miró a Harry, mientras ponía pucheros. Harry comprendió al instante lo que ella pretendía.

-No, Ly, no pienso pararme en un escenario otra vez-negó Harry rotundamente-. Aparte, no sé tocar ningún instrumento.  
**  
**-Cantas muy bien-alegó Lyra con una sonrisa-. Con Rigel nos arreglaremos para tocar la guitarra y cubrir a Alan, pero, por favor...

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-¿Por favor?

-No y es mi última palabra.

--

Harry estaba junto a Lyra, Rigel y Lourdes.

En un escenario.

Y es que con una Black, ya se le hacía difícil negarse. Peor que tres Black le imploren y le pongan cara de cordero degollado. Lourdes también se había sumado. Después de la conversación que tuvieron padre e hija, estaba de muy buen humor, incluso se tomó bien lo de la licantropía, Voldemort, Hogwarts y el asunto de los herederos.

Cuando terminaron de charlar, todo el mundo entró. Remus salió con Lourdes para buscar sus cosas en el orfanato y reclamarla como su hija. Cuando volvieron con todo ("Nada que dos gotas de poción de convencimiento no puedan apurar un tramite", palabras de Remus. A lo que Sirius agregó "Por fin le salió la parte merodeadora"), dos horas más tarde, Harry estaba siendo molestado por Lucy, Diana, Sirius, Rigel y Lyra para que participara de los Black Stars. Ginny, por su parte, veía divertida la escena.

Lourdes acotó tímidamente que sabía tocar la guitarra. Rigel y Lyra le dijeron enseguida que sí (después de ver que la chica era una maravilla con la guitarra que tenía), fue entonces cuando se sumó a pedirle a Harry "Por favor".

Sólo cuando Sirius dijo:

-James y Lily cantaron y tocaron en Hogwarts una vez. Yo te vi en el musical de otoño de Houdini y sé que cantas muy bien.

Y Harry aceptó.

Lourdes preparó algunos temas con Rigel, mientras que Lyra ponía al día a Harry. Y fue la chica Lupin quien encontró el lugar perfecto para tocar: Coyote, un "boliche" de moda (un boliche es una disco).

Estaban en el escenario, el telón aún estaba bajo. Lourdes probaba la guitarra, Lyra un piano, su micrófono y el de Harry, Rigel su preciada batería. Lucy los había ayudado con el vestuario: Lyra se puso una pollera muy corta, que dejaba ver sus largas y hermosas piernas, sus clásicos zapatos de taco aguja y una remera con escote inocente. Lourdes tenía una pollera un poco más larga (le llegaba a las rodillas), unos zapatos bajos y una musculosa. Rigel y Harry tenían zapatillas, jean oscuros y camisa deportiva roja para Rigel y azul para Harry.

-En cinco salen-dijo alguien desde bambalinas.

Lourdes y Rigel fueron a una y Harry y Lyra a otra. Lyra besó a Harry y le susurró un "_Merde_", que no le dio tiempo a contestar a Harry porque ella ya lo había tomado de la mano y llevado a donde el telón se iba abriendo.

-¡¡Desde un lugar muy lejano llegan... LOS BLACK STARSSSSSSSSSSS!!-gritó el conductor.

Rigel contó con sus palillos tres tiempos, como avisándole a Lyra que debía toar el piano.

-Tres, dos, uno...

Nada se escuchaba y de pronto, primero la voz de Lyra, después junto con todas los demás inundó Coyote lentamente.

-_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

El piano comenzó a escucharse, mientras los dedos de Lyra recorrían las telas rápidamente y luego lentamente la batería de Rigel, seguido de algunos acordes de la guitarra de Lourdes. Entonces, Lyra comenzó a cantar con su hermosa voz, mientras los demás hacían los coros (_A/N: Que es lo que está en paréntesis_).

_Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself)  
Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)  
Lord what you're doing to me (yeah, yeah)  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?__

Lyra lo dejó en una nota aguda. Por un par de momentos, se escuchó la música, fuertemente marcada por la batería de Rigel y, entonces las luces enfocaron a Harry con el micrófono, mientras Ly seguía en el piano. A pesar que estaba muerto de miedo, logró cantar:

_Yeah I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life  
I work till I ache in my bones  
At the end (at the end of the day)  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes._

Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody  
(Please) Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Harry también lo dejó en una nota aguda, pero más grave que la de Lyra. La música se tornó un poco más lenta por dos segundos y la estrofa empezó enseguida, Lyra la cazó al vuelo.

_(She works hard) Everyday (everyday)  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Ah, got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe in  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._**  
**  
La música sonó muy parecido a un blues y la guitarra de Lourdes se hizo notar. Harry volvió a cantar:

_Oh Lord.  
Ooh somebody -ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
(Can anybody find me someone to love)_

La melodía volvió a tener el mismo ritmo que antes y la voz de Lyra salió de las profundidades del escenario:

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)  
I'm OK, I'm alright (she's alright-she's alright)  
I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah, yeah)  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

La música paró, pero pronto el tambor de la batería de Rigel comenzó a sonar y luego, poco a poco, los demás instrumentos. Primero empezó Harry, luego Lyra, alternándose al cantar:

_H-Find me somebody to love  
L-Find me somebody to love  
H-Find me somebody to love  
L-Find me somebody to love  
H-Find me somebody to love  
L-Find me somebody to love  
H-Find me somebody to love  
L-Find me somebody to love, love, love  
H-Find me somebody to love  
L-Find me somebody to love somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody  
H-Somebody find me  
L-Somebody find me somebody to love._

Pero la música volvió a detenerse para darle a Lyra las notas más agudas del final de la canción:

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_(Find me somebody to love) Ooh (Find me somebody to love)  
Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)  
Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me_

Ooh-somebody to love.

Y Coyote estalló en aplausos.

Harry, mientras sonreía junto a sus nuevos amigos y su chica, no podía estar más feliz. Al parecer, los relicarios sintieron lo mismo porque brillaron intensamente.

Después de saludar al público, Rigel les hizo una seña a Lourdes y Harry fueron con él a bambalinas, mientras Lyra tomaba la guitarra criolla y se sentaba en un banquito.

-¿Qué hace?-preguntó Harry a Rigel.

-Va a cantar "_Amor de mi vida_"-contestó Rigel, al mismo tiempo que Lyra tocaba los primeros acordes de la canción.

_Love of my life, you hurt me.  
You've broken my heart, and now you leave me.  
Love of my life, can't you see?_

Bring it me back, bring it me back  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me.

La guitarra sonó de vuelta sola y Harry se perdió entre las cuerdas vocales de Lyra, observándola embelesado y pensando en que con esa canción la había conocido.

_Love of my life, don't leave me.  
You've taken my love, and now you desert me.  
Love of my life, can't you see?_

Bring it me back, bring it me back  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me.

La guitarra sonó sola por unos segundos y Lyra volvió a cantar:

_You won't remember,  
When this is blown over  
And everything's all by the way._

When I get older,  
I will be there, by your side to remind you,  
How I still love you, I still love you.

Nuevamente, la guitarra dio unos acordes sola, demostrando que Lyra no sólo sabía cantar como los dioses y tocar el piano, sino que tocaba la guitarra de maravillas.

_Back hurry, back  
Please don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me._

Love of my life  
Love of my life...

Uhhh, Uhhh...

Coyote volvió a aplaudir y Lyra se despidió del público después de quince minutos de aplausos. Cuando llegó a bambalinas, Harry la recibió de la misma manera que ella lo hacía: dándole un beso.

-Creo que me perdí algo-le susurró en tono audible Rigel a Lourdes.

-No solamente vos-contestó ella, un tanto irritada, mientras Lyra y Harry seguían besándose, totalmente felices.

--

Después de cinco horas de viaje en avión muggle y tres meses de vivir en América, Harry veía a su país natal erguirse debajo de él. Luego de la rápida presentación de los Black Stars, tomaron el avión hacia Inglaterra a la mañana siguiente.

Se quedarían en la casa de Sirius en el Grimmauld Place, todos. Y empezarían Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de invierno, dándoles a todos un descanso.

Cuando llegaron al número doce, y después que Lourdes, Lyra, Rigel y Lucy leyeran el pergamino que decía: _"El número doce de Grimmauld Place es el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix"_, entraron a la casa junto con Ginny, Sirius, Remus y Harry.

Al entrar en luminoso hall, Lucy miró con ojos llorosos y furiosos a Sirius:

-Eres un idiota-y salió corriendo hacia arriba como un bólido.

-¡Lucy, tu habitación es la de siempre!-le gritó Sirius. La repuesta: un portazo-. Bienvenidos a casa, chicos-les sonrió Sirius a sus hijos.

Los gemelos devolvieron la sonrisa.

--  
**  
A/N: Holas!! Cómo están?? Espero que bien. Yo tengo un ataque al hígado impresionante, pero terminé el capi. Siento que me haya tomado tanto, pero como mis profesoras están cerrando trimestres, les da por tomar todas las pruebas juntas y tengo que estudiar... **_**Anna no mientas**_** Bueno, no, pero leer de que se tratan sí.**

En el próximo capi: Los personajes pasaran unas blancas Navidades en el Grimmauld Place. Diana se volverá a encontrar con su marido, Lucy y Sirius volverán... a pelear. Lyra y Harry definirán su relación, Lourdes y Rigel estarán un poco pegados. Y nada más, me parece... por ahora.

Por cierto, tal vez a los lectores que sean de Bs As, les suene Coyote... En efecto, es el coyote en el que se hace las fiestas de egresados.

Como siempre, un saludo muy grande a todos los que dejan reviews y uno especial a mis musos.

Besos, Anna Diggory. Fiel seguidora de Harry Potter. Fan número uno de Daniel Radcliffe. Gran admiradora de J.K. Rowling. Shipper de R/Hr. Fiel a Dumbledore cueste lo que cueste. Lectora de muchos fics de personas increíbles. Oyente de la mejor banda de rock británica, Queen. Chica rebelde con causas (y consecuencias). Escritora de fics en Potter fics.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 24: THANK GOD IT'S CHRISTMAS.  
**

_Thank God it's Christmas  
Yes it's Christmas  
Thank God it's Christmas  
Ooh yeah  
Thank God it's Christmas  
Yes, yes, yes, yes it's Christmas  
Thank God it's Christmas  
For one day._

A very merry Christmas to you all.  
  
Queen. Thank God It's Christmas.  


El mes de Noviembre en el Grimmauld Place fue lo que se puede llegar a definir como "pacífico".

Lucy pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada en su habitación del segundo piso, pero nadie sabía porque estaba tan enojada con Sirius esta vez. Remus y Tonks estaban un tanto distanciados, ya que no querían que Lourdes se tomara a mal su relación. Diana y Dan estaban muy cariñosos: al parecer, las dos semanas que Diana estuvo sin él lo habían afectado mucho, por lo que Diana empezó a ordenarle que le traiga chocolate y Dan empezó a rogar que se vaya devuelta.

En cuanto a Harry, Lyra, Rigel, Lourdes y Ginny se lo pasaban en grande escuchando las historias de los merodeadores de boca de dos de ellos, enseñándole a Lourdes algo de magia (ya que iba tener que dar un examen de ingreso) e inglés (aunque la chica sabía bastante), jugando Snap Explosivo y ajedrez, viendo películas en la tele y el dvd que trajeron Lyra y Rigel de New York, comprar los regalos adelantados para Navidad en Londres y, en el caso de Lyra y Harry, pasarla en grande juntos.

Rigel, Ginny y Lourdes sabían de la "relación" de Harry y Lyra, pero ninguno de los adultos lo sabía, a excepción de Remus, que los había visto un día besándose en el comedor.

Ni Harry ni Lyra le querían contar a los padres de ella, aunque por diferentes razones: Lyra no le quería contar a su madre porque estaba enojada con ella y a su padre le daba igual; Harry no quería contarle a Sirius porque lo mataría (a Rigel le había faltado poco si no fuera porque Lyra, Lourdes y Ginny lo calmaron y supuestamente, por lo que Lucy decía, tenían el mismo carácter, por lo que estaba seguro que Sirius directamente lo mataría) y por Lucy le daba lo mismo. Por lo que ambos acordaron en no hablar sobre eso.

Cuando llegó Diciembre, lo hizo con muchísimo frío y nieve. A pesar de estar en Londres, el frío era terrible. Harry imaginaba que si en Londres que era un cuidad hacia tanto frío, no podía saber que pasaba en Hogwarts, que era más bien campo.

Hogwarts...

Deseaba volver allí... a su hogar. No podía creer que estuviera tan alejado de su casa por tanto tiempo. Era verdad que ahora vivía con sus padrinos, tenía dos amigos nuevos y una chica con quien estar, pero Hogwarts era Hogwarts; con sus pasadizos, sus clases, los fantasmas, Quidditch, golosinas, los banquetes... Extrañaba su casa.

Ron, Hermione y Alan escribieron a mediados de Noviembre, contando las novedades del colegio. Alan quedó seleccionado para Gryffindor; Seamus y Dean fueron transferidos a Houdini; Malfoy estaba saliendo con Pansy Parkinson y eran prefectos, al igual que Alan y Hermione; Snape estaba tranquilo y no había profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque se encontraba con licencia.

También les escribieron que irían a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad al Grimmauld Place. Lo cual estaba bien, pensaba Harry, porque lo pasaría en familia.

Cuando llegó el 22 de Diciembre, nadie podía negar que en el Grimmauld Place había un aroma navideño: Ginny, Rigel y Lourdes fueron los encargados de decorar el gran árbol de pino, que habían traído Remus y Tonks; Lyra y Harry tuvieron que poner el muérdago, idea de Rigel, que lo pusieron por muchos lugares, en especial en la puerta de la cocina para que los padres de ella se besaran alguna vez, pero ellos se dieron cuenta y evitaban a toda costa pasar por la cocina juntos. Remus, Sirius, Tonks y los Stone decoraron los pasillos, las escaleras, las paredes y la entrada.

También, ése día pero alrededor de las seis de la tarde, aparecieron Alan, Ron, Hermione y todos los Weasley.

Mientras que los mellizos Weasley hablaban con los gemelos Black y Alan sobre travesuras y Ginny hablaba con Lourdes y se la presentaba a sus padres, Harry se acercó a sus mejores amigos y salieron hacia el patio a charlar.

-¿Y cómo es fue en Argentina?-preguntó Hermione cuando salían.

-Bien por eso-respondió Harry, señalando a Lourdes por la ventana-. Mal y bien por eso-agregó, señalando a Lyra que reía de algo que habían dicho Fred y George.

-¿Qué? Explícanos-dijo Ron.

Harry les contó sobre como había encontrado "atropelladamente" a Lourdes, como esta parecía tener un gran "afecto" hacia él, cómo Lyra se había enojado con él y le había pegado una cachetada (parte en la que Ron no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa), cómo se habían arreglado después de la sorpresiva tormenta y que ahora estaban juntos, pero que ni Lucy ni Sirius lo sabían, y por último, la reacción de Lourdes, lo que había dicho Lyra para que entre en razón y el recital.

-Parece que no la pasaste tan mal, Harry-opinó Ron, sonriendo, a diferencia de Hermione que estaba muy pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede, Herms?-preguntó Ron, dejando de sonreír.

-Harry, ¿dijiste que hubo una tormenta de la nada?-inquirió, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí... ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-Harry estaba confundido.

-Creo que Lyra controla el clima-declaró Hermione, firmemente. Pero no tuvo el efecto que esperaba, Harry y Ron la miraban dudosa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?-preguntó Ron.

-Ay, Ron, Harry dijo que era un día precioso y que cuando ella se fue de la clase empezó a haber viento de la nada. Cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba, había truenos y llovía a mares, ella lloraba. Harry se le acercó un trueno le pasó cerca... cuando ella se calmó volvió a ser el día precioso que había sido-explicó Hermione con exasperación.

-Tiene sentido-acotó Ron, después de unos segundos.

Harry miró a través de la ventana a Lyra como reía de una broma que le contaban los mellizos Weasley.

-¿Por qué crees que puede llegar a ser?-preguntó Harry, sin despegar la mirada de Lyra.

-Tal vez por el relicario-tanteó Hermione-. Habrá que investigar.

Harry y Ron asintieron y luego volvieron a entrar a la casa. Ron y Hermione inmediatamente se perdieron por ahí (ninguno de los Weasley sabía que ellos estaban juntos, excepto Ginny) y Harry fue con los gemelos Black y Weasley que reían.

Mientras veía a Lyra reír, una pregunta revoloteaba en su cabeza: ¿Sería por eso que Voldemort la buscaba? ¿Cabía alguna posibilidad de que lo que haya hecho Lyra fuera malo? ", ¿Lyra sería mala?.

--

La mañana del 24 de Diciembre, Harry despertó en la habitación que compartía con Ron, Alan y los mellizos Weasley (una habitación de invitados bastante grande), por dos voces pasando cerca de la puerta de ellos, que cataban armoniosamente a pleno pulmón: "Hacia Belén va un Hipogrifo". Al reconocer las voces como la de Lyra y la de Sirius, Harry no pudo más que sonreír y se levantó, vistió y bajó a desayunar.

En la hermosa cocina, donde había una gran mesa de madera pulida con sólo veinte sillas, que tenían un revestido azul con bordes plateados, de las cuales estaban ocupadas dieciséis: Lucy, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Diana, Daniel, los señores Weasley, Bill, Charlie, los gemelos Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Lourdes y Lyra, ya estaban allí.

Cuando Harry terminó de saludar a todos se sentó entremedio de su padrino y madrina que se lanzaban miradas de odio furibundas. La señora Weasley le sirvió el desayuno y lo comió gustoso. Luego de terminar de desayunar, aceptó la invitación de los mellizos Weasley y los gemelos Black (Ron, Alan y Rigel ya se habían levantado) de una guerra con bolas de nieve en el patio de la casa.

Después de abrigarse (más por insistencia de la señora Weasley que otra cosa), todos salieron afuera. Lyra y Fred formaron un grupo, mientras que George y Rigel otro. Ron, Ginny y Alan quedaron en el equipo de Lyra y Fred, y Lourdes, Hermione y Harry en el de Rigel y George.

Cada grupo se fue a un extremo del patio y comenzó a preparar bolas de nieve, mientras construían un fuerte. Harry estaba tan concentrado en preparar bolas de nieve que no se percató de que Rigel se le había acercado para hablar, hasta que lo hizo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Rigel, mientras disimulaba estar muy ocupado con un bola de nieve especialmente grande.

-Dime.

-Lyra y tú, ¿son novios?-preguntó.

-Ehem... bueno...-Harry no quería decirle que aún no directamente, temía que Rigel lo matara.

-No te estoy apurando a que lo hagas-le aclaró Rigel, Harry respiró aliviado-, pero si realmente la quieres deberías hablar con ella... Es mi hermana y sé que ella te quiere y le gustaría ser tu novia...

-¿No crees que juzgas a tu hermana?-preguntó Harry-. Puede que no sea así...

-Lyra es mi gemela-respondió Rigel, zanjando el tema-. Yo sé que eso es así, deberías saber que no eres el único que babea por mi hermana-Rigel miró rápidamente a los mellizos Weasley y a Alan-, yo que tú me apuraría... no digo que esté mal una relación no-formal, pero ella podría empezar a hartarse, ¿comprendes?-Harry sólo asintió-. Yo no soy la persona más indicada para esto, reconozco que el sexo opuesto aburre si se está con una sola mujer, pero tengo sentimientos.

-Comprendo-contestó Harry.

Antes de que Rigel pudiera seguir hablando, una bola de nieve lo golpeó por detrás. Lyra sonreía maliciosamente desde la otra punta.

-¡LYRA!-gritó Rigel, antes de estamparle una bola de nieve de lleno en la cara.

Así dio comienzo a una guerra de nieve. Tanto Lyra como Rigel tenían una puntería envidiable y lanzaban tantas bolas de nieve tan rápido, que casi no se les veían los brazos.

Luego de una hora de guerra, todos cayeron al piso, rendidos. En ese momento, algunos comenzaron a hacer angelitos de nieve (como Ginny, los mellizos Weasley, Alan y Lourdes) y otros muñecos de nieve (como Rigel, Lyra, Ron, Hermione y Harry).

Lyra y Harry armaban su propio muñeco de nieve, lo cual les daba chance para hablar en forma más privada.

-¿Qué era lo que hablaban con Rigel? Si se puede saber, claro-dijo Lyra, mientras recogía nieve para la cabeza del muñeco.

-Nada, cosas de chicos-respondió Harry, mientras hacía lo mismo.

-Esa es una contestación de mujer, ¿sabes?-dijo Lyra, haciéndose la desinteresada-. Por lo general, una lo dice para cubrir de que estaba hablando de chicos. Rigel estaba muy serio, muy pocas veces lo veo así.

-Hablaba de Lourdes-mintió rápidamente Harry, Lyra sonrió satisfecha y Harry suspiró aliviado.

-Soy una bruja-comentó Lyra, sonriendo, mientras su cabello enrulado y negro mojado, caía graciosamente. Harry la vio tan hermosa que se sintió mal por haberle mentido.

Cerca del mediodía, mojados y sonrientes, entraron para comer.

Más tarde, durante la tarde-noche, todos estaban en la sala de estar tomando un chocolate caliente, riendo de las canciones navideñas de Celestina Warbeck y poniendo los regalos en el árbol de Navidad. Sirius no estaba allí, tampoco Lucy.

-¿Crees que estén peleando?-le preguntó Lyra a Harry en oído.

-Puede ser-contestó Harry.

-¿Me acompañas a buscarlos? Por favor-pidió Lyra.

-Está bien.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó Rigel cuando los vio salir de la sala.

-A buscar a nuestra madre y a papá-contestó Lyra.

-Voy con ustedes-optó Rigel, dejando su chocolate y yéndose con Lyra y Harry.

-Está bien-dijo Lyra, comenzando a subir las escalera.

Harry estaba un poco en contra de que Rigel fuera con ellos. Él era su amigo, eso era verdad, pero también el hermano de Lyra, lo cual restaba posibilidades de estar juntos.

-¿Dónde crees que estén?-preguntó Lyra cuando llegaron al primer piso.

De repente, escucharon voces que hablaban muy fuerte, pero no se entendían con mucha claridad. Venían de arriba.

-El ático-dijeron los tres, subiendo rápidamente.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de que yo me enoje de todo, Black! ¡No me digas que estoy irritable!-eso fue lo primero que escucharon al llegar al ático.

Lucy y Sirius estaban uno de cada punta del ático, era un lugar sucio y lleno cajas con polvillo. Detrás de Sirius había un sucio tapiz que nadie alcanzaba a ver.

-¡Yo no te he hecho nada!-gritó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Redecorar la casa de tus padres como era nuestra casa del Valle de Godric no te parece suficiente? ¿Irnos a buscar a New York? ¿Casarte conmigo para luego dejarte tirada con los gemelos y Emma? ¿Decirme que me amabas para luego darme cuenta de que fue MENTIRA? ¡CONTESTA, IDIOTA!-reprochó Lucy.

Sirius la miró sorprendido. Pero no contestó. Harry, Rigel y Lyra se miraron entre ellos y los gemelos decidieron intervenir.

-¡Basta! ¿No pueden comportarse como adultos?-preguntó Lyra.

-Tu padre no es adulto...-dijo Lucy.

-Calla, madre, aún no he terminado contigo, sido enojada por lo que me ocultaste-reprochó Lyra severamente.

-Algún día te darás cuenta que lo hice por su bien-dijo simplemente Lucy.

-Mamá, papá siempre te amó-intervino Rigel-, que estuviera en Azkaban no era culpa de él. Deberías culpar a la rata de su amigo. Pettigrew.

-No me interesa quien fue-negó Lucy-, me molesta que ni siquiera nos haya mandado una carta diciendo "Fue Peter, no yo", ¿tan difícil era?

-Pues lo era-dijo Sirius-, pensé que habían muerto.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el ático. Nadie supo que decir hasta que, débilmente, Lucy musitó:

-Lo siento, Bla... Sirius.

Sirius sonrió.

-No hay problema, Lucy-dijo Sirius dándole una extraña mirada a Lucy.

Lucy murmuró algo así como "Debo irme a dormir" y salió rápidamente del ático. Nadie dijo nada, pero Rigel se quedó mirando fijamente el tapiz el la pared.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Rigel a su padre.

-Oh-dijo Sirius, percatándose del tapiz sucio, bordeado de letras doradas-. El Árbol Genealógico de los Black.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendieron Lyra, Rigel y Harry.

-_Toujours pour_-dijo Sirius, señalando el tapiz-, significa "Siempre puro", la noble y ancestral casa de los Black y su descendencia-aclaró señalando todas las ramas.  
**  
**-¡Tú no estás aquí!-exclamó Harry tras recorrer con la mirada la parte inferior del árbol.

-Antes sí-Sirius señaló la parte del árbol que estaba chamuscada al lado del nombre "Regulus"-, este es mi hermano... Se unió a Voldemort, lo cual mis padres consideraron muy noble y distinguido. Lo mató Voldemort poco después de un año. Fue un héroe-agregó con desprecio.

Harry siguió leyendo el tapiz hasta que llegó a los nombres de Bellatrix y Narcisa Black, en el medio también había una parte chamuscada.

-Aquí debería estar Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks-señaló Sirius.

-¿Tú y Tonks son primos?-preguntó levemente asombrado Rigel.

-Sí-dijo Sirius-, las hermanas de Andrómeda siguen aquí porque se casaron con respetables hombres de sangre pura.

Harry leyó que Bellatrix Black se casó con un tal Rodolphus Lestrange y Narcisa con Lucius Malfoy y de ellos salía una línea en la cual decía: Draco.

-¡Estás emparentado con los Malfoy!-exclamó Harry.

-Todas las familias de sangre puras y oscuras están emparentadas entre sí. A mi me dio asco eso y me escapé de mi casa a los dieciséis. No aguantaba a nadie más...

-Lestrange, me suena...-dijo Harry.

-Ella está culpada de torturar a Alice y Frank Longbottom hasta la locura-explicó Sirius-, ella, su marido, su cuñado y Barty Crouch JR.

Harry recordó lo que vio en el pensadero de Dumbledore en su cuarto año, pobre Neville.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-propuso Sirius-, mañana es un largo día.

Harry, Rigel y Lyra asintieron y se fueron a acostar.

--

**A/N: Holas! Como ven estoy devuelta acá. No tarde tanto, así que no se pueden quejar. No hay mucho que decir, pero espero que les haya gustado el capi y estoy orgullosa al decir que empecé a escribir el otro ya!!**

En el prox capi: Disfrutaremos de un día lindo navideño, algunos poderes y algo de Lucy y Sirius, un libro viejísimo y Ron y Hermy.

Por ahora nada más gente, gracias por todas sus hermosas reviews

Besos, Anna Diggory. Fiel seguidora de Harry Potter. Fan número uno de Daniel Radcliffe. Gran admiradora de J.K. Rowling. Shipper de R/Hr. Fiel a Dumbledore cueste lo que cueste. Lectora de muchos fics de personas increíbles. Oyente de la mejor banda de rock británica, Queen. Chica rebelde con causas (y consecuencias). Escritora de fics en Potter fics.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

Capítulo 25: ONLY THE GOOD DIE YOUNG.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

A hand above the water

An angel reaching for the sky

Is it raining in heaven-

Do you want us to cry?

And everywhere the broken-hearted

On every lonely avenue

No-one could reach them

No-one but you.

One by one,

Only the Good die young

They're only flying too close to the sun

And life goes on-

Without you...

Another tricky situation

A get to drowin' in the Blues

And I find myself thinkin'

Well- what would you do?

Yes!- it was such an operation

Forever paying every due

Hell, you made a sensation

You found a way through- and

One by one,

Only the Good die young

They're only flyin' too close to the sun

We'll remember-

Forever...

And now the party must be over

I guess we'll never understand

The sense of your leaving

Was it the way it was planned?

And so we grace another table

And raise our glasses one more time

There's a face at the window

And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye...

One by one

Only the Good die young

They're only flyin' too close to the sun

Cryin' for nothing

Cryin' for no-one

No-one but you.

Queen. No-one but you (Only the Good die young). Song for Freddie Mercury.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Esa noche, Harry durmió mal. Por alguna razón una chica joven, a la cual no le veía la cara, moría después de que una luz verde impactara en su corazón, la chica caía de ella salía una luz blanca que lo terminó cegando.

Harry despertó todo sudado y respirando entre cortadamente. Varios rayos de sol se iban filtrando por la ventana. Decidió levantarse e ir a desayunar. En la habitación no había nadie, era raro porque debía ser temprano. Llegó hasta el rellano de la escalera y pudo sentir el aroma a galletas recién horneadas y las risas de todos.

Se miró en el espejo del hall. Estaba ojeroso y pálido; ojalá no se dieran cuenta, pensó Harry. Y entró a la cocina.

Los Black, los Weasley, los Lupin (Lourdes y Remus), los Stone, Lucy, Alan y Tonks, ya estaban allí disfrutando sus regalos alrededor del árbol de Navidad.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Harry!-exclamaron Lyra y Lourdes al verlo entrar.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-dijeron los demás.

-Igualmente-respondió Harry, sonriéndole a todos con esfuerzo. Se sentía un poco mal.

-Toma-le dijo Rigel, dándole una pila de paquetes muy grande. Harry pudo ver que había algunos regalos que se le habían roto el papel de envoltura-. Ese fui yo-le aclaró Rigel-, pero Ly no me dejó terminar con mi propósito.

Harry rió y se sentó en un costado de la habitación y comenzó a abrir sus regalos: Hermione le regaló un planificador de deberes, que al abrirla gritaba alegremente cosas como: "¡Si el trabajo has terminado puedes ir a comprarte un helado!"; los hermanos Weasley (Ron, Ginny y los mellizos) le regalaron un buen surtido de Sortilegios Weasley; Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Diana y Dan le regalaron una estupenda colección de libros de diez volúmenes titulada: "Magia defensiva practica y cómo utilizarla". El regalo de los señores Weasley fue el clásico suéter verde y unos cuantos dulces caseros. El que también le regaló dulces fue Hagrid, pero los caramelos de leche parecían rocas.

Lourdes le regaló una maqueta en miniatura de un teclado (piano moderno), que venía con una nota que decía "Sé que serás un buen tecladista". Rigel le regaló una copia del libro que su padre le había regalado para su cumpleaños, pero con algunos consejos de él también (Guía del merodeador ligador). Lucy le regaló un portarretrato de plata con una foto mágica a color de Harry con sus padres; Alan le dio una remera de los Black Stars.

El regalo de Lyra fue totalmente inesperado. Era una réplica en miniatura del Patronus de Harry. Harry la miró para ver si decía algo al respecto, pero sólo le sonrió misteriosamente.

Después de que todos hubieran abiertos tus regalos, la señora Weasley, Diana y Tonks se fueron a preparar la comida (Tonks más para alcanzar cosas que para cocinar), Ginny y Hermione también fueron, pero cuando Lourdes y Lyra planeaban ir a la cocina a ayudar, Sirius las detuvo.

-Esperen, queremos-se señaló a sí mismo, a Lucy y a Remus-hablar con ustedes cuatro-señaló a Harry, Rigel y las dos chicas.

-Deja de señalar a la gente es de mala educación-le murmuró Lucy.

Alan, Ron, los mellizos Weasley y Dan se fueron de allí tras darles una mirada de extrañeza a todos los que quedaron en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?-preguntó Rigel.

-Hay algo que queremos darles-explicó Lucy, sacando algo de detrás de su espalda. Era un pesado volumen, la cubierta era de cuero fino y no tenía titulo alguno.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Lyra, extrañada.

-Un libro-contestó su padre, pasándoselo.

-Ya sé que lo es-aclaró Lyra, armándose de paciencia-, pero ¿para qué sirve?

-Para resolver el misterio de los relicarios-respondió Lucy, sonriendo.

-No tiene nada escrito-observó Lourdes por el hombro de Lyra.

-Eso, lo descubre cada "camada" herederos a su tiempo-explicó Sirius.

-¿Alguien podría explicar de qué somos herederos?-inquirió Lourdes, despacio. Aún no hablaba fluidamente.

-Esto es complicado-murmuró Remus, más para sí que para los otros.

-Empecemos con Lourdes-dijo Lucy-. Tú madre descendía de la mítica Morgan Le Fay que, diferente a los que los demás piensan, no era la hermana del rey Arturo. Era un hada.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi tataratataratataratatara abuela fue un hada?-preguntó Lourdes, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Claro...-dijo Sirius, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-, una hada de las grandes, que se extinguieron con la quema de brujas. No parecían hadas como las que conocemos y como hacían magia, las mataron. Por ley, las hadas se debían casar con duendes altos, pero Morgan desafió a sus superiores, casándose con un mago llamado Ravenclaw. Tuvieron una hija, Rowena; ella fue una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio. Lourdes parecía totalmente impresionada, pero no dudaba. Harry y los demás tampoco, era como si supiesen que eso era la pura verdad.

-Por parte de Remus-siguió Lucy, después de un momento-, eres heredera de Remo y Rómulo, los fundadores de Roma. Lo que nadie sabe, es que la loba que los amamantó era una diosa poderosa que había tomado esa forma para salvarlos cuando eran bebés.

"La diosa Arya, la Señora del Aire, le transmitió algunos poderes por medio de la leche. Cuando ambos fundaron Roma, Rómulo mató a su hermano, pero lo que Rómulo no supo fue que Remo tuvo un hijo. Y de ahí viene el linaje de los Lupin... no por nada tu padre se llama así.

Lourdes asintió bastante sorprendida. Su relicario brilló intensamente por un momento y salió de la habitación junto a su padre, sin explicaciones.

-Ha sido choqueante para ambos-dijo Sirius a los demás-. Remus tampoco sabía nada.

-Sigamos con los gemelos-empezó Lucy, mirando a sus hijos-. Por parte de su padre descienden de de una tribu nórdica muy poderosa de magos llamada los Vanes; semi-dioses. Se lo consideraba Dioses del amor y la fertilidad-a Rigel le agarró un ataque de risa tonto y su hermana lo golpeó en la nuca. Al instante dejó de reírse-. Gracias, hija-dijo Lucy, sonriendo, antes de seguir:-. Njord era el Dios de la Tierra (también conocido como Terrus, el Señor de la Tierra), pero al casarse con una mortal tuvo gemelos. Freyr y Feyja, un niño y una niña.

Rigel y Lyra se miraron sorprendidos. Sirius les sonrió y les dijo:

-Sabemos que es imposible que nazcan gemelos idénticos de distintos sexos. Pero, pasó. La mayoría de las culturas mágicas creen que el nacimiento de gemelos idénticos de distinto sexo es algo de intervención divina. Ustedes, pese a lo que han creído todos estos años, son gemelos, no mellizos. Y descienden de la raza de los Vanes.

Otra vez, el silencio reinó la sala del Grimmauld Place. El silencio fue roto por Sirius:

-Ahora, por parte de su madre es menos complicada-comenzó a explicar-, son herederos de Helga Hufflepuff, otra de las fundadoras de Hogwarts. Sobre ella deberán buscar en ese libro que tienen en sus manos-señaló el libro.

-¡Guau! ¡Iré a contarle a todos!-exclamó Rigel, contento.

-¡NO!-gritaron los dos adultos, asustando al chico.

-No puedes-dijo Lucy, un poco alarmada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque sólo le puedes contar a alguien que no sea heredero cuando descifren lo que dice el libro-explicó Sirius-. Si no, algo malo podría pasarle a quien le cuentas...

Rigel se marchó sin decir nada más totalmente enfurruñado.

-Harry-dijo Lucy-, quedas tú.

Harry suspiró. Con todo lo que habían dicho, si le contaban que el era descendiente de una araña se lo creía. Pero por suerte no estaba solo; unos ojos grises lo apoyaban incondicionalmente y no era Sirius.

-Todo empieza por Aqua, la Señora del Agua. Ella era feliz mientras fue una semi-diosa, pero al enamorarse de un mortal decide dejarlo todo por él. Los dioses la castigaron: le echaron una poderosa maldición que consistía en que su descendencia no sería mágica.

"Aqua trató de revertir el hechizo, ya que se veía bastante limitada porque el gen de manejar el agua sólo se pasaba a mujeres, no pudo hacerlo. Lo que sí pudo hacer fue un nuevo hechizo que permitía que en un futuro muy lejano, al tiempo que ella perteneció, que cuando el mundo lo necesitara nacería una niña capaz de controlar el agua.

"Y sería ella quien comenzaría su descendencia nuevamente, trayendo al mundo a niño varón que pudiera manejar el agua y ser su primer heredero capaz de manejar esos poderes.

-¿Y quién es?-preguntó Harry, ingenuo.

-Tú-Harry se sorprendió tanto que recordó la vez que Hagrid le había dicho que era mago-. Eres la descendencia de Aqua, la Señora del Agua, por parte de Lily, ella era quien comenzaría nuevamente con ese poder-terminó Sirius.

Por tercera vez consecutiva en el día, la sala se llenó por el silencio. Pero esta vez fue roto por Lucy.

-Por parte de James, es más fácil-empezó-. Eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindor. Por lo que no me extraña que Voldemort tuviera un motivo más para destruirte, si se enterase.

-Entonces, ¿Voldemort también es un heredero de los relicarios?-inquirió Lyra.

-Sí, Salazar Slytherin tenía uno. Y Voldemort es su heredero; además que es el heredero de Igniati, el Señor del Fuego. Y esas dos combinaciones son muy malas-le explicó Lucy.

-¿Cómo saben todo esto?-preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué tienen que ver los relicarios?

-Lo sabemos por ese libro-señaló Sirius-, cuando tus abuelos le dieron el libro a James, ninguno entendía nada sobre los relicarios. El problema fue que tus abuelos murieron antes de que le pudieran decir a James de qué se trataba todo.

"Nosotros tuvimos que averiguar todo por nosotros mismos, pero teniendo a un Mayor, se les puede decir de quienes son herederos, pero no se nos permite decirles nada más. Deben descubrir cómo se puede leer el libro y cuando lo hagan, sabrán más cosas: qué poderes controlaban, qué hacían, los porqué de los relicarios...

-¿Por qué no lo pueden decir? Y, ¿qué es un Mayor?-inquirió Lyra.

-Los Mayores somos los que tenemos el relicario aún-indicó Lucy-, que nunca se lo dimos a nuestra descendencia.

-Y no lo podemos decir porque alteraría el orden natural de las cosas-agregó Sirius.

-Estoy mareado de tanto heredero-comentó Harry.

-Sólo algo más-dijo Sirius-. Entre ustedes deben mantenerse unidos, si no, Voldemort prevalecerá.

Lyra y Harry asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Caminaron en silencio hasta el patio. Al llegar hasta allí, Lyra lo rompió.

-Es increíble, ¿verdad? Digo, saber todo esto... pero de alguna forma de me lo esperaba... ¿Tú no?

-En alguna manera, sí...-afirmó Harry, pateando algo de nieve-. Me molesta que la gente sepa más cosas de mi que yo mismo... Es irritante-y dio una fuerte patada.

-Lo es-reafirmó Lyra.

Se quedaron el silencio por un momento. Pronto, Harry comenzó a escuchar a Lyra tiritar y recordó que ninguno de los tenía la capa. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Gracias, Harry-dijo Lyra, con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Creo que sería mejor que entremos-opinó Harry, sonriendo.

Estaban por entrar a la casa cuando a Lyra se le cayó el extraño libro. Cayó abierto sobre la nieve y pudieron ver que tenía una pequeña nota.

Queridos Harry y Lyra:

Lamentamos no estar allí para explicarles las cosas, pero confiamos seriamente en Lucy y Padfoot.

Este libro sólo se podrá abrir si encuentran la manera de revivir lo vivido por medio de los sueños.

Lyra, cariños.

Harry, te amamos.

L.R.E y J.A.P.

Lilian Rose Evans y James Alan Potter.

-¿Crees que sea verdad?-preguntó Harry, inevitablemente emocionado.

-Estoy segura.

-Es una lástima que ya no estén-dijo Harry, apenado-. Los extraño.

-Serías un insensible si no lo hicieras-le aclaró Lyra-. Como dice una canción: "Sólo los buenos mueren jóvenes". Y es verdad, no me cabe la menor duda que tus padres eran la mejor gente del mundo, Harry.

-Gracias, Ly-Harry sonrió un poco.

-De nada-dijo Lyra sonriendo.

-Me pregunto cómo sabían que estaríamos juntos cuando leyéramos esto-dijo Harry, mirando la carta.

-Misterios de la vida-respondió Lyra.

-Hablando de misterios...-comenzó Harry-, ¿por qué me regalaste el ciervo ese?

-¿No te gustó?-preguntó Lyra, poniendo cara de perro degollado.

-Sí, pero se parece mucho a mi Patronus... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No lo sé-dijo sinceramente Lyra-, cómo muchas cosas que hago... Bueno, ahora tengo a quien echarle la culpa, ¿no? Los relicarios.

-Sí-contestó Harry.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no la había soltado. Y que ella también le devolvía el abrazo, apoyada contra su pecho. La veía tan hermosa, era lo que él quería. Sus hermosos ojos grises le transmitían cariño y algo más que no logró descifrar. Entonces lo supo. Le haría caso a Rigel y no la dejaría escapar:

-Ly, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Lyra lo miró sorprendida.

-Claro que sí-contestó inmediatamente. Y lo abrazó con más fuerza, luego se besaron con ternura.

-¡A comer!-dijo la voz de la señora Weasley.

-Vamos-le dijo Harry a Lyra.

Y entraron al fuego acogedor de la casa del Grimmauld Place. Harry dejó el libro en la sala, antes de entrar a la cocina y luego entró a allí.

Harry se sentó en la mesa junto a Lyra y Rigel se sintió por primera vez en familia: los Weasley, los miembros de la Orden y sus amigos lo eran. Y él realmente los quería. Y, a pesar de que sus padres no estaban, sentía como si estuviese realmente con ellos, porque en el aire se respiraba alegría y él estaba seguro que sus padres estaban allí disfrutando con todos ellos.

Cuando vio que Lucy era felicitada por su cumpleaños (que era ese día) por Sirius, supo que las cosas estaban yendo bien: Sirius le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, después de desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños.

Esperaba que su vida siguiera así por bastante tiempo. Pero, sabía que al llegar a Hogwarts ya no sería así; por lo que decidió pasar el día con su nueva familia.

--

A/N: Holas!! Cómo están?

Ahora, en el próximo capi: Los chicos regresarán a Hogwarts y comenzarán a meterse en problemas y algunos serán seleccionados para sus casas (salió re McGonagall!!)... Mmm... creo que nada más... Ah! Me olvidaba: Snape aparecerá.

Nada más, gente. Espero actualizar pronto!

Y como siempre: un gran saludo a todos los que dejan reviews

Besos, Anna Diggory. Fiel seguidora de Harry Potter. Fan número uno de Daniel Radcliffe. Gran admiradora de J.K. Rowling. Shipper de R/Hr. Fiel a Dumbledore cueste lo que cueste. Lectora de muchos fics de personas increíbles. Oyente de la mejor banda de rock británica, Queen. Chica rebelde con causas (y consecuencias). Escritora de fics en Potter fics.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 26: A SALVO EN CASA.  
**

_Now the wind has lost my sail  
Now the scent has left my trail  
Who will find me, take care and side with me  
Guide me back safely to my home  
Where I belong, once more.  
_  
Freddie Mercury. Guide me Home.  


El resto de las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place se pasaron volando. El único problema fue la inminente luna llena después de Navidad.

Remus se pasó escondido toda la noche, bajo el efecto de la poción Matalobos, pero Lourdes se sintió bastante mal, la explicación que dio Sirius fue que tal vez Lourdes no tendría todo el gen hombre lobo, pero cuando la luna llena llegaba, ella podría sentir cierto malestar, parecido a cuando uno cae enfermo. Cuando ella salió de la cama tres días después, ella dio la validación de la explicación de Sirius.

El 5 de Enero todos despertaron alrededor de las nueve de la mañana para terminar el equipaje para tomar el tren en King's Cross y luego ir a Hogwarts.

El viaje hasta la estación de tren fue un caos.

Como el Grimmauld Place estaba cerca de la estación, a tres cuadras, irían caminando. El problema es que sería medio raro que diez adolescentes caminaran con pesados baúles y tres de ellos llevasen de lechuzas y un gato.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se repartieron en grupos, exceptuando a Sirius (que aún era el mago más buscado de Gran Bretaña) y Lucy que decidió hacerle compañía (que resultó muy raro, pero nadie opinó nada al respecto), y repartieron a los chicos en grupos también: primero salían Rigel, Lourdes, los señores y los gemelos Weasley. Luego Ginny, Alan, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Remus y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Y por último, Harry, Lyra y los Stone.

Cuando Harry y Lyra salieron de la casa del Grimmauld Place, se tomaron de las manos para intentar pasar el frío, cosa que tanto Diana como Dan notaron.

-Mmm... hay mucha gente que busca el calor humano para pasar el frío-Diana abrazó a su marido con fuerza-. ¿No creen, chicos?

Lyra se rió, pero la cara de Harry adquirió el mismo color que el cabello de los Weasley.

-¿Sirius y Lucy saben de su noviazgo?-preguntó Dan-. ¿Por qué están de novios, no?

-¡Ay, Dan!-exclamó Diana sin dejar contestar a los chicos-. ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado?

-Recuerda esto: Lyra es hija de dos tiros al aire y Harry de James, ¿no crees que es suficiente para desconfiar?-inquirió Dan. Pudieron ver la estación King Cross a lo lejos.

Diana puso los ojos en blanco y miró a los chicos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tienen para decir?

-Estamos de novios y mis padres no lo saben-respondió Lyra.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Porque estoy peleada con mi madre-contestó Lyra con un mohín de disgusto-. Y Harry tiene miedo que mi padre lo mate.

-Deberías hablar con tu madre-opinó Dan.

-Y Sirius no matará al hijo de James-agregó Diana, dando por terminada la conversación, ya que habían llegado a King Cross.

Dan trajo un carritos y Harry puso en el mismo carro el baúl de él y Lyra y a Hedwig. Luego, caminaron hasta la plataforma 9 y 10 y pasaron por el pasaje mágico para llegar a la 9 ¾.

Allí estaba el tren escarlata echando humo. Faltaban 10 minutos para que salga el tren así que buscaron a los demás. Cuando lo encontraron, adentro de uno de los últimos compartimientos, comenzaron las despedidas.

-Un gusto conocerte, Harry-dijeron Diana y Dan-. Lo mismo para ustedes, chicos-agregando refiriéndose a todos.

-Adiós, chicos-dijo Tonks.

-Hasta luego-dijo enigmáticamente Lupin.

El tren silbó y todos se metieron en el compartimiento. Vieron a los miembros de La Orden hasta que el tren tomó una curva y desaparecieron.

-Nosotros nos vamos al salón de prefectos-dijo Hermione, tomando de la manga a Alan y Ron.

-Yo no soy prefecto-dijo Ron asustado.

-Pero eres mi novio-y los tres salieron de allí.

-Y nosotros a ver a Lee-dijeron a unísono los gemelos Weasley y Ginny-. Tiene algo que mostrarnos-aclaró Fred, misteriosamente.

Por lo que en el compartimiento sólo quedaron Harry y Lyra (aún tomados de la mano y apoyando las cabezas uno encima del otro) y Rigel y Lourdes hablando de la selección.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-siseó una voz que arrastraba las palabras-. Parece que tenemos sangre nueva este año...

Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta del compartimiento. Su pálida tez tenía una mueca burlona y sus ojos grises y fríos (que se parecían mucho a los de Lyra y Rigel cuando se enojaban) los miraban analizadoramente.

-Fuera, Malfoy-dijo Harry, de mal humor-. Nadie te invitó a pasar...

-¿Sabes, Potter? Creo que me quedaré...-retrucó Malfoy-. Es un país libre y...-miró a Lourdes y Lyra-nunca te había visto tan bien acompañado. Estas damas merecen algo más que tu compañía.

-Oye, rubio de pacotilla, cuidadito en como miras a MI hermana-dijo Rigel, haciéndose notar y parándose.

-Oh, no te preocupes...-rió Malfoy-. Yo soy todo un caballero.

Lourdes y Lyra se rieron. Harry le había contado a ambas qué clase de persona era Malfoy. Sin embargo, el rubio no se percató de eso y siguió su "pasayada", presentándose y haciéndole una reverencia a las chicas.

-Draco Malfoy a sus servicios, señoritas-y le besó la mano a cada una, mientras ambas se aguantaban la risa y Rigel y Harry se morían de celos-. ¿Con qué damas de la alta sociedad tengo el gusto de hablar?

-Lyra Black, hija de Sirius Black y Lucy McKinnon-dijo Lyra con su sonrisa perfecta. Draco no cabía en su asombro.

-Lourdes Lupin-se presentó esta con su acento latinoamericano-, hija de Remus Lupin y Louren Araghon.

Malfoy se quedó espantado y se fue. Las chicas regresaron a su asiento sonrientes.

-Es más fácil que pegarle-dijo Lyra. Los demás asintieron.

El resto del viaje pasó sin sobresaltos, salvo que luego de una hora, Ron, Hermione y Alan volvieron a aparecer en el compartimiento. Para matar el tiempo hasta que la señora del carrito aparezca jugaron al ajedrez mágico, asta que Lyra y Hermione se pusieron a discutir por las reglas del juego, pero afortunadamente, la señora del carrito apareció y compraron unas cuantas golosinas.

Ya bien entrada la tarde, Neville Longbottom y una chica rubia de ojos azules y cara de loca aparecieron en el compartimiento.

-¡Hola!-dijo felizmente Neville al entrar.

Y comenzaron las presentaciones. Neville les dijo que la chica se llamaba Luna Lovegood y era su amiga. La chica parecía estar en las nubes siempre e hizo muy buenas migas con Lyra, aunque no tanto con Hermione. Estuvieron hablando todo el camino que restaba para llegar al colegio, pero cuando el tren comenzó a detenerse, Lourdes, Lyra y Rigel estaban con los nervios de punta.

-Tranquila-le dijo Harry al oído de su novia y apretándole un poco más la mano para darle apoyo. Aún así, sintió como se estremecía.

-Estoy bien-contestó no muy convincente.

Salieron del compartimiento y Harry escuchó la voz conocida de Hagrid, sobresaliendo de las demás voces.

-¡Lupin y los Black! ¡Vengan conmigo!

-¡Hola Hagrid!-exclamó Harry, acercándose a su amigo para acompañar a los demás.

-¡Harry!-gritó el semi gigante abrazando a Harry con un brazo y levantándolo del piso.

-Hagrid... mis costillas...-dijo Harry con dificultad.

-Lo siento-y lo puso nuevamente en el piso.

-Ellos son Rigel y Lyra Black y Lourdes Lupin-presentó Harry, ya que los tres estaban asombrados por ver a Hagrid.

Hagrid les sonrió:

-Espero que no den tantos dolores de cabezas como sus padres-dijo a modo de saludo-. Tienen que entrar a Hogwarts con los botes, como los de primero.

-Nos vemos, Harry-dijeron Lourdes y Rigel, yendo detrás de Hagrid.

Lyra lo miró. Estaba pálida.

-Todo irá bien, Lyls-le dijo Harry, llamándola de la misma manera que lo hacía su padre.

-Gracias-le dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

Se despidieron y Lyra siguió a su hermano, mientras Harry esperó a sus amigos y salieron del tren. Caminaron por la estación de Hogsmeade hasta llegar a los carruajes, sintiendo como la nieve le calaba los huesos y el frío sobrepasaba su ropa.

Todos subieron a uno que estaba vacío. Ya en el carro, Harry pudo ver a lo lejos el castillo. Sus altayas, sus torres, las miles de ventanas e incluso el aspecto un tanto tenebroso que daba. Todo, le daba la bienvenida.

Bajaron del carro y en la puerta ya los recibía Minerva McGonagall. Parecía alterada.

-Rápido, rápido, Peeves...-gritaba McGonagall demasiado tarde: Peeves hizo aparición con su maligna sonrisa y tiró un par de bombas de agua. Todos quedaron empapados, excepto uno: Draco Malfoy, quien sonría socarronamente por no ser mojado.

-No te rías, principito, para ti tengo algo mucho mejor-dijo Peeves, e hizo parecer una bomba de agua especialmente grande llena de desechos que estalló en el limpio y rubio platinado pelo de Malfoy, haciendo que todos (a pesar de estar mojados y pasar un frío de mil demonios) se reían de Malfoy, quien corrió hasta el colegio rápidamente con cara de asustado.

Al llegar al Gran Salón, que estaba especialmente calentito, Harry (a pesar de estar súper mojado) se sintió por fin en casa.

Luna Lovegood se despidió de ellos y se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Todos los demás se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Mientras se secaban y esperaban que los profesores aparecieran, Harry saludó a mucha gente que lo conocía, como Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Angelina Jonhson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang y unos cuantos más.

Harry se sorprendió que Cho lo saludase, después de todo, fue él quien trajo el cuerpo de su ex-novio al colegio y tal vez ella lo odiara. Sin embargo, Cho lo saludó de una manera muy dulce y algo extraña que hizo que Ron y Alan se rieran.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó Hermione.

-Esa chica le tiro los perros a Harry, jaja-rió Ron-. A Lyra eso no le gustará, jaja.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero a Ron no le importó: siguió riéndose con Alan, mientras Harry tenía el color de su cara igual al pelo de los Weasley.

-¿Dónde están Seamus y Dean?-le preguntó a Neville, desviando totalmente el tema.

-Fueron transferidos a Beuxbatons a principio de año-dijo Neville con un poco de tristeza-. He estado sólo en nuestra habitación hasta que llegaron Ron y Alan.

-Lo siento, Neville-dijo Harry, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

Cuando Albus Dumbledore se sentó en su silla-trono en el medio de todos en el Gran Salón, Harry realmente sintió estar en casa.

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron dejaron entrar a unos muy asustados Lyra, Rigel y Lourdes. McGonagall colocó el Sombrero Seleccionar sobre un banquillo y los comenzó a llamar.

-¡Black, Rigel!

-¡Qué raro!-exclamó Alan a su lado-. Pensé que llamaba por lista.

-Lo que pasa es que Rigel nació primero que Lyra-le respondió rápidamente Hermione.

-¡Gryffindor!-exclamó el sombrero.

Harry victoreó junto con sus compañeros y amigos y felicitó a Rigel, quien sonrió.

-¡Black, Lyra!

Harry tenía los dedos cruzados. Y los nervios de punta. Debajo del sombrero, Lyra estaba tan blanca como un pergamino. Estuvo más de cinco minutos allí hasta que el sombrero gritó:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry respiró aliviado. Vio como Lyra se acercaba y parecía feliz, pero su cara estaba pensativa. Todo el mundo la felicitó y Harry la abrazó, luego la sentó junto a él.

-¡Lupin, Lourdes!

Lourdes se acercó totalmente temblorosa a la tarima, pero cuando el sombrero a penas tocó su cabeza, dijo:

-¡Gryffindor!

Lourdes sonrió y al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor abrazó fuertemente a Harry, lo cual provocó la mirada de descontento de Lyra, luego ella se fue a sentar con Rigel.

Cuando McGonagall se llevó el taburete y el sombrero, Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas vacaciones y los nuevos les digo: bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Ahora, quiero presentarles al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, bueno de hecho dos: Lucy McKinnon-en efecto la cabellera enrulada de Lucy se hizo presente en el gran salón.

-¡Ay, mi madre!-exclamaron Lyra y Rigel, aterrados.

Lucy estaba muy sonría y detrás de ella venía y tomado de la mano...

-¡Ay, mi padre!-volvieron a exclamar los gemelos Black totalmente aterrados.

-Lucy McKinnon y su esposo, Sirius Black, darán las clases. Lucy de primero a tercero y Sirius las demás.

Harry se extrañó al no escuchar murmullos en el Gran Salón. Miró inquisidoramente a Hermione.

-Sirius fue absuelto cuando estaban en Argentina-contestó esta, entendiendo lo que Harry quería decir-, creo que se enteró hoy, así que no te enfades con él por no decirte.

Harry asintió y miró a sus padrinos, se legró de verlos juntos y además que los tendría de profesor. Pero había algo que no lo alegraba: decirle a Sirius que salía con su hijita adorada.

-No hay que aclararles nada más, así que: ¡A comer!-terminó Dumbledore, al tiempo que aparecían grandes fuentes de comida.

Después de la comida vinieron los postres. Los de chocolate arrasaron en la mesa de Gryffindor: ni Lyra ni Rigel dejaron una sola miga.

Cuando los postres se terminaron, Dumbledore les dio las buenas noches y todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Hermione le dio la contraseña:

-Hocico de chancho.

Harry se sintió cómodo al ver los acostumbrados sillones rojos con ribetes dorados de la Sala Común. Como todos estaban muy cansados, se despidieron (Harry y Lyra aparte) y fueron cada uno a su habitación.

Todos sus amigos se acostaron y durmieron enseguida, pero Harry se acercó hasta la ventana, mientras acariciaba Hedwig. Vio los terrenos, el bosque, la cancha de Quidditch, el lago...

Sí, finalmente estaba en su hogar.

--

**A/N: Volví.**

En el próximo capi: Una pelea de las de barro, pero sin barro, jeje. Mmm... un par de clases y un castigo.

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 27: TROUBLE.  
**

_If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)_****

Trouble. Pink.  


-¡Despierta!

Harry sintió como el agua congelada caía sobre él y lo despertaba bruscamente. Tomó sus anteojos y miró a su alrededor. Ron y Rigel estaban mojados, pero aún no se habían despertado; Neville estaba igual de empapado que él y se escurría. Alan, que era el único que estaba seco, parecía alterado.

-¡Llegamos tarde y no he podido levantar a esos dos!-le gritó señalando a Ron y Rigel, que dormían plácidamente.

Harry se bajó de su cama y les gritó a ambos algo relacionado con una falta de Quidditch (para Ron) y Quodpot (para Rigel) y ambos pegaron un salto en sus camas, bien despiertos.

-¡Llegamos tarde!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Harry, Neville y Alan.

-¿Por qué están mojados?-preguntó Ron, luego se miró así mismo y dijo:-. ¿Por qué yo estoy mojado?

Después que Alan blandiera su varita para que todos queden secos, comenzaron a cambiarse apresuradamente. Salieron corriendo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Nueve y media, era muy tarde para desayunar. Justo cuando comenzaron a bajar escaleras, Harry se dio cuenta de preguntar algo que adivinaba la respuesta:

-¿Con quién tenemos clase?-preguntó mientras corrían, a Alan y Neville-. No digan que con...

-¡Snape y los Slytherin!-exclamaron los dos, llegando a la puerta de la mazmorra donde el profesor más odiado de Harry daba clase.

Harry estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una silueta de mujer se le cayó encima.

-Hola, Harry-dijo Lyra sonriendo, un poco ruborizada, levantándose del piso y ayudando a Harry.

-¡Pensé que ya estabas adentro!-exclamó Rigel al verla.

-En este país se saluda con un "hola"-contestó ella-. Me perdí. Y acabo de resbalar... el piso de este colegio tiene más brillo que el otro y me resbalo con los tacos.

En ese momento, los cinco chicos miraron como iba vestida. Tenía una falda muy corta recta, la camisa arrugada y arremangada, las corbata fuera de lugar, la túnica toda caída y sus zapatos no muy altos de tacón aguja. Estaba bastante despeinada por correr y su cara estaba roja. Neville parecía asombrado de verla así, al igual que Ron, Alan parecía embobado, Rigel enojado y Harry sonreía.

-¡Vamos ó nos matará!-exclamó ella.

Todos recordaron porqué corrían y entraron silenciosamente a el aula de Pociones. Severus Snape no había cambiado en nada y estaba de espaldas a la clase mientras escribía algo en su pizarrón.

Hermione les hacía caras de desaprobación desde su asiento en la primera fila. Ron se sentó junto a ella. Alan y Rigel atrás de ellos, Neville se sentó al lado de Hannah Abbott, cerca de ellos y Lyra con Harry detrás del asiento de su hermano.

-Bueno, como debo suponer, Potter, Weasley, Bocca y Longbottom deben pensar que soy un imbécil y no me doy cuenta de que han llegado al salón, ¿ó acaso me equivoco?-siseó peligrosamente. Malfoy, unos asientos lejos de los chicos, festejó la ironía.

-No, profesor, no lo hace-le contestó altaneramente Rigel desde su asiento, todos lo miraron para que se callase.

Snape se dio la vuelta bruscamente y miró con odio al que había dicho eso, sus pequeños ojos negros llenos de oscuridad y antipatía se detuvieron en Rigel.

-Oh, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un alumno nuevo quizá?-dijo con voz llena de sarcasmo.

-Dos-dijeron los gemelos Black a unísono.

Snape posó su mirada en Lyra y la miró con odio. Luego pasó su mirada a Harry, lo miró con el odio de siempre y volvió a mirar a los gemelos. Su ceño se frunció al verles más de cerca. Con voz muy desagradable y siseante, dijo:

-¿Cuáles son sus apellidos?

-Black-dijeron los gemelos con aburrimiento. Rigel subió sus pies a su escritorio de manera altanera y Lyra se cruzó de piernas en posición totalmente altanera. Harry se acordó de Lucy (en ambos chicos, a pesar que eran iguales a su padrino) cuando estaba peleada con Sirius.

Snape contrajo su cara como si no pudiese creerlo. Fue ahí cuando Harry recordó un pequeñísimo detalle: Snape odió profundamente a dos personas: James Potter... y Sirius Black.

-Black no tuvo hijos. Murieron-siseó Snape peligrosamente.

-¿Realmente cree que estamos muertos?-preguntó Rigel, con ironía-. Yo creo que no... ¿Tú qué crees, Ly?

-Mmm... lo dudo-contestó Lyra-. Sirius Black tuvo dos hijos gemelos con Lucy McKinnon y... acá estamos, ¿no?

-No es posible-dijo Snape marcando cada sílaba-. Yo sabía que Black estaba libre y que había vuelto con McKinnon, pero no sabía que sus hijos también estuviesen vivos...

-Bueno es hora de que haga una cosa...-comenzó Lyra.

-¿Qué?

-¡Acéptelo!-dijeron los gemelos a la misma vez.

Todos en la mazmorra estaban callados, mientras los gemelos chocaron los cinco. Nadie había visto jamás la manera de poner en ridículo a Snape de esa forma. Y ellos lo consiguieron.

Harry casi no aguantaba la risa de la cara de Snape. Estaba sumamente pálido (más que de costumbre) y tenía los labios muy apretados. La piel cetrina de Snape, exhalaba odio por cada uno de sus poros y fijó sus ojos en Harry.

-Teniendo padres como los que tienen y compañeros del crimen como Potter, por ofender al profesor-Snape remarcó esa palabra-, le resto a Gryffindor veinte puntos a cada uno, por llegar tarde le resto diez puntos a cada uno de los que lo hicieron, ustedes dos están castigados junto a Potter y los tres se van fuera de mi clase.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par. Él esta vez no había hecho nada. Lyra y Rigel se pararon y miraron desafiante a Snape. Luego sin despegar su vista de Snape, Lyra tomó de la mano a Harry, quién agarró su mochila y se paró, y salieron de la mazmorras en total mutismo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Snape siseó:

-El castigo será el martes que viene después de las clases.

Respuesta: un portazo. Y que el pelo de Snape se le tiñera sólo de un rosa más chillón que el que usaba Tonks.

Al lado de Harry, los gemelos chocaron los cinco y sonrieron, al tiempo que el grito de "¡BLACK!" retumbó por toda la mazmorra.

Antes de que Snape saliera, Harry, Rigel y Lyra comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, pero eso sí: con grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

--

Como ninguno de los tres habían desayunado y considerando que tenían tres horas libres hasta que la próxima clase (Encantamientos), Harry les mostró el castillo de Hogwarts hasta las cocinas.

A penas entraron, muchos elfos comenzaron a hacerle reverencias a Harry y un elfo ya conocido por Harry hizo la más larga, tanto que casi su nariz toca el piso.

-¡Harry Potter, señor!-chilló Dobby-. ¡Dobby se alegra de verlo, señor!

-Hola, Dobby-dijo Harry sonriendo-, ¿crees que podrías darnos algo para comer? No he desayunado y...

Al instante, al menos diez elfos les dieron masitas, bollos, tartas y una tetera con tres tazas. Les sirvieron todo y se fueron.

-Qué servicio-dijeron asombrados los gemelos.

-Dobby se pregunta... si puede saber quiénes son los amigos de Harry Potter, señor.

-Oh, claro, lo siento Dobby-Harry señaló a su novia y amigo y se los presentó a Dobby.

-El profesor Black, Dobby cree que es su padre, señores, está aquí comiendo hace tres horas-Dobby señaló un extremo de la cocina donde Sirius comía todo lo que veía a su alcance.

-¡Papá!-llamó Rigel-. ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió cuando Sirius se les unió.

-No tengo clase en la mañana-explicó Sirius-, le toca a su madre-una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro y luego reaccionó y dijo, en tono de padre curioso:-. ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno...-Harry le contó del incidente con Snape y Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

-Snape dijo que como éramos tus hijos, éramos un desastre y nos echó de la clase. Además, nos dijo que nosotros habíamos muerto-terminó la historia Rigel con voz de víctima.

-Ah, y los tres estamos castigados después de clases el martes que viene-agregó Lyra-. Y otra cosa: le teñimos el pelo de rosa.

Sirius rió a carcajada limpia, pero después frunció el entrecejo y tenía tan juntas las cejas, que parecían una fina línea en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Snape, papá?-preguntó Rigel con curiosidad.

-Bueno, nunca nos llevamos bien-respondió Sirius en un tono que deseaba esquivar el tema-. ¿Pastel?-por lo que cambiaron el tema y se fueron a Encantamientos.

En la clase de Flitwick, este pareció mucho más contento de tener a los hijos de Sirius Black como alumnos y más cuando gemelos pudieron hacer sin problema alguno el hechizo para hacer cosquillas. A lo que Hermione puso mala cara, ya que parecía que lo días en que ella era la favorita estaban contados.

Estaban yendo al almuerzo cuando tuvieron que detenerse, ya que había mucha gente reunida en un círculo en la puerta del Gran Salón. La gente hacía apuestas y alentaban, seguramente era una pelea importante si hacían eso.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lyra poniéndose de puntillas.

Pero Harry, Ron, Alan y Rigel (que eran los más altos del grupo) vieron lo que pasaba: Cho Chang y Lourdes Lupin se estaban golpeando y agarrándose los pelos. Se gritaban muchas cosas, en las que se podían entender "Mío", "Tonta" y "Te romperé una pierna si lo miras".

Harry localizó a Ginny cerca del conflicto y se acercó a ella, seguido de los gemelos Black.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó.

Ginny al verlo pareció muy aliviada.

-Debes poner fin a eso-dijo, mientras Lourdes le daba un buen golpe a Cho en la cabeza.

-Buen golpe-comentó Rigel, asombrado.

-¿Por qué yo?-inquirió Harry, muy sorprendido.

-Porque se pelean por ti-dijo Ginny, al tiempo que Cho decía: "¡Harry es mío, perra!", corroborando lo que había dicho Ginny.

Harry la miró a terrado y luego vio a las chicas que se peleaban. Harry trató de acercarse sin que lo notaran, pero Malfoy sí lo notó:

-¡Potter! ¡Te dignaste a aparecer! ¡Y con tu novia!-exclamó con malicia.

En ese momento, Lourdes y Cho dejaron de pelear y fijaron su vista en Harry. Y en Lyra.

Tomaron a Lyra de los pelos, ya que estaba tan sorprendida que no reaccionó y comenzaron a pegarle y arrancarle sus rulos. Lyra le pegó a cada una un golpe que seguramente le dolería mañana, pero aún así, las chicas no se detuvieron.

Harry miró como su novia se defendía y decidió intervenir.

-¡BASTA!

Todos dejaron de alentarlas ó de hacer apuestas y en cuanto a las chicas dejaron de pelear.

Tomó a Lourdes y Cho del brazo, le dirigió una mirada de "esto lo arreglo yo" a Lyra, quien tenía rasguños en su cara, y se alejó con Cho y Lourdes tomadas del brazo para aclararle un par de cositas.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 28: YOUR GIRLFRIEND.  
**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! __You!  
I could be your girlfriend.  
_  
Avril Lavinge. Girlfriend.  


Tomó a Lourdes y Cho del brazo, le dirigió una mirada de "esto lo arreglo yo" a Lyra, quien tenía rasguños en su cara, y se alejó con Cho y Lourdes tomadas del brazo para aclararle un par de cositas.

Las arrastró a ambas hasta un aula vacía del primer piso. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, las soltó y las miró ceñudo, mientras ambas se cruzaban de brazos y se miraban con caras típicas de un niño de cinco años a quien le negaron un capricho.

Harry se apoyó en una mesa y la chicas se sentaron una lejos de la otra, en sillas que había por ahí. Harry entrecerró los ojos y suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar:

-Me pregunto si a alguna de ustedes dos-empezó Harry muy calmado, tratando que sus emociones no lo controlaran-, le gustaría decirme fue lo qué pasó y por qué lo hicieron.

-Ella empezó-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, señalándose.

Harry suspiró lentamente otra vez. Si iban a estar así, esa sería una larga charla.

-Explíquense, por favor-como ninguna habló ni lo miró, Harry decidió él explicarse:-. Miren, yo las vi peleando y luego agarraron a Lyra y comenzaron a pegarle también: ¿por qué?

-Porque te amo-dijeron ambas. Harry volvió a suspirar.

-Si piensan eso-dijo Harry, entrecerrando los ojos, sin decir la palabra "amor" porque no creía que las chicas sintieran eso por él-, tienen que saber yo no puedo estar con ninguna de las dos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron ambas poniendo puchero.

-Porque yo estoy de novio con Lyra-declaró Harry, sin mirarlas-, y la quiero. Mucho.

Después de la declaración, Harry obtuvo diferentes efectos en ambas: Lourdes se tapó la cara con las manos (Harry casi aseguró que lloraba) y Cho lo miró furiosa y gritó:

-¡Tú serás mío, Harry Potter! ¡De eso no hay duda alguna!-y salió del aula dando un portazo.

Harry volvió a suspirar. Y se concentró en Lourdes.

-Lourdes...-Harry le apoyó sobre el hombro rasguñado por la pelea. La chica levantó sus ojos dorados llorosos y lo miró-. Yo... lo siento mucho-Harry no sabía que decir.

-Está bien-dijo Lourdes, reteniendo las lágrimas. A pesar de la voz gangosa por llorar, Harry detectó su suave acento latino-. Sabía que pasaría esto tarde ó temprano... Creo que con todo lo que me pasó, verte a ti hizo que me obsesionara.

-No entiendo-dijo Harry.

Lourdes esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Mira, enterarte de que tienes un padre (que sólo sabías como se apellidaba), conmociona a cualquiera. Luego, te enteras que eres una bruja, eso también te conmociona-Harry recordó el día que Hagrid le dijo que era un mago y la entendió-, muy poco después, te enteras que eres heredera de no sé Quién-Ravenclaw... La verdad es que necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

-Entiendo...

-No creo que lo hagas-dijo Lourdes, poniendo otra sonrisa triste-. No sabes lo que fue mi vida.

-Cuéntame-pidió Harry, realmente sintiendo lástima por Lourdes.

Lourdes suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-El primer recuerdo que tengo es el de una monja diciéndome que Dios castigaba a los malos y que, por teñir el pelo de una monja en verde (sin saber cómo), tenía que ser castigada. Me hicieron arrodillar sobre granos de maíz por dos días, sin comida. Tenía cinco años y aún tengo las marcas.

Lourdes se arremangó la media gris de Hogwarts y Harry pudo ver las cicatrices en forma de punta que tenía en su rodilla. Luego, volvió a poner la media en su lugar.

-Luego, recuerdo haber preguntado por mi mamá y por esto-señaló su relicario-, lo único que recibí por contestación fue "Tu madre está con Dios, niña". Fui castigada muchas veces porque pasaban cosas extrañas a mi alrededor. Las monjas decían que yo era hija del Diablo.

Lourdes calló un momento para hacerse la señal de la cruz y mirar preocupada al cielo raso del aula. Luego volvió a bajar la mirada y siguió hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Cuando empecé a ir al Rivadavia, comencé realmente a portarme mal: me escapé del maldito convento unas treinta veces, me peleé con varias personas a golpes, tenía bajas notas, la típica chica problema... e hice lo peor para las monjas: empecé a salir con un chico. Matías, el que casi te mata.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-dijo Harry, recordando el día en que Lourdes le salvó la vida.

-Estuve con él por casi un año, pero él no parecía tan contento como yo y... y me engañó con otra-dijo suspirando-. Y lo peor fue que yo lo vi y no hice nada. Desde entonces, estuve con varios... hasta que apareciste tú.

Harry estaba realmente conmocionado, por lo que se quedó callado un momento. Luego, decidió decir algo:

-Cuando empezaste a contarme... dijiste que no lo entendería, pero sí lo hago porque a mi me pasó algo parecido.

-Cuéntame, Harry-pidió Lourdes con cara de verdadero interés.

Harry le habló de sus difuntos padres, de su vida en Prive Drive, de todas sus aventuras en Hogwarts con sus amigos, sus encuentros con Lord Voldemort y, por último, de la aventura vivida en Houdini.

-Tu vida fue más emocionante que la mía-comentó Lourdes cuando Harry le terminó de contar.

El silencio inundó la sala. Lourdes se miraba los zapatos y Harry miraba por la ventana hacia los jardines soleados del colegio.

-¿No podré competir con ella, no?-rompió el silencio Lourdes-. ¿La quieres, verdad? Yo creo que ya sé la respuesta, pero quiero que me la digas directamente. ¿La quieres?

-Mucho-respondió Harry volviendo la vista a Lourdes.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste y lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Podemos ser amigos, no? Y no hablo de ti solamente, de B... de Lyra también.

-Por supuesto. ¿Amigos?-preguntó Harry, extendiendo su mano.

-Sí-dijo Lourdes, pero en vez de tomar su mano, lo abrazó.

Harry, que no entendía por qué la mujeres lo abrazaban, no sintió que el abrazo de Lourdes fuera de amor ó de locura (como prefería llamarlo él). No, era amistad. 


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 29: Hogsmeade  
**  
Después del incidente del primer día de clases, todo se normalizó. Bueno, normalizar en Hogwarts suena medio raro.

Lo mejor era que ese sábado habría una excursión a Hogsmeade. Todos estaban bastante emocionados, más que nada los de tercero y Lyra, Rigel y Lourdes, ó sea, los que no conocían el pueblo.

Harry tenía planeado llevar a Lyra aparte para mostrarle el pueblo de una forma más íntima, mientras que Rigel pensaba hacer lo mismo con Lourdes, y la chica dijo que sí. Fue tanta la emoción de Rigel cuando ella aceptó que luego estuvo cantando por casi toda la semana "_Somos los Campeones_", molestando a todos.

Durante la semana no pasó casi nada interesante, bueno, sólo el hecho que tuvieron una muy agitada clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con Sirius como profesor.

Sirius entró al ya bien conocido salón de Defensa. Harry se dio cuenta (como todos los años que cambiaba de profesor) que había cambiado: esta vez no había bancos ni pupitres, sólo espacio y un par de almohadones esparcidos alrededor de todo el lugar.

El padrino de Harry lucía una hermosa campera de cuero negra y unos pantalones bastante gastados, que lo hacían parecer el hermano mayor de Rigel.

-Hola a todos. Soy Sirius Black, como todos saben-se presentó-. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes no creen mi inocencia, pero ni mi esposa cree que soy una persona inocente de lo que hace-varios rieron y Sirius esbozó una sonrisa devastadora-. La gente que me absolvió debe estar bastante loca para dejarme por allí, pero quiero que sepan que yo jamás de los jamases hubiese traicionado a los Potter... ni mucho menos matar a alguien, aunque una vez quise matar a la persona por la cual estuve doce años encerrado, hacer el crimen por el que fui condenado...-Sirius calló por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos, que seguramente eran sobre matar a cierta rata.

-Disculpe, profesor Black-dijo Hermione levantando la mano.

-¿Sí, Hermione?-Sirius salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente-. Y por favor, dime Sirius.

-Bueno, Sirius-repuso Hermione-, ¿qué contenidos tiene este año la materia?

-Clase de duelos, hay una guerra allí afuera y ustedes deben aprender a defenderse antes de que sea tarde, ó peor aún, antes de que se crean esa basura del Ministerio de Magia de que "todo está bien".

"Ahora para poder empezar, pónganse en parejas.

Harry y Lyra se pusieron juntos, Rigel con Lavender Brown, Ron con Hermione, Alan junto Parvati Patil y Neville (como no tenía pareja) se puso a trabajar junto con Ron y Hermione y se turnaban.

-Empezaremos con lo básico: el hechizo desarmador-dijo Sirius-. ¿Quién puede decirme cuál es?

Las manos de Lyra y Hermione fueron las primeras en alzarse, luego las de Harry y Alan.

-Harry.

-Es Expelliarmus-respondió Harry. Le debía demasiado a ese hechizo cómo para olvidárselo de la nada.

-Muy bien, Harry, diez puntos para Gryffindor-aceptó Sirius muy sonriente-. Bueno, ahora a trabajar.

Lyra se puso enfrente de Harry, pero antes de que moviera la muñeca para comenzar a hacer el encantamiento, Sirius la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó mientras toda la clase seguía trabajando.

-El hechizo, ¿por?-dijo Lyra confundida.

-¡No puedes hacer el hechizo!-exclamó Sirius.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Lyra entre confundida y sorprendida, levantando una ceja-. Sé que hechizo es...

-¡No lo digo por eso!-volvió a exclamar Sirius, histérico-. ¡Estás trabajando con Harry! No quiero que lastime a mi niña.

-Sirius, no te preocupes... no voy a lastimar a Lyra-dijo Harry.

-Sí, papá, no te preocupes... deberías estar más preocupado si Harry sale lastimado-rió Lyra.

Pero Sirius no pareció muy convencido de lo que su hija argumentó, por lo que agregó:

-No quiero que te lastime... Entiéndelo-dijo Sirius.

-No lo hará-respondió Lyra en un tono muchísimo más duro.

Algunos estudiantes dejaron de practicar y se quedaron mirando a padre e hija.

-Lyra. No hagas el hechizo con él-replicó Sirius en un too duro al igual que su hija.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lyra en tono bastante insolente. Esa era la misma pregunta que se hacía Harry, ¿por qué?. Él no lastimaría a Lyra... Aunque... percibía que había otra cosa por la cual Sirius no quería que Lyra hiciera el hechizo y no era precisamente que saliera lastimada por un Expelliarmus que Harry le lanzara. Sus ojos grises, los de Lyra, se estaban volviendo más fríos a cada palabra que decía.

-Porque yo lo digo-declaró Sirius, como zanjando el asunto-. Debo protegerte, eres mi niña pequeña.

Con esa simple declaración, las cosas se pusieron realmente mal, pero sólo Rigel lo vino venir:

-En qué lío no has metido, hombre-le dijo a su padre, antes de tomar a su hermana por los hombros e intentar sacarla del salón de clases.

Claro que Lyra no se dejó: sus ojos se volvieron tan fríos que casi eran del mismo color que un día tormenta. Un viento helado empezó a salir de la nada, calando los huesos de todos y haciendo que los pedazos de pergamino volaran a su alrededor.

Por la ventana del salón se veía como el hermoso día soleado y nevado se convertía poco a poco en una tormenta con rayos. Harry tuvo una especie de deja vú y recordó el día que Lyra se había enojado con él y lo que Hermione le había acerca de Lyra y que ella parecía capaz de controlar el tiempo.

Parecía que tenía razón.

-¡NIÑA PEQUEÑA!-explotó Lyra-¡NIÑA PEQUEÑA! ¡QUE TÚ HAYAS ESTADO ENCERRADO EN AZKABAN POR DOCE AÑOS Y NO ME HAYAS VISTO DESDE QUE TENÍA UN AÑO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE AÚN SIGA SIENDO UN BEBÉ! ¡TENGO QUINCE AÑOS! ¡Y PARA TU INFORMACION, HARRY JAMÁS ME HARÍA DAÑO PORQUE SOY SU NOVIA!

Un rayo bastante potente cayó sobre un árbol cercano, derrumbándolo completamente por la mitad. Todos retuvieron un grito ahogado. Sirius miró alternativamente a Lyra, a Harry y al árbol.

Antes de que alguien diga algo, ó que los ojos de Lyra pasaran a ser negros, Rigel abrazó a su hermana, que no puso ninguna objeción, y ella quedó desmayada.

-Llévala a la enfermería-dijo Sirius recuperando el aliento. La tormenta paró enseguida y todo volvió a la normalidad. Rigel hizo una seña con la cabeza y salió de allí. Luego, se dirigió a todos:-. La clase terminó.

Todos salieron rápidamente, mientras miraban a Harry y al árbol destrozado.

-Sirius...-dijo Harry, acercándose a su padrino lentamente-. ¿Qué pasa? No me trago ese cuento que lastimaría.

Sirius no le contestó enseguida. Esperó que todos terminaran de salir, suspiró y se pasó las manos en el pelo de forma desesperada.

-¿Sales con Lyls?-preguntó Sirius, mirando por la ventana al árbol.

-Sí, pero esa no es la cuestión, ¿por qué...?

-¿Viste lo que hizo?-lo cortó Sirius, mirándolo. Harry lo miró sin comprender-. La tormenta. Ella la hizo.

-¿Qué...?

-Ella es muy poderosa, como los otros tres de ustedes-explicó Sirius-. El problema es que nunca pudo canalizar muy bien su magia con la varita y... Tenía medio que un simple hechizo como el Expelliarmus le saliera de control y todos se lastimaran.

-Yo la he visto hacer hechizos y...

-Eso era cuando estaba encerrada como Natalie White-dijo Sirius, mirando nuevamente afuera-, encerrada en el relicario no tenía tanto poder, pero ahora... Está viviendo emociones de cambio muy fuertes y está demasiado susceptible... y su magia se está descontrolando con un gran poder que ni Dumbledore puede controlarlo.

-¿Qué pasará si un hechizo de Lyra se complica y sale mal?-preguntó Harry muy preocupado.

-Tiene que aprender a controlar su magia. De otra forma-una lágrima cayó por la cara de Sirius y le hizo ver a Harry que parecía muchísimo más viejo de lo que era-: la magia la matará.

Sirius comenzó a llorar y le pidió a Harry que se fuera. Cosa que hizo, sólo porque él también estaba muy mal.

--

Lyra estuvo un día inconciente hasta que despertó. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido y ni la familia Black, ni Harry y los Gryffindor (sólo por orden estricta de Sirius y porque Rigel los chantajeó) le dijeron la verdad de lo que pasó. Por lo que la versión oficial fue que tuvo una descompensación por mala alimentación, aunque Lyra lo sospechó ya que ella se alimentaba muy bien.

A pesar de todo, Harry y los demás fueron a Hogsmeade el sábado, que amaneció soleado y totalmente nevado, perfecto para hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve, como señaló Lyra felizmente.

Harry estuvo casi todos los días desde el incidente de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tratando de que no lo vea preocupado ó triste, por lo que se dedicó a no preocuparla por nada y disfrutar con ella de todo lo que podía.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, todos se separó: Lourdes y Rigel se encaminaron a la Casa de los Gritos, a pesar que ninguno de los dos había estado en el pueblo nunca, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Alan fueron a las Tres Escobas y Lyra y Harry estaban paseando por ahí.

Cuando llegaron a Zonko, se encontraron con los gemelos Weasley, que despotricaban un poco la tienda.

-Nuestros productos son mejores-le confidenció Fred a Harry.

Luego siguieron su caminata por High Street hasta llegar a y un pequeño parque donde Harry y Lyra se quedaron abrazados y se besaban dulcemente bastantes veces. Más tarde, se fueron a Tres Escobas donde no había rastro de los chicos, pero si de alguien: Cho Chang, quien miró feo a Lyra antes de marcharse. Lyra, no le prestó atención: estaba de muy buen humor.

-Dos cervezas de manteca, por favor-pidió Harry, cuando Madame Rosmerta se acercó.

-¡Ay, probaré la cerveza de manteca!-exclamó Lyra cuando les sirvieron-. En Estados Unidos está más de moda tomar Hidromiel, pero no me gusta: Rigel tuvo varias borracheras por eso.

Lyra dio un sorbo y exclamó:

-¡Es deliciosa!

Ya camino a Hogwarts nuevamente, Lyra y Harry estuvieron jugando una guerra de bolas de nieve que Lyra empezó y Harry terminó cuando la atrapó y la tiró a la nieve para darle pequeños besos.

Totalmente mojados y congelados hasta los huesos, pero muy felices, llegaron a la Sala Común, donde sus amigos parecían muy contentos y animados.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Lyra, curiosamente, mirando como su hermano sostenía de la cadera a Lourdes.

-No me crearás, pero he asentado cabeza-declaró él.

Todos rieron. Eso necesitaba pruebas y sería un casamiento.

-Bueno, no voy a casar-explicó Rigel, entendiendo porque reían-, pero si estoy de novio. Con Lourdes.****

Lourdes enrojeció hasta la médula, pero sonrió felizmente.

Estuvieron hasta altas horas festejando la nueva feliz pareja, pero cuando Ginny cayó sobre el regazo de Alan y empezó a dormitar, Hermione aconsejó a todos que era hora de dormir.

Harry, Ron, Rigel y Alan subieron a la habitación. Rápidamente, los ronquidos de Ron se hicieron oír, seguidos de los Rigel. Alan cayó dormido un rato después y luego Harry.

--

Caminaba rápidamente por el frío y desolado cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton una vez más.

Era de noche, casi medianoche, y estaba totalmente oscuro; hacía mucho frío. Podía sentir como el viento congelado de algo muy tenebroso y malo le calaba cada uno de sus huesos.

Una tormenta comenzaba a desatarse, las nubes negras comenzaban a arremolinarse y viento hacía mover la copa de un árbol con aspecto tenebrosísimo.

Sintió repentinamente como la cicatriz de su frente le perforaba a la mitad su cabeza... El estaba cerca muy cerca...

-Oh, Potter, ¿te unes a la fiesta?-siseó una voz aguda y fría, para luego reírse cruelmente.

Era Lord Voldemort, Harry lo sabía, aunque no le podía ver la cara porque la llevaba cubierta por una túnica negra con capucha.

-Veo que te nos has unido a nuestra pequeña y humilde reunión...

Harry vio quien estaba al lado de Voldemort. …l la tenía tomada de la cintura, mientras ella miraba a un punto indefinido con una cara de demente, muy parecida a la de Voldemort.

Sus ojos estaban completamente negros, vacíos, sin nada de calidez ó amor. Una aura oscura la cubría y su pelo estaba lacio y sin vida. Estaba tan cambiada que si no la hubiera observado tantas veces, no hubiera sabido que era ella.

Era Lyra.

-Lyls...-susurró Harry.

-¿Sabes, Harry? He cambiado de opinión acerca de la pequeña Lyra Black... creo que sirve perfectamente para mi nuevo plan, claro que ha sido tu culpa que lo haya descubierto... que descuido dejar tu mente abierta, Potter, y ni te digo tu donación de sangre hacia mi persona.**  
**  
-Suéltala-dijo Harry con fiereza, cerrando los puños.

-Yo no la estoy reteniendo, querido Harry-dijo Voldemort con sorna-. Es ella la que quiere hacerte daño... ¡ó eso es lo que ella dijo, ¿no?!

Voldemort soltó repentinamente a Lyra y ella le sonrió malignamente a Harry. No había nada de su hermosa sonrisa.

Las tumbas del cementerio comenzaron a elevarse detrás de Lyra y Voldemort e iban en dirección a Harry. Este se escondió rápidamente detrás de un árbol que quedó de pie por una ramita luego de que al menos veinte tumbas impactaran sobre él.

-¡Ríndete, Potter! ¡El amor que tienes por ella no sirve!-rió Voldemort-. Bueno, en realidad, el amor no sirve.

La carcajada fría de Voldemort comenzó a inundar el cementerio.

Lyra apareció enfrente de Harry y con una fuerza sobrenatural, lo levantó del piso y estampó contra un árbol al mismo tiempo que su fría mano rodeaba el cuello de Harry.

-Ly... Lyls-dijo Harry con dificultad-... no... lo hagas-no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones y con su última parta de oxígeno, dijo:-. Te... a... amo.

-¡¡HARRY!!

Harry se incorporó rápidamente, dando una larga exhalación de aire y miró a su alrededor.

Los chicos lo miraban sin saber que hacer y las chicas lloraban, todos estaban a su alrededor. Lyra lo miraba muy preocupada, mientras grandes lágrimas de cristal inundaban su hermosa cara.

Harry alargó la mano para tocarla. Tocó su mejilla, que estaba cálida igual que siempre. Sus ojos eran grises y llenos de cariño y sus indomables rulos caían en su cara desordenadamente.

Así era su Ly.

Lyra no dejó que la mire mucho más y lo abrazó. Harry sintió que un nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de él. No quería saber qué era.

Por eso dijo:

-Te amo, Lyls.

Lyra lo escuchó y le dijo un "yo también" muy sutilmente, para que ese momento sólo quedara entre ellos.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 30: Castigos con Severus Snape.  
**  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con dolor de cabeza terrible, seguramente ocasionado por lo que había visto. Abrió los ojos y lo único que vio era una mancha borrosa negra abrazándolo, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, como una almohada.

Entonces recordó: Lyra, que estaba nerviosa por sí Harry volvía a pasarle algo como le había pasado, había pedido quedarse en el cuarto de los chicos a dormir, cosa que a Rigel no le gustó en absoluto.

-¡Es sólo dormir, pedazo de insensible! ¡No somos tú!-le gritó Lyra cuando su hermano le hizo la contra-. ¿No ves que Harry está muy mal? Está más pálido que de costumbre, es mejor que no tenga pesadillas y descanse... yo lo cuidaré y es mi última palabra.

Entonces, a pesar de las protestas de Rigel, Lyra se acostó en la cama de Harry y lo abrazó hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Harry realmente apreciaba lo que había hecho su novia por él... Ella no podría convertirse en el monstruo que había visto en su pesadilla... Un ser sin cariño y frío... Ella se había transformado en eso en aquella pesadilla tan real... No, él amaba mucho a Lyra y no dejaría que semejante cosa pase, antes moriría él.

Tomó sus anteojos de la mesita de luz con una sola mano, tratando de no despertarla. A su alrededor, Rigel dormía totalmente enfurruñado, producto de que s hermana no le hiciera caso. Ron y Alan dormían despatarrados, roncando, mientras que Neville sólo roncaba.

Dejó con sumo cuidado la cabeza de Lyra sobre la almohada y se levantó. Ella siguió durmiendo, lejos de saber que era observada con ternura, pero hubo algo que extrañó a Harry. Por un momento pensó que unos de los rulos de Lyra estaba lacio, lo cual hizo que recordara inmediatamente el sueño de anoche.

Tomó el rulo entre sus dedos y enseguida volvió a ser normal. Lyra murmuró algo inteligible entre sueños y se dio la vuelta, mientras se aferraba a la almohada de Harry.

Harry se restregó los ojos por debajo de los anteojos y decidió levantarse para ir a desayunar.

--

A pesar que el domingo y el lunes fueron tranquilos, no lo fue el martes. Amaneció totalmente gris, ventoso y a punto de llover. Hasta el tiempo le daba la razón a Harry que el castigo de Snape no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Eres muy supersticioso-le dijo Hermione, cuando Harry les contó a ella y Ron sobre sus pensamientos por la mañana del martes, durante el desayuno en el Gran Salón.

-Tal vez tenga razón, Hermione-refutó Ron-. Lo único que falta es que vea un Grim, como tío Bilius, y...-hizo un ademán con la mano que indicaba que caería muerto ó algo así.

-No seas infantil, Ronald-lo retó Hermione-, no existe tal cosa como el "Grim".

-Pero...-comenzó Ron.

En ese momento una pelea comenzaba. Harry no siguió escuchando por dos razones: la primera porque esos dos nunca cambiarían y la segunda, porque su novia acababa de aparecer en el Gran Salón haciendo que, como de costumbre, muchas miradas masculinas se posaran en ella.

-Hola, Harry-saludó ella, dándole un beso, que Harry devolvió-. Hola, Ron, hola, Granger.

Ron y Hermione terminaron su discusión para saludar con un "hola, Ly/ Black", respectivamente y siguieron discutiendo.

Luego de desayunar, Harry, Ron, Alan, Neville y Rigel se dirigieron a Adivinación. Harry y Ron se despidieron de sus novias que iban a Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, respectivamente, mientras que Rigel hacía lo propio con Lourdes que iba a Transformaciones con Ginny.

Subieron las escaleras hasta la famosa Torre Norte y por la puerta trampilla entraron al sofocante salón. Ya estaban casi todos, sólo ellos faltaban.

No era la primera clase de Harry desde sus vacaciones, pero, por alguna razón, se sentía nervioso, como si algo importante fuera a pasar dentro de muy poco.

-Buenos días, mis queridos-dijo la voz de la profesora Trelawney desde la sombras. Poco a poco, la silueta de una gran luciérnaga se les fue haciendo visible-. Hoy trabajaremos con los astros... y la lectura de ellos depende de los signos zodíacos de cada uno, pónganse de a dos. Comiencen con ayuda de este libro-dijo, mientras dejaba un ejemplar de La Lectura de la Noche.

-Mira esto, Harry-le susurró Ron, mientras hojeaba el libro-. ¿Ly es de sagitario, no?-Harry asintió-¡Cinco por ciento sobre cinco de posibilidades de estar con Lyra! Excelente.  
**  
**-Ron, yo ya estoy con Lyra-le dijo Harry.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo Ron, y siguió leyendo el libro-. Vaya.

-¿Qué?

-Según esto, ustedes son la pareja perfecta. A Rigel y a Lourdes le faltan un punto, al igual que a mi con Hermione, ¿extraño, no?

-Sí...-dijo Harry, pensativo.

Trelawney se acercó en ese momento a ellos.

-¿Han podido disipar las complicadas tretas del cielo nocturno?-preguntó en tono misterioso.

-No-dijo Ron, cortando el misterio-, estoy viendo las compatibilidades de pareja.

Trelawney iba a quejarse, pero al parecer se ahogó y cuando volvió a hablar tenía una voz profunda y áspera, y la mirada perdida:

-_Sucedió hace algún tiempo... Cuando la luz parezca acabarse... una nueva luz surgirá de quienes la tienen... El Señor de las Tinieblas buscará destruirla... La nueva luz deberá luchar contra la Oscuridad que reside en ella, además de la del Señor de las Tinieblas... Al igual que el Elegido, poseerá muchas cualidades, unidas estas dos fuerzas de luz harán el bien... Cuidar uno del otro deben... Cuando la luz parezca acabarse, una nueva luz surgirá, como antes en los Tiempos Viejos..._

La profesora Trelawney dio un pequeño gruñido y miró a la clase, que la miraba sorprendida, con sus ojos aumentados.

-Lo siento, queridos míos. Me he quedado dormida, nunca combinen la soledad con la borrachera... Volvamos a trabajar. Y no busquen sobre las compatibilidades, señor Weasley-agregó Trelawney dándole una mirada dura a Ron.

Cuando salieron de la clase, a las dos horas, Harry salió con fuerte de dolor de cabeza. No sabía si era por lo sofocante del salón ó por si esa extraña profecía que Trelawney había dicho. Porque estaba seguro que esta vez, como hacia dos años atrás, Trelawney no mentía.**  
**  
-¿Te sientes bien, Harry?-le preguntó Lyra en la hora del almuerzo.

-Sí-mintió Harry, ya que seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Trelawney. Pero era el único que lo hacía, Ron, Rigel, Alan y Neville parecían estar ajenos a lo que la profesora había dicho y no habían hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

-Sea lo que sea que te pase-dijo Lyra, como si supiera que le mentía-, repone tus energías. Hoy tenemos castigo con Snape.

-Oh, cierto-dijo Harry. Se había olvidado completamente del castigo de Snape.

-Hay que ir con Rigel a las ocho en su despacho.

-Ok.

En ese momento, Rigel y Lourdes aparecían en Gran Salón, discutiendo. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, alejados uno del otro.

-No seas cabezadura, Lourdes-le decía en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Lyra.

-Que la señorita quiere que Snape la castigue así estamos juntos-contó Rigel, enfurruñado.

-Lourdes no debes ser tan posesiva-le aconsejó Lyra-, debes dejar que cumpla su castigo... Además, llegará el momento en que vas a querer que lo castiguen porque no lo aguantas.

-¿Tú piensas eso de mí?-preguntaron Rigel y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-De ti no-le dijo Lyra a Harry con una de sus sonrisas. Harry sonrió satisfecho-. Y de ti sí-agregó mirando a su hermano.

-Gracias, Ly-dijo Lourdes, con una sonrisa, tomando una pata de pollo.

Después de Transformaciones con McGonagall, Harry y sus amigos estuvieron haciendo tarea y jugando ajedrez mágico, hasta que Harry, Lyra y Rigel tuvieran que ir al castigo con Snape.

A las ocho menos diez, los tres chicos salieron de la caliente, radiante y acogedora sala Común de Gryffindor, para dirigirse a las oscuras y frías mazmorras.

Tocaron la puerta del despacho de Snape y esperaron un segundo hasta ver su nariz ganchuda y su pelo grasiento.

-Un minuto tarde, Potter, cinco puntos menos-siseó a modo de saludo.

Nadie dijo nada, al parecer, ninguno de los hermanos Black quería más castigos con Snape, ya que Harry podía jurar que Rigel vomitaría si seguía viendo como se retorcían las entrañas de un animal asqueroso, adentro de un frasco, sobre el escritorio del profesor.

-Lo que tendrán que hacer como castigo-dijo Snape-, es limpiar los frascos de esa repisa-Snape señaló la repisa detrás suyo, donde había un montón de cosas asquerosas y viscosas-, y todo sin magia-Snape esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

Nadie dijo nada y enseguida se pusieron a limpiar. Al cabo de dos horas, Harry tenía un corte en su mano izquierda porque algo viscoso lo había rasguñado fuerte, Lyra tenía algo que le supuraba uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda y Rigel tenía un dedo a carne viva por limpiar una sustancia líquida.

Snape miraba todo desde su asiento en el escritorio y sonreía de vez en cuando. Estaban en eso, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió entró Filch con su gata, la Señora Norris.

-¡Profesor! ¡Peeves ha roto su trofeo en la sala!-gritó.

-Vamos, Filch-dijo Snape, saliendo de la habitación, pero antes les dijo-. Sigan trabajando.

Harry y Lyra lo siguieron haciendo, pero Rigel dijo:

-Miren esto.

Rigel señalaba una vasija con cosas escritas en los bordes, muy parecidas a runas. Harry reconoció al instante ese objeto, era un pensadero.

-Vamos a ver, de seguro Snape debe tener cosas para ver-dijo Rigel.

-No sé...-dijeron Lyra y Harry.

-Por favor, chicos-Rigel los miró con cara de perro faldero.

-Está bien-dijeron.

Los tres se acercaron al pensadero. Rigel sacó su varita y tocó la superficie plateada con la punta de su varita. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y los tres chicos cayeron dentro del pensadero.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Lyra, mientras era ayudada por su hermano para levantarse del piso.

-En la puerta del Gran Salón-contestó Harry-, pero no se parece mucho. Es como si algo no fuera como es.

Entraron por la puerta, que estaba abierta y se quedaron estáticos. Había un montón de pupitres ahí y estudiantes dando el examen de MHB. "DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS".

En el fondo del Gran Salón del lado izquierdo, junto a ellos, había cuatro chicas sentadas en fila. La primera que veían era muy baja, de cabello castaño oscuro lacio, casi negro, ojos oscuros y delgada. Había algo en su cara delgada que Rigel reconoció al instante:

-¡Tiene la cara como Lourdes! ¡Debe ser su madre!-cuando Rigel dijo eso, Harry la observó más de cerca.

Realmente tenía los rasgos de Lourdes; la presunta madre de Lourdes no miraba el pergamino delante de ella (que ya estaba completo) sino tenía la vista fija en un chico delgado, alto, con cabello rebelde negro y ojos castaños, detrás de unos anteojos de lente redonda.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al comprobar que estaba viendo a su padre con más ó menos la misma edad que tenía ahora.

Desvió su mirada, cuando Lyra le pegó un ligero codazo y señaló a la chica rubia con rulos, alta, delgada y con ojos azules que estaba delante de la presunta madre de Lourdes, era Lucy con muchísimos años menos de que la conocía Harry.

La chica que seguía en la fila era delgada, de estatura media, de largo pelo castaño, cara redonda y ojos castaños-verdosos. Harry la reconoció en seguida como Alice, la futura madre de Neville.

Pero el nudo de la garganta de Harry se hizo más fuerte cuando contempló a la siguiente chica. El pelo era rojo oscuro, ondulado, era delgada, estura normal y tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes.

-Harry...-dijo Lyra a su lado-, esa chica tiene tus mismos hermosos ojos.

-Es mi madre-reconoció Harry.

Lyra lo miró con ternura.

-¡Miren!-Rigel estaba parado, y señalando, al lado de un chico flaco, alto, de nariz ganchuda y pelo negro grasiento-. ¡Es Snape!

-¡Rigel!-lo retó su hermana-. ¡No señales a la gente!

-Él no sabe que lo estoy haciendo-se defendió.

Harry siguió recorriendo con la mirada el Gran Salón. Encontró a Wormtail. Un odio inexplicable se apoderó de él. Bajito, con ojos pequeños y gordo, Colagusano movía sus pies en un tic nervioso y de vez en cuando miraba los pergaminos vecinos.

-¡Mira!-dijo Rigel-. ¡Son Remus y mi padre!

Efectivamente, sentados detrás de James, Remus y Sirius de quince años sonreían a su despeinado amigo.

Remus tenía el pelo castaño claro sin una sola cana y los mismos ojos dorados que su hija, estaba muy pálido; tal vez la luna llena estuviera muy cerca.

Y Sirius era muy atractivo. Era igual que sus hijos, con la sola diferencia, que sus gemelos tenían el mismo pelo con rulos que su madre. El pelo le caía sobre la cara con una naturalidad increíble.

-Mi padre era muy apuesto-comentó Lyra.

-¡El tiempo terminó!-dijo una voz chillona delante de ellos.

El profesor Flitwick, igual que en su época, pedía los pergaminos. Cuando tuvo todos, los dejó salir.

Harry se alegró que Snape saliera del Gran Salón hacia el patio, ya que, como era su recuerdo, tenía miedo de que no lo hiciera.

Snape se sentó debajo de un árbol, cerca del grupo de James, que se sentó debajo de una haya, mientras que Lily y sus amigas estaban alrededor del lago.

-¿Te gustó la pregunta número diez, Moony?-preguntaba en ese momento Sirius.

-Me encantó-respondió Remus energéticamente-. "Enumere cinco características que identifican a un hombre lobo". Una pregunta maravillosa.

-¿Crees que respondiste bien?-preguntó a su vez, James, fingiendo preocupación.

-Creo que sí-repuso Remus muy serio-. Uno: está sentado en mi silla. Dos: lleva puesta mi ropa. Tres: se llama Remus Lupin...

Wormtail fue el único que no rió.

-Yo puse la forma del hocico, las pupilas y la cola de penacho-comentó con ansiedad la rata asquerosa (A/N: Se me escapó)-, pero no me acordaba de qué más...

-¡Eres tonto, Wormtail!-exclamó James con impaciencia-. Te paseas con un hombre lobo una vez al mes y no...

-Baja la voz-suplicó Remus.

-Bueno, a mí el examen me pareció muy fácil-decía Sirius-. Me sorprendería mucho que no me pusieran un "extraordinario".

-A mí también-añadió James, que se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una Snitch dorada.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?****

-La robé-afirmó James, sin darle importancia.

Remus sacó un libro y se puso a leer. James se puso a jugar con la Snitch, atrapándola con magnificas jugadas, mientras Pettigrew lo victoreaba. Sirius miraba a la gente, en especial a las chicas de cerca del lago, con un gesto entre altivo y aburrido.

Después de un rato, Harry se preguntaba por qué su padre no le decía a su gordo amigo que dejara de alabarlo. Pero al parecer, a James le gustaba llamar la atención, tanto que continuamente se despeinaba y miraba al grupo de la madre de Harry.

-Guarda eso, ¿quieres?-acabó diciéndole Sirius, irritado-, antes que Wormtail se haga pis encima de la emoción.

Wormtail se ruborizó ligeramente, pero James sonrió.

-Si tanto te molesta...-dijo, y se guardó la pelota en el bolsillo. Harry pensó que Sirius era la única persona por la que James dejaría de presumir.

-Me aburro-comentó Sirius-. ¡Ojalá hubiera luna llena! ¡Ó McKinnon me prestara atención!

-¿Te aburres?-se extrañó Remus desde detrás de su libro-. Todavía nos queda Transformaciones; si te aburres puedes tomarme la lección- y le pasó su libro.

Pero Sirius soltó un resoplido y dijo:

-No necesito el libro, me lo sé de memoria. Haciendo esto te pareces a Louren Bones.

-Esto te animará, Padfoot-comentó James en voz baja-. Mira quién está allí.

Sirius giró su cabeza hasta que vio a Snape. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Fantástico. Snivellus.

Sirius y James se pusieron de pie. Remus tenía la vista fija en su libro, pero no lo leía; Wormtail miraba con admiración a los otros dos.

-¿Todo bien, Snivellus?-preguntó James en voz alta.

Snape reaccionó tan deprisa que dio la impresión de que estaba esperando el ataque: soltó su mochila, metió la mano dentro de la túnica y cuando comenzó a levantar la varita, James gritó:

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

La varita de Snape salió volando por los aires, y Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-¡_Impedimenta_!-exclamo Sirius, apuntando a Snape.

Snape se quedó allí. Muchos estudiantes se acercaron a mirar. Lyra y Rigel miraban a su padre con expresión de asco. James y Sirius avanzaron hasta él con las varitas preparadas.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Snape?-preguntó James.

-Yo lo vi: tenía la nariz pegada al pergamino-aseguró Sirius con maldad-. Su hoja debe estar llena de grasa...

La gente alrededor rió. James puso de patas para arriba a Snape dejando ver sus delgadas y pálidas piernas.

-¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!

Lily y sus amigas se habían acercado a donde Snape era maltratado. Lily las manos en la cadera y miraba muy mal a James. Lucy, detrás de ella, miraba con cara de odio a Sirius.

-¿Qué tal, Evans?-saludó James con un tono de voz mucho más agradable, grave y maduro.

-Déjenlo en paz-repitió Lily-. ¿Qué les hizo?

-Bueno-respondió James, e hizo como si reflexionara-, es simplemente que existe, no sé si me explico...

-Te crees muy gracioso, pero eres un idiota-dijo Lily con frialdad-. Déjalo en paz.

-Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans-replicó rápidamente James-. Vamos, sal conmigo y no volveré a molestar a Snape.

-No saldría contigo aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante-le aseguró Lily.

-Mala suerte, Prongs-le dijo Sirius con viveza.

-Mira quien habla, Black-dijo Lucy, al lado de Lily.

-No estoy hablando contigo, McKinnon, pero me halaga que pienses en mí-repuso Sirius.

-Eres un idiota. Y tú, James-dijo mirándolo-, también. Deja en paz a Snape.

-No necesito que una traidora a la sangre y una sangre sucia me defiendan-dijo Snape.

Lucy lo miró con asco. Lily parpadeó y dijo fríamente.

-No nos volveremos a meter en tu vida-le aseguró a Snape-. Pero podrías bañarte.

-¡Pídele disculpas a Evans!-gritó James a Snape.

-¡Y a McKinnon!-Sirius apuntó con la varita a Snape.

-No quiero que lo obligues-dijo Lily, Lucy asintió, dándole la razón.

-Yo... ¡yo no te llamaría así!-gritó James.

-¡No importa! Eres arrogante y siempre te haces el importante por donde vas, pero ¡ME DAS ASCO!

Y Lily se marchó al castillo junto con sus amigas.

-¡EVANS!

Pero Lily no lo volvió a mirar.

-Bueno... ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?-preguntó James, fastidiado. Hubo un destello y los pantalones de Snape desaparecieron...

-¿Se divierten, verdad?-preguntó el Snape adulto, junto a Lyra, Rigel y Harry.

Tomó a los tres por el brazo con fuerza y un segundo después estaban en el despacho.

-¡FUERA! ¡NO CUENTEN NADA!

Los tres chicos salieron asustados de las mazmorras y corrieron hasta fuera del castillo.

No podían creer lo que había visto. 


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 31: Noticias nuevas  
**  
-¡No lo puedo creer!-gritó Lyra una vez fuera del castillo, luego de unos minutos, empapada.

Ni Harry ni Rigel agregaron nada más, ambos pensaban lo mismo que ella. Se sentían horrorizados y desdichados, y no tenía nada que ver con que Snape les haya gritado. Harry sabía de humillaciones, y a juzgar por lo que había visto, James y Sirius habían sido tan arrogantes como Snape siempre había dicho.

La lluvia caía sobre ellos, pero ninguno de los tres hizo nada para evitar mojarse. Era como si la lluvia los limpiara, porque se sentían sucios (y no tenía que ver con el frasco de algo maloliente y putrefacto que Snape les había tirado), sucios de saber la verdad.

Harry siempre había tenido a su padre en una especie de pedestal, sintiéndose orgulloso cuando alguien lo comparaba con él... pero ahora sólo sentía una profunda indiferencia... Un vacío difícil de volver a llenar.

Pero su madre y Lucy sí eran decentes, ¿cómo habían podido terminar con semejantes...? Ni siquiera tenía un adjetivo correcto para describir a su padre y su padrino. Su madre y Lucy parecían muy enojadas con ambos, porque, claro, ellos dijeron que sólo lo molestaban (a Snape) por haber existido. A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza cómo alguien podía odiar tanto a una persona.

Ó sea, él podía sentir realmente desprecio por Malfoy, pero no lo molestaría por existir. Sí Malfoy no se metiera tanto en las cosas que le pasaban, Harry hubiera hecho como si no estuviera ahí...

-Deberíamos hablar con mis padres-dijo Rigel firmemente.

-Vamos-aceptaron Harry y Lyra.

Volvieron a entrar al castillo. De lejos, Harry escuchó a Filch regañándolos por entrar mojados y con los pies llenos de barro. Rigel le tiró un _Silencius_ y el viejo celador se quedó mudo. Luego no encontraron a nadie más ya que debía ser pasada la medianoche.

Siguieron por los corredores hasta llegar al ya conocido despacho del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Dentro parecía estar cálido y se escuchaban risas. Lyra tocó la puerta.

-Oh, chicos, ¿por qué están mojados?-Lucy les abrió la puerta. Tenía entre sus manos una gran taza de chocolate caliente y estaba un poco despeinada, y sonreía.

-No importa-dijo Lyra, tratando de controlar su voz.

-¿Está Sirius contigo?-preguntó Harry.

Lucy los miró con cara rara y los dejó pasar. El cuarto estaba muy sutilmente decorado con los colores de Gryffindor. La sala daba un aspecto de la Sala Común, sólo que un poco más chica. La chimenea estaba prendida y Sirius estaba sentado frente a ella en un sillón rojo.

-¡Hola, chicos!-saludó Sirius alegremente, luego reparó en sus caras-. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué están mojados?

Lyra y Rigel suspiraron igual, Harry sólo miraba la chimenea. Pero fue Lyra quien habló:

-¿Por qué humillabas y maldecías a Snape con el padre de Harry cuando tenías mi edad?

El silencio inundó la sala después de esa pregunta.

-¿Cómo dices?

Lyra, Rigel y Harry les contaron sobre lo que lo que habían visto en el pensadero. Al terminar el silencio volvió a caer y sólo podía escucharse la lluvia caer fuera del castillo.

-No quisiera que juzgaran a James y a su padre por lo que vieron allí, chicos-dijo Lucy con voz queda-. Sólo tenían quince años...

-¡Nosotros también tenemos quince años!-gritaron los tres.

-Miren-intervino Sirius en tono apaciguador-, James, Snape y yo siempre nos odiamos mutuamente a muerte. Creo que James tenía todo lo que Snape quería tener: amigos, era bueno jugando al Quidditch, chicas... Era bueno en casi todo. Y Snape era un bicho raro que le gustaban las Artes Oscuras y James las odiaba tanto como yo.

-Pero, Luna es un bicho raro y no la ataco-replicó Lyra-. Es mi amiga.

-Además, atacó a Snape sin razón-refutó Harry-, sólo lo hizo porque tú dijiste que estabas aburrido.

-No me enorgullezco de eso-dijo rápidamente Sirius.

Lucy miró a Sirius de soslayo y luego a los chicos, y dijo:

-Escuchen, lo que tienen que entender es que Sirius y James eran muy inmaduros a los quince. Bueno, casi todo el tiempo. Y maduraron un poco en séptimo... Que es cuando Lily y yo empezamos a salir con ellos.

-¿Cómo puede ser que se hayan casado con semejantes...?-Lyra dejó la frase en suspenso y miró a su padre sin poder decir la palabra.

-¿Idiotas?-preguntó Lucy, sonriendo. Lyra asintió-. Se les bajaron un poco los humos.

-¡Pero los odiaban!-gritaron los tres chicos.

-Creíamos hacerlo-respondió Lucy, sonriendo.

-¿Y hace unos años atrás?-preguntó Lyra-¿También lo odiabas?

-No-dijo Lucy, sin dejar de sonreír-, sólo estaba enojada. Jamás podría odiar a tu padre. Yo lo amo.

Lucy y Sirius se tomaron de la mano y se sonrieron. Lyra y Rigel carraspearon iguales y los miraron.

-Escuchen, James era mi mejor amigo y una de las mejores personas que conocí. Era un poco idiota con quince años, yo igual, pero maduramos.

-Está bien-dijeron los tres chicos apesumbrados.

Sirius y Lucy seguían muy risueños. Lyra y Rigel parecían fastidiados, a pesar que la ropa se les había secado de tanto tiempo que llevaban junto a la chimenea. Lyra se desesperó que sus padres se hicieran ojitos y carraspeó fuertemente.

-¡EJEM! ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa a sus ojos?

-Sí-apoyó Rigel a su hermana-, ¿necesitan anteojos?

Lucy y Sirius se sonrieron y luego hicieron lo mismo con los chicos.

-Nos vamos a casar-dijeron.

Pero los gemelos y Harry los miraron como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

-¿Casarse? Pero... ¿acaso ya no se casaron hace como dieciséis años?-preguntó Lyra confundida.

-Sí, pero queremos reafirmar nuestros votos-dijo Sirius.

-¿Alguno de los dos le molestaría explicarnos cómo es que volvieron?-inquirió Rigel, aparentemente molesto.

-Eso es fácil-dijo Sirius-. Luego de Navidad empezamos a levarnos bien de nuevo y luego (cuando dieron mi libertad, porque Lucy declaró a mi favor) comenzamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que había una audiencia a tu favor?-preguntó Rigel.

-Porque no la hubo-respondió Sirius, tranquilamente-. Tu mamá fue solita a atestiguar en mi favor y me dieron la libertad que quería. Salió en primera plana del Profeta el día que venían devuelta para aquí, por eso, no le sorprendió a nadie.

Los chicos asintieron.

-Y sobre nuestra reconciliación formal, creo que no debo decirte nada que no sepas, Rigel. Eres un Black-McKinnon-agregó Sirius y Rigel rió entendiendo.

-Saliendo del tema del sexo-dijo Lyra como un tomate, haciendo que Rigel y Sirius dejaran de reírse-. ¿Cuándo será la boda?

-En dos semanas-dijo Lucy.

-¿QUE?-gritó Lyra.

-Sí, en dos semanas-repitió Lucy-. Un fin de semana en Hogwarts. Tú serás mi Dama de Honor. Emma la madrina (ya le avisé que venga) y...-se volteó a Harry-. En nuestra primera boda fue James y me preguntaba si... si tú querías ser el padrino.

Harry sintió un nudo inexplicable en la garganta y la boca del estómago. Se le trabó la legua, pero pudo decir:

-Sí, claro.

Lucy y Sirius lo abrazaron. Harry se sintió muy raro cuando lo hicieron. Era como si hubiera recuperado a sus padres... No por algo era ambos sus padrinos.

-Hay lago más que debemos decirles-dijo Lucy cuando se soltó de Harry. Sonrió a sus hijos ante de decir:-. ¡Van a tener un hermanito!

-¡¿Cómo?!-gritaron nuevamente los gemelos en un tono muy parecido.

Harry sólo los miró impresionados.

-¿Como no van a saber cómo?-preguntó Sirius-. Se supone que son mis hijos. No creo que Lucy me haya engañado porque son mi fiel y hermoso reflejo... Bueno-Sirius se sentó-. Cuando el papá y la mamá se quieren, comienzan a tener una relación un poco más física y...

-¡Ya sabemos cómo!-replicaron los gemelos, pero por diferentes razones: Lyra estaba como un tomate nuevamente y Rigel parecía divertido.

-¿Entonces que les parece?-preguntó Lucy.

-¡Genial!-exclamaron los gemelos.

-¿Y para cuando lo tienes?-preguntó Lyra, tocándole el estomago a su madre, que aún estaba plano.

-Para Octubre-contestó Lucy, sonriendo-. Si nace el 31 me ahorro dinero para la fiesta, ¿no?

Los cuatro Black empezaron a reírse. Harry sintió que estaba demás y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta. Muy lentamente salió hacia los corredores nuevamente, mientras escuchaba a Sirius decir:

-... Abriré esta botella de Whisky de Fuego, como me llamo Sirius Orion Black...

Harry estaba a mitad del corredor cuando una voz dulce y cantarina lo detuvo:

-Harry.

Lyra estaba detrás de él.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ly.

-A la Sala Común.

-No tienes que sentirte apartado-replicó Lyra.

-Es una reunión familiar-refutó Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú eres parte de la familia-dijo Lyra-, eres mi novio, mi padre es como tu padre... Rigel es tu amigo... Mis padres son tus padrinos... No estás fuera de una celebración.

Harry se quedó callado, mirando por un momento los grandes ojos grises de su novia. Sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias. 


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 32: Pelea, secreto y ceremonia  
**  
Como todo noticia nueva en Hogwarts, la primicia de que Sirius y Lucy se volverían a casar ahí mismo y tendrían un bebé se desparramó por el colegio con más rapidez que la Snitch.

Lyra y Rigel, al igual que sus padres, habían recibido bastantes felicitaciones, pero no le daban mucha importancia: la boda entre Sirius y Lucy los irascibles y de mal humor. Muchas veces el pequeño rato de soledad entre Harry y Lyra (sin que Rigel anduviera por ahí) era interrumpido por un Patronus de un perro lanudo (muy parecido a la forma animaga de Sirius), de Lucy ó por un perro siberiano, Patronus de Sirius. Los Patronus decían cosas como "Reunión de vestido" ó "Ensayo para la boda".**  
**  
Entre tanto preparativo, las dos semanas pasaron volando. El sábado 22 de Enero llegó como un día muy soleado, que hizo que la poca nieve que quedaba quedara agua.

Harry, a pesar de ser el padrino, no lo habían llamado para ningún ensayo, pero sí lo habían necesitado para probar la ropa. Lucy, cuando Harry le preguntó por qué no iba a los ensayos, le dijo que era todo una sorpresa y que sólo los Black sabían. Le preguntó a Lyra, pero ella contestó un simple: "Mi madre no quiere que te diga".**  
**  
El día pasó volando, entre las idas y venidas de la Sala Común. Harry, Rigel y Lyra eran llamados a cada rato para ayudar a: terminar de decorar el jardín, terminar de preparar los recuerdos, recibir a los parientes, no dejar que el pequeño primo de Lyra y Rigel (Freddie, de tres años) ropa las cosas...

El atardecer del día llegó rápidamente. Lyra se fue a preparar a su madre junto con Lourdes. Hermione y Ginny (que eran invitadas) fueron al cuarto de la primera a cambiarse. Rigel, Alan, Harry y Ron se quedaron en la Sala Común tomándose turnos para cuidar al pequeño Freddie.

Harry se había puesto su túnica verde botella, mientras que la de Rigel era azul vaporosa y la de Ron azul oscura, la de Alan era negra y la del pequeño rubio Freddie era verde claro, como sus ojos.

Luego de que todos estuvieron listos, bajaron a los jardines. La madrina, Emma, la hermana de Lucy y mamá de Freddie ya estaba ahí. Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de Emma era ninguna otra que su antigua profesora de Escapismo en Houdini: Marie Dobbs.

Harry debía parecer bastante impresionado, porque cuando Emma McKinnon-Marie Dobbs se le acercó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Harry!-exclamó, con su cabello rubio y con rulos, ondulando por detrás. Era igual a Lucy, sólo que más joven y un poco más baja. Parecía muy nerviosa, mientras se retorcía parte de la túnica azul que llevaba-. Siento haber mentido... Yo sabía que era malo... Pero Lucy no me dejó, mi nombre es Emma Marie... Dobbs es el apellido de casada, pero no quería mentirte, ni a ti ni a mis sobrinos, pero mi hermana... Espero que me perdones, por el amor de Dios... ¡Freddie! ¡Bájate de ahí! Pequeño mono...-Freddie se había subido a una silla, pero Rigel lo bajó-. Perdóname, Harry, yo conocí a tu padre, muy buen mozo, eres igualito a él...**  
**  
Harry había quedado tan mareado de lo que había dicho, que sólo asintió. Emma lo apresó en un abrazo del que fue salvado por Rigel, que le dijo a su tía que su madre la necesitaba. Emma miró una vez más a Harry y se fue hacia el castillo.

-Pobre tía-dijo Rigel-. Ha estado muy nerviosa y no sabe lo que dice muy...-Rigel de repente calló al ver a su hermana bajando con Lourdes las escalinatas de Hogwarts que daban a los jardines.**  
**  
Lourdes tenía un vestido dorado, combinando perfectamente con sus ojos, su relicario en forma de lobo brillaba intensamente, y su cabello totalmente negro y lacio estaba atado en una alta coleta, dándole aspecto de salvaje. Estaba muy bonita.

Lyra vestía un vestido vaporoso azul con plateado. Tenía caída libre y era largo hasta los pies. La parte de delante de su cabello enrulado estaba atado en unas torzadas en las cuales había pequeñas flores blancas, casi plateadas. El relicario en forma de perro bailaba en su cuello, juntos con varios de sus rulos.

Lyra al sentirse mirada por Harry se sonrojó un poco. El también lo hizo.

Ella y Lourdes se colocaron detrás de todas las filas de sillas, dando pie a una sola cosa: todos debían sentarse. Rigel y Harry, ayudados por sus amigos, sentaron a todos los invitados y Harry se fue hacia donde Lourdes y Lyra estaban paradas, una con un ramo de flores amarillas y la otra con rosas blancas, respectivamente.

Se puso detrás de ellas y esperó a Lucy, mientras miraba a la gente y al jardín. No era nada como lo que pensaba en como era una boda. No había un pedestal donde el cura se paraba, a cambio había un circulo dibujado en el piso, hecho con magia, alrededor tenía pétalos de flores. Las filas de sillas estaban de enfrente a ese circulo.

Sirius bajó la escalinata también. Estaba muy guapo. Su cabello estaba un poco más corto y caía elegantemente sobre sus ojos grises, llevaba puesta una túnica negra azulada como su cabello. Pero lo que más se lucia era su radiante sonrisa.

Sirius le sonrió a Harry y caminó por entremedio de la fila de gente y se paró dentro del círculo. Luego miró embelesado detrás de Harry, por lo que este también miró. Y se quedó helado.

Lucy estaba de pie detrás de él, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles dorados de una larga cola. Se ajustaba en el pecho y luego tenía una libra caída. Los destellos dorados del vestido combinaban perfectamente con su pelo con rulos suelto, brillando al sol de invierno. Sus ojos azules reflejaban tanta felicidad que su relicario con forma de perro relucía como si fuera completamente nuevo.**  
**  
-¿Vamos, Harry?-le preguntó sonriendo.

Harry le ofreció el brazo, aún anonadado. Lyra, Lourdes y Emma caminaron delante de ellos y cuando llegaron al círculo se quedaron a un lado. Harry comenzó a caminar lentamente (como le habían dicho) mientras Lucy sonreía.

-¿Sabes? James también puso la misma cara el día de mi primera boda con Sirius.  
**  
**-¿En serio?-preguntó Harry, feliz de que no hubiera sido el único que se comportara como un poco idiota.

-En serio-respondió Lucy, uniéndose al círculo mientras que Harry se paraba al lado de Emma.

Lucy y Sirius sacaron sus varitas mágicas, mientras se sonreían. En sentidos contrarios, rodearon el círculo mágico, apuntándolo con la varita. Rosas blancas comenzaron a crecer alrededor del círculo.

-Eso demuestra que se aman. Siempre salen las flores que les gustan a ambos-le explicó Emma, al verlo impresionado.

Luego las rosas recubrieron el círculo hasta llegar a la estatura de Lucy y Sirius y dejarles un hueco por donde se los veía. Ambos se besaron y todos en el jardín comenzaron a aplaudir, las mujeres con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry también aplaudía al tiempo que Lucy y Sirius salían del rosal con forma de círculo, besándose tiernamente.

Sonriendo a sus invitados, Lucy y Sirius se dirigieron a la parte despejada de la improvisada pista de baile. Se acomodaron en el medio de la pista, preparados para bailar, al tiempo que una lenta y hermosa canción comenzaba a sonar.  
**  
**Se movían muy bien al compás de la música, como si fueran uno. Harry estaba tan perdido en su perfecto movimiento que no se dio cuenta cuando Emma lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló a la pista.

-Vamos, debemos bailar como padrinos que somos-le dijo.

A pesar que Harry hacia un gran esfuerzo por no pisarla, pudieron moverse con facilidad hasta donde Lucy y Sirius bailaban. Emma tomó a Sirius y Harry a Lucy.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry, al ver que había pisado a Lucy.**  
**  
-Está bien, Harry-le restó problema Lucy-. Te buscaré a alguien que te enseñe bailar...

En que momento las manos de Lucy cambiaron a ser las suaves manos de su novia, Harry jamás lo sabría.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Tratando de bailar-contestó Harry con pesadez.

-Es fácil-dijo Lyra-, toma mi cadera con tu mano y con la otra mi mano.

Harry, rojo como un tomate, tomó la cadera de su novia con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda tomó su delicada mano. Lyra comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus definidos rulos y su vaporoso vestido azul-violeta se movieran a su compás.

El no supo cuando, o qué momento, habían comenzado a bailar tan bien, se movían de un lado a otro al tiempo que sólo se miraban directamente a sus ojos. Se besaron un rato largo y luego siguieron bailando abrazados, aunque la música ya no era lenta.

Rigel, Alan y Lourdes subieron a un improvisado escenario y comenzaron a cantar algunas canciones del repertorio de The Black Stars. Lyra no fue llamada (por estar "ocupada" con Harry), así que su reemplazo Lourdes, que cantaba bastante bien, pero no se la podía comparar con Ly.

-No sé tú, pero yo tengo un hambre de mil demonios-le dijo Lyra al oído.

-Vamos a comer-aceptó Harry.

Se encaminaron a una de las largas mesas con comida y se sentaron. La comida era deliciosa, la verdad que los elfos se mejoraban a sí mismos cada día, pero menos mal que Hermione no lo sabía, porque sino no hubiera estado comiendo la deliciosa torta de coco que tenía en sus manos, a unos cuantos metros de Harry, junto a Ron.  
**  
**Volvió la atención a su novia que comía un pastel de carne con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo?****

Lyra salió de su trance media asustada, pero sonrió y dijo:****

-Descuida, es la boda. Es demasiado...-pareció buscar la palabra indicada-tranquila.**  
**  
-¿Y cómo quisieras que fuera?-preguntó Harry.

-Le falta... emoción-contestó Lyra-, algo que explote... no sé.

-¿Alguien mencionó explotar cosas?

Fred y George Weasley se aparecieron lado a lado de Lyra.

-Pues sí, me estoy aburriendo, ¿qué podrían hacer por mí?-preguntó Lyra en tono meloso.

-Por ti, princesa, explotaríamos la torta de bodas-dijo Fred.

-Sí, princesa-corroboró George.

-Ejem-tosió Harry algo molesto, haciéndoles recordar que estaba allí.

-Ah, hola, Harry-dijeron tontamente los mellizos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y los gemelos se fueron.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-le preguntó Lyra algo molesta.**  
**  
-Disculpa, ¿ahora me registras? ¿Ó prefieres seguir coqueteando?

-¿Coqueteando?-preguntó Lyra un poco más molesta.

-Claro, primero Alan, ahora los gemelos...-enumeró Harry. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Ó sea qué tú crees que yo quiero engañarte ó algo por el estilo?-Lyra estaba furiosa y le estaba gritando, a pesar que dichos gritos eran amortiguados por la fuerte música del momento.

Algo explotó detrás de ellos. La gran torta de bodas se esparció por todos los invitados, los gritos de la señora Weasley a los gemelos y las risas de la gente fueron escuchadas, pero Lyra y Harry aún se miraban con enfado, la primera con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque Harry no se había percatado de eso.

-Contesta-pidió Lyra, medio salpicada por la broma de los mellizos, entre enojada y llorosa.

-No sé que pretendes-contestó Harry.

-Eres idiota, Harry Potter-Lyra le pegó una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas y se alejó de allí, perdiéndose entre la multitud que se reía.****

Harry quiso decir algo, pero no le salió, porque en ese momento, una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta años rubia, de ojos azules y muy parecida a Alan apareció con el rostro afligido. Se acercó a Harry con el rostro horrorizado.

-Disculpa. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Alan Bocca?-preguntó la señora-, hoy es su cumpleaños.

-Venga conmigo, yo la llevaré-dijo Harry, tratando de no pensar en Lyra.

Harry la guió a través de la gente hasta donde Lourdes, Ginny, Rigel y Alan reían. La mujer durante el trayecto murmuraba cosas como "Alan", "joven" y "no puede ser".

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Alan en cuanto la vio-. No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿qué haces aquí?**  
**  
-Vine por tu cumpleaños-aclaró la señora Bocca.

-Es mañana-agregó Alan.

-Lo sé, pero debes saber una cosa... el motivo por el que no quería que vengas aquí...-titubeó la señora Bocca.

-Dilo, mamá, no pasará nada-pidió Alan, tratando de calmar a su mamá.

-Bueno,... Hace más de dieciséis años, David Bocca murió...

-No sé a que viene la muerte de papá...

-Alan-lo cortó su madre-, cuando murió yo estuve muy mal y comencé a beber... Sin preocuparme por mi hijito, Ryan... Un día estaba bebiendo cuando lo vi a él... A Alan... Y el es tu padre.

Alan abrió los ojos de par en par por detrás de sus lentes cuadrados.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-preguntó Alan con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno, él me pidió que lo llamara Alan... Pero su nombre verdadero (como después supe) era James _Alan_ Potter.**  
**  
Alan miró inmediatamente a Harry que miraba a Alan y a su madre alternativamente. No podía ser verdad.

-Entonces, tu padre es James Potter, el pobre fue asesinado junto a su mujer más de un año después... Creo que tuvo un hijo que se llamaba Harold ó Harry... No estoy segura, pero ¿sabes? Este chico-señaló a Harry-, es igualito a él.

Alan volvió a mirar a Harry, mientras comenzaban a caerle lágrimas. Negó con su cabeza y salió corriendo de la fiesta.

-¡Alan!-gritó Ginny, yendo detrás de él.****

Harry estaba pasmado

-¿Harry?-escuchaba que Rigel y Lourdes lo llamaban, pero no contestó.

Salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de Alan, con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos verdes. 


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 33: Rainy Day.  
**

_It's always a rainy day without you  
I'm a prisoner of love inside you_

Queen. One year of love.  


Harry no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí llorando, pero si supo donde había llegado. Instintivamente, había llegado a la haya donde su padre y sus amigos habían estado durante el peor recuerdo de Snape.

Desde que Harry se había ido de la fiesta había empezado hacer bastante frío de nuevo, muy distinto al día soleado que había sido, más normal estando en pleno Enero. Supuso que debía ser obra de su novia, considerando que se habían peleado no estaría de buen humor y por eso el clima había cambiado volviendo al natural. Frío y muy lluvioso.

La túnica de Harry y su cabello estaban empapados. Se escuchaba a la gente gritar a lo lejos cuando entraban al castillo por la lluvia. Reían, pero el cielo lloraba.

¿Alan su hermano? No podía creer que su padre hubiese engañado a su madre... Un momento si lo hacía. Su padre había sido una mala persona. Y su madre la buena. Pero Sirius dijo que James había cambiado para conquistar a Lily... ¿Y si era un truco?

-¿Harry?

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos. Harry miró para donde la voz cantarina de su novia lo llamaba. Estaba totalmente despeinada, tenía el maquillaje corrido en sus ojos grises hinchados, y su cara era surcada por algunas lagrimas, además de lluvia.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Lyra se sentó al lado de Harry y lo abrazó. …l correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así, en silencio. Después de un rato, Harry se preguntó por qué no había parado de llover, supuestamente Lyra no estaba enojada, ni nada, entonces, ¿por qué llovía?.

-No lo puedo creer-dejó escapar Harry, triste.

-Nadie puede, los chicos me contaron-le respondió Lyra-, pero por alguna razón mi papá no parece sorprendido...-Ly se cortó en seco y se separó de Harry para mirarlo-. ¡MI PAPÁ!

-¿Qué?

-¡Él debe saber que pasó!-dijo eufórica-. ¡Vamos a buscarlo!

Lyra lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la entrada del castillo. No había nadie alrededor, parecía como si la fiesta se hubiera disuelto.

-¡Ah, Potter! ¿Ahora dejas que tu noviecita te arrastre?-la siseante voz de Draco Malfoy llegó a sus oídos.

Pero no se dieron vuelva y corrieron hasta el despacho de los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Remus, Tonks, Emma, Lourdes y Rigel estaban fuera del despacho, dentro del aula. Lyra y Harry escucharon que ellos los llamaron, pero ambos tenían una sola meta: aclarar las cosas con Sirius.

Golpearon con fuerza la puerta del despacho y Lucy salió con una sonrisa, aún con el vestido de novia.

-¿Papá, mamá?-preguntó Lyra, preocupada. Lucy parpadeó pero no dio signos de molestarse ni nada por el estilo.

-Sirius-llamó Lucy a su marido, estirando su largo cuello.

Sirius salió con una sonrisa, pero al ver las caras de Lyra y Harry dejó de sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué siempre que vienen están mojados?-preguntó Sirius.

-No hay tiempo para idioteces, papá-dijo Lyra cortante-. Harry necesita saber algo.

Lyra le hizo un ademán a Harry para que hable.

-Sirius... ¿tú sabes algo sobre...?-pero Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar.

-¿... sobre que _nuestro_ Alan es el medio hermano de Harry?-terminó de preguntar Lyra por él.

Sirius abrió los ojos, pero no parecía sorprendido, tal como le había contado Lyra.

-Le prometí a James que no diría nada-dijo Sirius, haciéndolos pasar. Ly y Harry se sentaron en unos sillones cerca de la pequeña chimenea y Sirius se sentó frente a ellos. Lucy no estaba.

-Pero mi papá está muerto-dijo Harry con tanta crudeza que Lyra y Sirius cerraron los ojos con la misma expresión de dolor-. Además, fue tu mejor amigo... Y es mi padre, yo soy tu ahijado...

-Y eres el novio de Lyra-lo cortó Sirius-, eso te quita puntos.

-¡Papá! ¡Estás evitando el tema!-lo retó Lyra.

-Es que los metiches de mi sobrina, mi amigo, mi esposa, mi hijo y mi querida ahijada están escuchando detrás de la puerta-Sirius se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Tonks, Remus, Lucy, Rigel y Lourdes cayeron en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo.

-De ti, Remus, no me lo imaginaba-lo retó Sirius con un tono muy parecido al de la señora Weasley cuando retaba a sus hijos-. Si quieren escuchar porque no traicionaré a James dos veces. Y que conste que lo hago porque eres tú, Harry-Sirius volvió a sentarse.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de Lyra, Harry y Sirius.

-Bueno, hace unos dieciséis James y Lily se enteraron de algo que no fue muy lindo: su hijo no nato sería el encargado de terminar con Voldemort.-empezó Sirius.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?-preguntó Harry.

-Una profecía que sólo conocían ellos y Dumbledore. Lo siento, pero yo sólo sé esa parte-agregó Sirius al ver la cara de decepción de todos, en especial la de Harry-. Como eso les cayó como balde agua fría, James para ahogar las penas se emborrachó. Pero estaba muy borracho, más de lo que se pueden imaginar.

"James hizo un traslador (en esa época no eran ilegales, ya que si pasaba algo podías desaparecer con uno) con su borrachera y apareció en New York... fue a un bar y... conoció a la tal Marissa Bocca y tuvo una relación de una noche de la que salió Alan. James supo que Marissa quedó embarazada y le envió dinero como para toda la vida del niño y le prometió ir a verlo... Pero James no pudo salir del país una vez que Harry nació porque debía protegerlo... Él quiso conocer al niño y le contó la verdad a Lily...

-¿Y ella qué hizo?

-¿Fue el día que Lily tiró toda la ropa de James por el balcón?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Remus y Lucy-. Nunca supe porque había sido.

-Sí, ése día. Pero James amaba a Lily-dijo Sirius-. Y eso fue lo que hizo que Lily no quemara su ropa. Y que Harry naciera.

-¿Cómo hizo para creerle?-preguntó Tonks.

-Lily leía la mente-contestó Lucy por su marido-. _Legeremancia_. Snape le enseñó. Algo que a James no le gustó, pero habrá servido y le habrá agradecido a Snape en ese momento.

-Exacto-dijo Sirius-. Ésa es la verdad. Así que sí, Harry, Alan es tu medio hermano.

-Ahora, aclarada las dudas, me gustaría que salgan todos así disfrutamos de nuestra corta Luna de Miel.

Todos salieron del despacho y Lucy con una sonrisa les cerró la puerta en la cara y cerró con llave.

Remus y Tonks se perdieron inmediatamente, pero Rigel, Lourdes y Lyra tomaron asiento en os pupitres del salón de Defensa.

-¿Creen que Alan sea descendiente de Gryffindor también?-preguntó Lourdes con su tono pausado.

-Por supuesto-le contestó Rigel-. ¿De qué otra manera a Lyra la seguirían dos chicos? Tenían que ser Potter y Gryffindors. Cabezas Duras.

-¡Oye!-lo retó Lyra, mientras Lourdes se reía.

-¿Qué harás, Harry?-preguntó Lourdes.

-Hablar con él. Pero no ahora-dijo Harry.

--

El lunes llegó rápidamente. La gente comentaba la boda entusiasmados, los chicos del colegio comentaban la pelea entre Lyra y Harry con alegría, ya que Lyra lo hubiese reconfortado no quería decir que estuvieran arreglados, y las chicas del colegio ya sabían del chisme del año: el famoso Harry Potter tenía un hermano, Alan.

Harry, harto de todos los rumores, salió del comedor sin despedirse de Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban muy cariñosos esa mañana, hacia los jardines de Hogwarts.

Era un lindo día de invierno ya sin nieve. Caminó hasta la casa de Hagrid para saludarlo, porque no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo antes, pero la casa parecía deshabitada. Ningún ladrido se escuchó cuando Harry llamó a la puerta. Era raro.

Suspirando, se encaminó a las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido. Caminaba por ahí cuando una voz soñadora y otra cantarina irrumpieron el silencio en carcajadas.

Harry buscó las voces para llegar hasta donde Lyra y Luna estaban dándole de comer carne cruda a los caballos más raros que Harry había visto nunca: eran como esqueletos de caballos con un cuero negro pegados al cuerpo, tenían alas de dragón y ojos blancos sin pupila.

-Hola, Harry-dijeron ambas sin darse vuelta para ver quien era.

-¿Qué son?

-Se llaman _thestrals_, es la única manada domesticada en Gran Bretaña y son de Hagrid-le explicó Luna.

-Pero... ¿por qué están aquí estos caballos?

-Son los que te llevan en el carruaje.

-¿De qué hablas? Los carruajes son tirados por caballos invisibles que...

-... Son estos-terminó Luna con una sonrisa-. Lo malo de estos caballos es que sólo los pueden ver quienes han visto la muerte.

-¿Quieres decir, que han visto a alguien morir?-preguntó Harry, el recuerdo de Cedric Diggory tirado en el suelo del frío suelo del cementerio vino a su cabeza.

-Mi mamá-dijo Luna sin deprimirse.

-Mis abuelos-dijo Lyra-. Tenía un año, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido más grande.

Harry se quedó en silencio meditando.

-¿No habías visto a los caballos antes, no Harry?-preguntó Luna.

-No, pero este año viajé con los carruajes y no los vi.

-Debe ser que estabas distraído-dijo Luna. Harry se lo pensó, sí, estaba distraído admirando las altayas, ya que estaba observando su hogar después de mucho tiempo.

-Mucha gente no los quiere-agregó Luna-. Porque piensa que son... bueno...

-¿Diferentes?-dijo Harry. Por alguna razón, se sentía un poco identificado con los thestrals.

-Exacto-dijo Luna.

Lyra estaba ayudando a un pequeño potro a pararse. Era una imagen muy tierna. Les sirvió algo de carne a los caballos, con ayuda de Luna y Harry, pero algo les perturbó la paz.**  
**  
-Vaya, vaya, Potter, ¿juntarte con Lunática Lovegood te volvió loco? ¿A quién le das de comer? ¿A un caballo invisible?

-Tú nunca entenderás el significado de algunas cosas, Malfoy, por eso, no te explicaré-dijo Luna, sin alterarse.

Malfoy abrió su boca varias veces, pero no pudo encontrar nada que decirle a Luna.

-¿Por qué no estás acompañado de tus gorilas, Draquito?-preguntó con sorna Lyra, mientras le daba un jugoso filete al potrillo.

-Eso no es tu incumbencia, querida primita-dijo Draco-. Lo que haga ó deje de hacer, no tiene que ver contigo.

-Era una pregunta, querido primo. Como esta: ¿por qué tenemos que ser primos? Mi papá puede llamarse Black, pero tiene menos de familia tenebrosa que tú de rubio platinado.

Eso fue lo colmó el vaso de Malfoy, sacó su varita, pero las varitas de Luna, Lyra y Harry apuntaron contra él.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_-gritó Malfoy.

-_¡Desmaius!_-gritaron los otros tres.

Malfoy cayó desmayado con su varita al lado.

-Un placer luchar con ustedes, chicos-dijo Luna, una vez que escondieran a Malfoy en un arbusto-. Ahora debo irme-y cantando, saltando y corriendo se fue.

-Creo que es hora que yo también me vaya-dio Lyra, al ver que estaba sola con Harry.

-Espera, Ly-Harry la tomó suavemente del brazo y la atrajo un poco hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Lyra, tratando de sonar indiferente.

-No estar peleado contigo.

-No puedes-dijo ella, tratando de soltarse.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry, reteniéndola.

-Porque eres muy celoso.

-Cambiaré.

-Todos dicen lo mismo.

-Yo lo haré, lo prometo.

Sin querer, cada vez que decían algo, Harry la acercaba más, pero ya Lyra no se oponía.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Por quién?-preguntó Lyra casi rozando los labios de Harry.

-Por ti-dijo Harry.

-No te creo-refutó Lyra.

-Lo haré-dijo Harry. Acercaron más sus labios y se besaron como si dependieran de ello para vivir.

Después de que separaran para tomar aire, se dirigieron al castillo abrazados para ir a la clase de Transformaciones. Escucharon algunas maldiciones verbales por parte de Malfoy detrás de ellos, pero no le dieron importancia a nada más que no sean sus ojos. 


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 33: Rainy Day.  
**

_It's always a rainy day without you  
I'm a prisoner of love inside you_

Queen. One year of love.  


Harry no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí llorando, pero si supo donde había llegado. Instintivamente, había llegado a la haya donde su padre y sus amigos habían estado durante el peor recuerdo de Snape.

Desde que Harry se había ido de la fiesta había empezado hacer bastante frío de nuevo, muy distinto al día soleado que había sido, más normal estando en pleno Enero. Supuso que debía ser obra de su novia, considerando que se habían peleado no estaría de buen humor y por eso el clima había cambiado volviendo al natural. Frío y muy lluvioso.

La túnica de Harry y su cabello estaban empapados. Se escuchaba a la gente gritar a lo lejos cuando entraban al castillo por la lluvia. Reían, pero el cielo lloraba.

¿Alan su hermano? No podía creer que su padre hubiese engañado a su madre... Un momento si lo hacía. Su padre había sido una mala persona. Y su madre la buena. Pero Sirius dijo que James había cambiado para conquistar a Lily... ¿Y si era un truco?

-¿Harry?

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos. Harry miró para donde la voz cantarina de su novia lo llamaba. Estaba totalmente despeinada, tenía el maquillaje corrido en sus ojos grises hinchados, y su cara era surcada por algunas lagrimas, además de lluvia.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Lyra se sentó al lado de Harry y lo abrazó. …l correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así, en silencio. Después de un rato, Harry se preguntó por qué no había parado de llover, supuestamente Lyra no estaba enojada, ni nada, entonces, ¿por qué llovía?.

-No lo puedo creer-dejó escapar Harry, triste.

-Nadie puede, los chicos me contaron-le respondió Lyra-, pero por alguna razón mi papá no parece sorprendido...-Ly se cortó en seco y se separó de Harry para mirarlo-. ¡MI PAPÁ!

-¿Qué?

-¡Él debe saber que pasó!-dijo eufórica-. ¡Vamos a buscarlo!

Lyra lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la entrada del castillo. No había nadie alrededor, parecía como si la fiesta se hubiera disuelto.

-¡Ah, Potter! ¿Ahora dejas que tu noviecita te arrastre?-la siseante voz de Draco Malfoy llegó a sus oídos.

Pero no se dieron vuelva y corrieron hasta el despacho de los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Remus, Tonks, Emma, Lourdes y Rigel estaban fuera del despacho, dentro del aula. Lyra y Harry escucharon que ellos los llamaron, pero ambos tenían una sola meta: aclarar las cosas con Sirius.

Golpearon con fuerza la puerta del despacho y Lucy salió con una sonrisa, aún con el vestido de novia.

-¿Papá, mamá?-preguntó Lyra, preocupada. Lucy parpadeó pero no dio signos de molestarse ni nada por el estilo.

-Sirius-llamó Lucy a su marido, estirando su largo cuello.

Sirius salió con una sonrisa, pero al ver las caras de Lyra y Harry dejó de sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué siempre que vienen están mojados?-preguntó Sirius.

-No hay tiempo para idioteces, papá-dijo Lyra cortante-. Harry necesita saber algo.

Lyra le hizo un ademán a Harry para que hable.

-Sirius... ¿tú sabes algo sobre...?-pero Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar.

-¿... sobre que _nuestro_ Alan es el medio hermano de Harry?-terminó de preguntar Lyra por él.

Sirius abrió los ojos, pero no parecía sorprendido, tal como le había contado Lyra.

-Le prometí a James que no diría nada-dijo Sirius, haciéndolos pasar. Ly y Harry se sentaron en unos sillones cerca de la pequeña chimenea y Sirius se sentó frente a ellos. Lucy no estaba.

-Pero mi papá está muerto-dijo Harry con tanta crudeza que Lyra y Sirius cerraron los ojos con la misma expresión de dolor-. Además, fue tu mejor amigo... Y es mi padre, yo soy tu ahijado...

-Y eres el novio de Lyra-lo cortó Sirius-, eso te quita puntos.

-¡Papá! ¡Estás evitando el tema!-lo retó Lyra.

-Es que los metiches de mi sobrina, mi amigo, mi esposa, mi hijo y mi querida ahijada están escuchando detrás de la puerta-Sirius se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Tonks, Remus, Lucy, Rigel y Lourdes cayeron en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo.

-De ti, Remus, no me lo imaginaba-lo retó Sirius con un tono muy parecido al de la señora Weasley cuando retaba a sus hijos-. Si quieren escuchar porque no traicionaré a James dos veces. Y que conste que lo hago porque eres tú, Harry-Sirius volvió a sentarse.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de Lyra, Harry y Sirius.

-Bueno, hace unos dieciséis James y Lily se enteraron de algo que no fue muy lindo: su hijo no nato sería el encargado de terminar con Voldemort.-empezó Sirius.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?-preguntó Harry.

-Una profecía que sólo conocían ellos y Dumbledore. Lo siento, pero yo sólo sé esa parte-agregó Sirius al ver la cara de decepción de todos, en especial la de Harry-. Como eso les cayó como balde agua fría, James para ahogar las penas se emborrachó. Pero estaba muy borracho, más de lo que se pueden imaginar.

"James hizo un traslador (en esa época no eran ilegales, ya que si pasaba algo podías desaparecer con uno) con su borrachera y apareció en New York... fue a un bar y... conoció a la tal Marissa Bocca y tuvo una relación de una noche de la que salió Alan. James supo que Marissa quedó embarazada y le envió dinero como para toda la vida del niño y le prometió ir a verlo... Pero James no pudo salir del país una vez que Harry nació porque debía protegerlo... Él quiso conocer al niño y le contó la verdad a Lily...

-¿Y ella qué hizo?

-¿Fue el día que Lily tiró toda la ropa de James por el balcón?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Remus y Lucy-. Nunca supe porque había sido.

-Sí, ése día. Pero James amaba a Lily-dijo Sirius-. Y eso fue lo que hizo que Lily no quemara su ropa. Y que Harry naciera.

-¿Cómo hizo para creerle?-preguntó Tonks.

-Lily leía la mente-contestó Lucy por su marido-. _Legeremancia_. Snape le enseñó. Algo que a James no le gustó, pero habrá servido y le habrá agradecido a Snape en ese momento.

-Exacto-dijo Sirius-. Ésa es la verdad. Así que sí, Harry, Alan es tu medio hermano.

-Ahora, aclarada las dudas, me gustaría que salgan todos así disfrutamos de nuestra corta Luna de Miel.

Todos salieron del despacho y Lucy con una sonrisa les cerró la puerta en la cara y cerró con llave.

Remus y Tonks se perdieron inmediatamente, pero Rigel, Lourdes y Lyra tomaron asiento en os pupitres del salón de Defensa.

-¿Creen que Alan sea descendiente de Gryffindor también?-preguntó Lourdes con su tono pausado.

-Por supuesto-le contestó Rigel-. ¿De qué otra manera a Lyra la seguirían dos chicos? Tenían que ser Potter y Gryffindors. Cabezas Duras.

-¡Oye!-lo retó Lyra, mientras Lourdes se reía.

-¿Qué harás, Harry?-preguntó Lourdes.

-Hablar con él. Pero no ahora-dijo Harry.

--

El lunes llegó rápidamente. La gente comentaba la boda entusiasmados, los chicos del colegio comentaban la pelea entre Lyra y Harry con alegría, ya que Lyra lo hubiese reconfortado no quería decir que estuvieran arreglados, y las chicas del colegio ya sabían del chisme del año: el famoso Harry Potter tenía un hermano, Alan.

Harry, harto de todos los rumores, salió del comedor sin despedirse de Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban muy cariñosos esa mañana, hacia los jardines de Hogwarts.

Era un lindo día de invierno ya sin nieve. Caminó hasta la casa de Hagrid para saludarlo, porque no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo antes, pero la casa parecía deshabitada. Ningún ladrido se escuchó cuando Harry llamó a la puerta. Era raro.

Suspirando, se encaminó a las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido. Caminaba por ahí cuando una voz soñadora y otra cantarina irrumpieron el silencio en carcajadas.

Harry buscó las voces para llegar hasta donde Lyra y Luna estaban dándole de comer carne cruda a los caballos más raros que Harry había visto nunca: eran como esqueletos de caballos con un cuero negro pegados al cuerpo, tenían alas de dragón y ojos blancos sin pupila.

-Hola, Harry-dijeron ambas sin darse vuelta para ver quien era.

-¿Qué son?

-Se llaman _thestrals_, es la única manada domesticada en Gran Bretaña y son de Hagrid-le explicó Luna.

-Pero... ¿por qué están aquí estos caballos?

-Son los que te llevan en el carruaje.

-¿De qué hablas? Los carruajes son tirados por caballos invisibles que...

-... Son estos-terminó Luna con una sonrisa-. Lo malo de estos caballos es que sólo los pueden ver quienes han visto la muerte.

-¿Quieres decir, que han visto a alguien morir?-preguntó Harry, el recuerdo de Cedric Diggory tirado en el suelo del frío suelo del cementerio vino a su cabeza.

-Mi mamá-dijo Luna sin deprimirse.

-Mis abuelos-dijo Lyra-. Tenía un año, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido más grande.

Harry se quedó en silencio meditando.

-¿No habías visto a los caballos antes, no Harry?-preguntó Luna.

-No, pero este año viajé con los carruajes y no los vi.

-Debe ser que estabas distraído-dijo Luna. Harry se lo pensó, sí, estaba distraído admirando las altayas, ya que estaba observando su hogar después de mucho tiempo.

-Mucha gente no los quiere-agregó Luna-. Porque piensa que son... bueno...

-¿Diferentes?-dijo Harry. Por alguna razón, se sentía un poco identificado con los thestrals.

-Exacto-dijo Luna.

Lyra estaba ayudando a un pequeño potro a pararse. Era una imagen muy tierna. Les sirvió algo de carne a los caballos, con ayuda de Luna y Harry, pero algo les perturbó la paz.**  
**  
-Vaya, vaya, Potter, ¿juntarte con Lunática Lovegood te volvió loco? ¿A quién le das de comer? ¿A un caballo invisible?

-Tú nunca entenderás el significado de algunas cosas, Malfoy, por eso, no te explicaré-dijo Luna, sin alterarse.

Malfoy abrió su boca varias veces, pero no pudo encontrar nada que decirle a Luna.

-¿Por qué no estás acompañado de tus gorilas, Draquito?-preguntó con sorna Lyra, mientras le daba un jugoso filete al potrillo.

-Eso no es tu incumbencia, querida primita-dijo Draco-. Lo que haga ó deje de hacer, no tiene que ver contigo.

-Era una pregunta, querido primo. Como esta: ¿por qué tenemos que ser primos? Mi papá puede llamarse Black, pero tiene menos de familia tenebrosa que tú de rubio platinado.

Eso fue lo colmó el vaso de Malfoy, sacó su varita, pero las varitas de Luna, Lyra y Harry apuntaron contra él.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_-gritó Malfoy.

-_¡Desmaius!_-gritaron los otros tres.

Malfoy cayó desmayado con su varita al lado.

-Un placer luchar con ustedes, chicos-dijo Luna, una vez que escondieran a Malfoy en un arbusto-. Ahora debo irme-y cantando, saltando y corriendo se fue.

-Creo que es hora que yo también me vaya-dio Lyra, al ver que estaba sola con Harry.

-Espera, Ly-Harry la tomó suavemente del brazo y la atrajo un poco hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Lyra, tratando de sonar indiferente.

-No estar peleado contigo.

-No puedes-dijo ella, tratando de soltarse.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry, reteniéndola.

-Porque eres muy celoso.

-Cambiaré.

-Todos dicen lo mismo.

-Yo lo haré, lo prometo.

Sin querer, cada vez que decían algo, Harry la acercaba más, pero ya Lyra no se oponía.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Por quién?-preguntó Lyra casi rozando los labios de Harry.

-Por ti-dijo Harry.

-No te creo-refutó Lyra.

-Lo haré-dijo Harry. Acercaron más sus labios y se besaron como si dependieran de ello para vivir.

Después de que separaran para tomar aire, se dirigieron al castillo abrazados para ir a la clase de Transformaciones. Escucharon algunas maldiciones verbales por parte de Malfoy detrás de ellos, pero no le dieron importancia a nada más que no sean sus ojos. 


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capitulo 33: Hermano de mi alma.  
**

_God bless my soul here he comes now  
The man with the most how does he do it?  
Sure he's got style he's so heavy  
He's a trip can do anything  
Anything, anything  
He's my soul brother._

Soul Brother. Queen.  


Caminaba rápidamente por el frío y desolado cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton una vez más.

Era de noche, casi medianoche, y estaba totalmente oscuro; hacía mucho frío. Podía sentir como el viento congelado de algo muy tenebroso y malo le calaba cada uno de sus huesos.

Una tormenta comenzaba a desatarse, las nubes negras comenzaban a arremolinarse y viento hacía mover la copa de un árbol con aspecto tenebrosísimo.

Sintió repentinamente como la cicatriz de su frente le perforaba a la mitad su cabeza... El estaba cerca muy cerca...

-Oh, Potter, ¿te unes a la fiesta?-siseó una voz aguda y fría, para luego reírse cruelmente.

Era Lord Voldemort, Harry lo sabía, aunque no le podía ver la cara porque la llevaba cubierta por una túnica negra con capucha.

-Veo que te nos has unido a nuestra pequeña y humilde reunión...

Harry vio quien estaba al lado de Voldemort. …l la tenía tomada de la cintura, mientras ella miraba a un punto indefinido con una cara de demente, muy parecida a la de Voldemort.

Sus ojos estaban completamente negros, vacíos, sin nada de calidez ó amor. Una aura oscura la cubría y su pelo estaba lacio y sin vida. Estaba tan cambiada que si no la hubiera observado tantas veces, no hubiera sabido que era ella.

Era Lyra.

-Lyls...-susurró Harry.

-¿Sabes, Harry? He cambiado de opinión acerca de la pequeña Lyra Black... creo que sirve perfectamente para mi nuevo plan, claro que ha sido tu culpa que lo haya descubierto... que descuido dejar tu mente abierta, Potter, y ni te digo tu donación de sangre hacia mi persona.

-Suéltala-dijo Harry con fiereza, cerrando los puños.

-Yo no la estoy reteniendo, querido Harry-dijo Voldemort con sorna-. Es ella la que quiere hacerte daño... ¡ó eso es lo que ella dijo, ¿no?!

Voldemort soltó repentinamente a Lyra y ella le sonrió malignamente a Harry. No había nada de su hermosa sonrisa.

Las tumbas del cementerio comenzaron a elevarse detrás de Lyra y Voldemort e iban en dirección a Harry. Este se escondió rápidamente detrás de un árbol que quedó de pie por una ramita luego de que al menos veinte tumbas impactaran sobre él.

-¡Ríndete, Potter! ¡El amor que tienes por ella no sirve!-rió Voldemort-. Bueno, en realidad, el amor no sirve.

La carcajada fría de Voldemort comenzó a inundar el cementerio.

Lyra apareció enfrente de Harry y con una fuerza sobrenatural, lo levantó del piso y estampó contra un árbol al mismo tiempo que su fría mano rodeaba el cuello de Harry.

-Ly... Lyls-dijo Harry con dificultad-... no... lo hagas-no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones y con su última parta de oxígeno, dijo:-. Te... a... amo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Harry se reincorporó rápidamente muy transpirado.

Suspiró. Ese sueño lo veía atormentando desde hacía dos semanas. Y cuando no era ese, se trababa de uno mucho más raro. Una chica pelirroja (a la que no le veía la cara) le decía algo en un idioma que no lograba entender.

Le había hablado a Ron y Hermione de sus sueños. El primero le dijo que fuera a ver a Dumbledore y su amiga le había dicho lo mismo. Claro, pero no era tan fácil. No era como entrar y decir "Hola, profesor, ¿sabe? Tengo un sueño en donde mi novia se vuelve aliada de Voldemort y otro en que una chica me dice cosas raras". La verdad no tenía demasiados fundamentos.

Era obvio que con Lyra no había hablado del tema, pero por eso, ella estaba un poco enojada con él, ya que él a no dormir bien en la noche, se mostraba un poco hosco y nervioso a la mañana siguiente. Rigel, que generalmente si algo andaba mala se ponía de parte de su hermana, también estaba enojado, y Lourdes, para no ser menos, se había puesto a la par de su cuñada y novio.

Pero era verdad que no podía seguir así, con alguien debería hablar. Pero, para todo esto, el mes de Marzo estaba empezando. Y la primavera comenzaba a notarse, los días comenzaban a ser mucho más largos y calurosos, que hacían que la mayoría de la veces, Harry y sus amigos la pasaran cerca del lago, donde una vez hacía tiempo, su padre y sus amigos lo hicieron.

El día 23 de Marzo (A/N: cumpleaños de la autora!!) fue el día que comenzaron los problemas. Todo parecía que iba bien. Habían tenido clases con McGonagall, habían comido en el Gran Salón...

Ahora estaban en el lago. Harry miraba el cielo distraídamente, solo. A pesar que sus amigos estaban allí, ya no hablaba casi nada con ellos por su irritabilidad. Una lechuza blanca como la nieve le llamó la atención, Hedwig surcaba el cielo en dirección a ellos con una nota en el pico.

La lechuza aterrizó en frente de Harry. Este tomó la nota, pero la lechuza al no recibir ninguna caricia por parte de él, le mordió el dedo fuertemente y salió zumbando a la pajarera de lechuzas.

Harry ni se quejó: ya arreglaría las cosas con ella. Tomó la nota y la abrió, era la letra de Dan Stone:

_Chicos:_

¡Por fin nació Lily! (Así le pusimos). Siento no haber estado en la boda de Sirius y Lucy, pero Diana debía hacer reposo absoluto.

En cuanto puedan, vengan a San Mungo a conocer a la pequeña, es tan bonita.

Estoy muy emocionado para escribir. Los espero.

Dan.  
  
-¡Oigan!-dijo Harry, interrumpiendo la charla que tenían sus amigos-. ¡Dan y Diana han tenido una niña!

-¿Es una niña?

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!

-¿Cómo le han puesto?

-Lily-contestó Harry.

-¿Podemos ir a verlos?-preguntó Lyra, interesada.

-Dan dice que están en San Mungo-respondió Harry-. A lo mejor tus padres nos podrían llevar.

-¡Vamos!

Los gemelos, Lourdes, Alan (no el que Harry aún no había hablado), Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron al despacho de Lucy y Sirius, donde ambos corregían trabajos.

Cuando les contaron de la buena nueva, se pusieron en marcha. Fueron hasta Hogsmeade caminando y de ahí viajaron con el autobús noctámbulo hasta la puerta de San Mungo. Ó por lo menos, eso le dijeron a Harry, ya que no tenía ninguna pinta de hospital.

Por fuera, tenía el aspecto de una vidriera en desuso: había maniquís vestidos con ropa anticuada, pero Lucy se acercó al maniquí y le susurró algo. Algo pasó: ¡el maniquí se movió para asentir!

Lucy y Sirius miraron para ambos lados de la calle, viendo que ningún muggle se acerque y entraron a través del vidrio. Harry miró a Lyra y Rigel sorprendido, pero ellos sólo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a sus padres.

Harry lo imitó y cuando pasó por el vidrio, sintió como si una cortina de agua fría lo atravesara. Luego vio por primera vez San Mungo: había un largo mostrador, donde al menos cinco personas esperaban ser atendidas, sufriendo diferentes trastornos.

La mujer que estaba primera tenía una pluma insertada en el medio de la frente; el hombre que seguía, sostenía de las patas a un pequeño búho con anteojos, diciendo que era su pequeño hijo; luego había una pareja de brujos, en la que el hombre vomitaba babosas como Ron hacía un par de años. Detrás de ellos, Harry y los demás esperaron ser atendidos.

La recepcionista era una bruja rubia que comía chicle descaradamente y con muy mal humor, como se dieron cuenta cuando fueron atendidos.

-¿Qué quiere?-le preguntó la mujer a Sirius.

-Hola. Sí, quería saber en que habitación puedo encontrar a Diana Stone; acaba de tener un bebé-explicó Sirius educadamente.

-Planta baja. Habitación 203-respondió la chica escuetamente.

-Gracias. Buenas tardes-dijo Sirius, aún educado, les hizo una seña a todos y tomaron un pasillo que había a su derecha.

-¿Ya está, querido Sirius?-preguntó Lucy en un tono malicioso, que no venía al caso, mientras buscaban la habitación 203.

-¿El qué?-dijo Sirius sin entender.

-¡Estabas tratando de ligar con esa zorra!-gritó Lucy en medio de la sala de maternidad.

-Realmente el embarazo afecta tu estado mental-opinó Sirius sin levantar la voz.

-¿Me estás llamando loca?-preguntó Lucy en un tono muy peligroso.

-No, querida-dijo Sirius en un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario, pero del que Lucy no se dio cuenta porque habían llegado a la habitación 203. La puerta estaba decorada por un gran cartel rosa con volados blancos que decía "Bienvenida Lily", en letras doradas. Abrieron la puerta y entraron.

Era una habitación para un solo paciente, la cama estaba en el medio, donde Diana estaba acostada con aspecto de cansada, y junto a ella había una cuna de vidrio con un pequeño bulto rosa dentro. Del otro lado de la cama había un cómo sillón verde donde Dan estaba sentado y ojeroso, mirando con alegría a su hija y a su esposa.

-¡Ah! ¡Sabías que eras tú, Lucy!-dijo con alegría Diana, abrazando a todos cuando se acercaron a la cama-. ¡Oí tu dulce voz!

Lucy sonrió. Los demás comenzaron a hablar con Dan y Diana, pero Harry se acercó a la pequeña Lily que dormía tranquilamente. Su poco cabello era de color negro y ondulado, era pequeñísima y tenía la piel tan clara como la leche, como la de Dan.

-¿Es bonita, no?-preguntó Lyra a su lado.

-Muy bonita-corroboró Harry.

-Harry... ¿te sucede algo?-Lyra parecía muy preocupada-. ¿Sabes? Has estado muy fuera de órbita últimamente y... comienzas a preocuparme mucho.

-Ly, ya quisiste hablar de esto-Harry trató de serenarse lo más posible-y terminamos peleando... no quiero que vuelva a pasar...

-Pero si me dieras un indicio de lo que pasa...-Lyra no se iba dejar rendirían fácilmente.

-¿Entenderías si te dijera que es el mismo motivo por el cual hace unos meses me desperté llorando?

-Tiene que ver conmigo, ¿verdad?-Lyra lo entendió más rápido de lo que Harry había pensado y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

Harry asintió. No tenía ganas de decirle que en sus sueños (que comenzaban a parecer realidad) ella se transformaba en una maldad pura que quería matarlo.

-Bueno, entonces, prefiero no saber-dijo Lyra, concentrándose en la pequeña Lily-. Pero no deberías ponerte tan hosco si te sientes mal... Sé que hablaste con Granger y Ron... y con Rigel, Lourdes, Ginny, Alan y conmigo no. Entiendo que tengas más confianza con ellos porque los conoces hace tiempo, pero creo que ocupo un lugar importante en tu vida como para que me cuentes lo que te pasa.**  
**  
-Sé que me comporté como un idiota. Es todo lo que diré-reconoció Harry, volviendo su vista a la bebé, pero percibió una muy pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su novia.

--

Unos días más tarde después del nacimiento de Lily, Harry estaba mucho más sociable. Había dejado de tener sueños y hablaba con todos nuevamente.

Harry estaba desayunando con sus amigos cuando una alterada Lourdes se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry, preocupada por su amiga.

-Snape-contestó Lourdes-, me tiene harta... Siempre diciendo que los híbridos no deberían tener hijos-su suave acento latinoamericano detonaba furia. Luego dijo algunas palabras en español muy rápido, que Harry clasificó como mal sonantes por la cara de terror que puso Lyra al escucharlas.

-Lourdes, no digas esas cosas-pidió Lyra en inglés-. Por favor-dijo en castellano.

Lourdes se calló y se cruzó de brazos como una niña pequeña.

-¿Te ayudaría si te dijera que podemos vengarnos de él?-dijo Rigel tratando de animar a su novia.

-¿Y en qué consistiría?-preguntaron Lyra, Lourdes y Harry interesados.

-Se meterán en problemas-dijo Hermione que estaba cerca.

-No te metas, Granger-dijeron Lyra y Lourdes.

Hermione ofendida, se levantó y arrastró a Ron, que anotaba los pasos para hacer una travesura sin ser descubierto, hasta la biblioteca.

-Bueno, podríamos hacer que cante "_Lady Marmelede_"...-dijo Rigel maliciosamente, mientras se frotaba las manos.

-La verdad eso me traumará, pero se lo tiene merecido-aceptó Lyra.

-¿Cómo hacemos para que cante?-preguntó Lourdes.

-Fácil-dijo Lyra-. Le ponemos un hechizo de _Tarantallegra_ entre los cuatro, eso hará que baile... Luego un _Sonorus_ _Maximum_ haré que cante...

-Fantástico-dijeron Rigel y Lourdes.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que hará cada hechizo?-preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-No es la primera vez que hago bromas, amor-contestó Lyra dándole un beso.

-Vamos a preparar la broma-dijo Rigel, dándole la mano a Lourdes y saliendo de ahí.

-¿Vienes, Harry?-preguntó Lyra, extrañada de que él no se hubiera levantado.

-En un momento, antes tengo que hacer algo-contestó Harry.

-Está bien-dijo Lyra-. No te tardes.**  
**  
-No lo haré-aseguró Harry. Luego se acercó a Alan quien hablaba con Ginny-. Alan, ¿puedo hablar un segundo contigo?

Alan se levantó de su asiento y acompañó a Harry hacia fuera del castillo, en los jardines.

-Sé de qué me vas a hablar, Harry, pero no tengo ganas-se atajó Alan.

-Pero evitamos esta conversación bastante tiempo ya-refutó Harry.

-La evitaremos lo más que podamos-replicó Alan.

-Pero...

-Harry, ya sé que me dirás... Que no debo sentirme mal por ser un bastardo... Que debemos comportarnos como hermanos... Que debería cambiar mi apellido a Potter... Que como tu deber de hermano mayor, tenías que hablarme de esto...-enumeró Alan.

-Alan...-empezó Harry, pero Alan lo volvió a cortar.

-Harry no quiero hablar. Tampoco golpearte por ser molesto-dijo Alan, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el castillo.

Harry suspiró. Realmente Alan sí se parecía a James: en lo cabezota. Pero no lo culpaba, él era igual. De tal palo tal astilla, dicen.

-¡Harry!-la voz de su novia lo hizo que mirara hacia la escalinata del castillo. Lyra tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y corría hacia él agitando un rollo de pergamino.

El primer impulso que tuvo Harry fue de abrazarla para que se calmara, pero lloraba sin cesar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-Voldemort-era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba tanto odio y tristeza mezclados en la cantarina voz de Lyra-. Él... ha...-hipaba mucho-. Él ha secuestrado a Lily, la hija de Dan y Di.

Harry tomó de la mano a Lyra y con lágrimas corrió a un lugar muy conocido: el Despacho de los Profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 35: NO ONE EVER TOLD THE TRUTH  
**

_  
I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me  
About growing up and what a struggle it would be_

Too much love will kill you. Queen.  


A pesar que corrían, el camino al despacho de los profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, se les hizo interminable. Las cabezas de los alumnos se volteaban inmediatamente para mirar a la pareja, pero ellos estaban demasiados concentrados.

Harry golpeó la puerta del despacho con fuerza. Nadie contestó. Volvió a golpear, esta vez Lyra lo hizo también. Otra vez nada. Lyra se desesperó, sacó su varita y gritó:

-¡_Bombarda_!

La puerta se abrió de una pequeña explosión. Sacudiendo un poco el humo que los rodeó, visualizaron a todas las personas que estaban en el despacho: Remus, Tonks, Lucy, Sirius, Snape, algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix y Dumbledore. Todos los miraban sorprendidos, excepto Dumbledore.

-Parece ser que la señorita Black tenía poco de prisa-comentó Dumbledore, mirándolos a través de sus anteojos de media luna.

Nadie dijo nada. Harry analizó a las personas que conocía: Sirius y Remus estaban consolando a Lucy y Tonks respectivamente (Tonks usaba ropa muy grande), lloraban como histéricas. Snape era indiferente a todo y sobre la mesa señalaba un mapa de Londres.

-¿Lyra, qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Sirius, sin soltar a su esposa.

-Lo mismo por lo que ustedes están acá-respondió Lyra, sacándose las lágrimas que surcaban su cara, para dar paso a unas nuevas.

-Por Merlín, ¿Dan te avisó?-Sirius parecía algo enojado.

-No sé por qué no lo haría... La carta era para Harry y le pidió que fuera el padrino de Lily-dijo Lyra. Con esa declaración, Harry se quedó sin palabras y en pleno mutismo.

-Ay, este Dan es precipitado-lloriqueó Lucy en los brazos de su marido-. Decirle directamente a Harry sabiendo que es igual de cabezota como... sniff... James-se sonó la nariz.

-Debemos rescatarla-Harry salió de su trance en cuanto mencionaron a su padre-. No podemos dejar que Voldemort-algunos en la sala se estremecieron- la mate.

-Potter-Snape se acercó con un tono peligroso en su voz-, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe...

-Pues le incumbe porque es el padrino de Lily-retrucó Lyra, haciéndole frente a Snape.

-Tú no te metas, Black-replicó Snape.

-No hagas callar a mi hija, Snape, ó te haré callar a ti cociéndote la boca de manera _muggle_-insultó Sirius.

-Black, si vuelves...-empezó Snape.

-Basta, Severus, Sirius-pidió Dumbledore-. Chicos,-agregó mirando a Harry y Ly-lo que pasó es muy complicado. Lily no fue raptada al azar. Voldemort planeó algo realmente feo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaron ambos a unísono.

-Voldemort se ha mudado de guarida... Una con un legado muy poderoso... Y su propósito con la bebé es hacerse más poderoso con magia negra.

-Pero... ¿Por qué va querer a una bebé?-Harry sentía como un deja vu. Pero decidió dejarlo de lado.

-Hay un viejo hechizo de magia negra que consiste en matar a un bebé sangre pura antes de que cumpla un mes de vida por medio de un ritual... Pero algo tiene que ser exacto: el pequeño debe tener sangre mágica sola, ni una gota muggle, ni mestiza-explicó Dumbledore.

-Eso es horrible-dijo Lyra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo saben todo eso?-preguntó Harry.

-Tenemos informadores especiales-lo cortó Dumbledore-. Ahora que saben lo que pasa, les diría que vayan a disfrutar del día sin preocupaciones, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de esto.

Harry vio que su novia se iba a quejar devuelta por lo que la alejó del despacho, sin decir ni adiós. El también estaba enojado. Nadie les decía nunca lo que iban a hacer, nadie le decía la verdad entera... Arrastró a Lyra hasta un salón vacío donde ella comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-No puede ser... Siempre nos dejan afuera de todo... No somos niños... ¿Ellos se van a encargar? ¿Con dos aurors mujeres embarazadas? Me gustaría verlo...

-¿Dos?-preguntó Harry. Creyó haber escuchado mal.

-Tonks también lo está-dijo Lyra-. Papá me lo dijo ayer.

La puerta del salón se abrió para que entraran Rigel, Lourdes, Ron, Hermione, Alan y Ginny. Las chicas parecían a punto de llorar y los chicos parecían muy preocupados.

-¿Te enteraste de algo más, Ly?-le preguntó Rigel a su gemela.

Lyra, con ayuda de Harry, le explicaron a él y a los demás sobre lo que había pasado en el despacho de los Black.

-Debemos rescatar a la niña-terminó Lyra.

-Perdón, ¿debemos?-Harry volvió a sentir que no escuchaba bien-. Tú y los demás no irán a ningún lado-las protestas se hicieron oír-. Escuchen, no quiero arriesgarlos...

-Harry, si nos dices que nos vayamos, iremos igual a rescatarla...-dijo Lourdes-. Así que no digas estupideces.

-Está bien-se rindió Harry-. La pregunta es: ¿dónde estará Voldemort?

-En la caverna de Igniati, Señor del Fuego, Voldemort es descendiente de él-contestó Lyra, dándole la nota estrujada escrita por Dan: "_Se han llevado a Lily. Fue Voldemort, la tiene en la cabaña de Igniati; Harry, por favor, ayúdame. Quiero que seas su padrino si sale de esta. Daniel_".

-¿Dónde es eso?-preguntó Rigel.

-No tengo la menor idea-dijo Harry.

-Yo sí-dijo Lyra-. No me digan rara, pero sé cómo llegar... Está en Escocia.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Soñé casi todo el año con eso-contestó Lyra, retándole importancia-. Una voz decía que ahí encontraría el poder que buscaba.

-Nunca me dijiste de eso-le recriminó Harry.

-Tú también te guardas cosas-retrucó Lyra.

-No peleen ahora-intervino Hermione-. Lyra, ¿dices estar segura de que queda en Escocia?

-Muy segura, Granger-contestó Lyra-. Sé exactamente dónde queda.

-Genial-dijo Rigel-, ahora nos falta saber cómo llegaremos hasta escocia sin usar magia...

-Pues, ¡volando!-dijo una voz soñadora detrás de ellos. Luna Lovegood y Neville estaban allí.

-¿Luna?

-Perdón por escuchar sus conversaciones, chicos, pero tengo una idea. Pueden ir al lugar que quieren volando-dijo la chica usando el tono más realista que jamás había usado.

-Mira, Luna-se desesperó Rigel-, que tú puedas volar por otros medios, no significa que a nosotros nos salgan alas en el...

-Hablo de volar-puntualizó Luna, señalando los jardines. Harry miró: los ¡Threstals!

-¿Qué señalas?-preguntó Rigel.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Harry, tomando de la mano a su novia y salió corriendo.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ron, detrás de él, corriendo como todos, hacia los jardines-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Harry no contestó. Sólo corrió hasta llegar a los caballos. Le dijo a Lyra que les explicara a los caballos a donde quería ir, ya que ella sola sabía donde era.

Luna, Harry y Lyra ayudaron a todos a montar a los Threstals, una vez hecho eso, el caballo de Harry tomó la delantera y se adentraron en las nubes sin rumbo fijo, pero con una idea fija: rescatar a Lily de las garras de Voldemort. 


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 36: HEROE**

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.  
_  
They called him a hero  
In the land of the free  
__  
_Queen. Put out the fire.  


Arriba del Threstals, Harry se sentía mucho más libre de lo que se había sentido nunca. Pronto dejaron atrás Hogwarts, Hogsmeade y el Bosque Prohibido. Pasaron a través de grandes campos y paisajes agrestes. Miró a sus compañeros: Luna y Lyra estaban en el Threstal como si fuera una cosa que hacían diariamente; Ron, Alan y Rigel de vez en cuando decían algo como "No lo puedo creer", "Fantástico" ó "Genial"; y en cuanto a Ginny, Lourdes, Hermione y Neville tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si estuvieran esperando el momento que el Threstal descendiera.

Pronto, Harry vio un conjunto de tierras rocosas, un acantilado a las orillas del mar. Los Threstals comenzaron a descender, haciendo que Harry tuviera una sensación rara en el estómago, como de vértigo.

Cuando tocaron el suelo rocoso, Harry escuchó algunos suspiros de alivio por parte de algunos de sus amigos. Harry y los demás bajaron de sus caballos y caminaron en dirección a la cueva más grande que habían visto nunca, cautelosos y con sus varitas en mano.

Harry se giró para mirar a Lyra, como para comprobar si era ahí donde tenían que estar, y la chica hizo un movimiento decisivo con su cabeza y todos entraron dentro de la cueva.

Tardaron unos segundos en que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad de la cueva, Lourdes, Lyra y Hermione (las más inteligentes) pronunciaron "_Lumos_!" y de la punta de la varita salió la bastante luz para ver que la cueva era bastante angosta y tenía tres túneles.

Lo que significaba que deberían separarse.

-Debemos separarnos-dijo Harry-. Ginny, Alan, Ron y Hermione tomen el camino de la derecha-los tres asintieron-. Lourdes, Rigel, Luna y Neville el de la izquierda- Y Lyra y yo por el central. Espero verlos pronto a todos-se despidió Harry, tomando la mano de su novia y entrando al túnel.

Harry murmuró _Lumos_ y con ayuda de la luz de la varita de Lyra vieron que el túnel parecía tener algún fin. Harry notó que Lyra jugueteaba con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que soñabas con Voldemort?-preguntó de la nada Harry.

-No sabía que era Voldemort-contestó Lyra mirándolo-. Tampoco lo supe hasta hoy. Lo único que sabía era que una voz aguda y fría me incitaba a venir acá... Me mostró todo como llegar. Y lo que vi fue sus ojos rojos... y cuando recibí la carta de Dan hoy, me di cuenta de que todos estos meses (desde que soy Lyra) fue Voldemort. Aunque no sé para qué me mostró todo esto-Lyra desvió sus ojos grises.

Harry miró con aprensión a su novia, pero no dijo nada, solamente le apretó la mano un poco más fuerte y ella suspiró.

-Bueno, ya que nos estamos sincerando y prometimos no decirnos mentiras-comenzó ella, volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos-, podrías decirme que soñaste conmigo y Voldemort.

-¿Cómo sabes...?-Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no terminó la pregunta.

-La noche que despertaste a todos y dormimos juntos-contestó Lyra, como si fuera obvio-. Murmuras cosas como "Lyra no" y "Voldemort" ó cosas así... Cuando dijiste que era sobre mí, deduje que era eso, pero no dije nada porque yo tampoco te decía nada de mi sueño. Entonces, ¿qué soñabas?

-Tú te ibas al lado Oscuro, con Voldemort, y tratabas de...-a Harry se le hizo un nudo el la garganta y cuando habló, su voz salió como estrangulada-... de matarme...

Lyra se detuvo en túnel, totalmente anonadada. Parpadeó un par de veces como si no lo creyera.

-Yo nunca haría algo así-declaró Lyra con voz estrangulada y con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas-. No deberías pensar en eso.

-Lo sé, pero el sueño es tan real y escalofriante...-Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Era increíble como una persona podía darle tanta calidez a simple tacto.

-Mejor sigamos-dijo Lyra, sin soltar a Harry.

Llegaron al final del túnel, pero no encontraron nada. Al parecer estaba sellado, pero podían escuchar voces detrás de la dura roca. Lyra y Harry comenzaron a dar pequeños golpecitos, tratando de descubrir algo, pero la pared rocosa seguía igual.

-Deberíamos volver-dijo Harry.

-Espera tengo una idea-Lyra sacó un cuchillo de una de sus botas y se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano. Tomó la mano de Harry con suavidad y le hizo un tajo. Dos hilos de sangre se deslizaban por ambas manos. Juntó ambas manos cortadas y luego las apoyó en la fría roca.

La piedra comenzó a moverse, tal como la hacía aquella pared en el Caldero Chorreante para entrar al Callejón Diagon. Unas pocas luces iluminaban la lúgubre y gran estancia que se irguió ante ellos. Parecía que las rocas de la cueva habían sido lijadas hasta darle un aspecto más suave; había una mesa delante y una puerta al final de la sala. Pero había algo que no estaba bien, Harry miró a su alrededor para ver de que se trataba.

Pero no pudo hacerlo porque tuvo que esquivar un rayo rojo que venía hacia él y Lyra rápidamente. Ambos se tiraron al piso inmediatamente y al menos diez mortífagos enmascarados aparecieron de la nada, apuntándolos con sus varitas.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-gritó uno de ellos, arrastrando las palabras. Claramente era Lucius Malfoy.**  
**  
-¡Protego!-gritaron Lyra y Harry, al mismo tiempo.

Lyra miró a Harry, mientras el hechizo de los mortífagos era expulsado hacia ellos, haciendo caer a dos, y le susurró: "Empecemos". Lo que sucedió después de esa frase fue rapidísimo.

Ambos trataron de esquivar las mayores maldiciones posibles, mientras se resguardaban con un "Protego", luchando codo a codo. Al parecer los mortífagos estaban cansados de maldiciones simples, por lo que Lucius Malfoy comenzó a lanzarles algunos Avada.

Pudieron escapar por los pelos de los varios de rayos verdes que circulaban en su dirección. Sin embargo, algo salió mal. Algo alcanzó Lyra y quedó tendida en el piso retorciéndose.

La maldición Cruciatus la había alcanzado.

-¿Te llamas héroe ahora, Potter?-preguntó con malicia Malfoy, apuntándolo con la varita, haciendo que Harry sea incapaz de aliviar el dolor de Lyra-. Yo diría que eres un idiota.

Malfoy siguió mofándose, mientras Lyra seguía retorciéndose a su lado. Cuando la maldición terminó, Lyra quedó tendida en el piso, respirando con dificultad.

-Oh, tú eres nada menos que la hija de Black, niña-dijo Malfoy, tratando aparentar sorpresa-. Bueno, deberías ser recibida como todos los sangre limpia que han desafiado sus raíces al juntarse con los sangre sucia... ¡_Ava_...!

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-gritaron ocho voces, haciendo que Malfoy saliera disparado hacia la mesa de la sala, dejándolo inconciente.

Ron, Hermione, Rigel, Lourdes, Alan, Ginny, Luna y Neville empuñaban sus varitas, como si estas fueran peligrosas y afiladas espadas. Y por un momento Harry pensó que era así.

Todo pasó rápidamente, Harry se agachó para comprobar el estado de su novia, mientras que todos peleaban, Lyra asintió y se unieron a la pelea. En pocos minutos, se deshicieron de los mortífagos dejándolos inconcientes y atados.

-Dios bendiga a tu padre, Lourdes-le dijo Neville a la chica-. Si no fuera por él, habría muchas cosas que no sabría.

La chica sonrió en agradecimiento. Luego todos caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación. Abrieron despacio, teniendo cuidado de no ver más mortífagos, pero lo que vieron lo sorprendió aún más.

La mayoría de los adultos que conocían, aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Remus, Sirius, Dan, Lucy, Tonks, peleaban con al menos 40 mortífagos. Sirius fue el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos, y el primero en lanzar un grito:

-¡EN EL NOMBRE DE MERLÍN! ¡QUÉ MIERDA HACEN AQUÍ!

Y sí, estaban en problemas. 


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 37: There's an evil in the wizarding world  
**

_There's an evil in the wizarding world  
And it is you._

The Dark Lord's Lament. Harry and the Potters.  


-¡EN EL NOMBRE DE MERLÍN! ¡QUÉ MIERDA HACEN AQUÍ!

Y sí, estaban en problemas.

Los adultos no tuvieron más tiempo para replicar: en ese momento (gracias al grito de Sirius), los 40 mortífagos se habían dado cuenta de que los chicos habían entrado a la habitación y empezaron a tirarles hechizos de todos colores.

Los chicos no perdieron tiempo y devolvieron los hechizos, sin de dejar de discutir con sus adultos.

-¿Me quieren decir que mierda hacen acá?-preguntó Sirius a sus dos hijos, mientras evitaba un hechizo de tres mortífagos.

-Lo mismo que tú-dijeron los gemelos, peleando codo a codo, mientras se deshacían de un mortífago especialmente grande e idiota.

-Lourdes, ¿la frase "quédate dónde estás y a salvo", no te suena por casualidad?-preguntó con sarcasmo Remus, al tiempo que peleaba con dos mortífagos.

-No-dijo con un deje de ironía su hija, mientras ayudaba a Ginny a sacarse de encima al mortífago que habían derribado.

-¿Y a ti, Harry?-preguntó Dan, extrañadamente fuera de sí, mientras le pegaba puñetazos a un mortífago, olvidándose que era un mago-. ¡No seré tu padre pero deberías haberte quedado a salvo!

-¡Si la gente debería estar a salvo...-comenzó Harry, irritado, mientras le daba de lleno con un Expelliarmus en la espalda un mortífago que intentaba dañar a su novia-... Lucy y Tonks con sus embarazos no deberían estar aquí!

-¡Gracias por tu apoyo con la mujer, Harry!-exclamaron sarcásticamente Lucy y Tonks.

-¡Machista!-se unieron a la causa Lyra, Hermione, Ginny y Lourdes. Luna le sonrió con disculpa mientras derribaba otro mortífago.

-¿Podrían dejar sus líos para después que los matemos?-se quejó un mortífagos, que recibió no menos de quince _Expelliarmus_, para que luego todos continuaran con sus peleas personales.

-Está bien que ustedes cuatro estén locos-opinó Tonks, mientras le daba una patada en el orgullo (literalmente) a uno de los mortífagos-. Pero, ¿por qué debían traer a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Alan, Luna y Neville?

-¡Ellos quisieron!-se justificaron Lourdes, Rigel, Lyra y Harry.

-¡Molly se va morir si se entera de esto...!-opinó Remus, claramente alterado.

-¡Que mi mamá no se entere!-rogaron Ron y Ginny.

-¡Ni mi abuela!-dijo Neville.

-A mí papá le daría igual. Sería una gran noticia para el _Quisquilloso_-dijo Luna, mientras copiaba lo que había hecho Tonks antes, solo que su cara detonaba mucho más dulzura.

-¿Qué es el _Quisquilloso_?-preguntaron casi todos.

-La revista que publica mi padre-dijo Luna cuando petrificó al mortífago que le había pegado.**  
**  
-Ah-dijeron casi todos, volviendo a sus peleas.

Harry vio como habían progresado: al menos 25 mortífago estaban atados de cabeza a pies sin posibilidades de escapar. Sólo pensaba una cosa y era su objetivo: deshacerse de los mortífagos y encontrar a Lily.

Cuando por fin atraparon a todos los mortífagos, todos se sonrieron, preparados para lo que sea. El problema es que claramente nos esperaban que se escucharan aplausos tan escalofriantes que rompieran el silencio de la cueva.

Lord Voldemort estaba allí cargando a un bulto rosa que lloraba espantosamente: Lily.

Lord Voldemort estaba tal cual Harry lo recordaba en el pasado Junio: alto, tan flaco como un esqueleto, recubierto por una capa de piel cetrina y pálida como la de un vampiro, su cara sin nariz, su aspecto como de serpiente y sus ojos... algo que difícilmente olvidaría. El rojo irradiaba mucho odio.

Detrás de la malévola figura de Lord Voldemort, había una persona rechoncha y bajita con los ojos llorosos. A Harry lo invadió la ira: Wormtail era el causante de todos los problemas de Harry, empezando porque fue por él que sus padres murieron y que Sirius haya estado preso por trece años sin ser culpable.

-¡Suéltala, Voldemort!-gritó Dan, fuera de sus casillas.

-¡Cállate, Stone!-ordenó Voldemort con su voz fría y aguda, sin expresar sentimientos-. Ó me olvidaré que eres auror. Ó algo peor: ser padre-le espetó una risa fría que heló a casi todos.

Dan se contuvo a contestar otra cosa, no por el hecho de ser prudente, sino, porque Sirius lo tenía fuertemente sujetado con ayuda de Remus, quien le tapaba la boca.

-¿Para que la quieres?-preguntó Lourdes, con prontitud-. Es sólo un bebé.

-Sólo un bebé para ti, Lourdes Lupin. Vida eterna para mí-contestó Voldemort.

Lourdes se quedó con la boca abierta, como si no esperara que Voldemort supiera su nombre, pero Harry sabía que Voldemort siempre sabía cosas, como si pudiera leer la mente.

-¿Por qué?-esa pregunta la hizo Rigel.

-Por esto-dijo Voldemort, moviendo una mano. El tiempo se detuvo, como aquella vez que los espectros de los Potter le dieron la carta de Louren a Remus, aquella noche de Halloween en el cumpleaños de los gemelos.

Harry, Lourdes y los gemelos quedaron fuera de ese hechizo, al igual que sorpresivamente Alan.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lyra, sorprendida.

-Supongo que los adultos les habrán contado la historia de los herederos-Voldemort hizo un ademán como si no lo importara-. Y dado que ahora vuelvo a tener un cuerpo decente, quiero terminar de recuperar mi poder... Y nada mejor que hacerlo en la caverna de uno de mis antepasados y con una niña sangre pura que me dará su sangre.

-¡Eso es horrible!-se escandalizó Lyra.

-No digas nada, pequeña Black-dijo Voldemort con un extraño tono que Harry no pudo identificar-. No me hagas matarte por abrir tu linda boquita... tengo otros planes para ti-Voldemort se había acercado peligrosamente al rostro de Lyra, pero ella lo miraba duramente sin vencer el contacto visual que tenía con él.

-Suelta a Lily-ordenó Lyra, conteniendo la cólera.

A respuesta Voldemort siguió observando con malicia a la pequeña, que se mantenía callada por el terror que tenía.

-Y ahora que saben mi plan. Mataré a los Potter, a Black chico y a la niña Lupin-dijo Voldemort apuntándolos.

-Sobre mi cadáver-apuntó Lyra, sabiendo que Voldemort no quería dañarla. Por lo menos no ahora.

-Muy valiente y estúpido, querida niña-opinó Voldemort-. Como todos los que están en Gryffindor. Deberías haberle hecho caso al Sombrero Loco y haber escogido Slytherin, como tu primito.

-Cállate-le espetó Lyra-. No sabes lo que dices.

-Claro que sé-dijo Voldemort con arrogancia-. Como sé, también, que tú no deberías haber nacido... ¿Crees que tus padres querían que nazcas? No, sólo fuiste un error de cálculo...

-Basta...-imploró Lyra con menos decisión que antes.

-Ly, no lo escuches...-comenzó Rigel, pero fue cortado por Voldemort.

-Él es el hijo perfecto para gente como Black y McKinnon... un tiro al aire, como fueron, son y serán por siempre... No, tú, un niñata engreída que cree que por tener visiones y perder el control de su magia se cree mejor que los demás...

-Lyra, no le hagas caso, lo hace...-Lourdes comenzó a hablar, pero Voldemort volvió a interrumpir.

-Y ella... quiso sacarte a tu novio... Eso está tan mal... Y la perdonaste y se hicieron amigas... ¿Pero, puedes confiar en alguien que sale con tu hermano por despecho?

-Basta...-pidió Lyra cerrando los ojos con dolor.

-Ly...-dijo Alan, casi sin palabras.

-¿Y qué me dices de Alan Potter, Lyra?-preguntó Voldemort maliciosamente-. ¿El hombre que fue muy egoísta en amarte y no decirle a su hermano que tú gustabas de él? Y lo peor: envidiar la novia de su otro hermano.

Harry no sabía a que quería llegar Voldemort con todo ese odio que le estaba haciendo pensar a Lyra, pero tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a Lyra.

-Por favor-pidió Lyra, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Y tu novio... ¿Crees que realmente te ama? ¿Encima teniendo un montón de mujeres con las que engañarte? Lovegood, Lupin, Weasley, Granger... ¿Por qué elegiría a alguien que nadie ama?

-No, Ly, no le creas...-suplicó Harry, mientras su novia caía de rodillas, y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras lágrimas de color negro surcaban su hermoso rostro.

En ese momento, Lyra abrió los ojos que habían perdido su calidez y su color: eran completamente fríos y sin vida, de un color tan negro como el corazón de Voldemort.

-Ahora, querida Lyra-dijo Voldemort aún el mismo tono que Harry logró descifrar como seductor y malicioso-. Mata a tus seres queridos que te han traicionado. Cumple tu venganza.

Lyra sacó su varita y los miró con odio a cada uno. Los apuntó con la varita sin dudar ningún segundo.

¿Estaría todo perdido? 


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 38: IN THE END.  
**

_  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter.  
_**  
**Likin Park. In the end.  


Harry hizo lo más desesperado que había hecho en su vida: besó los fríos labios de Lyra (que no se parecía en absoluto a los de su novia). Sentía como Voldemort reía de la misma manera que Harry lo recordaba matando a sus padres.

Harry sintió como poco a poco se iba debilitado y presionó con todas sus fuerzas los labios contra los de Lyra, que eran tan duros y fríos como los de una roca.

De repente, sintió que algo cálido se extendía en su cuerpo, y tardó en notar que era el hecho que Lyra le estuviera devolviendo el beso lo que sentía. Lyra se separó de él, con la misma expresión que siempre, aunque cansada.

El aura negra que había permanecido en sus ojos había sido eliminada para volver al tono gris.

-Te amo... Lo siento, Harry...-lo susurró tan despacio que Harry casi no lo escucha si no se lo hubiera dicho en el oído. Cuando terminó de hablar cayó desmayada inmediatamente.

Harry agradeció los años como buscador por la agilidad (a pesar que ese año no pudo jugar por falta de tiempo) y la rapidez que tuvo en tomar a Lyra antes que se cayera al piso por el desmayo. Escuchó a Voldemort maldecir, mientras depositaba a Lyra y rayos de miles de colores empezaban a circular nuevamente: el hechizo de "detención" había desaparecido.

Puso a Lyra en un rincón con algunos hechizos protectores a su alrededor y luego volvió meterse en la lucha peleando con dos mortífagos a la vez. Ya casi la pelea estaba ganada cuando más mortífagos entraron a la sala-caverna y los miembros de la Orden y los chicos quedaron arrinconados sin poder defenderse de nada.

-Me complace que todos estén aquí-comenzó Voldemort mientras se paseaba por delante de ellos teniendo a la llorona Lily en sus brazos-. Por suerte, antes de morir serán los afortunados en ver mi GRAN ascenso... por medio de esta chiquilla.

-Eso quisieras-gritó Dan, tratando de deshacer el hechizo que lo tenía amarrados.

-Tengo una idea-le susurró la voz delicada de Lyra en el oído a Harry. Se había despertado del desmayo-. Un plan de distracción.

-Cuéntame-dijo Harry lo más bajo posible y volvió su mirada a Lord Voldemort.

-Lo bueno de este momento-siguió Voldemort, paseando-, es que tendré más publico que hace un año y claro: con más poder, necesito más publico para probar dicho poder...

Lanzó una de sus risas agudas y frías, mientras señalaba a uno de sus mortífagos con un gesto afirmativo y el mortífago se iba hacia otra sala más.

-El plan-siguió susurrando Lyra-, consiste en que, cuando Voldemort ponga a Lily en el piso para realizar el hechizo, alguien lo distrae y tú vas por Lily... Porque eres el más rápido en caso de que debas correr-agregó.

Harry hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza y siguió mirando a Voldemort que en ese momento alardeaba sobre lo que haría cuando tuviera poder. Harry no estaba prestando atención, pues esperaba que Lyra le dijera "AHORA" para comenzar al plan.

En ese momento, el mortífago que se había ido volvió con un libro de aspecto antiguo y muy finito, y, por lo que Harry notó, escrito en un idioma súper raro.

Otro mortífago, que Harry identificó como Colagusano, traía un caldero, que depositó sobre el rocoso piso y lo apuntó con su varita para que el caldero comience a calentarse.

-Primero-dijo Voldemort, sosteniendo el libro con una mano y a Lily con la otra-, necesito, un muerto-apuntó a uno de sus mortífagos con su varita-. _Avada_ _Kedavra_.

Este cayó inmediatamente sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Otros dos mortífagos corpulentos cargaron el cuerpo y lo depositaron dentro del caldero. Al lado de Harry, Lyra lanzó un suspiro y contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, totalmente horrorizada.

-Segundo-siguió Voldemort como si nada hubiese pasado-, sangre del que hace el hechizo-tomó una pequeña daga dorada que estaba dentro de su túnica y se hizo un pequeño corte en sus manos de telaraña. Un fino hilo de sangre roja oscura cayó al caldero.

"Esencia de basilisco-un mortífago le alcanzó una pequeña botella color ámbar-, veneno de un vampiro-otro de sus lacayos le acercó un botella redonda llena de un líquido negro y depositó todo su contenido-y plumas de quimera-lanzó unas plumas negras como la noche y la poción comenzó a hervir lentamente.

-Harry, cuando te diga ya-le recordó la voz de Lyra muy por lo bajo.

-Y el último ingrediente y, el más difícil, sangre y esencia de una sangre limpia... Linaje puro-murmuró con un deje de locura.

Y el momento vino: bajó a la llorona Lily.

-¡Ya!-gritó Lyra.

Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a Lily y la tomó en brazos, haciendo que parase de llorar. Los mortífagos en sus descuido fueron tomados por sorpresa por los miembros de la Orden y la mayoría que inhabilitado a hacer algo en contra de Harry.

Los chicos, los amigos de Harry, echaron a perder la poción de Voldemort cuando Ron tiró una de las bengalas del Doctor Filibuster y el caldero cayó haciendo que la poción se derramase por todo el suelo.

Voldemort lanzó un grito de furia.

-¡POTTER! ¡Es la última vez que me arruinas todo!-Voldemort lo apuntó con su varita y Harry tapó con su cuerpo a Lily, esperando lo peor-. ¡_Avada_ _Kedavra_!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-fue todo como en cámara lenta.

Lyra y Dan se abalanzaron a Harry, que aún protegía a la pequeña Lily, sin importarle cuál fuera su destino, sintió un abrazo muy desesperado y lo único que vio fue la mata de pelo negro de Lyra. Luego sintió como alguien se interponía entre el rayo de luz verde y ellos tres.

Se oyó un golpe seco en el suelo.

Un silencio fuera de lo normal se escuchó dentro de la cueva.

Voldemort lo interrumpió:

-Maldito idiota... ¡Retirada!-Harry abrió los ojos para ver como Voldemort y sus mortífagos desaparecían delante de sus ojos.

Lyra emitió un leve sollozo y se abrazó más a Lily y a Harry. Este, sin soltar a ninguna de las dos, se dio la vuelta y contempló al cuerpo que yacía delante de él, inmóvil y sin vida.

Daniel Stone estaba muerto.

Harry sintió un enorme vacío en su estomago, mientras algo cálido caía de sus ojos por sus mejillas.

-No...-murmuró Lyra en susurro desesperado.

Dan no parecía horrorizado, como la cara de Cedric Diggory cuando murió, si no en paz, como si hubiese cumplido con algo en lo que estaba muy orgulloso.

Algo que jamás vería como terminaba. 


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 39: IN MY DEFENSE.  
**

_In my defense what is there to say  
All the mistakes we made must be faced today  
It's not easy now knowing where to start  
While the world we love tears itself apart._

Queen. In my defense.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Harry no supo en qué momento había llegado al despacho de Dumbledore; no recordaba cuando había caído en una pesadilla sin dormir.

No quería hacerlo.

Sólo se dio cuenta de estar en el despacho cuando Dumbledore, hasta ese momento callado y observando a todos (Harry, Lyra, Rigel, Lourdes, Ron, Hermione, Alan, Ginny, Neville y Luna) con sus penetrantes ojos azules, empezó a hablar.

Entonces miró los daños en sus amigos: Luna y Neville tenían la cara cortada con si un cuchillo los hubiese marcado. Lourdes tenía miles de cortes en las piernas y la pollera del colegio estaba algo rasgada. Rigel tenía ojeras negras detrás de sus ojos y estaba sumamente pálido, como un vampiro, además tenía un corte muy feo en el brazo izquierdo. Hermione tenía su tobillo derecho en un extraño ángulo; Ron, en cambio, su brazo, pero sin importarle su dolor, cuidaba de Hermione.

Por último miró a Lyra que permanecía en otro mundo, al igual que él. Pero estaba alejada de todos. No tenía ni un rasguño ni nada, lo cual era muy raro. Muy raro.

-Creo que saben que han violado las reglas impuestas-Dumbledore comenzó a hablar haciendo que Harry y Lyra salieran de sus respectivos mundos. Su aspecto era tan tranquilo que enfermaba-. Pero no recibirán castigo... Al menos no por parte del colegio. Lo dejaré a cuenta de sus respectivos tutores y padres. Pueden retirarse todos. Excepto, claro está: los Black, Lupin y los Potter.

Todos los demás les dirigieron sendas miradas como diciendo "Suerte". Uno a uno sus amigos salieron del despacho, pero los cinco chicos se acercaron a Dumbledore lo mas posible.

-Ahora, quiero por boca de ustedes todo lo que pasó.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar, pero Lyra y Harry sólo escuchaban, sabían que en algún momento tendrían que hablar sobre el descontrol que había tenido la chica.

-Cuando Quien-Tú-Sabes apareció-contaba Rigel en ese momento-, el tiempo se congeló al parecer, pero nosotros cinco y él estamos en tiempo real... ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

-Bueno, como saben, eso tiene que ver con los Herederos-dijo Dumbledore, los chicos los miraron como si no tuvieran idea de que hablaba-. Los Herederos de los Fundadores y los Elementos. Lo que son ustedes.

Harry recordó la charla que había tenido cerca de Navidad con Lucy y Sirius. No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensarla otra vez.

_"-Hay algo que queremos darles-explicó Lucy, sacando algo de detrás de su espalda. Era un pesado volumen, la cubierta era de cuero fino y no tenía titulo alguno._

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Lyra, extrañada.

-Un libro-contestó su padre, pasándoselo.

-Ya sé que lo es-aclaró Lyra, armándose de paciencia-, pero ¿para qué sirve?

-Para resolver el misterio de los relicarios-respondió Lucy, sonriendo.

-No tiene nada escrito-observó Lourdes por el hombro de Lyra.

-Eso, lo descubre cada "camada" herederos a su tiempo-explicó Sirius.

-¿Alguien podría explicar de qué somos herederos?-inquirió Lourdes, despacio. Aún no hablaba fluidamente.

-Esto es complicado-murmuró Remus, más para sí que para los otros.

-Empecemos con Lourdes-dijo Lucy-. Tú madre descendía de la mítica Morgan Le Fay que, diferente a los que los demás piensan, no era la hermana del rey Arturo. Era un hada.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi tataratataratataratatara abuela fue un hada?-preguntó Lourdes, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Claro...-dijo Sirius, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-, una hada de las grandes, que se extinguieron con la quema de brujas. No parecían hadas como las que conocemos y como hacían magia, las mataron. Por ley, las hadas se debían casar con duendes altos, pero Morgan desafió a sus superiores, casándose con un mago llamado Ravenclaw. Tuvieron una hija, Rowena; ella fue una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio. Lourdes parecía totalmente impresionada, pero no dudaba. Harry y los demás tampoco, era como si supiesen que eso era la pura verdad.

-Por parte de Remus-siguió Lucy, después de un momento-, eres heredera de Remo y Rómulo, los fundadores de Roma. Lo que nadie sabe, es que la loba que los amamantó era una diosa poderosa que había tomado esa forma para salvarlos cuando eran bebés.

"La diosa Arya, la Señora del Aire, le transmitió algunos poderes por medio de la leche. Cuando ambos fundaron Roma, Rómulo mató a su hermano, pero lo que Rómulo no supo fue que Remo tuvo un hijo. Y de ahí viene el linaje de los Lupin... no por nada tu padre se llama así.

Lourdes asintió bastante sorprendida. Su relicario brilló intensamente por un momento y salió de la habitación junto a su padre, sin explicaciones.

-Ha sido choqueante para ambos-dijo Sirius a los demás-. Remus tampoco sabía nada.

-Sigamos con los gemelos-empezó Lucy, mirando a sus hijos-. Por parte de su padre descienden de de una tribu nórdica muy poderosa de magos llamada los Vanes; semi-dioses. Se lo consideraba Dioses del amor y la fertilidad-a Rigel le agarró un ataque de risa tonta y su hermana lo golpeó en la nuca. Al instante dejó de reírse-. Gracias, hija-dijo Lucy, sonriendo, antes de seguir:-. Njord era el Dios de la Tierra (también conocido como Terru, el Señor de la Tierra), pero al casarse con una mortal tuvo gemelos. Freyr y Feyja, un niño y una niña.

Rigel y Lyra se miraron sorprendidos. Sirius les sonrió y les dijo:

-Sabemos que es imposible que nazcan gemelos idénticos de distintos sexos. Pero, pasó. La mayoría de las culturas mágicas creen que el nacimiento de gemelos idénticos de distinto sexo es algo de intervención divina. Ustedes, pese a lo que han creído todos estos años, son gemelos, no mellizos. Y descienden de la raza de los Vanes.

Otra vez, el silencio reinó la sala del Grimmauld Place. El silencio fue roto por Sirius:

-Ahora, por parte de su madre es menos complicada-comenzó a explicar-, son herederos de Helga Hufflepuff, otra de las fundadoras de Hogwarts. Sobre ella deberán buscar en ese libro que tienen en sus manos-señaló el libro.

-¡Guau! ¡Iré a contarle a todos!-exclamó Rigel, contento.

-¡NO!-gritaron los dos adultos, asustando al chico.

-No puedes-dijo Lucy, un poco alarmada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque sólo le puedes contar a alguien que no sea heredero cuando descifren lo que dice el libro-explicó Sirius-. Si no, algo malo podría pasarle a quien le cuentas...

Rigel se marchó sin decir nada más, totalmente enfurruñado.

-Harry-dijo Lucy-, quedas tú.

Harry suspiró. Con todo lo que habían dicho, si le contaban que el era descendiente de una araña se lo creía. Pero por suerte no estaba solo; unos ojos grises lo apoyaban incondicionalmente y no eran los de Sirius.

-Todo empieza por Aqua, la Señora del Agua. Ella era feliz mientras fue una semi-diosa, pero al enamorarse de un mortal decide dejarlo todo por él. Los dioses la castigaron: le echaron una poderosa maldición que consistía en que su descendencia no sería mágica.

"Aqua trató de revertir el hechizo, ya que se veía bastante limitada porque el gen de manejar el agua sólo se pasaba a mujeres, no pudo hacerlo. Lo que sí pudo hacer fue un nuevo hechizo que permitía que en un futuro muy lejano, al tiempo que ella perteneció, que cuando el mundo lo necesitara nacería una niña capaz de controlar el agua.

"Y sería ella quien comenzaría su descendencia nuevamente, trayendo al mundo a niño varón que pudiera manejar el agua y ser su primer heredero capaz de manejar esos poderes.

-¿Y quién es?-preguntó Harry, ingenuo.

-Tú-Harry se sorprendió tanto que recordó la vez que Hagrid le había dicho que era mago-. Eres la descendencia de Aqua, la Señora del Agua, por parte de Lily, ella era quien comenzaría nuevamente con ese poder-terminó Sirius.

Por tercera vez consecutiva en el día, la sala se llenó por el silencio. Pero esta vez fue roto por Lucy.

-Por parte de James, es más fácil-empezó-. Eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindor. Por lo que no me extraña que Voldemort tuviera un motivo más para destruirte, si se enterase.

-Entonces, ¿Voldemort también es un heredero de los relicarios?-inquirió Lyra.

-Sí, Salazar Slytherin tenía uno. Y Voldemort es su heredero; además que es el heredero de Igniati, el Señor del Fuego. Y esas dos combinaciones son muy malas-le explicó Lucy.

-¿Cómo saben todo esto?-preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué tienen que ver los relicarios?

-Lo sabemos por ese libro-señaló Sirius-, cuando tus abuelos le dieron el libro a James, ninguno entendía nada sobre los relicarios. El problema fue que tus abuelos murieron antes de que le pudieran decir a James de qué se trataba todo.

"Nosotros tuvimos que averiguar todo por nosotros mismos, pero teniendo a un Mayor, se les puede decir de quienes son herederos, pero no se nos permite decirles nada más. Deben descubrir cómo se puede leer el libro y cuando lo hagan, sabrán más cosas: qué poderes controlaban, qué hacían, los porqué de los relicarios...

-¿Por qué no lo pueden decir? Y, ¿qué es un Mayor?-inquirió Lyra.

-Los Mayores somos los que tenemos el relicario aún-indicó Lucy-, que nunca se lo dimos a nuestra descendencia.

-Y no lo podemos decir porque alteraría el orden natural de las cosas-agregó Sirius.

-Estoy mareado de tanto heredero-comentó Harry.

-Sólo algo más-dijo Sirius-. Entre ustedes deben mantenerse unidos, si no, Voldemort prevalecerá."

Al parecer, cada uno de ellos estaba recordando la charla, porque Dumbledore no dijo nada hasta después de unos minutos, como si esperara que cada uno terminara de recordar por su lado.

-Como una suposición que tengo, los jóvenes tienden a olvidarse cosas importantes que complican sus vidas-dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa-. Ahora esto es lo que hay que explicarles: El vínculo entre ustedes y Voldemort es fuerte. Y cuando ambas partes se juntan en una pelea, si alguna desea que sea privado ó que nadie salga lastimado... pueden acelerar el tiempo entre ellos y dejar a los demás en un tiempo más lento que casi parece totalmente detenido. En este caso, creo que ambas partes desearon un poco de ambas.

-Pero... En Halloween... Mis padres...-Harry no sabía cómo explicarse.

-Sé de qué me hablas, Harry, Sirius ya me lo ha contado-dijo Dumbledore en tono tranquilizador-. Eso fue distinto... Como saben, Halloween es también conocido como el "_Día de los Difuntos_" y, por ese mismo motivo, ése día es el que toda la tierra de los vivos tiene más relación con la de los Muertos... Lo que quiere decir, que si un difunto (como no es un fantasma) decide mostrarse en este mundo para dejar algo en claro... En este caso fue el libro del cuál han hablado muy poco-Harry y los demás se miraron culpables-, y como Lily y James fueron Herederos muy poderosos, lograron ese cambio en el tiempo como cuando estaban vivos.

Todos asintieron.

-El tiempo volvió a la realidad cuando...-comenzó Lourdes con su tono suave, pero pronto calló, como si no encontrara las palabras correctas-... cuando...

-Tuve un _Ataque de Derroche de Magia_... Sólo que fue peor-terminó Lyra por su amiga, hablando por primera vez, pero aún mirando al vacío-. Era Magia Oscura.

-La influencia de Voldemort puede provocar muchas cosas-contestó Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Pero a Lyra no le convenció esa respuesta e insistió:

-Era como si todo fuera negro, dolor, tristezas... Como si yo fuera... _mala_-Lyra remarcó la última palabra.

-No eres mala, sólo fue insinuación... y de la peor-siguió apacible, Dumbledore.

-¡Usted no entiende nada!-Lyra se desesperó-. ¡Estuve a punto de matar a todos! ¡Y Dan murió para salvarnos por entrometidos! ¡Y yo casi mato a todos!

El silencio pesado cayó después de eso, sólo interrumpido por los sollozos de Lyra, que se había desplomado en la silla nuevamente. Sus manos cubrían su cara.

-No se preocupe, señorita Black-Dumbledore parecía no haber escuchado los gritos de Lyra porque no parecía alterado-. Es parte de ser una Heredera... Cuando el Heredero es adolescente se le desarrollan todos sus poderes. Pero al ser adolescente, tienden a perder el control de dichos poderes.

-¿Cómo sabe tanto de los Herederos?-preguntó Rigel.

-Porque leí el libro-dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Nos puede decir cómo se abre?-tanteó Lourdes.

-No. Eso lo deben averiguar ustedes. Y como consejo de un viejo: pronto.

Eso fue lo que marcó el fin de la reunión. Rigel y Lourdes se fueron por la puerta sin decir nada más, pero Lyra permaneció en la silla, aún llorando por lo bajo.

-Harry...-dijo Dumbledore, por primera vez vacilante.

Harry lo miró. Y todas sus preguntas vinieron de golpe, pero sólo preguntó una:

-¿Por qué toda la gente que pasa un poco de su tiempo al lado mío termina... muerta?-Aún no se hacía la idea de que Dan estaba muerto.

-Harry, sabes que no es así.

-Pero es verdad.

-Daniel era un auror-dijo Dumbledore-, sabía que debía morir por lo que defendía.

-¿Y qué defendía?-preguntó Harry.

-A ti.

Harry sintió como un balde de agua fría le atravesaba la espalda. Sin embargo, pudo preguntar con un nudo en la garganta:

-¿Por qué?

-Porque para Dan _sí_ eras su hijo-respondió Dumbledore con un énfasis en la palabra sí-. El y Diana pensaban adoptarte cuando terminaras este año.

Otro baldazo.

Harry puso los ojos como platos.

-Así que Dan no sólo ha muerto por salvar a su pequeña hija, sino para salvarte a ti también. Ahora, creo que deberías ir a visitar a Diana... Te espera en la enfermería.

Harry asintió y trató de llevarse a Lyra, pero ella con un moviendo brusco se soltó y gritó:

-¡Suéltame! ¿No ves que puedo llegar a matarte?

A Harry le dolió el trato de su novia, pero ella estaba muy mal. Si fue feo ver lo que le pasaba cuando Voldemort la envenenaba con sus palabras, no quería imaginarse cómo habrá sido para ella que lo vivió en carne propia.

-Ahora llamaré a sus padres. Ve a la enfermería Harry-lo que le dijo Dumbledore sonó más a una orden.

Harry bajó del Despacho de Dumbledore hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde ya estaban sus amigos, siendo atendidos por Madame Pomfrey, quien murmuraba algo sobre las sectas peligrosas, seguramente refiriéndose a la Orden del Fénix.

De los adultos sólo estaba Diana con su beba, Lily. Permanecían aisladas del resto, pero los demás no querían acercarse porque no sabían que decir. Harry sí se acercó a ellas.

Primero vio a la bebé. Afortunadamente, no había sufrido ningún daño y al ser un bebé de apenas unas semanas, no recordaría nada de lo sucedido. "Suertuda", pensó Harry.

Luego reparó en Diana. Su rostro, generalmente feliz, estaba muy triste, pero al parecer no tenía ningún otro daño. Sostenía Lily entre sus brazos tranquilamente, mientras la beba dormía feliz.

-Hola-dijo Diana cuando vio llegar a Harry.

-Hola-respondió Harry-. Yo...

-Harry, gracias por cuidar de ella-lo cortó Diana con lágrimas en los ojos-. Por favor, abrázame.

Harry ni se lo pensó dos veces y estiró sus brazos hacia los Diana quien lo recibió calurosamente y devolvió el abrazo.

Sólo en los brazos de Diana, Harry se sintió un poco mejor. Como si tuviese una familia.

-Dan y yo queríamos adoptarte.

-Lo sé, Dumbledore me lo dijo.

-¿Y qué te parece?-preguntó Diana.

-Me gustaría-dijo Harry con sinceridad.

-Entonces será un hecho. 


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 8: Doing all right

**Capítulo 40: HELLO  
**

_Hello, I'm still here, all that's left  
Of yesterday..._

Evanescence. Hello.

.¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸..¸¸.•´¨»«´¨•. ¸¸.

Harry se desprendió de los brazos de Diana y le sonrió. Se alegró cuando vio que ella sonreía también.

-Me voy a arreglar papeles al Ministerio. Te veré cuando sean tus vacaciones. Te mandaré miles de lechuzas, lo prometo-dijo Diana levantándose de la silla en donde estaba.

Harry asintió. Se despidió de Diana y Lily con un beso en la mejilla (se le había pegado de Lourdes) y vio como se marchaban hacia la salida de la enfermería.

-Harry...-se dio la vuelta. Alan lo miraba sin saber muy bien que decir-. Esto... No sé cómo empezar... Yo, quiero pedirte perdón.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme comportado como un imbecil-dijo Alan-. Sé que debí escucharte cuando quisiste hablar conmigo, pero... Estaba muy confundido...

-No eras el único que lo estaba-lo contradijo Harry-. Yo siempre consideré a mi padre un santo y luego es la clase de persona que ponía en ridículo a otros-Harry se puso mal al recordar lo que había visto en el pensadero de Snape-, y encima luego sale con un hijo... ¿Qué me queda a mi?

-Entiendo-Alan bajó la cabeza como un perro arrepentido-. Y realmente lo siento.

Harry le sonrió.

-Yo también.

-Entonces, ¿amigos?-preguntó Alan sonriendo y extendiendo su mano.

-Hermanos-aclaró Harry y Alan le estrechó con gusto la mano.

Ambos se sonrieron y al escuchar un pequeño sollozo de atrás, se dieron la vuelta. Rigel estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Es que-dijo con voz gangosa, mientras Lourdes le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda-, me encantan los finales felices... Son tan idiotas los dos... ¡Me hacen llorar!

Y sin más los abrazó, embragiado por la emoción.

--

Los dos meses que debieron pasar para que terminasen las clases, pasaron a velocidad luz. Entre tanto repaso (que Lyra y Hermione, cada una por su parte, le habían exigido) para las MHB el tiempo no había sido un obstáculo, y le permitió no recordar los espantosos recuerdos sobre la cueva de Igniati.

Diana le mandaba cartas casi todos los días, contándole cómo estaba Lily y hasta algunas veces le mandaba fotos de la pequeña. A veces parecía estar muy triste, pero siempre decía que al ver los ojos de Dan en Lily, era muy feliz.

También, estaba muy bien los embarazos de Lucy y Tonks. La perspectiva de tener un hermanito, le hacia muchas ilusiones a Lourdes, Lyra y Rigel. Por lo que las primeras partes de las vacaciones se las pasarían cada uno con sus familias. Eso ponía un poco triste a Harry porque quería decir que debería pasar dos semanas con los Dursley por lo menos, pero lo ponía contento que sus amigos tuvieran familia... Algo que él, tal vez con un poco de esfuerzo, no tardaría en tener.

Por otra parte, ni Harry ni Lyra habían vuelto a tener pesadillas y lo que es más: Lyra había aprendido a controlar sus emociones para que su magia no se desborde.

El último día de clases se aproximó y con él, la esperada broma al profesor de Pociones (que habían pospuesto por todo lo que había pasado): Severus Snape, ó en otras palabras "_Quejicus_", como decidieron ponerle Lyra, Rigel, Harry y Lourdes.

-¿Está todo listo?-preguntó por enésima vez Rigel. Estaban escondidos detrás de la estatua de una bruja, ala cual le habían dado mucho oro por matar a un elfo loco.

-Sí, Rigel, ¿qué parte de la palabra no entiendes?-preguntó su hermana harta.

Rigel la miró con si fuera un nene de cinco años a quien nunca le negaron un capricho y se concentró en el objetivo común de todos: Snape. Este venía caminando por el corredor.

-¿Listos?-susurró Lourdes, apuntando disimuladamente hacia Snape. Cada uno movió su cabeza.

-¡_Rosis_ _coloris_!-exclamó Lyra apuntando al pelo de Snape. Y tal como decía el hechizo claramente, el negro y grasiento pelo del profesor se empezó a tornar de un rosa chillón.

-Creo que es suficiente-dijo Harry tratando de no reírse. Aún recordaba lo que había en el pensadero y no quería que Snape tuviera otro motivo para odiarlos. Aunque el que siempre los molestara en clase, hacía que valiera la pena teñirle el pelo.

Snape ni se dio cuenta del cambio y al ser un corredor sin mucha concurrencia, nadie lo notó. Eso sí: doblando la esquina estaba el Gran Salón por lo que todo el mundo sabría que le había pasado.

-Ahí viene Malfoy-avisó Lyra, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Me toca!-dijo Lourdes contenta-. ¡Plumas!

A Draco Malfoy le empezaron a salir plumas desde la parte de atrás de la túnica. Pero él no se dio cuenta. Luego Harry pronunció un hechizo y en la espalda apareció escrito en letras doradas y rojas "_Larga vida a los nuevos Merodeadores_".

-Buena precisión, Harry-felicitó Rigel-. Ahora, quedo yo-apuntó la túnica de Malfoy y esta comenzó a teñirse de un color lavanda. Pero Draco, ocupado en pavonear, no se dio cuenta y siguió caminando hasta llegar al Gran Salón.

Pronto, las risas comenzaron a oírse y los cuatro chicos se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Estoy tan orgulloso-dijo Rigel con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba a todos.

-Si no tuvieras novia, diría que eres _gay_-comentó Lyra tratando de respirar por el abrazo de oso de su hermano.

-Yo también te quiero, hermanita-le reprochó Rigel.

Caminaron disimuladamente hasta el Gran Salón para admirar su broma. Todos reían, incluso Dumbledore, pero tanto Snape como Malfoy estaban sacados de quicio.

-¡SI NO DICEN QUIENES FUERON, JURO QUE EXPULSAR… AL QUE SE PONGA EN MI CAMINO!-vociferó Snape.

-Severus, no para que te pongas así-lo trató de clamar Dumbledore-. Además, tienes el nombre de los autores de estos hechizos en la espalda del señor Malfoy.

Snape le dio la vuelta a Malfoy bruscamente y leyó el nombre en voz alta y con odio:

-Larga vida a los nuevos Merodeadores-siseó peligrosamente-. ¿Dónde están Potter, Black y Lupin?

-Aquí estoy, Snape-dijo Sirius saliendo de la nada. Traía consigo una sonrisa radiante.

-Acá estoy, profesor Snape-dijo Alan. Ya en la escuela todos sabían que Harry y él eran hermanos. A nadie le sorprendió: eran iguales son que Alan era rubio con ojos celestes.

-¡No hablo de ustedes!-se desesperó Snape-. ¡Quiero ver a Harry Potter y a los gemelos Black!

-Jamás pensé que diría usted esa frase, profesor-dijo Rigel, con un tono de sarcasmo en las palabras "usted" y "profesor".

-¡USTEDES HICIERON ESTO!-les gritó Snape cuando llegó a ellos, sacudiendo su melena rosa chicle.

-Esa acusación es muy grave, profesor-lo deliró Lyra-. Además, es el último día de clases. Cualquiera pudo haber sido.

-¡Black, sé que fueron USTEDES CUATRO!-gritó Snape.

-Severus-intervino Dumbledore, acercándose. Todos en el Gran Salón pararon de reír-. Sabes que los Merodeadores se han ido de Hogwarts hace muchos años. Y ahora sólo tenemos a uno-dijo mirando disimuladamente a Sirius-, ¿por qué crees que te molestarían?

-Le digo que son sus hijos-reprochó Snape, sin gritar, pero aún con odio.

-¿Tiene pruebas, profesor?-preguntó la inteligente voz de Hermione-. No puede acusar a un alumno si no tiene pruebas.

-Gracias, señorita Granger, por su agudeza-la elogió Dumbledore con una pequeña sorpresa-. Inocentes hasta que demuestren lo contrario, Severus.

Snape se dio la vuelta enfurecido y salió del Gran Salón como un bólido, sin antes decir:

-Es la segunda vez que dice eso defendiendo a Potter. Y Potter me las pagará-siseó peligrosamente, mientras Malfoy lo seguía a punto de llorar.

Y poco a poco el Gran Salón fue recobrando su ruido habitual.

-Gracias, Hermione-dijo Lyra. Todos sus amigos se quedaron mirando a la muchacha-. Después de todo, no eres una sabelotodo insufrible.

-De nada-dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

La cual, para empezar con la amistad, Lyra devolvió. Y sus amigos también, contentos de que las peleas entre las dos hayan terminado.

--

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se dirigieron con sus baúles cargados de cosas, hasta la estación de Hogsmeade. Esta vez a ninguno de los amigos de Harry se le hizo raro ver los Threstals.

Abordaron en el tren escarlata y se metieron en un compartimiento para ellos solos. Neville, Luna, Lyra, Rigel, Ginny, Alan, Lourdes, Ron, Hermione y Harry jugaron a Snap Explosivo, ajedrez mágico, hicieron un test de la revista "_El Quisquilloso_" (el padre de Luna era el editor) sobre como influía los ciclos de la luna en el comportamiento de las parejas de signo de fuego... algo muy raro que sólo a alguien tan especial como Luna se le podía ocurrir hacer, sin embargo, fue unas de las mejores tardes. Tanto, que Harry no recordó que debía volver con los Dursley hasta que llegaron a Londres.

Bajaron sus pertenencias del tren y en pequeños grupos fueron atravesando la barrera 9 3/4. Los primeros en despedirse fueron Luna y Neville.

-Espero que tu verano sea leve, Harry, adiós-se despidió Luna, mirando para otro lado.

-Adiós, Harry, nos veremos en el Callejón Diagon ó en Hogwarts el primero de Septiembre-se despidió alegremente Neville y se fue.

-Hola Harry-saludó Tonks que venía con sus cuatro meses de embarazo bien cargados-. Me llevo a Lourdes, Alan, Lyra y Rigel. A ustedes dos-dijo viendo a los gemelos-, los dejaré en el Cuartel, luego irán sus padres por ustedes, y a ti, Lo, cariño, te llevaré a casa, igual que a Alan, te quedarás porque lo pidió tu mamá. ¿Está bien?

-Sí-dijeron los cuatro.

-Odio despedirme-dijo Rigel mirando a Harry, mientras los demás se despedían-, cuídate, amigo, y no te metas en líos. ¿Ok?

-Sí, mami Ray-dijo Harry haciendo un saludo tipo militar.

-Chico listo. Ese es mi amigo-lo felicitó revolviéndole el pelo-. Adiós.

-Adiós, Ray.

-Bueno, como dicen en mi país-dijo Lourdes con una sonrisa-. ¡Chau!

Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Creo que no sé, después de todo lo que pasó, cómo decir un adiós apropiado-comenzó Alan-. Pero considerando que tú eres mi hermano menor, te lo dejo a ti.

-Pues... Espero que seamos más hermanos pronto-dijo Harry vacilando.

-Obvio, Harry, tú eres mil veces mejor que el idiota de Ryan. Tenlo por descontado.

-Entonces, nos vemos.

-Nos veremos-recalcó Alan, sonriendo y se fue alejando con Lourdes y Rigel.

-No quiero separarme de ti-dijo Lyra abrazándolo-. Jamás tuve una relación que durara tanto.

-Durará mucho más-le prometió Harry, susurrándole en la oreja, haciendo que esa extraña sensación de electricidad que tenía sólo a estar juntos a ella se produjera.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí, y si no lo cumplo, me puedes pegar un puñetazo-aseguró Harry.

-Ah, entonces está bien-dijo Lyra besándolo lenta y pausadamente, luego sin avisar lo soltó con una sonrisa, y se fue.

Harry quedó medio atontado por unos segundos, y cuando cayó en la realidad ni los gemelos, ni su hermano, ni Lourdes estaban ya en la estación.

-Ahí vienen tus tíos-le avisó Hermione.

En efecto, los Dursleys se acercaban a Harry con la misma cara de siempre que veían a Harry.

-Te enviaré lechuzas para saber cómo estás-le prometió Ron.

-Yo también-dijo Hermione.

-Que te sea leve, Harry-dijo Ginny con una sonrisita.

-Gracias, chicos, adiós.

-¡Adiós, Harry!

-Vamos, Potter-dijo de mal talante tío Vernon.

Harry sonrió y tenía motivos. Tendría un familia. Varias, en realidad (los Black y los Weasley también lo consideraban un hijo). Dos hermanos: Lily y Alan. Una ahijada: Lily. Era heredero de magos importantes. Y lo más importante: encontró amor, Lyra.

Sí, serían unas cortas dos semanas...

--**  
****  
A/N: AAHHHHHHH! ÚLTIMO CAPI!! SNIFFFFFFFFFF! T.T Voy a subir un One-Shot Lucy/ Sirius para quien quiera leerlo, se llama "A pesar de Todo"**

**La segunda parte (que se llama Harry Potter y el Misterio de los relicarios, se empieza a subir la semana que viene :)  
**


End file.
